The Miracle Duelist
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Daisuke Wheeler never thought that after everything that has already happened in her life, a simple card game would change the lives of everyone around her. Or that she would meet new friends because of the game including a Spirit that lives inside her best friend Yugi's necklace.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of the Cards

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Joey, wake up. It's almost time for school and you haven't had breakfast yet." The gentle voice of a female called out from the kitchen in a decent sized apartment. "Joey?" the girl asked again poking her head out of the kitchen but saw nobody else and she sighed. "Honestly, he spends way too much time at night playing video games." She turned the stove off and walked to one of the bedrooms, opening the door she smiled slightly upon seeing a young boy with blonde hair still in his bed snoring loudly.

"Hey…that's my cheeseburger, get ya hands off it." the boy muttered throwing a punch in his sleep making the girl chuckle, quietly she walked through the bedroom to the bed and took a deep breath in.

"Wake up!" she shouted making the boy leap in the air and land on the floor with a thud. "Good morning," she chirped making her brother glare up at her.

"Ya know, I hate it when ya do that." He said in a slightly Brooklyn accent.

"Then you should learn to not stay up all night playing that video game," his sister replied with a smug grin.

"I was about to beat the boss, Dai. But he kept using that move that wipes out my whole team in one shot." Joey whined before he gulped as his sister raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you'd rather get in trouble for being late to school and then hearing about it from dad when he gets home?" she asked sternly, Joey shook his head and she grinned. "Then move it buster, breakfast, shower, brush your teeth and get dressed or no video games for a week."

"I'm going!" Joey shouted running out of the bedroom making Dai laugh. She walked out of the bedroom and saw her younger brother eating his breakfast quickly before guzzling down a glass of orange juice.

"Slow down or you'll choke." She warned before walking into her bedroom. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out her school uniform and as she grabbed her shoes a cardboard box fell out and the lid came off spilling the contents on the floor. She sighed and kneeled picking up a small device that had a white body, black buttons and what used to be bright blue grips only now the grips had become cobalt blue and the screen was dull, she frowned and put the device back in the box before grabbing the other two things that fell out of the box.

One was a rectangular shaped device which she tossed it right away, the second was an old photograph of her and several other people her age or a bit older and several creatures in front of them or in the younger kids' arms and Dai felt a tear fall down her cheek before she wiped it away quickly.

"Don't think about it, it's all in the past." She whispered scrunching up the photograph and tossing it in the box before she put the lid back on, she then shoved the cardboard box into the wardrobe and covered it with an old blanket.

"Daisuke, you okay big sis?" Joey asked knocking on the door gently worry in his voice.

"I'm ok Joey, I'll be out in a minute." She answered taking off her tank top and tossing it onto the bed followed by her boxers, she then put on her school's uniform which consisted of a pink coat, a white oxford shirt and a blue tie for the top part of the uniform while she put on a pair of blue pants and sneakers.

She looked in the mirror and did her orange hair up in a blue ribbon and nodded. "Dai come on, you tell me off for being late." Her younger brother whined, she rolled her honey brown eyes and grabbed her schoolbag.

"Hey, I only took five minutes, Mr fight over a cheeseburger in my dreams." She said walking out of her bedroom smiling at Joey who was wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts and red sneakers and had an embarrassed blush on his face. "Come on let's go." She said ruffling his dirty blonde hair. Both siblings left their apartment and headed down to the garage of the complex, Daisuke climbed on her blue motorbike and Joey climbed on behind her and she put her helmet on and handed Joey his. "Hold on," she said revving the bike before speeding out of the garage through the streets of Domino City towards Joey's school.

"Thanks for the ride Dai," Joey said jumping off the motorbike once they made it to Joey's school and Daisuke smiled watching her brother run into the school, checking her watch she saw she had time and sped off to Domino High School.

She walked into her classroom before class and most of the students were chatting about random things, she looked around and noticed one of her friends sitting alone and she walked over. She grabbed the chair in front of the boy and turned it around and sat down. "Hey Yugi." She greeted the boy who looked up at her with his amethyst eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Hey Dai," he greeted, Yugi was shorter then most of the students in the school resulting in several students bullying him for it until Daisuke stepped up and she broke the nose of one of the bullies, since then nobody dared make fun of Yugi Moto. He had black hair that spiked up wildly, his bangs were blond that were spikes in his face and parted to the side and some of his hair was magenta, also around his neck was an upside down pyramid with a weird eye symbol on the front of it which Yugi called the Millennium Puzzle.

"How about a quick duel before class starts?" Dai asked pulling out a deck of cards from her pocket, Dai was new to the game Duel Monsters, she had only first got into the game around two months ago, her deck while not perfect, was enough for her to win some of her duels, but against an expert like Yugi she rarely won if at all.

"Sure," Yugi answered pulling out his own deck and a few minutes later the two were in the middle of a game with some of the other students gathered around them. "It's your move Daisuke." Yugi told her with a smile, Daisuke raised an eyebrow as she looked at her hand before a student wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, isn't it cute when she's thinking." He said with a grin.

"Hey Tristan, if you don't mind Yugi and I are in the middle of a Duel Monsters game." Daisuke said pushing him away and the girl beside him chuckled "Tea can you keep an eye on him?" she asked the girl known as Tea nodded. Daisuke smiled and went back to the duel. "Alright, it's my turn. I summon Dark Blade in attack mode." She said placing her card on the duel mat, Dark Blade was a warrior type monster with 1800 Attack Points and 1500 Defence Points.

"Nice move Daisuke, but it's not good enough for my Dark Magician." Yugi chirped playing his card which was a Spellcaster type monster with 2500 Attack Points and 2100 Defence Points.

"Aw come on, that card takes out the rest of my life-points." Daisuke said playfully glaring at Yugi. "One of these days I'm gonna beat you. You gotta tell me where you get all these strong cards."

"My grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him." Yugi explained with a smile.

"Your own game shop?" Daisuke asked jumping from her seat. "Let's go there after school." She suggested, and her friends nodded.

"Sounds great, maybe I can get my grandpa to show you this super rare card he's got." Yugi said, unknown to them another student had overheard their conversation.

"Rare card? Could they be talking about the card I've been searching for?" he thought looking up from the book he was reading.

Soon school had ended and Yugi, Tea and Tristan were standing outside the Kame Game shop Yugi's grandfather owned. "I wonder where Dai got off too," Tea said looking around for her friend before they heard a motorcycle as one pulled up in front of them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to pick up Joey." The driver of the bike explained removing the helmet and they saw it was Daisuke as Joey got off the bike and removed his helmet and waved.

"Yo." He greeted, the other three waved and they walked into the game shop.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi said.

"And I can see you've brought alone some guests." The old man standing behind the counter said with a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr Moto, I'm Daisuke Wheeler and this is my brother Joey Wheeler." Daisuke said bowing in respect to the old man and Joey did the same.

"Nice to meet you as well young lady, Yugi's told me much about his friends. And please call me Solomon or Grandpa, everyone does." He told her.

"Grandpa can you show my friends the super rare card you've got?" Yugi asked making the old man look at him.

"Rare card? You mean my special card?" he asked before scratching his chin in thought.

"Please, please." Yugi begged clapping his hands together.

"Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top." Joey said bowing again with a big grin, Solomon looked at the kids before he chuckled.

"How could I refuse, I don't take this care out often." He said grabbing a small box from under the counter and he opened it and pulled out a card. "Here it is, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful I never let it leave my hands." He explained.

"Incredible." Dai whispered looking at the card before Tristan grabbed it.

"Doesn't look so special to me," he said as the others sweat-dropped before Solomon snatched the card back.

"This card is priceless, there are only four of them in all the world." he explained frustrated at Tristan's lack of respect for such a rare card.

"Speaking of priceless I'm ready to trade," Daisuke said and Solomon frowned. "Not for that card, but I mean some other cards to help me bolster my deck." She explained, the bell over the door rung as it opened, everyone turned to face the newcomer and gasped at who it was.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked looking at Kaiba who was a student in their class and held a briefcase in one hand.

"Kaiba!?" Joey shouted.

"Doesn't he have a big company to run? What's he doing here?" Tristan asked curiously. Kaiba smirked and walked towards them.

"Not that it's any of your concern but I came to see the card." He explained, the group exchanged looks of disbelief until Daisuke stepped forward.

"So you like Duel Monsters huh? Why don't we hang out sometime and duel?" she asked holding her hand out only for Kaiba to glance at her hand and scoff.

"Me duel with you? You aren't worth the time." he said arrogantly. "I am the number one ranked duelist in the country, and the favourite to win the Duel Monsters Championship, you wouldn't last two seconds in a duel against me." Daisuke frowned and lowered her hand.

"Suit yourself." She said resisting the urge to wipe the arrogant smirk off Kaiba's face.

"Now does this place have any worthwhile cards or should I go somewhere else?" Kaiba asked before he saw the box on the counter and gasped, pushing past Tea, Tristan, Yugi and Daisuke he looked at the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. "Can it be, the Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?" he asked himself.

"Well that's enough window-shopping, is there anything else I can help you with?" Solomon asked closing the box and putting it away, Kaiba was silent until he slammed his briefcase on the counter before opening it and turning it around and Solomon's eyes widened as he saw the briefcase held valuable rare and powerful cards.

"Listen to me old man, give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon card and I'll give you all of these." Kaiba bargained as Yugi, Daisuke, Tristan, Tea and Joey gasped and looked at the cards.

"How nice, but no thanks." Solomon said making the others all gasp while Kaiba grit his teeth.

"Fine, if you won't trade for it then I'll buy it off you, name your price I'll give you any amount of money you ask for." He promised.

"He really wants that card, I wonder why. Solomon did say there are only four in the world, but is Kaiba really that desperate for it?" Daisuke thought looking at Kaiba who had desperation in his eyes.

"I'm sure you could, but this card is worth more to me then you could ever offer, not because of its power, or because it's so rare but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend, so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So, parting with it is simply out of the question." Solomon told Kaiba who clenched his fist in anger.

"You'd feel the same if it was any normal card right grandpa?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Exactly, this card has bonded with my heart." Solomon said fondly, Kaiba frowned and slammed his briefcase shut and stormed out of the shop seething.

"Well…that was tense." Daisuke commented, she then looked at the clock on the wall and turned to her younger brother. "It's getting late, we should get going."

"Do we have ta?" Joey asked with a pout.

"We'll come back tomorrow after school, don't worry little bro." she answered ruffling his hair. "See ya guys later." She said waving to her friends and Solomon as they walked out of the shop.

Meanwhile at the KaibaCorp building, Kaiba was in his office still furious at being denied the Blue Eyes White Dragon card as three men walked into his office. "Ah, gentlemen. There's something I need you to pick up for me down at the game shop." He told them with a smirk.

"Glady master Kaiba." The shortest of the three men said with a cruel smile. The next morning, the three men stood outside the Kame Game shop and walked inside to find Solomon cleaning the counter with his back to them.

"Good morning…" Solomon said turning to face who he thought were customers before he frowned.

"My master Seto Kaiba challenges you to a duel, you will come with us now." The short man told him.

"And if I were to decline?" Solomon asked.

"I'm afraid I must insist." The short man answered as the two thugs behind him stepped forward menacingly.

"Young Kaiba has much to learn, I'll teach him a thing or two about the Heart of the Cards." Solomon thought.

Soon school was over, and Daisuke and Joey pulled up in front of the Kame Game shop and walked into the store. "Hello, Mr Solomon? I'm here to get some cards." She called out into the empty shop.

"Hey gramps!" Joey called out, but nobody answered, the door opened again as Yugi, Tea and Tristan entered the shop and they were surprised to find the shop empty.

"Grandpa? I'm home." Yugi said.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked Daisuke and Joey.

"I don't know, we just got here, and the door was unlocked and nobody was here." Daisuke answered walking to the counter looking for any sign of Solomon as the phone rang and Yugi answered it.

"Kaiba!" he suddenly exclaimed making the others look at him concerned. "Kaiba!? What have you done Kaiba!?" Yugi shouted into the phone before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked her friend who ran out of the shop. "Yugi, wait up!" she shouted running after him with Tristan, Joey and Tea behind her.

"My Grandpa's at KaibaCorp, something's happened." Yugi told them as they kept running towards the KaibaCorp building, once they arrived at the building they ran to the elevator and took it to the top floor and the door opened to reveal Solomon laying on the floor.

"Oh no!" Daisuke shouted running over to Solomon with Yugi to help the old man.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Yugi asked his grandfather who looked up at him weakly.

"Yugi, I failed. I tried to teach Kaiba a lesson about the Heart of the Cards, but I lost." Solomon explained before collapsing in pain.

"How's the old man feeling?' everyone looked up at Kaiba who stood by an open door with a smug expression.

"What did you do to Yugi's grandfather you jerk?!" Daisuke demanded glaring at Kaiba.

"We had a duel that's all, each of us putting our most valuable card on the line, and look at the sweet prize I won." Kaiba answered holding up Solomon's Blue Eyes White Dragon card before he ripped it in two making everyone gasp in shock.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card. And this one will never be used against me." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"My Blue Eyes White Dragon…my treasure…" Solomon whispered before holding his chest in pain.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed in worry before glaring at Kaiba with tears in his eyes. "How could you do such a thing?"

"Yugi, here…take this." Solomon said handing Yugi his deck of Duel Monsters Cards.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"I build this deck, I put my soul in these cards, and I taught you everything I know. Please take them, take them and show Kaiba the Heart of the Cards." Solomon told his grandson.

"But grandpa, you're hurt I have to get you to a doctor." Yugi said.

"Sounds to me like an excuse." Kaiba said walking towards Yugi. "Your friends can handle your pathetic grandfather, while you and I duel, or are you too scared to face me?"

"Take him Yugi." Daisuke said making her friend look at her in surprise. "We can take care of your grandfather while you teach Kaiba a lesson, trust me you're the best duelist I know, you can beat Kaiba. I know you can." She said confidently.

"We all believe in you," Tea said and Yugi nodded. "Everyone put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign." She added taking out a marker and Daisuke, Yugi and Tristan shared a confused look but did so as Tea drew a symbol on their hands.

"What is that?" Joey asked looking at the part of the symbol on Daisuke's hand as his sister smiled.

"A symbol of friendship," she answered and Tea smiled seeing she got it right. "So that no matter who Yugi is duelling he knows we'll always be there for him."

"That's right," Tea said.

"How sickening," Kaiba said making the friends glare at him. "Friends are for the weak, they won't help you in our duel so come along runt." He told Yugi walking off and Yugi followed as Tristan helped Solomon onto his back.

"You guys take care of Solomon, I'll go cheer Yugi on." Daisuke said before running off after Yugi and Kaiba.

"Don't worry we'll take care of him," Joey told his sister as they headed for the elevator. Daisuke ran out and saw Yugi and Kaiba standing either side of a large duelling platform and she ran over.

"I designed this duelling arena myself, impressive don't you think. We each begin with 2000 life-points, first player to hit 0 loses." Kaiba explained. "Are you ready to play runt?"

"Playtime is over Kaiba!" Yugi said as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow and Yugi was covered in a bright light.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" he shouted as the light died down and Kaiba saw he had grown taller, the blonde part of his hair spiked up and his eyes had a different look to them.

"Whoa…he changed again…the last time that happened was when…" Daisuke whispered as she began thinking back to the first time she saw Yugi change like this.

 **Flashback Start**

The school day had just ended, and Daisuke was walking out of the school to her motorbike to pick up Joey when a hand grabbed her shoulder and she stopped and spun around and frowned at who had grabbed her. "Ushio, what do you want?" she asked the older student calmly.

"I just would like to ask you a few questions," Ushio answered with a smile before he walked off pulling Daisuke by the arm gently and soon they were school on the basketball court.

"Look I told you before that nobody is bullying Yugi, so you can stop trying to force people to admit to things that don't happen. Even if they did I doubt Yugi would pay you to be his bodyguard." Daisuke told him turning to walk off before Ushio grabbed her and pushed her into the basketball post.

"I wasn't going to ask you about that Daisuke. But since we're talking about bodyguards, I'm willing to be yours. For the right price of course." Ushio said with a lecherous smirk as he placed his hand on her waist. "A girl like you can attract unwanted attention." Daisuke frowned and drove her knee into Ushio's privates making his eyes bulge in pain, Daisuke tried to run off, but her hair was grabbed by Ushio. "Listen girl, you may have just moved back from Odaiba and think you know how things work here but you don't. I'm the kind of guy who gets what I want, and if people stand in my way, well I just make their life a living hell."

"You're a sick freak. Sooner or later somebody is going to stand up to you." Daisuke growled out spitting in his face before kicking him in the stomach forcing him to release her and she landed on the ground, before she could stand Ushio kicked her in the stomach making her shout in pain.

"And who do you think that will be? Everyone in this school is too afraid to do anything." He said kicking her in the stomach again. "You should learn your place in this school, maybe I should teach you."

"Daisuke!" a voice cried out, both looked up to see Yugi running over. "What's going on?" he asked looking at Daisuke then at Ushio.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm teaching Wheeler a lesson, now get lost Yugi." Ushio growled at the younger boy stepping towards him menacingly before Daisuke jumped on his back and held on tight.

"Yugi run, get help!" she shouted as Ushio swung his arm wildly to try and knock her off until he grabbed her and tossed her away and she landed hard and groaned.

"Stay down, I'll deal with you in a minute." Ushio growled at her before turning to Yugi who stood his ground against him. "Run on home Yugi, you don't want to see this."

"I won't let you hurt one of my friends." Yugi told him as the Millennium Puzzle around his neck began glowing shocking Ushio and Daisuke. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" he shouted as the glow consumed him and when the light faded he had clearly changed.

"Yugi?" Daisuke whispered as the new Yugi looked at her and nodded.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I will handle this." He said confidently, Ushio gulped and began backing away from Yugi as he walked towards him. "For threatening my friend, and preying on those weaker then you to make yourself feel strong, I cannot allow you to get away with this." Ushio smirked before he laughed.

"You? You're going to be the one to stop me?!" he asked in disbelief still laughing before he stopped. "That's not a funny joke, now you're gonna pay for getting in my business!" he shouted running towards Yugi with his fist clenched, Yugi stayed still as a strange glowing eye appeared on his forehead.

"No Ushio, you'll pay for your crimes. Begone!" he shouted holding his hand out at Ushio who suddenly stopped running as an invisible force seemed to hit him making him scream before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, Daisuke gasped and crawled over to Ushio and checked for pulse and felt one.

"What did you do?" she asked Yugi softly as he helped her stand.

"I simply purged the evil in his soul, don't worry he'll be fine when he wakes up." He explained, the Millennium Puzzle then glowed as did Yugi and he turned back to his regular self and blinked.

"Yugi?" Daisuke asked softly as her friend looked around and saw the unconscious Ushio.

"Daisuke? What happened to Ushio?" he asked her confused and Dai smiled.

"I kicked his butt, when he came towards you after tossing me to the ground I tried again and managed to knock him off his feet and he hit his head and knocked himself out. Let's go and tell the principal so he can call the nurse." She said and Yugi nodded seeming to buy her story and the two friends ran back to the school.

 **Flashback End**

"Virtual systems ready, now for my first move I attack with the Hitotsu-Me Giant." Daisuke was brought out of her memories at Kaiba's words as he made his move and one of the squares on the field began glowing. "Brace yourself Yugi, you've never played Duel Monsters like this before." Kaiba said as a giant lifelike version of his card appeared on the field and roared.

"He's brought the monster on the card to life!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"It's my virtual simulator, it creates lifelike holograms of every monster." Kaiba explained.

"So, this is how you beat my grandfather!" Yugi shouted before drawing a card. "Well now it's my turn, I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" he shouted playing a monster and a blue winged dragon appeared on the field with an Attack of 1400 and a Defence of 1200 compared to Kaiba's monster's Attack of 1200 and Defence of 1000.

"I can't believe this, monsters…well considering what I've seen when I was in Odaiba I am not as surprised as I should be." Daisuke thought with a small frown as she looked at Yugi's monster and felt sadness as the dragon reminded her of someone. "Oh Vee…"

Kaiba's monster roared and attacked Yugi's dragon. "Fireball attack!" Yugi shouted and his monster launched a fireball which hit the Hitotsu-Me Giant and destroyed it making Kaiba's life-points go from 2000 to 1800.

"Big brother! Are you alright!?" Daisuke heard someone call out in concern and she looked across to see a young boy the same age as Joey looking up at Kaiba in concern. Kaiba shook off the destruction of his monster with a smirk and drew a card.

"Well played Yugi, for a beginner. But let's see how you can handle this." He said playing another monster and a clown appeared on the field and cackled.

"Saggi the Dark Clown? But that monster has barely any attack points." Yugi said confused on what Kaiba's plan was.

"True my monster's attack has only 600 Attack points compared to your Winged Dragon's 1400 Attack points, but if I combine it with this card." Kaiba said playing another card making Yugi gasp.

"A magic card." He exclaimed and Kaiba nodded.

"Exactly, the Negative Energy Generator. It multiplies my monster's attack by three." He explained as Saggi the Dark Clown was surrounded by black lightning bolts as it's attack points went up to 1800. "Dark Clown attack with Dark Light!" Kaiba commanded and his monster raised its arms gathering dark energy and it tossed the attack at Yugi's monster destroying it and Yugi's life-points fell to 1600. "As you can see combining cards can be very effective."

"He's good, he knows every aspect of this game. But my grandpa put his whole heart into this deck, I have to believe it holds a secret strategy." Yugi thought drawing a card and saw he had drawn a weak monster that looked like a right leg. "This card is useless, I can't defeat the Dark Clown with this, so I'll play another monster in defence mode. The monster will be destroyed but I won't lose any more life-points." He set a monster face down in defence mode.

"Dark Light Attack!" Kaiba shouted and his clown attacked Yugi's monster and destroyed it, this continued for two more turns as Yugi had no monster strong enough to defeat Kaiba's Dark Clown.

"Yugi hang in there, I know you can beat him." Daisuke shouted cheering him on.

"Cheer on all you want, but Yugi is faring just as good as his old man did. His deck is just as weak and feeble as his grandfather." Kaiba said making Daisuke glare at him.

"My grandfather is a great man and a better duelist then you'll ever be. He entrusted me with these cards and I can feel his soul in this deck. I doubt you have such faith in your cards, Kaiba." Yugi said drawing his next card and he smiled. "And my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight, with a destructive power of 2300." He summoned his monster and an armoured knight riding a horse appeared on the field and charged Saggi the Dark Clown and Gaia struck with one of his lances destroying Saggi and Kaiba's life-points dropped to 1300.

"Nice work Yugi!" Daisuke cheered and Yugi gave her a thumb up and she returned it.

"Enjoy that small victory for now Yugi, this duel will be over sooner then you think." Kaiba said drawing a card. "I call on the Blues Eyes White Dragon!" he said making Daisuke and Yugi gasp as they saw a magnificent white dragon with blue eyes appear on the field and it roared.

"Impossible, Kaiba tore that card in half…unless…you had a Blue Eyes White Dragon already. That's why you wanted Solomon's, so nobody else could use it against you!" Daisuke shouted at Kaiba who simply smirked and she growled.

"You didn't think that a champion like me wouldn't have such a rare card in my deck, did you?" Kaiba asked before his dragon roared and fired a blue energy blast at Gaia and destroyed him and Yugi's life-points dropped to 900. "Faith or no faith, you'll soon fall to my superior monsters." He told Yugi.

The duel continued with Yugi on the defence again, for two turns he could do nothing but set a monster which was destroyed instantly by Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon. "This is really bad." Daisuke thought watching as Kaiba's dragon destroyed another monster.

"In your entire deck there's not a single card that can stop my dragon Yugi, so what hope will you have against two?" Kaiba asked as he summoned another Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field. "Just admit defeat Yugi."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Tea, Tristan and Joey were running beside some doctors as they rushed Solomon through the hospital as he had an oxygen mask on his face. "Don't give up…Yugi." He whispered and as if hearing his grandfather's voice Yugi drew his next card.

"I won't give up; my grandfather is counting on me. Now for my magic card, Swords of Revealing Light, it stops all monsters on your side of the field for three turns."

"How pointless, what good will a three-turn delay do you?" Kaiba asked amused at Yugi's seemingly futile efforts. Yugi frowned as he looked at his hand which held now both arms and the right leg of something which only confused him.

"How can I beat Kaiba with these pieces? It makes no sense." He thought.

"For someone who claims to have faith in his deck, you're giving up to easily Yugi." A voice said from behind and he turned to see a vision of Solomon standing behind him. "You see Yugi, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle, you have to put the pieces in their proper place."

"Like my Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked and his grandfather nodded.

"Correct. Each piece helps build a greater entity, like the pieces of the puzzle Yugi, remember." He said as he disappeared.

"A puzzle? When are the cards like a puzzle?" Yugi thought before he remembered a conversation he and his grandfather had one day. "Wait he once told me of a monster that required five special cards to summon it. Five separate pieces, does this deck have those five pieces in it?"

"Quit your stalling Yugi! Or do you forfeit the match!?" Kaiba shouted breaking him from his thoughts.

"I never forfeit." Yugi said drawing another card and he saw it was the other arm and his eyes widened. "Another piece of the puzzle." He thought before setting another monster.

"Draw any card you want, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for two more turns, but my new monster is under no such spell. The Judge Man, with an attack power of 2200." Kaiba said summoning another monster which wore a red cape, a crown and armour and wielded two clubs and his monster slammed its clubs down on Yugi's monster and destroyed it.

"Come on Yugi, I believe in you." Daisuke thought as she saw Yugi draw another card and he summoned it and her eyes widened and who it was. "The Dark Magician, alright!" she cheered.

"Dark Magician, attack!" Yugi commanded and his magician struck with a blast of magic from his hand which destroyed the Judge Man causing Kaiba's life-points to drop to 1000 but Kaiba smirked and drew his next card.

"A loss that doesn't faze me, and though neither of my dragons can move for one more turn, my next card can. The Third Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he said making Yugi and Daisuke gasp as a third dragon appeared on the field and obliterated Yugi's Dark Magician with its attack and Yugi's life-points dropped to 400. "And next turn, my three monsters will be free to attack you all at once."

"Kaiba had the other three Blue Eyes White Dragons all along, he wanted grandpa's card, so it couldn't be used against him. My only chance now is to draw the last piece of Exodia, but the odds are against me. I don't know if I can do it." Yugi thought reaching for his deck when it suddenly moved out of reach making him gasp. "The deck it senses my doubt." He whispered in shock before a hand reached for the deck and pushed it back towards Yugi as two more hands joined the other hand forming three quarters of the friendship symbol Tea had drawn and Yugi looked up to see Daisuke, Tea and Tristan.

"We're right here for you Yugi," Tea told him.

"You've got to believe in yourself, Yugi." Tristan said.

"You can do this, now kick Kaiba's butt." Daisuke told him with a smile and he smiled back.

"They're right, I've got to believe in my cards like my friends believe in me." He said drawing his next card.

"Play your next pathetic card so I can end this Yugi." Kaiba told him.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba." Yugi replied turning the card he just drew to face Kaiba. "But it does contain the unstoppable Exodia!"

"Argh! Impossible!" Kaiba shouted.

"I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle." Yugi told him setting down all five cards and a pentagram appeared in front of Kaiba's dragons, two fists soon emerged followed by the rest of Exodia and he towered above the dragons.

"Exodia…it's not possible…no one has ever been able to call him." Kaiba said in terror.

"Exodia obliterate!" Yugi commanded as Exodia held its hands up and charged an orange energy sphere before firing the sphere as a blast which destroyed all three of Kaiba's dragons in a brilliant flash of light, one the light died down Kaiba's life-points hit 0 and Exodia vanished signalling the end of the duel.

"Alright! Nice going Yugi!" Daisuke said in awe of her friend's victory.

"This can't be, my brother never loses." Mokuba said shocked.

"You play only for power Kaiba and that is why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game there is nothing you can't do." Yugi told Kaiba.

"But…but how, how could I have lost to him?" Kaiba whispered looking down at his cards that were all over his duelling platform.

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know then open your mind!" Yugi shouted the strange eye appearing on his forehead and he thrust his hand out at Kaiba who was hit by an invisible force and he fell to his knees. "Perhaps now Kaiba you will begin to see." He told him before stepping down from the platform and walking over to Daisuke who smiled and hugged her friend.

"That was awesome Yugi, I can't believe you summoned such a powerful monster." Daisuke said as they headed to the elevator.

"I believed in my grandfather's cards, and I had you, Tea and Tristan believing in me." Yugi told her as his puzzle glowed and he returned to normal. "Now let's go check on my grandpa." Daisuke nodded as both stepped into the elevator.

Meanwhile somewhere else a man walked into a room and bowed slightly to someone sitting in a chair. "Mr Pegasus sir, we've just received word that Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion has been beaten in a duel sir. By someone named Yugi." The man informed, and the other man now known as Pegasus chuckled as one of his eyes gave off a gold glow.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

The Gauntlet is Thrown

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

It was a few days after the duel between Yugi and Kaiba and word had begun to spread about Yugi's victory. "Looks like you're gaining a few admirers Yugi," Daisuke commented as she and her friends were in the classroom at school. Daisuke and Tea were sitting across from each other in the middle of a duel while a few other of their classmates were whispering about Yugi and how he beat Kaiba.

"I don't see why, I just won a duel is all." Yugi commented with a small blush on his face.

"Against Seto Kaiba the best duelist in the country." Daisuke reminded him with a friendly smile before she picked a card from her hand and played it. "Alright, I summon the Pitch Dark Dragon in attack mode." Her monster was a Dragon type monster with an Attack of 900 and a Defence of 600.

"Why'd you play that card?" Tea asked before Daisuke grinned.

"Because once I summon it, I can use its special ability. I can equip it to Dark Blade like an Equip Spell raising its Attack and Defence points by 400 each." She explained placing her Pitch Dark Dragon card directly below her Dark Blade monster card. "And once my Dark Blade attacks your monster that you have in defence, the difference between its attack and your monster's defence points are dealt as damage to your life-points."

"Can she do that?" Tristan asked Yugi as Tea flipped over her face down monster and Daisuke grinned seeing Tea's monster had only 500 Defence points.

"She can, some monsters can be used like spell cards if paired with the right monster." Yugi explained as Daisuke cheered.

"I win, that's another one for me." She said proudly, and her friends chuckled or smiled at her happiness. After school Daisuke had picked up Joey and both were walking beside Yugi on their way to the Kame Game Shop.

"Wow, you beat Tea five times in a row?" Joey asked his big sister in awe and she grinned scratching her cheek.

"Yep. It wasn't easy, but I pulled it off. How did your day at school go?" she asked her brother who sighed and kicked a pebble with his foot.

"I lost another duel. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I've got really strong monsters in my deck, but nothing works." He mumbled depressed.

"Can I take a look at what cards you've got?" Yugi asked the younger boy who blinked but handed his deck to Yugi and he and Daisuke began looking through the cards and their eyes slowly widened.

"Joey, these are all monster cards. I may still be a rookie but even I know that having only monster's is a suicidal strategy." Daisuke told him softly.

"Take it easy on me, I'm a kid ya know. I don't know everything." he said with a pout.

"Well how about we ask Solomon if he has any advice for you, maybe he has some cards that'll be just perfect." Daisuke said and her brother slowly smiled and nodded. "Then let's get going." She said walking off with Yugi and Joey, soon they walked into the Kame Game Shop and found Solomon putting up a poster for the upcoming Duel Monster's championship. "Good afternoon Mr Moto." Daisuke said making the old man look over and smile.

"Ah, Daisuke, Joey how can I help you?" he asked climbing down the ladder.

"We were wondering if you could offer us some tips and advice about Duel Monsters." Daisuke answered with a smile. "I'm doing better thanks to Yugi's help, but I don't think my deck is quite there yet."

"Same here," Joey piped up before he saw the poster. "Whoa. What I wouldn't give to actually compete in a tournament."

"I doubt you'd be able to enter with your deck the way it is." Daisuke said. "Anyway, do you think you could help us out Mr Moto?" she turned to Solomon and bowed as Joey copied her.

"Hm…I suppose I could teach you both. But you have to be ready for nonstop training and sleepless nights for many weeks if you're going to be my pupils, understand?" Solomon asked them and both nodded.

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Good, now explain to me what a trap card is," Solomon said and both siblings shared a look and sheepishly grinned making Yugi and his grandfather sweat-drop. "This may take a while."

A couple of weeks soon passed and both Joey and Daisuke were taking what they learned from Solomon to heart, even if they stayed up late most nights to practice and study. "You two have really improved since you guys started learning from my grandpa." Yugi told them as they along with Tea and Tristan sat in the apartment above the game shop in front of the TV as the finals of the Regional Championships were about to begin.

"Weevil Underwood against Rex Raptor, I wonder who will win." Daisuke said sitting on the sofa beside Yugi while Joey sat on a pillow in front of the TV. Instead of wearing her school uniform, Daisuke was wearing a long green top and a black vest, dark blue cargo jeans and black sneakers. Around her neck was a strange tag with a gold crest inside it and on the same necklace was a locket which contained a picture of her brother and sister.

"Rex Raptor obviously, his dinosaur monsters are gonna crush Weevil's bugs." Joey said with a huge grin.

"Don't be so sure about that, Weevil is a great strategist, so he may have a plan to counter Rex's dinosaurs." Yugi told him as Solomon walked into the room carrying a box.

"Yugi, something came in the mail for you." He told his grandson handing him the box.

"It's from industrial Illusions." Yugi said making everyone look at the box.

"The same company that invented the Duel Monsters game? Why would they send something to you?" Daisuke asked him.

"Maybe they heard about how he beat Kaiba," Tea suggested.

"Well Kaiba did drop out of the championship because of him," Tristan added.

"Given how Yugi managed to perform the impossible and summon Exodia, I'm not surprised. Maybe it's a congratulation present." Daisuke commented before everyone turned back to the duel between Rex and Weevil.

"You're going down Weevil, I summon Two Headed King Rex!" Rex Raptor said summoning his monster which was a giant two headed dinosaur with an Attack of 1600 and a Defence of 1200.

"Oh no, all I have is this weak Basic Insect card." Weevil said summoning his monster which was a giant insect with an Attack of 500 and a Defence of 700.

"You want to challenge my dinosaur with a weak bug like that? Your funeral. Two Headed King Rex stomp him!" Rex commanded but Weevil cackled.

"You fell right into my trap. I activate my trap card Vortex, it traps your dinosaur in its unbreakable barrier." He said as Rex's monster was surrounded by a giant vortex of energy stopping its attack. "And now I will add some armour and a laser cannon to my Basic Insect." Weevil continued as armour and a laser cannon appeared on his monster. "Attack!" he commanded his insect which fired its laser cannon at Rex's monster and destroyed it.

"Beaten by a bug." Rex muttered as the crowd cheered Weevil's victory. The dueling platform Weevil stood on lowered to the ground and as a man with white long hair wearing a red suit carrying a trophy walked towards Weevil and handed him a trophy.

"Congratulations." The man praised and Weevil accepted the trophy. "And as the new Regional Champion, I invite you to a new kind of tournament I am hosting at Duelist Kingdom."

"I can't believe it, Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters is hosting a tournament at his personal island." Daisuke said once the tournament was over and she suddenly perked up and turned to the unopened box. "Hey Yugi, we forgot to open the box."

"I wonder what's inside it," Joey said as Yugi opened the box and they all saw a strange glove, two stars and a video tape. "Ok, that's weird."

"Maybe there's an explanation on this tape." Yugi said grabbing the tape and he put it into the VCR on the tv and the screen was static briefly until Pegasus appeared surprising everyone.

"Greetings little Yugi, I am Maximillion Pegasus." Pegasus said. "I have heard of your stunning defeat of Seto Kaiba and I just had to investigate your skills for myself. Which is why we are going to duel right here and now with a fifteen-minute time limit, the person with the highest life-points at the end of the duel wins."

"This guy is crazy, how is Yugi supposed to beat a video tape?" Daisuke asked before she and the others saw the eye hidden by Pegasus' hair glow and the surroundings changed and Yugi turned to see Tea, Joey, Tristan, Daisuke and his grandfather all frozen like statues.

"What's going on? It's dark and cold and everyone's stopped moving. What have you done, where have you taken us?" Yugi asked Pegasus.

"Do not worry Yugi, I will set you all free at the end of this duel." Pegasus told him as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began glowing and Yugi transformed again.

"Start the clock and get ready to duel Pegasus." He told him and Pegasus chuckled as the timer began.

"Nervous Yugi-boy? I assure you that you've not dulled a person like me before." Pegasus said placing only a card face down for his turn.

"You may be good, but I will defeat you." Yugi said.

"You won't defeat me with that Koumori Dragon card in your hand." Pegasus replied shocking Yugi looking at the card he was about to play which indeed was the Koumori Dragon. "I know every move you'll make, before you even make it. I'd say that gives me a distinct advantage, wouldn't you agree?"

"This is crazy, how can he read my mind?" Yugi thought as Pegasus revealed his trap card.

"You see I will use my Dragon Capture Jar to trap your dragon inside it so that it will never be used against me." He said as the card glowed and the flash of light emerged through the TV and Yugi saw the Koumori Dragon appear before it was sucked into the trap card. "And this realm we are currently in is one of magic, where the monsters are real and the impossible is quite possible."

"But that can't be true." Yugi replied.

"Tell me Yugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards?" Pegasus asked him.

"You tell me, you invented the game." Yugi answered.

"What if I told you I didn't?" Pegasus asked shocking his opponent at the revelation. "You see in Ancient Egypt, the pharaohs played games like this in different dimensions just as we are doing so right now. They called it a Shadow Game, but they didn't play using cards. They played with magic and real monsters, however the magic became so strong it nearly destroyed the world." he explained.

"A good story Pegasus, but that doesn't mean the monsters are real." Yugi said making Pegasus chuckle before he summoned a monster that held a flute and began playing it causing the Dragon Capture Jar to release Yugi's Koumori Dragon.

"Tell that to my Dragon Piper. It will use its Flute of Resurrection to take control of your dragon." He explained.

"I have to counter attack. Silver Fang!" Yugi shouted summoning his next monster which was a large green wolf with an Attack of 1200 before to his shock the Koumori Dragon's head emerged from the TV and breathed a fireball at Silver Fang destroying it and Yugi covered his face from the flames and his life-points dropped to 1500.

"As you can see Yugi, these monsters are very real and quite dangerous." Pegasus told him before he chuckled. "You are quite entertaining Yugi-boy, so defiant yet so helpless. And so completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle."

"What?" Yugi whispered.

"Five thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away." Pegasus explained.

"What's this have to do with me?" Yugi questioned.

"The Pharaoh locked the magic away in seven mystical Millennium Items." Pegasus told him.

"Seven items, so that means my puzzle is one of them?" Yugi asked and Pegasus nodded. "But why tell me all of this? What are you trying to do?"

"I simply want you to know of the power you possess, you could change your life as you know it, if you learn how to harness your puzzle's power. But I think we've talked long enough, shall we get on with the duel?" Pegasus asked him before he set one card on his field.

"He's right, I have to win this duel to save my friends. Maybe my Zombie Warrior…" Yugi thought reaching for the card in his hand. "Wait…Pegasus must know what card I am going to play, if that's the case I can't play any card in my hand. So perhaps I can play a card straight from the deck without looking at it." he drew his next card and placed it on the field face down.

"I already know you plan to play your Zombie Warrior card, and I already have a trap that'll make even zombies lie down and play dead." Pegasus said making Yugi smirk.

"Not this time, the card I play is straight from my deck and it is the Dark Magician." He said flipping over his card to reveal his powerful spellcaster. "Now Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi commanded and his magician attacked destroying the Koumori Dragon and Pegasus' life-points dropped to 1200.

"Brilliant play, but by playing that single card you have ensured your defeat at my hands." Pegasus told Yugi who frowned watching Pegasus draw his next card. "Oh, a rare card, let's see how your Dark Magician handles my Illusionist Faceless Mage." He said summoning his next monster which was a monster with two heads on its shoulders but no face on the centre head.

"My Dark Magician is one of the strongest cards in the game, and he'll stop you." Yugi said.

"But not if I combine my Mage with the equally rare Eye of Illusion spell card." Pegasus said with a smirk.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted and his magician attacked but Pegasus continued to smirk as his mage waved its arms around and a yellow eye appeared in front of it and it exploded in a flash of blinding light stopping the attack of the Dark Magician. "How can this be? Your monster should have been destroyed." He said confused as Pegasus smiled. "He's toying with me, I need to find a way to beat him at his on game." He thought glancing at the clock to see only five minutes left.

"What will your next move be Yugi? I wonder, time is running out." Pegasus said taunting Yugi who drew his next card.

"I attack with my Celtic Guardian." Yugi said summoning another monster which was an elf wearing armour and wielding a sword and it had an Attack of 1400 and a Defence of 1200.

"I think not. Dark Magic Attack!" Pegasus commanded and an orb of magical energy struck the Celtic Guardian destroying it and Yugi's life-points dropped to 400.

"But how? Your mage doesn't have an attack like that." Yugi said before he saw a shadow of darkness beside Pegasus' monster which turned into the Dark Magician. "Oh no." he whispered seeing his magician's eyes were blank and a golden eye was on its chest. "He must be controlling my monster with the Eye of Illusion."

"Our time is almost up Yugi-boy, I must say I have enjoyed dueling you, but it appears you've lost." Pegasus said clapping his hands while Yugi drew his next card.

"It's not over yet Pegasus, you've left your Faceless Mage open to a direct assault by my Summoned Skull." He told Pegasus who frowned as Yugi summoned the monster which was a giant skeleton with black and purple wings and an Attack of 2500 and it growled before arching with electricity. "Lightning Strike!" Yugi shouted and his monster launched a blast of lightning at Pegasus' monster but before the attack could hit both monsters vanished.

"How close was that?" Pegasus asked him. "Had you completed your attack you would have won, but you didn't and next we meet Yugi we shall play for much higher stakes."

"I'm done playing your games," Yugi told him only for Pegasus to shake his head and move the hair covering his eye to reveal a golden eye.

"I think not, for you see I too possess one of the seven Millennium Items, the all-powerful Millennium Eye and I have discovered given the right incentive I can make anyone do what I want them to do." Pegasus replied as his Millennium Eye glowed and a beam of energy came out of the TV hitting Yugi's grandfather and a light flew into the TV and Yugi saw his grandfather as the TV turned static.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted turning back to his normal self as the world around him turned back to normal.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked as Solomon slumped to the ground unconscious. "Mr Moto!" she exclaimed.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" Yugi called out shaking the tv which was only static.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Set Sail for Duelist Kingdom

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Hey Dai, a video came in the mail." Joey said walking over to Daisuke who was sitting in front of the tv in their apartment.

"Who is it from?" Daisuke asked taking the tape and putting it in the VCR and playing it and to the sibling's shock a girl with an orange hair just like Daisuke's only a shade lighter with bright green eyes appeared on the screen. "Serenity." She whispered.

"Hey big sis, little bro. How have you both been? I can't believe it's been six years since we've seen each other. I'll never forget the day mom took me to live with her." Serenity said making Daisuke look at the ground sadly while Joey held her hand comfortingly. He was young when his parents got divorced so he didn't remember much, only that Daisuke ran after their mother's car as she drove off with Serenity in the back seat. "I'm sending you both this message so that you don't forget your sister's face, I'm running out of time. I thought I would be able to see you both again…before…well you know…take care of Joey big sis, goodbye." Serenity said before the tape ended.

"Running out of time…no…it can't be." Daisuke whispered clenching her fist as tears began falling down her face. "Serenity…"

Meanwhile with Yugi, he was walking home from school alone and when he arrived at the Kame Game shop he saw an envelope in the door. "What's this?" he thought taking the envelope and opening it to see several cards inside. "It's from Pegasus." he then pulled out one card and his eyes widened. "It's an invitation to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament."

The next day at school in class he had the cards out in front of him on his desk with Tea, Tristan and Daisuke around him. "I can't believe Pegasus is forcing you to go to his tournament to rescue your grandfather's soul. Why is the world full of monsters like him?" Daisuke asked.

"I know, but what choice do I have?" Yugi asked his friends. "This may be the only way to save my grandfather."

"If that's the case, then you're not going without help." Daisuke told him with a smile making her friend smile back. Tristan picked up two of the cards and read what was on them.

"Hey, it says here that the winner of the tournament will win a grand prize of three million dollars." He said aloud before Daisuke grabbed the card which had the treasure on it and she smiled slightly.

"Three million dollars…that's enough for Serenity's operation." She whispered before she caught herself and coughed but her friends heard it.

"You can take that card if you want Daisuke, surely they'll let you onto the boat if you show them the card." Yugi told his friend and her eyes widened.

"You mean it?" she asked and Yugi nodded before Daisuke picked him up in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the bestest chibi-friend a girl could ask for."

"Hey…take it easy…" Yugi grunted out as he felt a few of his ribs breaking. "And I'm not a chibi." He added, Daisuke giggled and released him from her hug and he glared up at her.

"Sorry about that, this means a lot to me. And yes, you are a chibi." She chirped with a wide grin which only made Yugi pout and glare at her more. At the end of the day, Daisuke was sitting on the roof of the school looking up at the sky before she noticed Yugi sit beside her.

"Weren't you supposed to pick Joey up from his school?" he asked her with a smile.

"I asked Tristan to do it for me, Joey knows sometimes I hang out up here to think. He knows where the spare key is, so he can get into the apartment alright." She answered looking at him. "Yug, I want to thank you again for letting me have that card. It means a lot to me."

"That's what friends do, we help each other out." Yugi said with a smile and she nodded. "You remember when we first became friends?"

"Yeah, when Ushio was trying to get me to do favours for him, but I refused. When that happened he began to beat me up, you found us and stepped in and didn't back down. Even though I had only just transferred from Odaiba you didn't think twice about helping me." Daisuke answered with a smile.

"Well I couldn't let Ushio beat you up and get away with it." Yugi told her. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking…why did you transfer from Odaiba to Domino?" he asked. Daisuke looked at him and sighed.

"Long story, but the short answer is…I had some friends at the school…we did a lot of things together, but one bad thing after another happened and we had a falling out…well it was between me and two of my friends…make that former friends." She answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, what were their names?" Yugi asked.

"Takeru Takaishi and Yolei Inoue. Since I met them I never got along with them all the time, TK kept acting like I wasn't on his level and Yolei was just a brat who thought she was always right, we argued almost constantly. I would have left if not for some of my other friends who managed to make things tolerable. But one day it all just boiled over…I lost a friend and Yolei and Takeru couldn't understand my loss and keep quiet, I lost it. I unloaded all my frustrations on them and said I wanted nothing more to do with them and the rest is history. My father helped me transfer schools the next day." Daisuke explained softly.

"I'm sorry…I never knew." Yugi whispered but Daisuke smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad I'm here. I've got my brother plus new friends in you, Tristan and Tea. I think I'll be fine." She told him. "Now all we gotta do is get onto the boat and get to Duelist Kingdom to save your grandpa."

Two nights later the boat to Duelist Kingdom was ready to depart, all the duelists chosen to compete stood on the dock looking up at the massive ship in awe. "Attention all duelists, you have each been chosen after close observation of your dueling skills. When asked you must present your starchips that you were given with your invitation to board." One of the guards told the gathered group. Daisuke stood in front of Yugi and both walked up to the desk where another guard was sitting.

"Starchips please," one of them said, Daisuke reached into her pocket and pulled out the card Yugi gave her.

"Is this enough to get on?" she asked the man with a smile who looked over his sunglasses at her. "I mean this is one of the invitation cards, right?"

"It is, but that is not what we asked for. Do you have your starchips or not?" the man asked and Daisuke pouted before she looked at Yugi and smirked before turning back to the man with puppy dog eyes with the trembling lip and single tear.

"I'm sorry sir, but I lost them. Can you pwease allow me to board the boat, I promise not to cause any trouble." She cooed and Yugi looked away knowing that if he looked into those dreaded puppy dog eyes he'd be toast.

"Uh…well…uh…" the guard stuttered before he coughed. "As long as you promise to not cause an incident you can board. Now go before I lose my job for cutting you slack." He whispered and Daisuke grinned.

"Thanks." she chirped running onto the boat and Yugi followed once showing his starchips, on the other side of the dock where the supplies for the ship were being loaded, Tristan and Tea snuck into a cargo container when nobody was looking.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tristan asked her.

"Of course, it'll work, now be quiet." Tea answered before both heard someone else shush them and they turned and saw Joey sitting in the container. "Joey!?"

"Yeah, it's me, now shush. I heard Dai talking to herself about getting on the boat and I'm going with her, she's my big sis and I need to protect her." the blonde said.

"I'm sure the older sibling is meant to protect the younger one." Tristan told him before the container shook as it was attached to the crane and lifted onto the boat.

"Well I'm here now, so you can't stop me." Joey said with a grin.

"Dai's gonna kill us, isn't she?" Tea asked with a sweat-drop.

"When she finds out we let her brother sneak onto the ship with us, definitely." Tristan answered with a sweat-drop of his own. Soon the supplies and everyone was on the ship as it set sail for Duelist Kingdom, Daisuke and Yugi walked along the ship looking at all the other participants in the tournament.

"This is so cool, I've never seen so many duelists before." Daisuke said leaning against the rail with Yugi.

"Same here, it's a good thing we both brought backpacks." He said as both he and Daisuke had decided to bring backpacks along to the tournament.

"Can never be too prepared is what an old friend used to say. For all we know there won't be any place to get food once we reach the island." Daisuke replied, Yugi nodded before he reached into his pocket and put something in Daisuke's hand. She looked at him before opening her hand to see a starchip.

"Just in case you need one, we don't know what happens if you don't have any starchips when on the island yet." Yugi explained and she smiled and pulled him into a hug before pocketing the starchip.

"Thanks, Yugi, now we better keep quiet before someone finds out we've only got one starchip each." Daisuke whispered, unknown to both someone did overhear them and walked over to them and chuckled making both turn to see a woman with blonde hair wearing a white tube top, purple skirt and purple jacket which was open allowing people to see her cleavage.

"So, you're that Yugi Moto kid, it's hard to believe that you beat Seto Kaiba. You're famous you know." She told Yugi with a smile making him chuckle nervously.

"Thanks very much…I think." He replied while Daisuke frowned at the blonde and pushed her away from Yugi.

"Could you back up? You're making him nervous, just who are you anyway?" she asked and the blonde smirked.

"The name's Mai Valentine." She answered before turning back to Yugi. "Here's some free advice kiddo, cut your friend loose, she's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed by everyone on the island." She told him before walking off with a smirk and Daisuke growled.

"Oh, she's going down. She reminds me too much of Yolei with her attitude."

"Can you not get into trouble before we get to Duelist Kingdom? You can settle it in a duel ok?" Yugi asked and Daisuke nodded, they then walked into the ship following the other duelists while Tea, Tristan and Joey hid nearby.

"Big sis is gonna crush that chick." Joey said with a confident nod while Tristan and Tea shared a concerned look. Back inside the ship the duelists were shown their sleeping quarters and it was nothing fancy.

"No beds, I've slept in worse conditions." Daisuke said and Yugi nodded, both then saw Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood walking into the area.

"Hey, aren't you that kid Yugi?" Weevil asked Yugi who nodded and walked over to him and Rex followed by Daisuke.

"I am, congratulations on winning the Regional Championship," Yugi answered and Weevil smirked.

"it was nothing," he said.

"I went easy on him." Rex said with a shrug.

"I see. Well Yugi and I look forward to dueling you both on the island." Daisuke told them with a small bow.

"To tell you the truth winning the last championship wasn't that big of a challenge, I'm sure I'll enjoy myself when I duel the duelist who defeated Kaiba. Frankly, I look forward to it." Weevil said adjusting his glasses.

"I look forward to it too." Yugi said.

"I'm looking forward to some dino demolition," Rex said with a smirk.

"Let me tell you a little secret that none of the other players know yet," Weevil whispered to Yugi.

"But isn't that cheating?" he answered and Weevil chuckled.

"They'll all find out soon enough, I've heard there are certain new rules on the island that require more strategy." He informed Yugi and Daisuke while Rex scoffed.

"Rules are for wimps, you either smash through your competition or get smashed yourself. It's one or the other." He said.

"You also need to combine your monsters with other cards, otherwise you won't win." Daisuke told him.

"Stay out of my business. Or I'll crush you," Rex snapped before walking off making Daisuke frown.

"We'll see who crushes who when we get to the island." She muttered before noticing several of the other competitors trading cards and she walked over. "Seems they're trading, maybe I can get some more cards for my deck." She thought taking out her cards and she began trading some of her cards for better ones.

"Looks like Dai is trading," Yugi said with a smile but Weevil chuckled.

"She must be desperate if she thinks that she's going to be able to improve her deck enough to win the tournament." He commented.

"Man, I'm freezing my butt off," Joey said shivering from the cold before he saw Tea squirming. "What's with you?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." She whimpered making both males gulp and turn their backs to her. "I'm not going with two boys around!" she shouted.

"I'm a kid, I'm too innocent to think things like that," Joey complained before a door opened and the trio hid again and saw a boy with white hair walk out onto the deck.

"It's Bakura," Tea said in surprise.

"Bakura? You mean the guy from our class?" Tristan asked peeking around the corner to see the boy looking at the ocean.

"What's he doing here?" Tea asked.

"Maybe he's here for the tournament." Tristan answered.

"What do you think Joey?" Tea asked looking at Joey only to gasp as she saw Joey was missing. "Joey?" she asked looking around frantically and Tristan did as well before they saw Joey sneak into the boat before Bakura walked back inside. "Oh, we're so dead!"

"Hey Yugi, look what I got from trading some of my old cards." Daisuke said as she and Yugi sat at a table on another deck, Daisuke placed the three cards she got on the table and Yugi smiled.

"A Salamandra magic card, a Kunai with Chain trap card and a Shield and Sword magic card. Nice work, those cards will make great additions to your deck." He told her and Daisuke smiled. "We're almost there, soon we'll be able to save my grandpa." He said looking out at the ocean.

"I'll help you save your grandpa, I promised after all. Though I wonder why Pegasus is interested in your Millennium Puzzle." Daisuke said as she grabbed Yugi's puzzle before she yelped and pulled her hand back and saw her birthmark which was oddly the same shape as the eye on the puzzle glow red and she felt it heat up.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked as the birthmark stopped burning.

"It's nothing, static shock or something." She answered looking at her birthmark. "Odd, it's never done that before."

Before Yugi could ask any more questions, they heard something around the corner, Daisuke walked over as Yugi watched and he heard a scream and ran over, his eyes widened as he saw Daisuke holding Joey's ear as the young boy yelped in pain.

"Joseph Alexander Wheeler, just what do you think you're doing on this boat?" Daisuke asked her brother angrily.

"Ow, stop it. That hurts Dai." Joey said trying to break free from his sister's grip until she let go. "What's the big deal?" he asked rubbing his ear.

"You snuck onto the boat, I can't believe you'd be so reckless. I asked Tristan and Tea to take care of you until I got back." Daisuke answered.

"Tristan's here too, so is Tea." Joey told her making Daisuke and Yugi share a look.

"Ok, when I see them…they're dead." Daisuke said cracking her knuckles angrily. "I never thought they'd let you sneak onboard with them." she began muttering to herself while pacing back and forth.

"Well we can't do anything about it now." Yugi told his friend with a smile and she sighed and nodded before walking back to the table with Yugi and Joey following. "Oh, I almost forgot, here's a card that might come in handy in a tight pinch Daisuke." He added once they sat at the table, he opened his backpack and pulled out a small chest that contained his deck and he handed her a card.

"The Time Wizard." She said looking at the card before smiling. "Thanks, Yug, seems you always look out for me."

"Don't mention it," Yugi replied as Joey reached into his pocket.

"Hey Dai, I got some cards for you too." He chirped handing four cards to Daisuke who took them.

"Red Eyes Black Chick, Red Eyes Baby Dragon, Red Eyes Wyvern and Flame Swordsman." She said reading the names of the monsters. "How'd you get these?" she asked her brother who grinned.

"Some chump at school challenged me to a duel, he thought that he could beat me again since I used to lose all the times. He put those four cards up for grabs, and thanks to Mr Moto's training I won the duel and the cards." He explained making his sister smile and ruffle his hair.

"Nice work squirt, be sure to thank Mr Moto when we get his soul back from Pegasus." She told him.

"You got it," he replied, the door to the deck opened and the siblings and Yugi saw Weevil walk over and he smirked.

"We meet once again; did you trade for any new cards Yugi?" he asked him.

"Nope. I'm going to duel with the cards I already have." Yugi answered.

"I see," Weevil replied. "May I see the Exodia cards you used to defeat Kaiba? They are the most powerful cards in the entire game."

"And the rarest." Yugi added.

"Why do you want to see Yugi's Exodia cards?" Daisuke asked Weevil curiously and he smiled.

"I just want to look at them, I've never seen them in person before." he answered.

"I don't see the problem, just be careful with them ok?" Yugi asked and Weevil nodded but Daisuke didn't like the smirk that was forming on his face as Yugi handed him the five Exodia cards.

"So, these are the Exodia cards, for so long I've tried to think of a strategy to defeat them, but I had no luck. Until just now." Weevil whispered before he turned around and walked to the rail.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Joey asked running just as Weevil laughed and threw the cards over the side of the boat.

"No!" Yugi shouted running to the rail with Daisuke and they saw the cards fall into the ocean while Weevil cackled and walked off.

"Now nobody can stop me."

"Those were the Exodia cards my grandfather gave me." Yugi said watching the cards floating away, Daisuke was about to jump into the water to grab them before Joey beat her too it.

"Joey!" she screamed watching as her younger brother landed in the ocean and began swimming after the cards. "Get back here right now!" she demanded.

"No way! I'm not gonna let Weevil get away with this." Joey said as he grabbed one of the Exodia cards and kept swimming. "The current sure is strong though." He thought before a wave washed over him.

"Joey!" Daisuke shouted jumping over the railing after her brother and she swam towards him quickly. "Those cards aren't worth drowning over."

"But they're Yugi's cards, his grandpa gave them to him." Joey told her.

"I know, but Yugi can still win duels without those cards." Daisuke replied before swimming back to the boat holding Joey with one arm and a rope ladder dropped down to them and both saw Tea and Tristan were the ones who threw it down. "Great timing." Daisuke grabbed the ladder and Tea and Tristan pulled them up onto the deck.

"Are you two ok?" Tea asked them as Yugi ran out a door and over to them.

"We're ok, thanks for your help." Daisuke answered with a smile which slowly morphed into a frown. "Now explain to me why the heck you two decided to sneak onto the boat instead of looking after my brother like I asked you."

"Um…well…you see…" Tristan stuttered as Daisuke glared at him.

"It doesn't matter now. But you two better look after my brother the next time I ask you to babysit him instead of sneaking onto another ship." She told him and Tea both who gulped and nodded.

"I'm sorry Yugi," Joey muttered as he handed Yugi the only Exodia card he managed to save while looking at his shoes before Yugi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care about the cards, they're not as important as your life." he told him with a smile. "We couldn't have known Weevil would do anything like that, but I'll make sure he answers for what he did when I duel him."

"Well said," Daisuke said as got on her knees and pulled Joey into a hug. "Don't you ever do something like that again, I was so worried about you." She whispered as Joey hugged his big sister back with his face in her shoulder. "Don't worry about Serenity, I'm going to win this tournament and the prize money to pay for her operation."

"You promise?" Joey asked and she nodded.

"I promise, you know I never break promises if I can help it." she told him as the sun began rising over the horizon and in the distance the group could see an island.

"There it is, Duelist Kingdom." Yugi said. "That's where we'll find Pegasus."

"We'd better get ready, something tells me that we'll be in for a rough time on the island." Daisuke said standing beside him with her brother holding her hand.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

A Great Moth Emerges from the Hornet's Nest

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi, Daisuke, Joey, Tea and Tristan stood at the bow of the ship as it neared the Duelist Kingdom island. "Ah, the sea breeze feels good." Daisuke said with a smile as her hair blew in the wind.

"That island is huge, how are we gonna be able to find where Pegasus is keeping Mr Moto's soul?" Joey asked as the ship docked at the island and the anchor dropped.

"We're probably going to have to get ten starchips to find out," Yugi answered the young boy as they walked off to join the other duelists who were about to disembark.

"Check out all the guys in suits, do you think they're the security?" Daisuke asked looking at three men who stood by the ramp.

"What if they find out we're stowaways, maybe we should swim back." Tristan said nervously before Tea slapped him on the back of the head.

"We're in the middle of nowhere lamebrain, if you can just keep it cool we'll be ok." She told him, Daisuke, Joey and Yugi rolled their eyes before they walked down the ramp with the other duelists followed by Tea and Tristan who walked stiffly down the ramp.

"Hey you!" one of the guards called over to him and he froze in place sweating bullets. "Don't be so nervous, you guys are our guests here."

"That's right! I'm your guest!" Tristan exclaimed with a grin making the others sweat-drop.

"That's not suspicious looking at all," Daisuke muttered before Joey sneezed and coughed before wiping his nose. "You ok little guy?" she asked her brother gently.

"I'm good," Joey answered before he sneezed again, Daisuke placing her hand on his forehead and frowned slightly.

"You've got a cold. You wouldn't have gotten sick if it wasn't for Weevil." She said before turning around and kneeling. "Come on, I'll carry ya on my back. All aboard the Big Sister Daisuke Express." Joey giggled before climbing onto his sister's back and wrapping his arms around her neck gently. "If you get hungry there are cookies in my backpack."

"Hey, could I have some?" Tristan asked reaching for the backpack only for Daisuke to slap his hand away.

"Get your own, it's your fault you and Tea didn't bring your own supplies." She told him as Joey opened the backpack and grabbed a cookie and ate it with a smug grin.

"Looks like Weevil slipped his way off the boat and is looking to cause more trouble," Yugi said noticing the bug duelist nearby.

"Don't waste your time on him, we've got bigger issues to deal with." Daisuke reminded him as one of Pegasus' men walked down the stairs leading up to the castle.

"Welcome honoured guests, please follow the stairs to meet your gracious host." He told the group of duelists who all began walking up the stairs to the castle.

"Pegasus is up there," Yugi said looking at the castle with determination.

"Take it easy Yugi, we can't risk being thrown off the island right away. Let's play by the rules, until Weevil gives us a reason to kick his butt." Daisuke whispered with a smirk and Yugi nodded, once they reached the castle they waited for Pegasus to show up and heard several duelists whispering to each other about the other participants, Weevil and Rex and another duelist who only wore shorts and had the body of a fisherman and held a spear in his hand named Mako Tsunami. The talk soon moved on to Yugi and how he defeated Kaiba which caused him to blush.

"Attention duelists please welcome your host, Mr Maximillion Pegasus." One of Pegasus' men said and everyone looked up at the balcony over the castle door as Pegasus emerged from his castle.

"Greetings duelists, I am Maximillion Pegasus. It is my great honour and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom, you stand before me the world's greatest duelists but come tournaments ends, only one of you shall be crowned King of Games. I urge you to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity and cunning. This will be a tournament unlike any other before." Pegasus explained before holding up a red glove with a metal disc around the wrist with ten empty slots and two starchips.

"You all were given a dueling glove and two precious starchips, it is with these starchips that your progress will be tracked. In order to enter my castle for a chance to win the three-million-dollar prize you will need to win ten starchips." Pegasus continued.

"I don't see a way to sneak in with all the guards around the castle," Yugi thought as he put his dueling glove on. "We're just gonna have to win enough starchips to get inside."

"State of the art dueling arenas have been put up around this entire island, and new exciting dueling rules are in effect. I could tell you all what they were, but it would spoil the fun of discovering them for yourselves. If you don't learn the new rules, you won't last very long. Play boldly, think strategically and duel mercilessly. You have one full hour to prepare yourselves and your decks. Once the skies light up with fireworks the tournament shall begin." Pegasus said before walking back into the castle. "The duelists have arrived, little Yugi has arrived as I expected, everything is going according to plan." He chuckled to himself as his Millennium Eye glowed.

Nearly an hour later, Daisuke and the others were standing in a meadow waiting for the fireworks to start. "I think you should have this starchip back Yugi, if you lose you'll be out of the tournament and we can't afford it." Daisuke said holding her starchip in her hand.

"I gave you that starchip so that you could compete in this tournament so that you could help your sister Daisuke. I'll be fine with just one starchip." Yugi assured her with a smile.

"If you're sure. I'll just need to stick to less experienced duelists for now I guess," Daisuke replied with a smile before the sky lit up with fireworks. "The tournament is starting, let's get moving. We've got a bug to exterminate." The others nodded and they walked off in search of Weevil.

"Isn't that him up ahead?" Joey asked noticing Weevil near a forest and the others looked at him.

"Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi shouted and Weevil turned and ran into the forest laughing, Yugi ran off after him and the others followed and as they ran through the forest hundreds of moths began flying around them.

"Yuck all these moths are so gross." Tea said in disgust running with her eyes closed.

"He's fast for a small guy," Tristan said as Weevil was far ahead of them.

"What's he up to?" Daisuke asked confused as to why Weevil was fleeing.

"Didn't he say something on the ship about new rules?" Yugi asked her as they kept running until they found Weevil standing in a clearing.

"If so we'd better learn the new rules fast." Daisuke answered.

"Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly. You've flown right into my trap again!" Weevil said to Yugi as the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi's appearance changed instantly.

"It's time to answer for what you've done Weevil, it's time to duel." He told Weevil who was silent until he started laughing. The ground began shaking until it opened behind Weevil and an entire Dueling Arena emerged from below.

"Very well Yugi, but ask yourself this question. Was I running away earlier or was I cunningly weaving you into my web with no way out?" Weevil said before he ran over to one of the dueling platforms, Yugi walked to the other side and both rose up onto the dueling arena.

"I don't like that smirk on Weevil's face, he's too cocky." Joey said with a frown.

"Yugi, be careful. We don't know what new rules are in play." Daisuke called out to her friend who nodded and placed down his deck.

"I see you have only one starchip, this means I will be able to knock you out of the tournament. And once I do, everyone else's starchips will be easy pickings." Weevil said smugly.

"I don't think so." Yugi replied confusing Weevil. "This will be an all or nothing duel for the both of us, and just to make sure you agree I'll offer up my entire deck as well."

"You'd risk your entire deck to duel me? Fine with me, this'll just make it easier to keep you from dueling after this." Weevil said agreeing to the wager.

"Hey, a duel is about to go down." Daisuke and the others heard another duelist call out and several others ran over to the dueling arena. "That's Weevil Underwood, but who is he facing?"

"That is Yugi Moto, the one who defeated Seto Kaiba in a duel. And he's about to crush Weevil like the bug he is," Joey told them with a grin.

"I didn't think I'd see a Weevil and Yugi match until the finals, Weevil's the regional champion." One duelist said.

"That new kid doesn't have a chance," another said as Weevil smirked.

"My adoring public awaits, so let's begin the duel Yugi." He said as the dueling arena activated with both duelist's life-points climbing to 2000 each and hologram projectors rising up from the corners of the arena. "I'll go first and prepare to be stung by my Killer Needle." He summoned his first monster which was a giant hornet like insect with an Attack of 1200 and a Defence of 1000. "I hope you're not allergic."

"I'm not afraid of your monster Weevil, I summon Mammoth Graveyard." Yugi said playing a monster that appeared on the field and was a giant mammoth made entirely of bone with the same Attack as Weevil's insect but with a Defence of 800. "Attack!" he ordered his monster which charged Killer Needle.

"Show him your stinger!" Weevil shouted and his insect charged Yugi's monster and struck with its stinger and to Yugi's shock destroyed his monster. "Gone after one sting? He's definitely allergic."

"I don't get it, why did his monster destroy mine when both were evenly matched?" Yugi thought.

"Have you begun to grasp the reason why I lured you to this forest area?" Weevil asked him. "Just look at the arena, it's a perfect match of our surroundings. One part is wasteland and the other part is forest. And bugs are the sort of creatures that thrive in the forest, I guess you weren't listening when Pegasus said they're be new rules in this tournament. I know this of course because I am the Regional Champion and Pegasus gave me a heads up."

"This is bad," Daisuke said before she noticed Yugi's lifepoints hadn't changed. "His lifepoints haven't changed…but that means…" her thoughts were stopped when Weevil's monster suddenly glowed and was destroyed.

"My monster! What happened?" Weevil shouted before he noticed Yugi's lifepoints hadn't dropped along with noticing Yugi's Mammoth Graveyard monster had the same Attack points as his Killer Needle.

"It looks like my Mammoth Graveyard gained a field power bonus from the Wasteland area. It was quite clever of you to lead us here Weevil, with the forest area your bugs would get an advantage in our duel, but you didn't consider any of my monsters gaining the same type of advantage. Your plan seems to have backfired." Yugi told Weevil who smirked.

"You may have gotten lucky this time around, but I know other tricks and surprises that you will never see coming." Weevil said.

"Don't get cocky Yugi, Weevil isn't the regional champion for nothing." Daisuke told her friend who nodded down at her, Weevil chuckled as he drew his next card.

"Your friend is right to worry Yugi. Let's see how you handle my Hercules Beetle." He said summoning his monster which was a giant Hercules Beetle with an Attack of 1500 and a Defence of 2000 both which climbed to 1950 and 2600 thanks to the field power bonus.

"Even though I know about the field power bonus now, I can't rebuild my deck to counter it. Perhaps a combo attack will work." Yugi thought as he placed a monster on the field. "Feral Imp." His next monster was a giant green imp with an Attack of 1300 and a Defence of 1400. "And I'll add this Horn of the Unicorn magic card to increase its attack points." He added, he placed the magic card down and Feral Imp's horn glowed and grew and the Feral Imp's appearance became more monstrous and its Attack points climbed to 2000.

"Impressive, but you'll need more then a mere magic card to defeat my Hercules Beetle, attack!" Weevil commanded his monster which fired crescent blades of energy from its torso at Yugi's imp.

"Feral Imp, Magic Lightning Attack!" Yugi shouted and his imp fired a blast of lightning from its horn at Weevil's insect but for some reason the attack didn't destroy it and the Feral Imp was destroyed instead.

"What the heck?" Joey asked in shock. "Yugi's monster was fifty points stronger, it should have creamed Weevil's beetle."

"Something isn't right. Maybe another rule that we don't know about," Daisuke suggested also as confused as her brother.

"What is going on Weevil? Why didn't my Imp's attack destroy your beetle?" Yugi asked making Weevil chuckle.

"I thought that you knew that monsters powered up by the field power bonus were also immune to magical attacks, and since my Hercules Beetle deflected your Imp's lightning bolts it had more than enough power to destroy it and take out a good chunk of your life-points." He told Yugi as his life-points dropped to 1350.

"That Weevil is a no-good cheat," Tea said.

"Don't worry, Yugi will figure out a plan to beat him." Daisuke told her. Yugi drew his next card and looked at his hand.

"Nothing in my hand is strong enough to defeat his Hercules Beetle, but I can set a monster in Defence mode, it'll be destroyed but I won't lose more life-points." He thought setting a monster.

"Playing defence, very clever. But I don't think any monster you have in your deck is strong enough to defeat my Basic Insect." Weevil said summoning the monster he used to defeat Rex Raptor in the Regional Championships, its Attack points and Defence points both rose to 650 and 910. "Not only will my monster become stronger thanks to the field power bonus, but I will make it even stronger with a Level 3 Laser Cannon and a Level 2 Power Boost." He told Yugi playing two magic cards and a giant laser cannon and two power generators appeared on the Basic Insect making its Attack points skyrocket to 2150 while its Defence became 1410.

"That bug is almost unstoppable now." Joey said worried as Weevil's Basic Insect attacked and destroyed Yugi's monster in defence.

"How's it feel Yugi? You don't stand a chance against me." Weevil bragged, Yugi drew a card and set another monster in defence mode. "I'm going to keep you on the defence, if you attack with any monster you will instantly activate this trap card." He told Yugi placing a card face down.

"Weevil's got Yugi cornered." Tristan said.

"He can't eve counterattack, this is bad," Daisuke replied before looking at Yugi to see him smirk slightly. "What're you planning Yugi?" she thought.

"He's so busy bragging he's not paying attention to my moves. I'll set a little trap of my own for him." Yugi thought setting a card face down subtly which Weevil didn't notice.

"Face, it Yugi, you can't attack any of my monsters with any monster you draw, but I'm free to attack you whenever I choose. Every turn you cower I'm going to summon another monster to wipe you out in a single bug blitzkrieg." Weevil said continuing his bragging as he continued summoning monsters each turn until his field was full of insects.

"Excellent, now his field is full of monsters. I just need a target he won't resist attacking." Yugi thought drawing his next card and saw it was the Dark Magician. "I defend with the Dark Magician." He told Weevil placing his monster in defence mode.

"Excellent I'll wipe out your favourite monster first. Attack!" he commanded and his Basic Insect began powering up its laser cannon when Yugi chuckled confusing Weevil. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You're not the only one who can set a trap card Weevil, you were so busy grandstanding for the audience you didn't notice I laid a trap card just for this very moment. My Mirror Force Trap card!" Yugi answered revealing his trap.

"Hold your fire!" Weevil shouted too late to stop his monster's attack as it fired its laser cannon at the Dark Magician which appeared on the field, the attack struck an invisible barrier and it was reflected at Weevil's side of the field and wiped out all his insects in several tremendous explosions. "My life-points…they've been decimated." Weevil whispered in shock as his life-points dropped to 550.

"Way to go Yugi!" Daisuke, Joey, Tea and Tristan cheered.

"He destroyed all of my beautiful bugs, how dare he." Weevil thought with a scowl.

"You were overconfident Weevil, your monsters are gone, your life-points are low. This duel is almost over." Yugi said before Weevil chuckled.

"This duel isn't over yet. I still have one more monster waiting in the wings. And this unstoppable insect will be the end of you once and for all!" he told Yugi.

"I don't like the sound of that," Daisuke muttered wondering what kind of monster Weevil had that could be as strong as he claimed.

"Yugi's got this duel in the bag, Weevil is almost out of lifepoints." Joey said before a laugh made them all turn to see Mai behind them with a smug smirk.

"Clearly you losers don't know who your friend is facing up there, that's Weevil Underwood the Regional Champion. He's got strategies and cards your buddy has never seen before." she said standing beside Tea and Daisuke.

"Who asked you?" Tea asked her with a frown. "Why don't you just go away."

"And miss a chance to watch a champion like Weevil duel? As he turns this duel around no way," Mai answered as Tea looked over at Tristan who was nodding.

"Weevil did come from behind to win the Regionals, he's tough and sneaky." He said.

"Just whose side are you on?" Tea asked her friend angrily.

"Calm down Tea," Daisuke said, Tea turned and was about to shout at her before she spoke up. "Don't let anything someone else says get to you, Mai is just trying to rile you up. Yugi is still in this duel, it may be his first official duel, but he hasn't lost yet."

Back on the dueling arena Weevil was still angry about losing all his bugs in one turn thanks to Yugi's Mirror Force trap card. "I'm going to wipe that smug grin off your face Yugi." He grumbled as he drew a card. "But this card is much to weak to defeat your Dark Magician, so I'll play him in defence mode." He said sadly as he set the monster and Yugi looked at the display screen on his dueling platform.

"I've not forgotten about that trap card you've got Weevil, I won't fall for your bluff." Yugi replied causing Weevil to grimace. "I'll spring your trap, but not with any of the monsters I have on the field. I activate the Monster Recovery spell card to call back all the monsters I have on the field." He said as his Dark Magician and the other monster he had in defence mode vanished from the field and he put them and the rest of his hand back into his deck, he shuffled then drew a new hand. "Now I summon Kuriboh." A small monster covered in fur appeared on the field with a weak Attack of 300 and an even weaker Defence of 200.

"No!" Weevil shouted as his trap activated which was a giant parasite worm that lunged for Kuriboh which exploded upon being attacked and Yugi's lifepoints dropped to 1050. Strangely, Weevil began to giggle which turned into full blown laughter confusing everyone. "You fool, I don't care about that trap card, I tricked you into recalling all your monsters so that you couldn't attack this!" he flipped over his defence monster which turned out to be a simple Larvae Moth with an Attack of 500 and a Defence of 400 which changed to 650 and 520 thanks to the field power bonus.

"What could Weevil be planning with that card?" Yugi thought.

"Sure, my monster isn't strong now, but once I play the Cocoon of Evolution, it'll be unstoppable!" Weevil said playing another card as the Larvae Moth began to be covered in goop which formed into a cocoon.

"I told those chumps Weevil would turn this duel around," Mai thought smugly.

"Behold the Cocoon of Evolution. Within its shell, my Larvae Moth will undergo a beautiful transformation from harmless Larvae Moth into the unstoppable Great Moth, and it all happens in five turns." Weevil explained.

"Then I'll crack your cocoon before that happens." Yugi replied only for Weevil to laugh.

"Not with the field power bonus you won't." he said pointing out his Cocoon's Defence points climbed to 2600. "You only have five more turns until this duel is over."

"I have to act fast, that Larvae Moth is getting stronger with each passing second." Yugi thought as he saw a card in his hand that could be useful. "Gaia the Fierce Knight!" he shouted summoning his monster.

"What's he planning?" Joey asked as Gaia charged the cocoon and struck it with his lance only for it to bounce harmlessly off and Yugi's life-points dropped to 750. "The attack didn't work; the field power bonus makes it too strong."

"Hang tough Yugi, you can pop that bag of pus." Daisuke told her friend before Mai laughed making Tea glare over at the blonde.

"You must be dreaming, anyone who has gone up against Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution has lost." Mai told them.

"All of them!?" Tristan, Joey and Daisuke asked startled to hear that bit of information.

"But Yugi has us to cheer him on," Tea told Mai who scoffed.

"He'll need a lot more then you losers cheering him on to win." Mai replied, and Tea grit her teeth before Daisuke placed her hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down.

"Like I said, don't let her rile you up." She whispered as Yugi drew his next card and set a monster in defence mode.

"You're wasting your time Yugi, no defence will be able to stop my Great Moth." Weevil boasted drawing a card before ending his turn.

"Weevil's pretty confident whatever's growing inside that cocoon is strong enough to win him the duel. But there has to be some way to pop that thing open." Yugi thought.

"Don't give up Yugi, you can still beat Weevil." Tea cheered on her friend.

"It's time to turn up the heat!" Joey added cheering him on as well, as he said that Yugi's eyes widened as a plan came to mind.

"Don't you guys see that cheering Yugi on is doing nothing more then distract him from the game, when he loses he'll blame you." Mai told them.

"How do you know? I bet nobody's ever cheered you on before, or has cared enough about you to be your friend." Tea snapped but the blonde shrugged off her insult.

"Friends have done nothing but distract Yugi, he's losing the duel." She said before she saw Yugi smile down at his friends. "Why is he smiling?"

"He's figured out a way to beat Weevil's monster, that's what." Daisuke answered with a smile. "You may think friends are meaningless and that Yugi is about to lose this duel, well he's about to prove you wrong on both counts."

"Go Curse of Dragon, take flight!" Yugi shouted as he summoned a dragon which took flight and hovered above the field. "And I'll combine it with this magic card." Whatever magic card he played it seemed to empower his dragon. "Dragon Flame attack!" his dragon screeched and breathed a giant flame down on the field and around Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution.

"What do you think you're doing? Your firefly is no match for my cocoon." Weevil said only for Yugi to smirk.

"Who said I was aiming for the cocoon? The card I combined with my Curse of Dragon was the Burning Land magic card and with it's power I've destroyed the forest surrounding your cocoon." He explained as the flames died down revealing the forest on Weevil's side of the field had been turned to ash.

"No forest!? That means I lose my field power bonus!" Weevil exclaimed as the Cocoon's Defence points dropped to 2000.

"Exactly. Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack!" Yugi ordered his knight, Gaia charged the cocoon and struck true with his lance and the cocoon was pierced.

"He popped it open like a big zit!" Joey cheered and the others smiled but their celebration was cut short as they saw something moving inside the cocoon.

"It's still alive," Daisuke said shocked as the cocoon exploded and Weevil's monster emerged from the smoke.

"You're surprised?" Mai asked her. "I told you Weevil was good."

"I'm impressed you managed to crack my cocoon Yugi, but still you were unable to stop my Great Moth's Evolution!" Weevil said as his moth towered over Yugi's monsters and its Attack was 2600 and its Defence was 2500. "You may have stopped him one turn early but he's still strong enough to crush you. Now, Great Moth take flight!" he commanded his moth which began to rise into the sky.

"So be it, we'll settle this in the skies." Yugi said as his Curse of Dragon flew into the air to meet the Great Moth in battle.

"Yugi's dragon is much too weak to even think about defeating my Great Moth, and none of his land monsters have the ability to attack me in the air." Weevil thought with a smirk. "It's time I pay back your knight for destroying my cocoon."

"Oh no, Yugi's knight is his strongest monster on the field. If he loses that, he won't stand a chance." Tea said worried.

"Looks like those brats aren't cheering anymore, this duel is just about over." Mai thought.

"You won't destroy my knight if I can help it Weevil," Yugi said quickly playing a card.

"But that's just it, you can't do anything to stop me. Great Moth, Hurricane Attack!" Weevil shouted, his moth obeyed and launched gale force winds from its wings down at Yugi's field destroying his face down defence monster and the attack consumed Gaia as well. "That'll teach him to mess with my cocoon!"

"Don't count on it," Yugi told him. "You were so busy bragging about how great your monster was, you didn't notice I played a Polymerization card to combine my Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon into one unstoppable creature. Gaia the Dragon Champion!" he explained, and everyone saw Curse of Dragon rise out of the Great Moth's attack with Gaia riding on its back and the combined monster's Attack points was 2600, equal to Weevil's Moth.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, look at your monster Yugi, he's not feeling so well." Weevil told him and Yugi did and saw his monster being covered in something and its attack points were dropping rapidly by the minute.

"How is this possible?" Yugi asked unsure of what was happening.

"It's poison, whenever my Great Moth uses its Hurricane Attack it releases hundreds of toxic particles into the air, and your precious dragon knight combo is being poisoned by the very air itself." Weevil answered with a laugh.

"My knight is losing points fast, but how do I protect him against the very air itself? I just hope that something in my grandpa's deck will help." Yugi thought drawing his next card and he smiled at what it was. "Prepare to be washed away Weevil, I play the magic card Makiu, the Magical Mist."

"What's going on?" Weevil asked as it began raining on the field and his eyes widened. "No, my poison…you're washing it all away. I was about to win this duel and you save yourself with a little light drizzle!?"

"It's true. My magic card did wash away the poison, but that's not all it did." Yugi thought as his Dragon Knight stopped losing attack points which now were only 1900.

"You've only earned yourself a brief reprieve, but you won't be so lucky again. Great Moth attack!" Weevil commanded his moth which began gathering energy between its legs before it fired its attack at Yugi's monster and destroyed it. "Your strongest monster is gone, and you're nearly out of life-points." Weevil continued as Yugi's life-points had fallen to 50.

"I told you dorks that Weevil was going to win, unlike your friend he keeps his mind on the game and doesn't pay attention to pointless cheering." Mai said angering Tea and the others while Daisuke grit her teeth. "Yugi's down to only 50 life-points, he's lost. Just accept it."

"Not happening, Yugi's our friend and can still turn this duel around." Tea said.

"Think we can trade Mai in for life-points?" Joey asked making his sister snort.

"If we could I doubt she'd be worth much," she answered and the siblings chuckled while Mai ignored them.

"I don't think Weevil sees this coming," Tristan spoke up making everyone look at him.

"See what coming?" Tea and Joey asked.

"Whatever's making Yugi smile, looks like he just drew something good." Tristan answered pointing to Yugi and the others looked to see Yugi was indeed smiling.

"Wait, I think he's laughing." Daisuke said and sure enough Yugi was indeed laughing which angered Weevil.

"Stop that snickering, there is nothing you can do to win this duel so just give up!" he shouted at Yugi.

"After spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat and gain advantages, I bet you'll be upset to lose this duel." Yugi told him.

"You've got nothing." Weevil growled.

"You're wrong, I do have something. The mighty Summoned Skull!" Yugi replied as he summoned the monster which rose from the ground.

"What card is that?" Mai asked looking at the monster surprised.

"I guess you were wrong when you said Yugi had lost," Daisuke said with a grin.

"You must be losing it, your Summoned Skull may be strong, but my Great Moth is stronger. If you attack now my monster will destroy yours and wipe out the rest of your lifepoints." Weevil told Yugi who only chuckled.

"You've forgotten about my magical mist, it's still dampening the entire field, and everything on the field is soaked." He said pointing to Weevil's Great Moth which was soaking wet. "Including your Great Moth, and since my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity your monster is nothing more than an oversized lighting rode. I hope you're ready for some fireworks, because all this water raises my Summoned Skull's attack points by 1000."

"I don't believe this," Mai whispered in disbelief as Summoned Skull's Attack points rose to 3500.

"Summoned Skull, lightning strike!" Yugi shouted and Summoned Skull growled as its body arched with electricity and fired a lightning bolt into the sky which came down as several lightning bolts that struck Weevil's Great Moth and it was consumed in flames and fell from the sky and was destroyed.

"This isn't happening, my moth is unbeatable…ugh." Weevil said falling over in shock as his life-points hit 0.

"Way to go Yugi, you won!" Tea cheered as Daisuke, Joey and Tristan cheered as well.

"I can't believe those dorks were right. This just means they're going to be annoying on this island for a bit longer, but I'll set them straight." Mai thought walking away. Yugi descended from his side of the Dueling Arena and walked over to Weevil with the others following.

"This can't be happening, I was the Regional Champion. I can't lose my first duel in this tournament." He babbled on his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"You lost fair and square Weevil, so hand over your star-chips." Daisuke told him and Weevil fainted. "And while you're at it, I'll take your Dueling glove since you don't need it anymore." She said removing Weevil's glove and she put it on her hand while Yugi took the two starchips and put them in his glove.

"Three starchips so far, but I still need to win seven more. Once I have ten starchips I'll be able to enter Pegasus' castle and duel him again and free my grandfather's soul." He said looking up at the castle.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Dragons vs Harpies

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

As the duelists on the island continued to duel one another Pegasus was in his castle sitting at his ornate table and he chuckled looking at his pocket watch. "The duels have begun, and by now the weaker duelists are being separated from the strong. I wonder if little Yugi will make it to my castle, it would be a shame for him to come so close to saving his grandfather only to fail now." He thought.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Joey were walking ahead of the others as they looked for another duelist to face. "It's my turn, the next duelist we see I'm gonna duel them." Daisuke said jogging ahead to the cliff and she looked out at the ocean. "Come and check out this view, it's beautiful." She told her friends.

"Does she have the time to admire the scenery?" Tea asked with a sweat-drop.

"I have to win this tournament, for the sake of Serenity. Ever since we were kids I always looked out for her and Joey." Daisuke thought as she thought back to a different time when she, her little brother and little sister were always together.

 **-Flashback-**

A bus stopped at a stop near a beach and a younger Daisuke, Joey and Serenity walked off the bus. "Where are we big sis?" Serenity asked Daisuke who smiled at her sister.

"The beach, you did say you wanted to go to the beach today," Daisuke answered with a smile.

"But won't mom be mad?" Joey asked holding Daisuke's hand as she picked Joey up on her back.

"If she is, I'll handle it. Don't worry about it you guys." She said walking off holding Serenity's hand as they walked to the beach.

"You're the best big sister ever." Serenity said happily as she and Daisuke began running to the beach while Joey held onto Daisuke, soon they stood on the sand. "Wow it's so beautiful." Serenity said in awe.

"And cold!" she turned to see Joey and Daisuke standing by the ocean as a wave knocked them over and soaked them to the bone and both ran away from the water as Serenity giggled. The siblings continued to have fun at the beach until the sun began setting and they began making a sand castle.

"We'll come back here again, right?" Joey asked his older sisters as he put some seashells on the castle.

"Of course we will." Daisuke answered with a smile before she saw Joey and Serenity look at her unsure. "Even if mom and dad decide to get divorced. I promise I'll take care of you both."

"Promise?" Serenity asked holding her pinkie finger up and Daisuke nodded and wrapped her pinkie around it while doing the same to Joey with her other pinkie.

"I promise. Now let's finish this sand castle before we have to go home." Daisuke said with a smile, her siblings smiled back and they continued making the sand castle.

- **End Flashback** -

Daisuke was brought out of her memories as she heard cheering nearby, everyone turned and saw several Dueling Arenas nearby. "Dueling Arenas, there's so many." Joey said in awe.

"You said it, alright let's find someone to duel." Daisuke said walking down to the arenas.

"You realise that if you lose you'll be giving up your only starchip right?" Tristan asked and she gulped.

"I was trying to not think about that right now." She answered nervously looking down at her dueling glove and single starchip.

"You can do this Daisuke, all you need to do is stay away from the tougher duelists for now." Tea assured her.

"She's right, not everyone here is a pro." Yugi added. "And you should try to find a field that your monsters work best on."

"A field my monster's work best on?" Daisuke asked herself, she took out her deck to look at her cards. "Well most of them are warriors or beast-warriors so they'd be powered up by the meadow, but I also have dragons and they are powered up by the mountains."

"That's right Daisuke, if you stick to fields that support your monsters you'll be able to win." Joey told his sister who nodded.

"You lost cry-baby now give me your starchips!" they heard someone tell another duelist and they all recognised the voice.

"That's Mai, I wonder what she's up to now." Tea said with a frown as they walked over to where Mai was as she took another duelists starchips.

"It's not fair, how could you see your cards even when they were all face down?" the duelist asked as he began crying.

"I'm psychic, and you are toast." Mai answered winking at the boy who ran off and Mai turned her attention to Daisuke and the others and she smirked glancing down at Daisuke's starchip.

"I see you've already won two more starchips," Daisuke said and she nodded. "And you're a psychic, do you use it to tell you when a shoe sale is on?" she asked making her brother and Tea snicker while Mai ignored them.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Mai answered before turning her attention to Yugi. "So how are your duels coming along Yugi?" she cooed making Yugi blush slightly while Tea growled.

"Well you saw me defeat Weevil." He answered.

"I know, I was very impressed. I think I'm in the mood for another duel." Mai said as Tea leaned closer to Yugi.

"Take her," she whispered making Yugi look at her. "Kick her butt and knock her out of the tournament."

"I am definitely in the mood to duel again, and I choose to duel, Daisuke," Mai said pointing at the orange haired Wheeler who blinked.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah you, are you hard at hearing?" Mai asked making Daisuke glare at her. "I overheard you and Yugi on the boat and I know the only reason you have a starchip right now is because of him, my moto is take out the weakest duelists first and you've got to be the weakest duelist on the island."

"That's what you think, my sister is gonna kick your butt ya blonde bimbo!" Joey shouted at Mai who smirked.

"You do know you're blonde as well, so are you talking about yourself?" she asked, Joey blinked before he went red in the face and growled.

"That's it!" he shouted before Tristan grabbed him by his shirt. "Lemme go, lemme go, I'm gonna cream her!"

"The little guy sure is cranky, has he had his nap yet?" Mai asked angering Joey further.

"Enough with the taunts Mai, let's duel." Daisuke told her walking to the Dueling Arena and Mai followed her.

"Kick her butt Daisuke, show that chick who she is messing with!" Joey shouted to his sister who nodded, she turned to the field and saw mountains on the field.

"The field we'll be playing on is forty percent mountains, forty percent forest and twenty percent meadow, can you handle this type of field?" Mai asked as she removed one starchip. "Since you only have one starchip I'll only wager one."

"Fine with me," Daisuke said removing her starchip and putting it on the platform before placing her deck down. "At least my monsters still get the field power bonus from the meadow and those dragon cards Joey gave me will be powered up by the mountains, at least I hope so."

"She'll do fine," Yugi told the others.

"Of course she will, with the cards in her deck, Dai is sure to beat Mai." Joey said confident in his sister.

"I wouldn't break out the champagne yet dork, your sister has never faced someone like me." Mai told him with a smirk and Joey glared at her.

"Before we start Mai, I want to know something." Daisuke told her, Mai blinked as Daisuke continued. "Why did you decide to compete in this tournament?"

"For the prize money of course. With it I can buy all the comforts I crave, designer clothes, travel perks anything to avoid real work, hot cars turbocharged for living large." Mai gushed making Daisuke sweat-drop.

"She's got all the bad qualities of both Yolei and Mimi combined, guess I'll need to teach this snob a lesson." She thought.

"Well why do you duel then? Since you I told you it's only fair you tell me," Mai said.

"I duel for my sister, I'm in this tournament for her sake. That is why I'm not gonna lose." Daisuke replied confidently.

"Show her what its like to duel from the heart," Yugi said and his friend nodded as the Dueling Arena activated and the life-points for both Daisuke and Mai went to 2000.

"I'll go first. I summon Leotaur in attack mode." Daisuke said summoning a bipedal lion that wore armor and held a sword in its hand. "The field power bonus will raise his attack by over three hundred points." She added as Leotaur's Attack points climbed from 1500 to 1830 while its Defence points climbed to from 1600 to 1930. "Your move, Mai." She told her opponent who began to hum with her eyes closed as her cards were face down on the dueling platform.

"What is she doing?" Tea asked.

"She did say she was psychic, but I thought she was bluffing," Joey answered as Mai continued humming until she picked up one card without looking at it.

"The best card to play right now is...the Harpy Lady." She said playing her monster which was a red haired female monster with wings with an Attack of 1300 and a Defence of 1400. "And she'll gain a field power bonus from the mountain area." Mai added as her Harpie's Attack and Defence points climbed to 1690 and 1820.

"She's still weaker then my Leotaur, attack!" Daisuke commanded and Leotaur roared and charged Mai's Harpy Lady who flew into the air above him avoiding his attack.

"Daisuke wait, land monsters are at a disadvantage to flying monsters!" Yugi warned her.

"Now you tell me!" Daisuke replied as Mai's Harpy Lady swooped down and slashed Leotaur with her claws and destroyed it and Daisuke's life-points fell to 1810.

"What just happened?" Joey asked. "Daisuke's monster was stronger then Mai's."

"Monsters that can fly have a resistance to monsters that walk on the earth," Yugi answered.

"So, Daisuke blew it already?" Tea asked.

"No, but she attacked too soon before she knew what kind of abilities Mai's Harpy Lady had." Yugi answered.

"Oh cards speak to me." Mai called as she began humming again before placing a card face down without looking at it. "I choose again, without looking."

"How is she doing that?" Daisuke thought drawing her next card. "She's trying to confuse me and make a mistake. Well I'm not gonna fall for her trick."

"Do you think she's losing it?" Tristan asked the others as Daisuke thought about her next move.

"No way, I know my sis. She won't make the same mistake again." Joey answered with a smile.

"I summon X-Sabre Galahad in attack mode," Daisuke said summoning her monster which was another warrior with 1800 Attack and 800 Defence and thanks to the field power bonus they climbed to 2190 and 1190.

"Clever move, but that monster won't beat my Harpy. Attack." Mai ordered and her Harpy dived towards Daisuke's monster.

"Oh no, I just remembered that when attacked X-Sabre Galahad's attack point drop by 500, and since her Harpy Lady nullifies the field power bonus this is gonna hurt," Daisuke thought as X-Sabre Galahad was hit by Harpy Lady and was destroyed and Daisuke's life-points dropped to 1420.

"It'll take a lot more than your land based wimps to beat my Harpy Lady, now I'll play this card without even looking, I'll give you a hint it's an Equip magic card that'll power up my Harpy Lady next turn." Mai said with a smirk and Daisuke frowned.

"Calm down Daisuke, you can do this. Maybe if I have a strong monster that doesn't gain a field power bonus I can destroy her Harpy Lady before she plays her face down card." She thought drawing her card. "Dark Magician Girl, you're pretty strong." As she thought this she saw the monster come out of her card and smile. "Alright, let's show Mai what you can do."

"Come on make your move already, or are you giving up already?" Mai asked with a smirk.

"Not by a long shot, I summon Dark Magician Girl." Daisuke answered playing her next monster and the Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field.

She was a spellcaster monster like the Dark Magician and her outfit composed of an off-the shoulders garment that was blue with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow that went to her mid-thigh and ended as a skirt, it also showed off her cleavage slightly. Her hat was pointed, like Dark Magician's, except it was blue along with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side. She wore boots reaching halfway up her thighs, and her wand was blue with a yellow spiral similar to the one of her hat. She wore pink and blue gauntlets and had faint pink markings on her cheeks, around her neck was a red gem.

"Wow...she's really cute," Joey said blushing as Dark Magician Girl looked over and winked at him.

"Great, he has a crush on a card." Tea said with a sweat-drop.

"Dark Magician Girl attack, Dark Burning Attack!" Daisuke shouted and her magician nodded and spun her staff around before firing a magical blast at Mai's Harpy Lady and scored a direct hit destroying it and Mai's life-points dropped to 1690.

"She…she destroyed my Harpy Lady…" Mai whispered in shock.

"My other monsters may have been at a disadvantage fighting your Harpy since she could fly, but my Dark Magician Girl had no such weakness." Daisuke said triumphantly.

"Way to go Dai!" Joey cheered as the others smiled before Mai began humming again.

"Now what?" Daisuke asked as Mai picked up a card and played it.

"I use the Magic card Monster Reborn, this allows me to bring back a monster from the Graveyard, so come on back Harpy Lady." She said as her Harpy returned to the field and was powered up again by the field power bonus. "And to make sure that my Harpy won't be destroyed again, I'll play my face down card, Cyber Shield to power up my Harpy Lady." She added as her Harpy Lady glowed and once the light faded she was equipped with a breastplate and armor on her legs, her Attack climbed to 2190 and her Defence climbed to 2320.

"Oh no, she's stronger then my Dark Magician Girl." Daisuke thought as Mai's Harpy screech and attacked her monster and destroyed it and Daisuke's life-points dropped to 1230.

"This duel is mine, no matter what card you play you won't defeat me." Mai told her before laughing.

"Don't let her rattle ya Daisuke, you can beat her!" Joey shouted encouraging Daisuke.

"Stay out of this you brat!" Mai told him and he and the others looked at her. "Don't you see you're just getting in the way, no card Daisuke plays is a match for my Harpy Lady. Haven't you all learned that friendship doesn't win duels, it never has and never will. She's already accepted she's lost, just look at her." everyone turned to Daisuke to see her head lowered before she clenched her fists and glared up at Mai.

"Don't call my brother a brat, and how do you know friendship doesn't help people win duels. You always duel for yourself, you don't know what it's like to fight for someone else. You're just selfish and shallow, I'm not letting you win this duel." She said.

"Wow those words really hurt," Mai said clutching her chest dramatically. "Look kid, friendship never lasts in a tournament like this. Sooner or later you'll be forced to duel each other, where will your friendship be then?" she asked making Daisuke flinch.

"She's right, Yugi and I will have to duel each other eventually in this tournament, I know I promised to help him save his grandpa, but can I really risk losing when this is my only chance to help Serenity?" she thought glancing at her friends before looking down at her feet.

"Don't listen to her Daisuke, your friends are here to help you." Her eyes widened at the voice and she looked up to see Dark Magician Girl floating in front of her with a gentle smile. "You cannot allow Mai's words to confuse you, she is trying to pit you against your friends. While it is true you will have to duel Yugi eventually in this tournament, that doesn't mean you have to forsake your friendship." she told her and Daisuke slowly nodded.

"Yeah…yeah you're right. I was letting what Mai said get to me, but how can I beat her? She's not psychic but she clearly knows what her cards are without looking at them." she said.

"Close your eyes Daisuke, maybe you'll figure it out once you calm your mind." Dark Magician Girl replied with a smile, Daisuke nodded and closed her eyes and began to calm her thoughts before she smelt something strange.

"I'm smelling something strange, a bunch of different scents all coming from…her cards." She thought as she kept sniffing. "Perfumes, all her cards smell like perfumes."

"Let's go kid, it's your turn." Mai called over to her, Daisuke opened her eyes and smirked.

"I see through your card trick Mai, it's not gonna work anymore." She told Mai who blinked. "You sprayed a bunch of perfumes on your cards, and by smelling the perfumes you can tell which card is which without even looking at them."

"No way, how'd an amateur like you see through my aroma strategy. It's just not possible!" Mai said in disbelief.

"You almost had me fooled, Mai. I knew you weren't a psychic from the start, but your act was enough to distract me, so I wasn't thinking clearly on how I duelled. But now I know for sure that you're just a fraud." Daisuke said.

"Way to go Daisuke." Yugi said with a smile.

"Go get her big sis!" Joey cheered Daisuke on who nodded.

"Just because you saw through my trick doesn't mean you're gonna win this duel you brat." Mai told her.

"That's where you're wrong Mai, now I'm gonna blast your Harpies out of the sky with my Red Eyes Baby Dragon." Daisuke said summoning her monster in defence mode and a small black dragon with bright red eyes appeared on the field with 1200 Attack points and 700 Defence points, it chirped once it was on the field and Mai began laughing.

"That wimpy card is your grand plan to beat me? It's so weak I'll finish you off in one attack, my next card will be Elegant Egotist, it's magic will split my Harpy Lady into three." She said and her Harpy Lady glowed red before it split into three and Daisuke's eyes widened at the sight of three Harpy Ladies, the original still with red hair while the other two had orange hair and blue spiky hair and they all now wore golden armour and they all had the same Attack and Defence points.

"Three against one, how am I supposed to beat them when I had trouble fighting only one?" Daisuke asked herself.

"Don't give up Daisuke, you've still got all kinds of moves left." Tristan said making Tea look at him.

"Really? What kind of moves are those?" she asked.

"How would I know, ask an expert. Ask Yugi," Tristan said looking at Yugi as did Tea and Joey.

"It's Daisuke's duel, she has to figure it out herself." Yugi told them.

"I don't have anything in my hand that is strong enough to beat those Harpy Ladies." Daisuke said to herself as Mai laughed.

"And I'm gonna keep using the power of my Elegant Egotist to double my Harpy Ladies again and again each turn, but while my Harpies multiply I can't attack. So, it's your move. But soon enough you'll be facing an army." She told Daisuke who grit her teeth.

"An army of Harpies, how can I fight an army?" she asked herself.

"Don't give up Daisuke, think about Mai's strategy. What has she been doing this entire duel?" the Dark Magician Girl asked appearing beside Daisuke.

"Apart from trying to mess with my head? The only monster she's played is her Harpy Lady, and every other card has been magic cards to power it up." Daisuke replied.

"Exactly, there is a serious flaw to that strategy." Dark Magician Girl told her.

"Yeah, the Harpy Lady may be her only monster. If that's the case, I just need to defeat her Harpies and I just might win." Daisuke said.

"Exactly, Yugi gave you a card on the boat to help you in situations just like this." Daisuke thought back to when Yugi gave her a card and she gasped slightly.

"The Time Wizard, but it's not in my hand." she said looking at her hand before glancing at her deck. "I'll need to draw for it, I just hope it's the next card otherwise I'm doomed."

"Trust in your cards Daisuke, believe in them just like your friends and your brother all believe in you." The Dark Magician Girl told her as Daisuke reached for her deck slowly before feeling her monster's hand on hers and she looked at her monster and nodded, she drew her card and looked at it and her eyes widened.

"Alright! It's the Time Wizard!" she cheered playing the card and a two-legged clock carrying a staff which had another clock on it appeared beside Daisuke's Red Eyes Baby Dragon.

"What can that card do?" Mai asked.

"The Time Wizard has the power to make time go faster causing my Red Eyes Baby Dragon to turn into a Red Eyes Thousand Dragon." Daisuke explained with a smile.

"Right Daisuke, and that is not all your Time Wizard will do." Yugi said to himself with a smile as the Time Wizard lifted its staff and the arrow began to spin causing time on the field to go faster affecting everything on the field.

"Red Eyes Baby Dragon transform into Red Eyes Thousand Dragon." Daisuke said as time began slowing back to its normal pace and Daisuke's dragon had aged into a larger and much older looking dragon with an Attack of 2400 and a Defence of 2000.

"So now you have a stronger dragon, big deal my Harpy Ladies are still strong enough to defeat it." Mai said only for Daisuke to laugh.

"You think so? Maybe you should get your eyes checked, your Harpies don't look so good." She said and Mai looked at her Harpies and saw they had aged and now were weak old hags and their Attack points had dropped to 1300.

"What happened to my Harpies!?" Mai asked.

"A millennium has passed on the playing field, that means your Harpy Ladies are now old and decrepit. Face the facts Mai, your time has run out." Daisuke answered making Mai whimper. "Now Red Eyes Thousand Dragon, wipe out her Harpy Ladies with Inferno Fire Breath!" she ordered her dragon which gave a deep growl as it opened its mouth and breathed bright red flames at Mai's Harpy Ladies destroying them and Mai's life-points dropped to 0.

"She did it, Daisuke won!" Joey cheered jumping high in the air with Tea and Tristan while Yugi smiled at his friend's victory.

"How…how could I lose to such an amateur?" Mai asked still not believing the fact she lost.

"Listen Mai, there's more to dueling then kicking the other person's butt. If you ever want to be a real champion, then you'll have to learn to care about other people and not just yourself, isn't that right Yugi?" Daisuke asked looking down at her friend who nodded with a thumb up and she returned the gesture before making a V for victory sign up at the sky as an image of Serenity appeared briefly making her smile brightly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Attack from the Deep

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Two starchips. Now I only need eight more," Daisuke said looking down at her dueling glove and the two stars she now had.

"You earned that starchip big sis, you totally showed Mai who was boss." Joey said proud of his sister who nodded before both heard their stomachs growl. "Oh man, I'm really hungry."

"Same here, I guess this dueling takes a lot out of a person." Daisuke replied before looking at the others. "Did you guys remember to bring any food with you?" she asked them and they shook their heads making her sigh. "Am I the only one who came prepared?" she asked reaching into her backpack and she pulled out two bento boxes.

"Oh boy!" Joey said taking his bento and opening it. "Yummy, chicken curry with peanut butter and wasabi with red bean paste." He said happily as he began eating the bento while Yugi, Tea and Tristan went green and felt sick.

"I'm not sure a bento is meant to be like that," Tristan said as Daisuke shrugged and opened her bento box to reveal beef curry with caramel and wasabi and she began eating with a smile. "How can you eat that stuff?" he asked the siblings.

"It's so yummy, the secret is the wasabi, peanut butter and red bean paste." Joey answered with a smile.

"Please tell me you have normal food," Tea whimpered, Daisuke nodded and pulled out another bento and handed it to Yugi who opened it and saw rice balls and grilled shrimp.

"Thank you," he said and Daisuke smiled at him as he began eating as well.

"How come we don't get any?" Tristan asked Daisuke who glared at him and Tea. "Is this because we let Joey sneak onto the ship?" he asked and Daisuke nodded and both he and Tea groaned. "I guess desperate times call for my outdoor survival guide." He said pulling out a book.

"Can we eat it?" Tea asked with a deadpan look.

"Better then that, it lists all the berries, plants and grasses we can eat." Tristan answered with a smile missing Tea's face turn green.

"Do I look like a squirrel Tristan!? I need to have the five basic food groups or its metabolic meltdown!" she shouted before she sniffed the air. "I don't need that stupid book, I smell food that way." She said before running off in the direction off the food which was towards the ocean.

"She's gonna get herself in trouble," Daisuke said as she finished her bento and put the box in her backpack and took Joey and Yugi's empty boxes and put them in her backpack as well. "Let's go and stop her before she gets us thrown off the island for stealing." The others nodded and walked after Tea and found her hiding behind a rock looking at a small fire that had three fish on sticks around the fire and were being cooked.

"It looks so good," Tea said with a trail of drool coming out of her mouth.

"What makes you think they're yours?" Daisuke asked but Tea simply jumped over the rock and ran to the fish.

"Some people have no self-control." Tristan said making everyone look at him as he ran past. "Tea save some for me!" he shouted making the others groan before following their friends who were thinking with their stomachs.

"You guys should really learn to not to eat other people's food without asking first, you're gonna get yourselves in trouble." Daisuke told them but her friends were not listening as they were about to eat the fish until they all spotted someone climbing up the cliff and once the person saw them next to the fish he frowned.

"How dare you steal my fish you bottom feeding thieves, have you no respect!?" he shouted before a wave washed up the cliff and knocked him back into the ocean making the group sweat-drop.

"Uh, so can we eat now?" Tristan asked before the person climbed back up the cliff.

"Alright, let's try that one more time." he muttered walking towards the group.

"I knew we were gonna get in trouble," Daisuke muttered holding her head in her hands with Joey and Yugi sweat-dropping.

"How dare you steal my fish you bottom feeding thieves, has no one taught you manners?" the person asked Tea and Tristan.

"Chill out buddy, it's just a few fish." Tristan replied which only angered the fisherman.

"A few fish that do not belong to you! And to steal a fisherman's catch is to show you have no honour." He shouted shaking his fist which Yugi noticed had a dueling glove on it.

"A dueling glove? Are you Mako Tsunami the ocean duelist?" he asked making the fisherman look at him.

"And who might you be?" he asked Yugi.

"Yeah, you're that creepy fish guy who came in third at the Regional Championships," Joey said looking up at him in awe.

"I am not a creepy fish guy. I am Mako Tsunami, strongest duelist of the seven seas." Mako said proudly before something crawled onto his head and Daisuke giggled making him blush slightly. "What're you laughing about?" he asked her as she walked closer and gently pulled off the squid which was hanging on his diving goggles.

"This little guy hitched a ride, I think he likes ya," she chirped rubbing the squid gently and Mako chuckled before taking the squid and he tossed it back into the ocean gently. "Anyway, I'm Daisuke Wheeler, this is my younger brother Joey, and our friends Yugi Moto, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor." She introduced and Mako looked at Yugi.

"Yugi Moto, the only duelist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba?" he asked and Yugi nodded and Mako laughed. "What an honour, it would be my privilege to face you in a duel."

"Same here Mako," Yugi replied with a smile.

"I spoke too harshly earlier, I've been ungracious. If you are friends of Yugi Moto, then come sit and eat your fill." Mako told everyone.

"Alright," Tristan and Tea cheered as they began eating some fish hungrily.

"Thanks for the offer, but we've already eaten. Unlike those two, we came prepared." Daisuke replied sitting beside her brother and Yugi with Mako sitting across from them eating his own fish before glancing at Yugi with a small smirk.

Soon all the fish had been eaten and Tristan burped. "Oh yeah, that filled a hole in my stomach." He said in satisfaction.

"Where'd you learn to cook Mako?" Tea asked Mako who chuckled.

"I have had to fend for myself since I was a tadpole, but it was my father who taught me how to fish and cook." He answered.

"So, what's a duelist like you doing in this tournament Mako?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I was raised on a fishing boat where I learned to love the sea, if I win this competition I would love a vessel of my own. Of course, I would have to beat a few more duelists first." Mako answered.

"Your own boat, wow that is so cool." Joey said with a smile. "Imagine living life out on the sea without a care in the world."

"Yes, the ocean is a magnificent place, and we have shared a special bond since I was born. I can tell when it is happy by the way it sparkles, or when it is angry by the shifting tides." Mako said looking out to sea before turning back to the others and scratching his head. "Forgive me, I did not mean to be so serious."

"Don't apologise Mako, it's really nice to meet someone who cares about something close to their heart." Daisuke told him with a smile. "Anyway, we should be going."

"Leaving so soon?" Mako asked as the others got up to leave.

"Yeah, we've got duelists to meet and defeat." Daisuke said with a smile. "Perhaps we'll meet up later in the competition." She and the others walked off but as they did a spear came flying and landed by Yugi's foot making him and the others freeze in shock.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" Joey shouted turning around to face Mako. "You could have hurt someone!"

"A good fisherman knows how to lure in his prey without harming them, with the right bait anyone can be lured in." Mako said with a smirk.

"The fish, is that the bait?" Daisuke asked.

"Indeed, I laid it out to lure other duelists in. I had no idea however I would lure in Yugi Moto, and now I challenge him to a duel." Mako answered as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and he turned into his other self.

"I accept your challenge." He told Mako who nodded as a dueling arena rose up from the ocean behind him.

"Behold, we shall duel beside the majestic sea." He said walking onto the dueling platform and Yugi followed him. "The playing field is split equally into two halves, one half is land, the other is sea. And I wager two starchips on this match."

"Two stars it is," Yugi said removing two starchips from his dueling glove as did Mako.

"Finally, an adversary worthy of merit. Let us see how he battles against the ocean." Mako thought as the dueling arena activated and both players life-points climbed to 2000. "I shall move first, and I am curious to see how you handle my mighty denizens of the deep." He said summoning a monster which appeared under the water on his side of the field.

"This I don't like." Joey said. "How can Yugi know which card to play if he can't see what monster he is fighting or how strong it is?" he asked.

"Joey's right, as long as that monster stays submerged I can't attack. But I still can make a strong defence." Yugi thought drawing a card. "I summon Horned Imp." He said and his monster appeared on the land side of the field with an Attack of 1300 and a Defence of 1000.

"Now Fiend Kraken, crush his monster!" Mako ordered as tentacles rose out of the water and ensnared Yugi's monster.

"Attack!" Yugi commanded but his monster could do nothing as everyone caught a glimpse of Mako's monster which was a giant kraken like creature and it crushed Yugi's Horned Imp with ease and Yugi's life-points dropped to 1740.

"Well done Kraken." Mako praised his beast as it submerged itself again.

"Well now I know what I'm up against." Yugi muttered.

"Yes, the mighty ocean commands respect, as do the creatures that inhabit it." Mako said.

"Perhaps I can play a monster that will be able to destroy his monsters, even though I can't see them." Yugi thought, he placed a card on the field and his Feral Imp appeared with a growl.

"I see what he's doing." Daisuke said with a smile as the others looked at her. "The Feral Imp can use electrical attacks and water conducts electricity, meaning Mako's monsters can be hit even if Yugi can't see them." she explained as Mako chuckled.

"I am aware of your monster's electrical attacks, so my next card shall be the Giant Jellyfish!" he said summoning another underwater monster which gave off a loud cry. "That is the sound of my monster's battle cry."

"It'll be crying alright, once I combine my Feral Imp with the Magical Horn of the Unicorn!" Yugi replied playing his magic card and the Feral Imp's horn arched with electricity and it grew longer while the Feral Imp grew more powerful and it roared as more electricity arched around its body. "Magic lightning attack!" he then commanded and his imp growled and fired a blast of electricity into the ocean playing field only for Mako's Giant Jellyfish to rise out of the depths crackling with electricity.

"Your strategy has failed," Mako boasted. "As a sea duelist I know very well that water conducts electricity, and thanks to my Giant Jellyfish's magical ability to absorb electrical attacks it protects all of my ocean creatures." He explained as his monster sank beneath the ocean again. "Now for my counter attack, Fiend Kraken destroy his Feral Imp!" his monster emerged from the ocean and grabbed Yugi's Feral Imp with its tentacles and crushed it and Yugi's life-points dropped to 1480.

"I've never faced monsters like these before, and I've never fought a duelist like Mako either." Yugi thought.

"Do any of your cards have the power to stand against my monsters?" Mako asked him.

"Perhaps, I summon Silver Fang and I combine him with the power of the Full Moon to double his ferocity." Yugi said summoning Silver Fang to the field and a moon appeared above the field and Silver Fang howled making Mako chuckle.

"Ferocious indeed, but the moon controls the tides and causes them to rise. So, thanks to your Full Moon, I can summon the mighty Kairyu-Shin." He said and everyone watched his monster emerge from the sea which rose up around the monster.

"That is one big fish," Joey said in awe and worry.

"What a beast," Yugi said himself impressed.

"I'm glad you respect my monster, because whenever he rises from the ocean depths he creates his own tidal wave." Mako said as the ocean washed over Yugi's side of the field and washed away Silver Fang. "Gone, but my monster's attack did more then just wash your wolf cub away, it considerably altered our playing field."

"My land!" Yugi exclaimed as he noticed almost all his side of the field was now submerged in water expect one small speck of land. "Mako's attack has nearly wiped away my entire land-based playing field."

"You should consider yourself lucky Yugi, when Kairyu-Shin attacked in my other duels nothing was left standing in its wake, I suppose it was feeling generous leaving you that small speck of dirt to stand on." Mako said. "Or are you unnerved to be surrounded on all sides by the sea? All men give pause to the mighty ocean, even the greatest of fishermen." He said softly making Yugi's eyes widen as he understood what Mako was saying.

"You mean your father?" he asked and Mako nodded.

"My father was a great man, he taught me everything I know about the sea. However, one day the sea took him. I always loved being with my father on our boat, just us and the big beautiful sea. My father noticed a storm blowing in and before we could do anything it was upon us and threw around our boat like it was a toy, seeing I could not hold on for much longer my father tied me down to the mast just before a giant wave struck our ship, when I came too I had washed ashore without my father. But as I searched the wreckage I noticed our lifeboat was missing, I know my father is alive, so I will win this tournament and buy a boat and sail the seven seas to find him." He explained.

"I understand Mako believe me, but I still can't let you win." Yugi replied and Mako smiled in reply.

"Wow, Mako duels in hopes of one day finding his father like how Yugi duels for his grandfather." Tristan said.

"And like how Dai duels for Serenity." Joey said holding his big sister's hand.

"With so little land left, I need to make this move count." Yugi thought drawing his next card. "Giant Soldier of Stone!" he called as a giant warrior made of stone appeared on the small spot of land and kneeled and thanks to the field power bonus the land gave it, it's Attack rose to 1690 and its Defence rose to 2600.

"Your massive creature can barely fit on that patch of rock, let alone do battle with my undersea attack force. And he is surrounded by the ocean, making him perfect prey for my Great White Terror!" Mako said as he summoned another monster which was a giant shark that jumped out of the ocean before it and Mako's Fiend Kraken and Kairyu-Shin swam towards Yugi's monster.

"Oh man, Yugi's monster is out numbered three to one." Joey said worried as Mako's monsters surrounded Yugi's stone soldier.

"This is the end for you Yugi, but you played honourably." Mako told him.

"You were a fair and noble opponent yourself Mako, but I too duel with the fate of a loved one at stake, which is why I cannot let you win." Yugi replied with a smile. "I switch my Giant Soldier of Stone to attack mode."

"But why, he cannot attack my sea creatures when they are underwater." Mako said watching Yugi's monster stand up and slowly pulled out one of its two stone swords.

"But his target isn't your sea creatures, I'm having him attack a card I put on the field myself," Yugi explained pointing to the moon still above the field making Mako gasp in shock. "Now Stone Soldier, destroy the moon!" he shouted and his monster lifted its sword and struck the moon causing it to crack and explode in a burst of light and the debris from the moon fell into the ocean which began to recede.

"The tide…it's going out…but how!?" Mako asked.

"As you said yourself Mako, the moon controls the oceans tides. So, when my Giant Soldier of Stone destroyed the moon it caused the tide to reverse and recede." Yugi answered as the ocean fully receded leaving Mako's monsters beached on the land.

"No…my…precious fish." Mako whimpered realising the end was near.

"And now I'll deliver the final blow. I combine my Curse of Dragon with the Burning Land magic card to wipe out your life-points." Yugi said summoning his dragon which flew into the sky where it then breathed a stream of flame down on the field destroying all of Mako's sea creatures in one shot causing his life-points to drop to 0 much to Mako's despair.

"Alright Yugi!" Tea cheered as Daisuke smiled and Joey and Tristan grinned.

"To destroy your own moon was an unexpected but brilliant move Yugi." Mako said slowly smiling at his opponent. "What a grand duel, I salute you my friend."

"This victory wasn't an easy one Mako, you're an impressive duelist yourself." Yugi replied and Mako nodded, soon the dueling arena was back underwater and they all stood on the cliff.

"I am down to one starchip, but I will start over." Mako told the others.

"And I bet you'll do well." Yugi replied shaking hands with Mako.

"You'd win that wager." Mako replied before his stomach growled and he chuckled. "My friend dueling you has made my hungry, time for Mako to fish again farewell!" he shouted jumping off the cliff into the ocean and he began swimming away to find some more fish.

"Goodbye Mako," Daisuke said waving slightly at the fisherman before she turned and walked off. "Come on you guys, we need to get moving."

"Good idea, but I'm getting hungry again," Tristan said making the others sigh as Daisuke pulled out some rice balls and handed one to him and to the others before taking a bite out of one herself.

"Never say I am not nice to you," she told him with a grin as they walked off eating the snacks along the way.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Everything's Relative

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

On the Duelist Kingdom Island, at Pegasus' castle a rope of sheets was thrown out of the window of one of the towers and a young boy wearing a purple beanie and a blue bandanna over his lower face peeked out of the window before he began climbing down the rope of sheets, he was almost down when he realised he hadn't used enough sheets. He looked at the ground below and gulped before the sheet he held onto began to untie itself and he looked up and screamed as he fell, thankfully he landed in several thick bushes which cushioned his fall and he crawled out of the bushes holding his back.

Back in the tower the door opened as one of Pegasus' men walked into the room with a tray of food for the boy. "Here you go runt, your daily gruel." He said before he noticed the boy was gone and he saw the rope of sheets. "Oh no, he's gone!" he exclaimed running to the window and looking down but saw no sign of the boy.

In the dining room of the castle, Pegasus sat at the head of the long table and laughed as he read a comic book. "Where do these guys get all their ideas?" he asked himself before taking a sip of his win, the door to the room opened and the man walked into the room.

"Master Pegasus, a thousand pardons for disturbing you sir," he said, Pegasus glanced over his shoulder at the man and frowned.

"Gorgonzola cheese and the world's finest wine, along with my favourite comic book. Times like these are most precious to me, more than any other you do realist that don't you Croquet?" he asked.

"I do sir, but the prisoner has escaped." Croquet told him.

"Which one?" Pegasus asked as he went back to reading his comic.

"The one we imprisoned in the north tower sir, I have my men searching the island but so far, we've not found him." Croquet answered, Pegasus smirked as he closed his comic.

"He must not have appreciated my hospitality." He said before he pressed a button under the table causing a screen on the other side of the room to lower. "But I know where he will be going, after Yugi Moto. Computer, status report on the Duel Monsters Tournament."

"Six hours have passed since the duel contests began, twelve of the participants have been eliminated. Those that were defeated and lost their starchips are being removed from the island by boat." The computer reported going through several images on the screen of dueling arenas, duelists and duelists sitting in a boat waiting to be sent away from the island.

"And what of Yugi Moto?" Pegasus asked as an image of Yugi appeared on the screen with five starchips beside his image.

"Yugi Moto to date has won five starchips." The computer reported.

"Excellent, it seems he is determined to move up in the standings and gain entry to my castle. Which is exactly what I want him to do, we'll keep our spy cameras trained on Yugi and soon enough our guest will confront him, for reasons of his own." Pegasus said and Croquet nodded.

"Very wise sir." He said walking to the door.

"Actually the boy's escape plays right into my plans, and I have such wonderful plans for Yugi today. Ones that I hope he will find just as entertaining as I do." He replied before going back to reading his comic and laughing.

Meanwhile, Yugi, Daisuke and the others were walking down a path with Yugi looking at his five starchips. "Your half way there Yugi, now if only I had more starchips." Daisuke muttered looking at her two starchips.

"Don't worry big sis, you'll get ten of them in no time. Then you can help Serenity." Joey chirped, Daisuke nodded and ruffled his hair gently.

"I know. Serenity is counting on me, I can't let her down." She thought. The group continued walking until they heard someone screaming from up ahead.

"Help! Someone help me!" Daisuke and Yugi shared a look before running off with the others following and they saw one of the guards on the island dragging a duelist away forcefully. "Help, somebody help me!" he pleaded.

"Hold on kid we're coming!" Tristan shouted making the guard turn to them. "I'm on the big guy!" Tristan shouted as he rushed forward and grabbed the guard's arm and threw him over his shoulder. "Not too shabby."

"Tristan look out!" Daisuke shouted as the guard flipped and landed on his feet before jumping towards Tristan with a flying kick knocking him down and he groaned.

"I'm off the big guy." The guard grabbed the boy again before Daisuke ran over.

"What the heck is going on here?" she demanded.

"None of your business." The guard told her.

"Looks like it, what did the kid do to earn such treatment?" Daisuke asked as the boy struggled in the guard's grip.

"He lost his starchips, the rules say you need starchips to duel and he doesn't have any so he's being kicked off the island."

"But I didn't lose my starchips, I lost them, my cards too. I didn't even get a chance to duel." The boy told the guard.

"I don't care what lame excuse you come up with, you don't have any starchips and are being kicked off the island. Those are my orders from Pegasus." The guard said walking off dragging the boy along with him.

"That jerk, I say we follow him." Joey said and the others nodded and ran off after the guard, they followed him to the dock and saw him toss the boy into a boat and tossed his backpack in after and he caught the bag before Weevil who was beside him pushed him away.

"Buzz off, I may be out of the tournament, but I am still Weevil Underwood, the Regional champion." He said angrily as the boy sighed.

"Another loser Kemo?" one of the other guards by the boat asked the guard who tossed the boy into the boat who nodded with a smirk.

"This is so not fair." He muttered.

"Hold the boat!" a voice shouted and the guards saw Yugi and the others running over.

"You again?" Kemo said angrily.

"What did the guy who stole your starchips look like?" Yugi asked the boy.

"I didn't see his face, it was covered with a bandanna and he challenged me to a duel in the meadow, but when I put my starchips and deck down he snatched both and ran off." the boy answered.

"You shouldn't be kicked off the island for someone stealing your stuff, we'll get your starchips back." Daisuke promised as Kemo stood in front of her and Yugi.

"This boat leaves in exactly thirty minutes. Anyone who doesn't have a starchip by that time is shipped out." He told them.

"Then we'll get his starchips back by then." Tea said.

"No way are we letting someone get kicked off the island unfairly for this crap." Tristan said earning an elbow from Daisuke who gave him a glare.

"Don't use such language in front of my brother." She hissed covering Joey's ears who had an innocent expression on his face. "Now let's go and find the thief." She said walking off with Joey and the others followed.

"Boy you just can't help but make her mad," Tea said teasing Tristan who sighed. Soon they had found the dueling arena and looked around for the thief.

"I say we wait for him to show up, he's bound to be nearby. A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime." Joey said crossing his arms and nodding to himself, the others shared a smile and sat down as they waited.

"So why do you think the kid stole that other kid's starchips and deck?" Daisuke asked Yugi.

"We'll find out soon I suppose." He answered and sure enough a figure jumped out of the bushes and everyone jumped to their feet and looked at the thief.

"I've caught you now Yugi," he said.

"Hand over those starchips ya stole pal, and nobody gets hurt." Joey told the boy.

"Just try and take them back ya blonde dork." The boy replied, Joey grit his teeth and lunged for the boy only for Daisuke to hold her brother back.

"Easy Joey, we want to question the kid not beat him senseless." She admonished him, she then looked at the thief and narrowed her eyes, something was familiar about him, like she had seen him before. "From how you singled out Yugi when you appeared, I'm gonna guess you want him for some reason." She said and the boy nodded.

"I think he wants to duel me. Is that right?" he asked and the boy nodded again before running to the dueling platform and Yugi followed him.

"I don't get it, why is Yugi going to the trouble of dueling this kid when we can take the starchips back easily?" Tristan asked.

"Sometimes I don't think even Yugi knows what he's doing." Tea replied.

"Do you guys think his Millennium Puzzle is behind it?" Joey asked as Yugi's puzzle glowed and he turned into his other self, his opponent stepped back caught off guard by the sudden change.

"Now how many starchips will you wager?" Yugi asked.

"To wipe you out, five!" the boy answered tossing five starchips onto the dueling platform.

"Then five it is, but only because I think I know why you're doing this." Yugi said putting his five starchips down.

"I don't care what you think Yugi, because I think you're gonna lose." The boy said.

"Yugi, don't waste time with this kid. Remember we have to make it back to the dock before the boat leaves." Daisuke told her friend who nodded slightly.

"This is it Yugi, I'm going to get you back for what you did to my big brother, you broke up my family the day you defeated him in your duel. Now I'm going to break you up." The boy thought, the dueling arena activated and both player's life-points climbed to 2000. "I summon Man-Eating Plant." He said summoning a giant plant that had sharp teeth.

"I'll counter your attack, with the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress." Yugi said summoning the dragon to the field and both monsters growled staring the other down.

"You're finished Yugi, your dragon is about to become plant food. Man-Eating Plant attack!" the boy commanded his monster which charged Yugi's dragon only for the dragon to counter with a fireball destroying the plant and the boy's life-points fell to 1400. "My monster lost?"

"Don't tell me you expected to win that battle with a monster that weak." Yugi said angering the boy. "And those cards you hold don't belong to you, so how could your heart ever be in them?" he asked.

"Be quiet, I don't believe in that Heart of the Cards stuff you keep preaching about, cards have nothing to do with heart. The duelist with the strongest cards always wins, no matter what." The boy said making Daisuke look up at the boy with wide eyes.

"Wait a minute, someone else thought the same thing." She thought and Yugi was having similar thoughts.

"You're Kaiba's brother, you're Mokuba." He said making the boy gasp before he growled and pulled down his bandanna.

"How did you know?" he asked angrily.

"It is Kaiba's brother, only someone like Kaiba would think that strength is the way to win a duel." Daisuke said looking up at the younger Kaiba as he removed his beanie.

"Yes, Seto Kaiba is my brother and is the strongest duelist ever. But now thanks to Yugi he's gone, and Pegasus is trying to take control of KaibaCorp." Mokuba said.

"Pegasus wants KaibaCorp?" Yugi asked in surprise as the others shared a look.

"I don't know what you did to my brother that day you dueled him Yugi, but ever since then, he hasn't been the same. He ran away because of you, and Pegasus moved right in when some KaibaCorp executives invited him for a secret meeting." Mokuba answered. "It's all your fault, Seto deserted me because of you."

"You don't understand." Yugi told him. "Your brother hasn't deserted you, he's searching for himself."

"Liar, tell it to my monster. Go Krokodilus." Mokuba said as a giant alligator monster appeared on the field and charged Yugi's dragon which again destroyed it with a fireball and Mokuba's life-points dropped to 1100.

"Battling me won't help your brother, and we want to defeat Pegasus as much as you do. He's taken my grandfather prisoner." Yugi told Mokuba.

"That's right. Pegasus is the bad guy; can't you see that?" Joey asked him.

"You're wrong, I have to protect my brother's company from Pegasus." Mokuba answered.

"I get it, Mokuba has to beat Yugi so that Pegasus doesn't get a chance to. If that happens then Pegasus can't take over KaibaCorp." Daisuke said before she saw Mokuba sneaking around the dueling arena while the others were distracted talking to each other about what Daisuke said, she ran around to Yugi's side of the platform in time to see Mokuba climb up.

"If I can't beat you, then I'll have you disqualified!" he shouted grabbing two of Yugi's starchips and he jumped down only for Daisuke to grab him and hold him to her chest as he struggled.

"Calm down Mokuba, I know you want to save your brother's company. But going about it like this isn't the right way, Yugi wants to stop Pegasus just as much as you do. We're on the same side, what would Seto say if he found out you acted like this?" she asked him gently as Mokuba stopped struggling and she heard him begin sobbing into her shirt.

"But what can I do?" he muttered.

"You can start by doing the right thing, you need to return those starchips and the cards you stole to the boy before it's too late." Daisuke told him with a smile as she wiped the tears from his face. "I'll make sure to keep you and your brother safe, I promise."

"Alright, let's go and give that kid his starchips and cards back," Mokuba said.

"There's only a few minutes until the boat leaves." Tea said.

"Let's get going." Daisuke said and the others nodded and Mokuba grabbed the deck and starchips and they ran off to the dock.

Meanwhile far away from the island, Kaiba was in an isolated house on a cliff sitting in a room racking his brain still over his loss to Yugi.

"I don't understand, I've run computer simulations, probability scenarios and quantum analysis of our duel, but I still don't have the answer as to how a virtual unknown was able to defeat me. My Blue Eyes White Dragons were dominating the match, they destroyed any monster he summoned, but Yugi never gave up and with his faith in his grandfather's deck, he was able to draw the one card he needed to achieve victory." He thought thinking back to his duel with Yugi.

"I've always believed Duel Monsters was a game of sheer power, but Yugi said the cards have a heart. It sounds crazy, but could Yugi be right, is there really a heart of the cards that can affect the outcome a duel?" he asked himself as he put some finishing touches on a new device he had been working on ever since he arrived at the house. "The only way I can be sure is with these new holo-generators that'll allow me to duel Yugi wherever I find him." His work was interrupted by someone banging on the door to the room.

"Seto Kaiba, open up we know you're in there!" a voice shouted before the door was kicked down and two goons carrying pistols walked into the room. "Mr Pegasus would like to have a few words with you." The goon told him and Kaiba smirked putting the second device in a briefcase before closing it.

"I bet he would, but it'll take more than you two goons to scare me." Kaiba told him.

"This could go the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." The goon said before Kaiba kicked the chair at them knocking them over.

"You'll never take me alive!" he shouted before grabbing the briefcase and jumping out the window, the two goons got up and looked out the window down at the ocean.

"Nobody could survive a fall like that," the second goon said, the first goon shrugged and grabbed the deck that was still on the table.

"We don't need Kaiba, all we need is the deck with the Blue Eyes White Dragon card," he said picking up a card to show it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Back on Duelist Kingdom Island the group plus Mokuba were running to the dock. "We're almost there," Tea said as they made it to the dock to see the boat was already out to sea.

"The boat's already gone," Mokuba said in shock.

"And there is the jerk who shipped them out," Joey said pointing to Kemo and they ran over as he turned and smirked.

"Well look who is back, you're late." He told them.

"That isn't fair. It's not been thirty minutes yet." Daisuke said angrily.

"Too bad, Pegasus sets the schedule here." Kemo replied.

"But you have to call the boat back, I need to return that kids starchips to him." Mokuba said holding his hand out which had the starchips in it, Kemo smirked and swatted Mokuba's hand and the starchips fell into the water.

"Some of those starchips were some of Yugi's you jerk!" Daisuke shouted at Kemo who chuckled.

"Then he should learn to keep hold of his valuables better." He said before grabbing Mokuba and lifting him off the ground. "Now if you don't mind this little brat is a guest of Mr Maximillion Pegasus and has been invited to a special dinner at the castle in his honour."

"Yugi…help!" Mokuba whimpered.

"Let him go right now or we're gonna have a problem." Daisuke growled at Kemo.

"I'm not scared of a little girl like you." He replied with a smirk.

"Then you won't mind dueling me, if I win you free Mokuba. I still have three starchips left." Yugi spoke up and Kemo scoffed.

"If you want to risk your starchips for this runt, then meet me back at Arena One-Forty-Six in exactly four hours, you'll get your duel." He told Yugi.

"Well we're here, where's antenna head?" Joey asked four hours later as the group arrived at the dueling arena.

"Yugi!" they heard Mokuba shout and saw Kemo still holding him. "Get him off me."

"Put him down!" Daisuke demanded.

"I'll consider it once your friend wins the duel." Kemo told her.

"Oh I'll beat you alright," Yugi said.

"I never said that I was your opponent. He's over there," Kemo said pointing to the dueling arena and everyone gasped as they saw someone standing on the platform and he looked familiar. "He had an unfortunate end earlier today, but he's come back just to duel you."

"What did you say!?" Mokuba shouted looking at the figure in disbelief.

"It can't be…Kaiba?" Yugi asked as the figure chuckled and looked down at them and he was pale, his skin was clammy, and his voice sounded strange.

"Yes Yugi, it's me Kaiba. And this time you don't stand a ghost of a chance." Kaiba said chuckling evilly as Yugi looked at him in shock.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Duel with a Dark Spirit

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"There is no way that thing is Kaiba, it just can't be." Daisuke said looking at who Kemo claimed to be Kaiba who simply stood on his dueling platform waiting.

"But it looks just like him." Joey said standing beside his sister as Kemo laughed.

"That's because he is Kaiba, two witnesses saw him fall to his death earlier." He informed everyone making them gasp in shock.

"Liar! Take back what you said!" Mokuba shouted hitting Kemo with his fist but the goon didn't feel the blows and smirked.

"Get used to it. the only thing you have left of Kaiba are your memories, plus a very cranky ghost just looking for revenge." He said looking at the ghoul.

"It's not Kaiba. Sure, he lost a duel, but I don't think even he would do what you said he did," Daisuke said with a frown.

"Think what you want, but now it's time to duel with the ghoul." Kemo said and Daisuke grit her teeth.

"It can't be him, it's a trick by Pegasus." Yugi said before looking at Mokuba. "Don't worry Mokuba, I'll win your freedom and then we'll find your brother." He reassured the boy as Pegasus watched the events unfold from his castle with Croquet beside him.

"I just love reality tv." He said with a chuckle before taking a sip of his wine.

"Who is Yugi dueling?" Croquet questioned.

"It's Kaiba, or at least what is left of him. The boy had so much potential." Pegasus answered.

"But he's…it's…how did you do that?" Croquet asked still confused.

"Don't give me all the credit, I had help from Yugi. And to return the favour I will teach him a lesson about the real power of the Millennium Items." Pegasus answered. Back at the dueling arena, Yugi took his place opposite the ghoul.

"Yugi, you look like you've seen a ghost." The ghoul said in its disembodied voice. "I am no longer of this world, and it's all because of you." He continued as Yugi grit his teeth. "I could have had it all, but when you beat me you took more then just the match, you destroyed my life and crushed my soul."

"You're nothing but an imposter, so stop the lies and let's start the duel." Yugi told him.

"Fine by me, but this time you won't beat my cards." The ghoul replied.

"You may look like Kaiba, but there is no way you can imitate his deck." Yugi said as the ghoul simply smirked.

"You mean my deck. Three star-chips is what I'll put down," he said taking the chips off his dueling glove.

"Fine by me, that means when this duel is over I'll have six." Yugi said.

"Let's duel," the ghoul said before turning to Kemo. "Once I defeat Yugi, Pegasus can have KaibaCorp, all I want is revenge." He told the goon who smirked as the dueling arena activated and both his and Yugi's life-points climbed to 2000.

"Kick his butt Yugi, that freak isn't Kaiba so don't hold back." Joey told him.

"But be careful, we don't know what kind of tricks that ghoul has up his sleeve." Daisuke added.

"I guess I'll go first, and I'll play the Hitotsu-Mi Giant." The ghoul said and Yugi, Mokuba and Daisuke gasped in shock seeing the familiar monster appear on the field and roar.

"That doesn't prove anything, a lot of people have that card. That can be any old deck." Daisuke said looking at Mokuba who had an unsure expression. "Don't worry, I'm sure Kaiba is alive."

"That card is exactly what Kaiba played in our first duel. He's just trying to confuse me, but it won't work." Yugi thought as he drew his next card. "I'll destroy your monster with the Dark Magician!" he said summoning his best monster that appeared on the field and destroyed the Hitotsu-Mi Giant with a burst of magic blowing it to bits and the ghoul's life-points dropped to 700.

"Clearly you are stronger then our last encounter, but don't think for a moment that you can defeat me. Surely you and your friends see that I am indeed Kaiba, so just admit it and admit your defeat." The ghoul said with a growing smirk.

"What's he talking about? Yugi just wiped out most of his life-points in one shot." Joey said.

"I think he means that Yugi can't win without the Exodia cards." Tea said.

"But how would he know about it? He wasn't on the boat when Weevil threw the cards into the ocean." Daisuke pointed out.

Meanwhile at a rather large house back on the mainland, two of Pegasus' goons stood guard at the gate while the real Seto Kaiba hid behind a tree and looked at the guards as he thought back to how he grabbed hold of a ledge after he jumped out of the window out of sight of the goons sent to deal with him. He snuck off and climbed over the wall and landed in the garden, he spotted a chain in the long grass and pulled it lifting open an entrance into an underground part of the mansion.

He walked down the steps and into a small library where he pulled a book causing the bookcase to slide to the right revealing a high-tech door, he stepped forward and a light scanned his eye before the door beeped and opened allowing him entry into a room with three chairs and a large computer with three screens one in front of each chair.

He sat down in a chair and powered up the computer and put a headset on. "Running identity verification protocol, please state your name." the computer said.

"Seto Kaiba." He told the computer which beeped, and the three screens turned on.

"I thought I'd seen it all but having to break into your own house?" the computer asked him.

"It's too long a story for right now." Kaiba answered.

"Too long a story? Well maybe I'm not in a talkative mood myself," the computer replied.

"I doubt that, remind me why I installed this program again." Kaiba muttered.

"You were sorely lacking in a female to talk to." His computer told him making him roll his eyes. "Anyway, while you were off gallivanting, a hostile takeover of KaibaCorp has begun."

"I know and at the same time Pegasus began his Duelist Kingdom tournament. He wants to defeat Yugi either by himself or by someone representing him, if that happens then the Big Five scumbags will hand my company over to him. But Yugi won't lose, he has Exodia." Kaiba said confidently as he remembered when Yugi summoned Exodia and grit his teeth, the loss still didn't sit well with him.

"Well I hate to break it to ya, but a short while after he defeated you, Yugi lost Exodia. When it rains it pours, Pegasus knows all about the KaibaCorp bylaws that state he needs a living Kaiba heir to make any change of control legal. Mokuba is his prisoner, and if he defeats Yugi he'll be able to put all kinds of pressure on Mokuba to get what he wants." The computer told Kaiba who was worried for his younger brother.

"They'll keep Mokuba safe until Pegasus gets control of KaibaCorp. Until then, I can't allow Pegasus to defeat Yugi, it's time for my version of a takeover. We're going to hack right into the Duelist Kingdom." He told the computer.

Back on Duelist Kingdom, the ghoul chuckled as he drew his next card. "This next card will blow you away Yugi, it's a blast form the past. With the emphasis on blast." He said turning his card around for Yugi to see and he gasped when he saw it was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I call forth the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" the others gasped in shock as one of the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in Kaiba's deck appeared on the field and roared at Yugi's Dark Magician. "Don't feel bad Yugi, my feelings weren't hurt when you called me a liar. You won't believe what I save in food bills alone, but I still enjoy the finer things in life like revenge." The ghoul continued.

"Shut up! Please make him go away! Make him go away!" Mokuba pleaded in tears as the ghoul smirked.

"Almost breaks my heart, too bad I don't have one." He said cruelly.

Back with Kaiba and his computer they successfully hacked into the Duelist Kingdom system. "I expected there to be more security, looks like when it comes to computer duels Pegasus doesn't stand a chance, now let's search for Yugi. He's sure to be dueling." Kaiba said.

"You got it," his computer said as it began to access information on Yugi when the screen flashed red. "Access denied!? I found all the security and it's around Yugi's data."

"Seems Pegasus isn't as dumb as I thought. I'm going to take over manually for a while, all the data on the island is beamed to an Industrial Illusions satellite which is then transferred to their main computer." Kaiba said as he began pressing several keys.

"But how do you plan to hack into their systems when I failed?" his computer asked him.

"Simple, we're going to use Pegasus' own satellite against him. Prepare a search for the Dark Magician, once we access the data we'll begin searching. If Yugi is dueling he is sure to play that card." Kaiba answered.

"Roger, Dark Magician search inquiry standing by." His computer replied as a small image of the Dark Magician appeared.

"Good now then, let's hack into the satellite." Kaiba said with a smirk as he hacked the satellite orbiting the earth. "Let this put you on notice Pegasus, the Kaiba Corporation is still mine." He pressed a few more keys and watched with satisfaction as the Industrial Illusions satellite began plummeting towards the main computer before it crashed destroying the computer.

Back with Yugi and his duel with the ghoul, the ghoul smirked as his Blue Eyes hissed at Yugi's magician. "I won't attack just yet, why rush to revenge when I can savour it." he said before placing a card face down.

"He wants me to fall for his face down card, it must be a magic card," Yugi thought. "Dark Magician go to defence mode, and I summon Curse of Dragon on the defence as well." He ordered as his magician kneeled and Curse of Dragon appeared with its wings folded over itself.

"A smart strategy Yugi, unfortunately you've fallen right into my trap. Defence Paralysis." The ghoul said flipping over his face down card and Yugi's monsters both switched into attack mode. "Now Blue Eyes use your white lightning and destroy Yugi's Curse of Dragon!" he ordered his dragon which fired its attack destroying Yugi's dragon instantly and his life-points were cut in half to 1000.

"Yugi!" his friends and Mokuba shouted in concern. Meanwhile Kaiba and his computer were searching through all the active dueling arenas for Yugi.

"There is only one more field left active, field 146." His computer told him.

"Then Yugi's got to be in there. Enter the field!" Kaiba ordered only for his computer to crash. "Reboot!" he said and his computer did so and tried to enter the field again only to crash again. "Ah a virus, a good one. It seems searching for Yugi's Dark Magician trigger the virus."

"Then what can we do?" his computer asked him.

"Simple, we'll blast the door off its hinges." He answered as a stick of dynamite appeared on the screen and the door was blown off, once the virtual smoke cleared Kaiba saw a large fortress in the middle of an ocean.

"All of Yugi's data is being held inside that fortress, my sensors never lie." His computer told him. "Nothing will break through this door except the password."

"The password is Pegasus, if I know that egomaniac at all then I'm right." Kaiba said as the fortress doors slowly opened.

"You were right about the password. The fortress is unlocked, Yugi's data is accessible to us and it was just his turn." His computer told him and sure enough back with Yugi and the ghoul's duel, it was indeed just Yugi's turn and he had played a magic card called Magical Hats and the Dark Magician was hidden under one of the four large hats that had appeared on the field.

"Only a 25% chance you will find the Dark Magician, and who knows what else is hiding under the hats." Yugi told the ghoul with a smirk causing the ghoul to frown before he himself smirked.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack!" he shouted and his dragon fired another energy blast at one of Yugi's hats and destroyed it but once the smoke cleared the ghoul growled. "No, that hat was empty."

"Phew, that was close." Daisuke said relieved. "I think Yugi can win this now, he has a chance."

"I love your optimism Dai, but I'm not sure," Tristan replied. Yugi drew his next turn and smirked at the card he drew and placed it face down.

"I've added a little surprise to the mix, if you attack the wrong hat this time you'll activate the trap card I've just set on the field." He told the ghoul.

"You're taking a big risk Yugi, he might get lucky next time." Joey warned him.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon attack the middle hat!" the ghoul commanded, his dragon obeyed and fired another blast of energy at the middle hat destroying it.

"Well now you've done it, you've activated my trap card. Spellbinding Circle." Yugi said as a glowing circle of energy appeared around the torso of the Blue Eyes and its Attack points dropped to 2300. "Normally a Blue Eyes White Dragon is unstoppable, but once it is drained of its power by the Spellbinding Circle, it's no match for the full power of my Dark Magician." his Dark Magician emerged from the hat he was hiding under and launched a magical attack at the dragon destroying it and the ghoul's life-points dropped to 500.

"Way to go Yugi!" Mokuba cheered before another Blue Eyes White Dragon instantly appeared and obliterated Yugi's monster causing his life-points to drop to 500 as well.

"There are only three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in all the world and they're all in my deck, your grandfather had the fourth one, but I ripped it up. The only way I could possibly know that is if I truly was Seto Kaiba, still believe I am a fake?" the ghoul asked.

"We've successfully managed to download all of the data on Yugi," Kaiba's computer told him back in his underground computer room.

"Show it to me on screen." Kaiba told the computer and the information on the duel appeared and Kaiba saw the name of Yugi's opponent. "Is this some idea of a joke, why is his opponent labelled as me?" he asked his computer.

"I don't know. But the imposter probably stole your deck to use and he has his second Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field, Yugi defeated the first one with a combination of the Dark Magician and Magical Hats, both duelist's life-points are the same and it is Yugi's move and he has no cards in play." His computer explained.

"But without Exodia, Yugi can't win. He doesn't have any more monsters in his deck that can defeat the other two Blue Eyes White Dragons." Kaiba said clenching his fist. "We have to do something."

"Shouldn't we wait to see Yugi's next move?" his computer asked him.

"No, he'll be wiped out on the next turn if we don't do something fast. Upload a virus into that dragon's holo-computer, it's about to get real sick." He answered.

"Viral injection underway." His computer replied as it began uploading a virus. Kaiba watched the virus slowly uploaded before he saw Yugi's next move which was to summon the Feral Imp in attack mode.

"I wish he had waited a few more seconds before making a move, can't you go any faster with this upload?" he asked the computer.

"We're already at 50%, this is as fast as I can go. Viral infection at 60% and climbing." His computer answered as the virus continued to infect the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "But nothing seems to be happening, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is showing no signs of being affected."

"Something is wrong." Kaiba said his eyes widening in worry. Back on the island, the ghoul chuckled to himself as victory seemed to be his.

"This is almost too easy, it is time Blue Eyes White Dragon. Attack!" he shouted but his dragon did nothing. "What're you waiting for? Attack!" the ghoul shouted as streams of light began shooting out of his dragon and it began melting.

"I don't believe this." Yugi whispered watching in disbelief as the ghoul's dragon's Attack Points began dropping.

"What's going on? My Blue Eyes White Dragon!" the ghoul exclaimed as everyone watched in shock.

"This is Kemo to Pegasus, I hope you're watching sir because we've got a big problem." The goon said as Pegasus continued to watch from his castle and chuckled.

"It seems Kaiba is very much alive," he said stunning Croquet at his statement.

"The virus is destroying the monster completely." The computer told Kaiba who smirked.

"Alright, let's get to work on the third dragon." He said before the screen he was looking out froze up. "What's going on?" he asked the computer in shock.

"We've been locked out by a remote terminal, it looks like we've been hacked," his computer answered as several pink rabbits appeared on all the screens and began calling out to Kaiba and he grit his teeth.

"It's Pegasus." He then heard someone kick a door in somewhere else in the house and he knew that Pegasus had sent more goons to stop him.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack power is holding at 2000, and it is now launching its attack." The computer told Kaiba.

"No. Yugi!" Kaiba shouted slamming his fists down on the console and back on the island, Yugi somehow heard his shout.

"Kaiba?" he whispered as the Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack stopped before it could destroy his Feral Imp. "It stopped…the dragon." He whispered as the Blue Eyes White Dragon roared as it continued melting until it exploded in a flash of light.

"This can't be…" the ghoul whispered. "Why…why me!?" he cried holding his head in his hands.

"Simple, Kaiba is still alive. He stopped you!" Yugi told him.

"Silence, I am Kaiba!" the ghoul said.

"Enough. You've played this charade long enough, now tell us who you really are. We know you're not Kaiba." Yugi said and the ghoul chuckled. "Who are you!?"

"I told you, I am Kaiba." The ghoul said as his body began changing, bulging until the form of Kaiba was replaced by a large, pink haired ugly figure that had a nasal laugh. "Or at least I was a part of him, the darkest part that you sent to the Shadow Realm, now I am back thanks to Pegasus." The ghoul said chuckling.

"Gross, that thing is hideous." Tea said shuddering in disgust.

"I always knew this duel would turn ugly, but I never thought it would turn that ugly," Joey said as Daisuke nodded in agreement.

Back at Kaiba's house, the goons sent by Pegasus broke open the door to the room he was in only to find he was long gone and the screens were nothing but static. "He's not here sir." One goon said into a phone to Croquet who stood beside Pegasus.

"Search the grounds everywhere." Croquet ordered.

"It seems Yugi's rival has come to his rescue, this turn of events I did not anticipate." Pegasus mused to himself taking another sip of his wine.

"I have some bad news sir, the real Kaiba has eluded us once again. Had I known he was alive I would have beefed up security at the Kaiba mansion." Croquet told him.

"That's two escapes this time Croquet, must I lock you away in the tower again?" Pegasus asked him somewhat disappointed. "Get me Kemo on the radio." He told another guard who nodded. Back at the duel, Kemo's earpiece crackled to life. "Kemo, this is Pegasus do not lose the younger Kaiba bring him to me once the duel is over."

"Understood sir." Kemo replied.

"So what shall I call you? I was thinking about monster, but I didn't want to insult the cards. It's your move, you have a whole deck of cards and only one Blue Eyes White Dragon left." Yugi told the ghoul who drew his next card and chuckled.

"Grappler in Defence mode." He said as a bipedal reptile appeared on the field and hissed.

"He's just buying time until he can summon the last Blue Eyes White Dragon," Daisuke said with a frown. "Yugi, you're gonna need to finish this duel fast otherwise that faker will bring out the last Blue Eyes." She told her friend who nodded.

"I know, but with that Defence Paralysis trap card on the field I can't defend myself from any of his monsters." He thought drawing his next card and saw it was the Celtic Guardian. "I'll play one card face down and summon the Celtic Guardian." He said as his monster appeared on the screen while another one of the squares began to blink signalling a card face down, the Celtic Guardian jumped into the air and sliced the ghoul's monster in half.

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow. Next I play Mystic Horseman in Defence mode and play a card face down just like you did." The ghoul said.

"Is it a magic card or something else?" Yugi thought drawing a card. "I'll play another card face down and summon the Mystical Elf in attack mode, plus I play this Book of Secret Arts to raise its Attack and Defence points by 300." he said as a female elf with blonde hair, blue skin and wearing a green dress appeared on the field and began chanting as it's Attack and Defence points sat at 1100 and 2300. "My turn is over."

"Patience Yugi for soon it will be all over," the ghoul said looking at his hand. "Yugi has two cards face down and three monsters on the field, he must be trying to strengthen the Mystical Elf somehow to withstand the attack of my Mystic Horseman. But if I draw the final Blue Eyes and destroy any of his monsters he'll lose the duel." He thought with a sick smirk.

"I'm liking the look on that jerk's face less and less," Daisuke said noticing the ghoul's smirk.

"Make your move you loser!" Mokuba shouted and the ghoul chuckled.

"As you wish," he said drawing his next card and he cried in joy. "Prepare for the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he shouted summoning the third and final Blue Eyes White Dragon making Yugi and his friends all tense in worry. "And unlike the last one, this dragon is at full power and ready to destroy any of your monsters in one shot."

"Yugi!" Tea cried out in worry.

"Now my dragon attack with White Lightning!" the ghoul shouted, his dragon roared and fired an energy blast right at Yugi's monsters.

"You've activated my trap, go Mirror Force!" Yugi said flipping over one of his face down cards and a wall of energy appeared in front of his monsters and redirected the Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack right back at it.

"Very clever, but I counter with Negate Attack." The ghoul replied as the redirected attack hit an invisible barrier saving the Blue Eyes White Dragon from destruction.

"It's all over…" Mokuba whispered in defeat.

"Oh no it's not." Daisuke said with a confident smirk.

"What makes you so sure that your friend is going to win this duel you brat?" Kemo asked her.

"Simple, Yugi has other face down cards. And from the way he's smirking, I'd say he's about to use them." she answered and sure enough Yugi was smirking and chuckling.

"Time to end this duel, Monster Reborn!" he shouted flipping over his other face down card.

"Oh no, that allows you to bring back any monster from either graveyard!" the ghoul cried in shock.

"I'm glad you remember the rules. Now be reborn, Blue Eyes White Dragon." Yugi said as a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field and roared.

"And what is that going to do for you Yugi, both dragons are equally matched." The ghoul replied laughing only to be silenced by Yugi's next words.

"You've forgotten about my Mystical Elf, she's been chanting a spell ever since I summoned her to the field. This spell will allow her to transfer her attack power to my Blue Eyes White Dragon." He said as his Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack points climbed to 4100.

"What!? This can't be happening, oh no!" the ghoul cried in despair.

"Let this be a message from the real Seto Kaiba, you lose. Blue Eyes, obliterate!" Yugi shouted and his dragon launched its White Lightning at the ghoul's dragon destroying it in a bright flash of light and the ghoul's life-points dropped to 0. "Pegasus may have helped you escape the Shadow Realm once before, but it will not happen again. Never again!" Yugi told the ghoul holding his hand out and the ghoul screamed as he was hit by a blast of magic and vanished.

"Pegasus, I know you can hear me. Consider this a warning, nothing you send against me will stop me. And when we duel again I swear victory will be mine. I'll win back my grandfather's soul, and you will pay for all the people you have hurt in your sick little game, I'm coming for you Pegasus." He said to Pegasus who was watching from his castle and the wine glass in his hand shattered.

"You've developed your shadow powers quite a bit, in such a short amount of time. But when we finally duel, believe me your Millennium Puzzle will be mine." Pegasus said.

Back at the dueling arena Yugi walked to the other platform and grabbed Kaiba's deck and looked at it solemnly. "Kaiba," he whispered.

"Nice work kicking that creep's butt Yugi," Joey praised the older boy before Daisuke looked around and blinked and gasped.

"Mokuba!" she shouted making everyone look at her. "That creep took Mokuba!" she told them and everyone looked around to see she was right, Mokuba and Kemo were gone.

"He's gone, taken again." Yugi said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Chapter 9

True Friendship

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

The sun was setting at Duelist Kingdom and Daisuke, Joey, Tristan and Yugi ran through the woods of the island searching for Mokuba and Kemo. "Mokuba! Mokuba!" Yugi shouted.

"This is no time to be playing hide and seek Mokuba!" Joey shouted as he and the others ran over to Tea.

"Kemo must have taken him back to Pegasus' castle, that's just another reason we need to get ten starchips to get inside." Daisuke said and Yugi nodded in agreement, Daisuke looked down briefly and saw several Duel Monster cards on the ground. "Whoa, someone dropped their cards." She said kneeling down to pick them up.

"Hands off those are mine," Tristan said making her look up at him surprised as he began picking the cards up. "I figured that if you could become a duelist I think I'll be an expert." He said jokingly making Daisuke roll her eyes before she saw a familiar card.

"Hey, I have a card like this in my deck." She said pulling out her deck and flipping through the cards until she found the right one. "Here we go Swamp Battleguard, it says here these two monsters work best together."

"Then try him out, he's never let me down before." Tristan told her, she nodded and added the card to her deck before pocketing it.

Meanwhile at a Dueling Arena close by, Mai was dueling another duelist. "Oh harpies give that monster our kind of makeover, attack." Mai said looking at her nails as her Harpy Lady Sisters attacked her opponents monster and destroyed it and her opponent's life-points dropped to zero. "What a real challenge, almost as hard as doing my nails."

"But I was ranked fourth in my division's finals." Her opponent whined but Mai ignored him, soon she was resting on a hill looking at the sky.

"I just don't get it, trashing hotshot duelists used to be as fun as a clearance sale, what's happened to me?" Mai thought as Daisuke's face appeared in the sky and she blew a raspberry at her making her growl. "It's all because of that snob Daisuke Wheeler's fault, I can't believe that rookie managed to beat me." She ranted as someone walked over to her and laughed.

"You lost to Daisuke Wheeler, how'd you let a nobody like her beat you?" she turned to see Rex Raptor who was holding his sides as he laughed. "If she can beat you, then you must not be as good as you think. I'm here to get a rematch for that little stunt you pulled on the boat." Rex told her.

"Hm…" Mai said tapping her chin faking to think about his offer. "I seem to recall I already whooped your prehistoric butt." Rex growled as she smirked at him. "But if you do a little favour for me, I'll duel you again."

"I'm listening." He replied.

Back Daisuke and the others they were looking at a field full of dueling arenas and several other duelists. "After all the weirdos we've fought, it's nice to see some normal kids for a chance." Tea said.

"So who are you going to duel next Dai?" Joey asked his sister who looked around at the other duelists.

"Or maybe we should go looking for some three-year old kids for you to duel," Tristan said with a smirk and Daisuke glared at him.

"Or maybe a dueling monkey," Tea suggested giggling while Tristan laughed.

"Both of you shut it!" Daisuke shouted angrily before storming away. "Ok who wants to duel?" she asked before hearing a familiar laugh and she frowned, turning she confirmed her suspicions. "Oh it's you, Mai."

"Hello Daisuke, how have you been?" Mai asked as Daisuke's brother and friends caught up to her.

"I'm good, I see you've got eight starchips now. How many of them did you win using your perfume trick?" Daisuke asked crossing her arms as she glanced down at Mai's dueling glove.

"I haven't used that trick since you beat me." Mai answered. "Now I want you to duel again, only this time you will face a duelist of my choosing."

"So, I have to duel someone else besides you?" Daisuke asked and Mai nodded as Rex walked out from behind a tree.

"That's Rex Raptor." Yugi said upon recognising the duelist who came second place in the Regionals.

"The guy who Weevil Underwood beat in that tournament?" Joey asked. "If he lost to Weevil, he can't be that tough."

"That kind of thinking is what'll get you squashed later in life brat," Rex told Joey. "So are we gonna duel or what?"

"Fine by me," Daisuke said shocking her friends and even her brother who didn't think she'd accept so quickly.

"Are you nuts? He was second in the Regional Championships, what are you trying to prove?" Tea asked her.

"I'm not trying to prove anything, he challenged me to a duel and it's clear Mai wants me to chicken out instead of accepting so I won't let her get the satisfaction of seeing me back down." She answered.

"This is crazy, you may be willing to throw your starchips away, but I won't let you." Tristan said grabbing her shoulder, Daisuke turned and pushed Tristan away shocking him and the others.

"If you think I can't do this duel on my own then maybe you should just go, all of you! I'll beat Rex on my own." She told them.

"But we're your friends Daisuke, friends look out for each other." Yugi said gently making her scoff.

"My past experiences with former friends make that hard to believe, keep out of this Yugi." She told him and he silently looked at her before he nodded.

"Ok." Tristan huffed and walked off in frustration. "Tristan!" Yugi shouted after him.

"Let him go." Daisuke told him. "And you guys should go with him as well, that way Mai can't claim you guys helped me out or something." She added walking towards the dueling arena as it rose out of the ground.

"Seems to me there is trouble in paradise." Rex said as both got onto either side of the dueling platforms.

"At least I'm not doing Mai's bidding. What did she promise you if you dueled me, a kiss, a picture signed by her or what?" Daisuke asked Rex who blushed and growled.

"She promised to duel me!" he shouted.

"Wow, you're that desperate to talk to a girl you offered to let them boss you around for a bit?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow and Rex's eye twitched.

"You're gonna pay for that. Now I'll wager two starchips, that way when I pummel you into dust you'll be off the island for good." He told her, Daisuke nodded and put down her two starchips before turning to see only Joey was down below.

"Seems they left. Wait until they learn I beat Rex all by myself." She thought.

"Time to duel!" she and Rex shouted as their life-points climbed to 2000 and both drew their first hands. Daisuke looked at her cards and saw Time Wizard, Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon and she grinned.

"Alright, Time Wizard in my first hand, plus Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon can be combined if I have Polymerization." She thought. "I'll summon Pitch Dark Dragon in defence mode."

"You really should know better than to play defence on your first turn, Two Headed King Rex!" Rex said summoning his monster that he had summoned in his duel against Weevil and thanks to the Field Power Bonus its Attack points climbed to 2080 and its Defence points climbed to 1580. "Foot stomp!" he ordered and his dinosaur stomped on Daisuke's dragon destroying it easily.

"Everyone makes mistakes Dai, just try not to make another one ok?" Joey asked his sister as Mai laughed.

"She's already made the mistake that will cost her the duel already, she accepted the duel in the first place." She said.

"I may have made one mistake, but I think I have one card that can destroy Rex's monster, go Dark Blade!" Daisuke shouted summoning her warrior monster and its Attack and Defence points were increased by the Field Power Bonus going from 1800 and 1500 to 2310 and 1895. "Yes, he got the Field Power Bonus, show that overgrown iguana why the dinosaurs are extinct!" she shouted as her warrior charged Two Headed King Rex and swung both its swords and cut the dinosaur in half before it exploded in a flash of data particles and Rex's life-points dropped to 1770.

"Don't let that one small victory go to your head, I summon Sword Arm of Dragon." Rex said as a stegosaurus like monster appeared on the field with a large blade at the end of its tail, thanks to the Field Power Bonus its Attack and Defence points climbed from 1750 and 2030 to 2275 and 2630. "And I'll add this magic card, Raise Body Heat!" Rex continued as his dinosaur glowed red with steam coming off the monster and its Attack and Defence points climbed higher to 2575 and 2930.

"Ah crud." Daisuke muttered as Rex's monster charged her Dark Blade.

"Sword Tail Slash!" Rex ordered and his monster swung its tail at Daisuke's monster destroying it and her life-points dropped to 1735.

"Don't give up Dai, we're all here for ya!" Joey shouted up to her and she glanced down at him.

"Yeah, that's why Yugi, Tristan and Tea left. But I guess it is my fault that they did." She thought.

Meanwhile, Tristan, Tea and Yugi walked to a nearby lake and Tristan began splashing water in his face. "What a nimrod, she's gonna be creamed by that Freak-a-saurus." He grumbled.

"She did make it pretty clear she doesn't want our help," Tea added softly.

"Only because she was frustrated with how you two acted like she couldn't win a duel on her own." Yugi said. "If I recall she beat Mai on her own."

"She got lucky. She's not an expert like you are Yugi, she isn't ready for opponents like Rex." Tristan said.

"We have to believe in her, and she has to believe in herself, so Joey and Serenity do as well." Yugi told them.

"You're probably right. Though what did she mean by she had bad experiences with former friends?" Tea asked the two boys.

"I think I know," Yugi said as he began to tell them what Dai had told him when both were on the school roof.

Back at the dueling arena, Daisuke looked at the cards in her hand. "Nothing in my hand can beat his monster. Maybe this duel was a mistake." She thought before shaking her head. "No, if I begin doubting myself now how will Joey and Serenity be able to rely on me…I still have the Time Wizard, but I haven't drawn Red Eyes Baby Dragon yet, but it couldn't hurt to put the card on the field." She continued placing the Time Wizard face down on the field. "Time Wizard."

"Hm, the same card she beat me with. I should warn Rex." Mai thought. "Raptor, watch that Time Wizard!"

"Oh please, she probably only got lucky when she used it last time against you." Rex replied. "I know Daisuke's type, she'll play another monster in Defence mode. When she does she'll be in for a prehistoric beat-down." He thought and he smirked as Daisuke placed a monster in defence mode. "Ya see, I knew the rookie didn't know what to do. Megazowler, smash her monster to pieces!" he ordered his triceratops monster that appeared on the field with an Attack and Defence of 1800 and 2000 which climbed to 2340 and 2600 thanks to the Field Power Bonus. His monster charged Daisuke's face down monster which was Rock Ogre and rammed into it turning it to rubble.

"Ok Daisuke, you can do this." Daisuke thought drawing her next card and smiled. "Go Flame Swordsman, carve up those dinosaurs like they were big turkeys." She said summoning one of the cards Joey gave her and a warrior appeared on the field in orange, yellow and blue clothing with a red two-handed sword in its hands with the kanji for fire on the blade. It's original Attack and Defence points were 1800 and 1600 but thanks to the Field Power Bonus they climbed to 2340 and 2080.

"Didn't you see what my dinosaur did to your Rock Ogre? It seems you want to lose. Megazowler charge!" Rex ordered.

"Rex you big dino dummy!" Mai shouted at him.

"Flaming Sword of Battle!" Daisuke ordered her Flame Swordsman whose sword was covered in flames and he swung it down at Rex's monster which was consumed in the fire and destroyed.

"How did a swordsman beat a dinosaur?" Rex asked in shock as his life-points fell to 1230 while Daisuke and Joey blinked in surprise at the result of the battle.

"I actually won that?" Daisuke whispered.

"Way to go Dai, I knew my monster would help ya out." Joey cheered happily making Daisuke smile down at him.

"There is no way that Daisuke knew that a fire type monster has an advantage against a dinosaur monster, she lucked out." Mai said.

"Looks like I found out the weakness to your dinosaurs, I hope you're not to saur about it." Daisuke said to Rex with a smirk. "Ya get the joke? Saur, dino, dinosaur."

"I got the joke you brat, I'm putting my Sword Arm of Dragon into Defence mode." Rex replied and his dinosaur crouched with its tail curled around it.

"Flame Swordsman attack!" Daisuke ordered and her monster destroyed Rex's Sword Arm of Dragon, and the next two monsters Rex put in defence mode on his next two turns were also destroyed by Daisuke's swordsman.

"Wahoo! Go Dai, Go Dai!" Joey cheered jumping up and down.

"You're definitely not having any more chocolate after this tournament." Daisuke mumbled with a small smile. "Now I'll summon Swamp Battleguard." She said summoning her monster which was a green horned ogre holding a club that had half of a symbol which Daisuke recognised as the Crest of Friendship on it. It's original Attack and Defence points were 1800 and 1500, both climbed to 2340 and 1950 thanks to the Field Power Bonus.

"Big deal, I'll have a beast that'll wipe both your monsters out in one shot." Rex said drawing his next card and he smirked. "I summon Serpent Night Dragon!" his monster appeared above the dueling arena and Daisuke saw it was a dark blue dragon with crimson red eyes and an Attack and Defence of 2350 and 2400. "This rare card is awarded to all who make it to the finals of the Regional Championships, but for a loser like you it should be an honour to be thrashed by it, Nightmare Sonic Blast!" his dragon sent out wisps of black energy at the Flame Swordsman and destroyed it.

"Oh man…this isn't good." Daisuke whispered as her life-points dropped to 1725.

"Dai…" Joey whispered in concern watching his sister draw her next card and her eyes widened as she saw it.

"Tristan's card…he always shows up somehow to help me out." She thought as a memory began to play in her mind.

 **Flashback Start**

Daisuke stood in a warehouse with her back to a wall as a gang of thugs stood in front of her and a younger kid around Joey's age was hiding behind her. "Get lost girly, didn't your mother teach you not to get involved in people's business?" one asked her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick on helpless little kids that are half your size?" she replied as the kid ran off and hid behind some old crates as another person ran into the warehouse.

"Then how about we pick on you then?" one thug asked her.

"Everything alright Dai?" the person who ran into the warehouse shouted making her turn to see it was Tristan and her eyes widened.

"Mess them both up!" a thug shouted as he and the others attacked Daisuke and Tristan.

"Watch that guy!" Tristan shouted as the fight began, punches were thrown, kicks hit their mark, Daisuke bit several of the thugs on their ears or arms and kicked them below the belt and soon she and Tristan walked out of the warehouse covered in bruises and both had busted lips.

"Why did you show up Tristan?" Daisuke asked as they walked through the rain, Tristan looked at her confused as she spoke again. "I could have taken them. I didn't need your help."

"They had you outnumbered eight to one. What would happen to Joey if they put you in the hospital, did you think about that?" Tristan asked grabbing her shoulder and she glanced at him. "I helped you because I'm your friend, it's kind of what friends do." He told her making Daisuke slowly smile at him.

"I guess so, thanks." she replied wiping the blood from her lip before walking off.

 **Flashback End**

"Hey Dai!" a voice shouted making her snap out of her memories and she turned to see Tristan, Tea and Yugi had come back and were standing beside Joey. "So are you going to take my card for a spin?" Tristan asked her and she grinned.

"You got it, go Lava Battleguard!" she shouted summoning Tristan's monster which was a red version of her Swamp Battleguard. It had an Attack of 1550 and a Defence of 1800 both which thanks to the Field Power Bonus increased to 2015 and 2340, and on its club was the other half of the crest of Friendship.

"Cool my card is on the field," Tristan said with a smile, Daisuke nodded at her friends before she noticed both her monster's Attack points had risen by 500 points each, but Rex didn't notice.

"What a touching reunion, Serpent Night Dragon attack the green one!" he ordered and his dragon attacked the Swamp Battleguard but just before its sonic blasts hit the monster, the Lava Battleguard swung its club at the attack knocking the attack back at Rex's monster. "What's going on? My attacks are being deflected!" he shouted as his monster was destroyed shocking everyone. "But how…there aren't any trap cards on the field."

"It's simple, the Lava Battleguard deflected your attack." Daisuke told Rex who blinked in shock.

"Of course, those two monsters are like best friends and when they're both on the field they help each other out, just like you and Dai help each other out in real life, Tristan." Yugi said and Tristan smiled and looked at Daisuke who nodded.

"Thanks for the help Tristan." She told him and he gave her a thumb up in support.

"What a team, not only did they destroy Rex's monster but they took a chunk out of his life-points." Yugi said as Rex's life-points dropped to 740.

"And with those two monsters on the field…" Daisuke said.

"There's not a card in Rex's deck that can stop us." Tristan said, Rex meanwhile smirked.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, because I'm about to use a monster that will wipe you out." He thought chuckling as an apparition of a red eyed black monster appeared behind him. "You may have gained a small lead thanks to your Battleguards, but let's see if you can hold it." he then told Daisuke as he set a monster face down in defence mode.

"Lava Battleguard, turn that dinosaur into a fossil." Daisuke ordered, the Lava Battleguard roared as it jumped up and slammed its club into Rex's set monster destroying it.

"Look at those two go, they're a great tag team." Tristan said with a smile which the others shared.

"You're right about that, the power bonus they get from each other being on the field at the same time makes them a tough duo to beat." Yugi said.

"No joke, and since big sis has already destroyed Rex's best monster card, the rest will be cake." Joey said.

"Finish him Dai," Tristan said and Daisuke nodded, Rex sneered and drew his next card and chuckled.

"Who said that Serpent Night Dragon card you destroyed two turns ago was my best card? My supreme monster is a dragon, but of a different sort. Come forth, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" he shouted making everyone gasp.

"A what dragon!?" Mai asked, her question was answered moments later when a pillar of green energy shot out of Rex's side of the field and a giant black dragon with red eyes appeared and it roared as it landed and glared at Daisuke's Battleguards, it had an Attack of 2400 and a Defence of 2100.

"So it does exist, my grandpa told me about this card. It's said that it's power can rival the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Yugi said as everyone looked at the dragon in awe and worry.

"It was about time Rex played a card that would put Daisuke in her place." Mai said to herself with a smirk.

"And if you think those two brain-dead brutes will save each other from this dragon's rampage, think again. With the spell card Dragon Nails my dragon's attack points climb to 3000 enough to wipe out an army of Battleguards, Red Eyes Black Dragon attack with inferno Fire Blast!" Rex commanded, his dragon which now had metal claw like gauntlets over its claws flew into the air and launched a huge sphere of fire down at Daisuke's Lava and Swamp Battleguards destroying them both on contact.

"He torched them both in one shot!" Daisuke exclaimed as she and Tristan watched on in shock.

"Those who defend together are destroyed together." Rex said with a chuckle as Daisuke's life-points fell to 365.

"That creep," Tristan growled.

"That's a good boy Rex, now finish her off." Mai cooed with a smirk as she waited for Daisuke to be defeated and kicked off the island.

"What can I do? I can't think of any card in my deck that is strong enough to defeat Rex's dragon, my Dark Magician Girl will be destroyed and if I manage to draw Red Eyes Baby Dragon and transform it into Thousand Dragon it still won't be enough." Daisuke thought looking at her hand.

"We're here for you Daisuke, just because that dragon is strong doesn't mean it can't be beaten." Tristan shouted in support.

"We're here for you Dai!" Tea added. "Dueling is about more heart then strength." Daisuke nodded at her friends and drew her next card.

"Draw any card you want, it'll be destroyed the moment you play it." Rex said before he saw Daisuke's face down card. "I almost forgot, Daisuke's Time Wizard she used to beat Mai and her Harpies." He thought.

"Are you going to win this duel like you promised me or are you going to stand there with that dumb look on your face?" Mai asked him as she continued to shout at him while he ignored her.

"Again, with the insults, I can't wait to thrash her in our duel. Wait a minute, this gives me an idea." He thought with a growing smirk. "Hey Daisuke!" he shouted.

"What is it Rex?" she asked him curious.

"What do you say to making this duel more interesting. We each put up a card up for grabs along with our starchips, and to make it fair we'll put up the cards we have on the field, sound good?" Rex asked her.

"Cards on the field?" she asked before looking down and her eyes widened. "Oh yeah, the Time Wizard."

"And for him, I'll give you my ultimate monster. The supreme Red Eyes Black Dragon, what do you say?" Rex asked shocking Daisuke as well as Mai.

"Just what do you think you're doing you disobedient dolt? You're supposed to win this duel for me not improve your deck!" Mai shouted at Rex.

"Stay out of this." Rex told her.

"Rex, you double crossing snake I know what you're scheming!" she shouted as the two continued to bicker while Daisuke looked at Rex's Red Eyes.

"That Red Eyes Black Dragon could really help my chances in this tournament, but do I want to ante up the Time Wizard Yugi gave me?" she thought as the Red Eyes Black Dragon growled before bowing its head to her which nobody saw but her. "I'm going crazy, the dragon just nodded as if it would accept me using him." She thought glancing down at the Time Wizard card.

"Do you think she'll accept Rex's wager?" Tea asked the others as Rex and Mai continued to bicker.

"It's her choice, but I do hope she knows what she's doing." Yugi answered as Daisuke looked over at Rex.

"Alright Rex, your Red Eyes Black Dragon against my Time Wizard, winner take all." She told him and he smirked while Mai glared at both Rex and Daisuke. "But while we're at it, I'm making him my weapon of choice, go Time Wizard!" she shouted summoning her monster.

"What're you doing!?" Rex asked her. "Are you seriously going to leave the outcome of this duel up to a single spin, do you know what happens if the hand lands on a skull?"

"It'll self-destruct and take a chunk out of my life-points. But it's a risk I'm gonna take, Time Roulette go!" Daisuke said and the hand on Time Wizard's sceptre began to spin.

"All Daisuke's got is a chunk of life-points." Tristan said.

"Well let's start praying that it lands on the time machine and not a skull." Joey said clapping his hands together and the others did the same.

"This wouldn't be happening if you just obeyed my commands Rex!" Mai shouted at the boy.

"You know you can't always boss people around Mai, sooner or later they turn against you. And that is what Rex just did, only it's gonna cost him his best card." Daisuke told the blonde as the hand began to slow down, everyone watched with baited breath as the hand slowly came to a stop…landing on a time machine making Daisuke and her friends cheer.

"No!" Rex shouted in shock.

"Time Warp go!" Daisuke told the Time Wizard.

"Time Magic!" her monster shouted as a vortex opened above the dueling field as eons began passing by like they were mere seconds creating large gusts of wind that forced everyone to cover their faces. Soon the time warp stopped, everyone looked up to see Rex's dragon had been turned to stone.

"He's been fossilised," Tea whispered.

"No he hasn't, he may be a bit pale but that's natural, go and order him to attack Rex, go on!" Mai ordered Rex who was still stunned over what happened.

"Uh right…Red Eyes…go and attack…" he stuttered before his dragon began falling apart and turned to rubble. "No!"

"The millions of years that Daisuke's Time Wizard made pass has turned Rex's dragon into a brittle shell of dust." Yugi said as Rex's life-points fell to 0.

"So you won my starchips huh?" he asked Daisuke who sighed in relief before she looked up at him with a smirk.

"And I won your Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Dragon Nails card since it was on the field when we made the bet." She told him and he whined and fell to his knees in despair. Daisuke jumped off her side of the arena and ran over to her friends and Joey who she picked up in a hug.

"Ya did it Dai, you were awesome." He praised his sister who grinned and set him down before turning to the others.

"I think I owe you guys an apology for how I acted earlier, I'm really sorry." She said bowing to her friends.

"Hey don't worry about it, we know you didn't mean to be so angry." Tristan told her with a smile, he walked over and grabbed Daisuke in a headlock and began giving her a noogie. "Now come here you."

"Hey! Tristan, lemme go!" Daisuke whined as she struggled to escape Tristan's noogie while Yugi, Tea and Joey watched on with sweat-drops.

"Glad I'm not big sis right now," Joey said with the other two nodding in agreement.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Duel in the Shadow Realm

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Soon night had fallen, and the group sat around a campfire.

"And when they finally looked in the back seat of the car, it was over twenty pepperoni and cheese pizzas." Tristan said making the others laugh.

"That's the lamest ghost story I've ever heard." Daisuke told him.

"Did I mention the pizzas…had no crusts?" Tristan asked in a spooky voice making Joey scream and jump into his sister's lap and shiver in terror.

"Really? You're scared of pizza without crusts?" Tea asked the young boy in disbelief, Joey continued shaking in fright as his stomach growled followed by everyone else's.

"Since we're on the subject of food…" Yugi said glancing at Daisuke who opened her backpack and looked inside.

"I've only got two bento boxes left." She said taking them out and handing them to Joey and Tea, the latter was relieved to find that it was a normal bento box this time and not the special ones Dai and Joey ate earlier.

"What about you?" Tea asked looking at her friend.

"I'm sure Yugi, Tristan and I will be fine," Daisuke answered before the group heard a chuckle and turned to see Mai walking over munching on a candy bar. "And what do you want now? I beat you and your lapdog you sent after me."

"Can't a girl join you for dinner, I overheard that you've run out." Mai said opening her knapsack allowing Daisuke, Yugi and Tristan to get a look of the food inside making their stomachs growl louder.

"Yeah right, and while we eat you'll swipe Daisuke and Yugi's starchips, do you think we're stupid?" Tristan asked making Mai roll her eyes.

"Look, by tomorrow I'll have enough starchips to get into the castle. I don't need a knapsack full of food if that happens, so what do you say?" she asked them.

"It would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach." Yugi pointed out, Daisuke and Tristan shared a look as their stomachs growled again.

"Alright, but if this is some sort of trick…" Daisuke said glaring at Mai who smirked.

"Trust me sweetie, this is on the up and up." She replied. Soon all the food in her bag was in front of everyone as Joey and Tea finished their bento boxes. "Before we eat the boys need to do their chores. Yugi can collect some firewood, and Tristan can fetch us some water, the little boy can go with him." Mai said.

"Sheesh, first she insults us and then she orders us around. What a b…" Joey muttered before Tristan covered his mouth as they walked off to find water.

"I'll go get some firewood," Yugi said to Tea and Daisuke who nodded and watched him leave.

"You know you two," Mai said making the girl's look at her. "There's a portable shower over there, why don't you both go freshen up?"

"Thanks, Tea can go first. If I'm not around to cook the food Joey will probably cook the candy bars." Daisuke answered, Tea giggled and walked off with Mai to the portable shower. "That girl is hard to read, earlier she wanted nothing more then to kick me off the island…but now she's being nice and willing to share her food with us," Daisuke thought looking at the moon and the stars.

A few minutes later the boys had returned, and the food was being cooked over the fire. "You sure know how to cook, Dai." Yugi told her as she stirred the pot.

"Yeah, I've been learning for a while. It kind of had to happen given how I take care of my little brother while our dad is overseas teaching at a university." She replied.

"Plus big sis wants to open her own restaurant one day," Joey chirped surprising Tristan and Yugi while Daisuke blushed.

"It's just a dream, if I didn't need to win the prize money for Serenity's operation I'd use the money to start the restaurant once I finished school." She explained looking at the boys. "Stupid dream, I know."

"We didn't say that, I think you'd be great at owning a restaurant." Tristan told her with a smile and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah and you can wear a cute chef's hat and apron," Mai called over from the shower making Daisuke roll her eyes before they all heard a scream coming from Tea who was in the shower.

"What's wrong!?" Daisuke asked running over while Joey held Yugi and Tristan back in case Tea was already undressed.

"I heard something in the bushes outside," Tea answered poking her head out, Daisuke and Mai shared a look and walked around the shower but didn't see anything.

"Well it's gone now." Mai told her, but Daisuke looked around some more and narrowed her eyes.

"I've got a bad feeling," she thought walking back to the others and soon the food was cooked and everyone was eating.

"This is good," Tristan said making Daisuke grin at the praise.

"See, I told ya she was a good cook." Joey said happily eating on his meal. "Five stars."

"Speaking of stars, you said you almost had ten starchips yourself Mai, how many eight or nine?" Yugi asked Mai who stopped eating and looked at him.

"Don't try and butter me up with praise Yugi, in this tournament we're going to have to face each other sooner or later." She replied seriously.

"Can we not talk about the tournament right now? Can't we all just spend sometime together talking about normal none dueling related things?" Tea asked quickly.

"Fine but know this any duelist who gets in my way is gonna be crushed. I don't care who it is, now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a walk." Mai answered leaving the others who shared a look of concern.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Joey asked the others.

"She'll be fine on her own, she's a big girl. Besides if anyone challenges her I'm sure she can handle them." Daisuke answered, unknown to everyone however a tall dark figure followed Mai from the bushes and once she was alone grabbed her with two massive hands and dragged her away keeping her mouth covered so she could not cry for help.

Soon the others had finished their meal and smiled at their full stomachs. "Oh yeah…that hit the spot." Tristan said.

"It's been a while since Mai left, shouldn't we go looking for her now?" Tea asked before something moved in the bushes behind her making her scream, Daisuke and Tristan jumped to their feet and stood in front of the others.

"You'd better come out before we drag you out." Daisuke warned the person who walked out of the bushes and everyone except Joey recognised who it was. "Bakura, what on earth are you doing on the island?"

"Same as you guys I guess," Bakura answered.

"You gave us quite a scare creeping around those bushes," Tristan said.

"Yeah, we thought we had something to worry about." Joey said chuckling and Bakura smiled but Daisuke looked at Bakura as she felt something wasn't right with how he was smiling. Soon the group plus Bakura were sitting around the campfire again with everyone holding a card from their deck in their hand.

"You've been staring at the Flame Swordsman card for a while Joey, what's up?" Daisuke asked her younger brother.

"Promise not to laugh?" he asked and Daisuke nodded. "Sometimes when you're dueling, I think it's me out there helping you out, so you can win. Isn't that dumb?"

"It isn't dumb, I feel the same way. Besides the Flame Swordsman kicks a lot of butt," Daisuke answered with a grin and Joey nodded jumping up and swinging his arms like he held a sword.

"So does my guy, the Cyber Commander." Tristan said holding up a card.

"You boys and your cards," Tea said with a smile.

"Well what card do you think represents you Tea?" Yugi asked, Tea blinked and pulled out her own deck and chose a card.

"I pick this one, the Magician of Faith." She answered holding it up.

"Not bad, it's the Dark Magician Girl for me all the way." Daisuke said holding up her card with a fond smile.

"What about you Yugi?" Bakura asked and Yugi smiled holding up the Dark Magician card.

"Wow, the magician type monsters are real popular." Joey said before glancing at Bakura. "What about you, what card you like the most?"

"I guess you could say this card." Bakura said holding up a card which was a magic card and had the image of a half angel, half devil holding a glowing heart in her hands on it.

"The Change of Heart card?" Yugi asked surprised as were the others.

"Kind of weird if you ask me," Tristan said.

"If you want to see how it works, why don't we have a little duel right now? Not for starchips, just for a little fun." Bakura suggested to the others who smiled.

"I'm down with that, a duel with no strings attached sounds like a nice change of pace then all the other duels we've had to go through." Daisuke said and the others nodded.

"Why don't you all put your cards in Yugi's deck, that way it can feel like we're all playing." Bakura added, the group looked at him before they nodded and soon Bakura and Yugi sat on opposite sides of a large tree stump near the campfire with two duel mats and their decks already out.

"Ok, I'm all shuffled. Are you sure you'll be fine playing alone?" Yugi asked Bakura who nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on ya." Joey told him.

"Thanks," he replied with a smirk which slowly turned into a sinister smirk, but nobody noticed except Daisuke who felt the bad feeling come back. "Before we begin I'd like to share a little something with you all, especially with you Yugi." He told the group before he began humming.

"This is getting freaky." Joey said holding onto Daisuke's shirt as to everyone's surprise something appeared around Bakura's neck.

"Another Millennium Item." Yugi said.

"Yes, and the power of my Millennium Ring will take us all to the Shadow Realm," Bakura said as the area around them changed.

"Bakura, why are you doing this!?" Daisuke asked him as she stood in front of her brother.

"Because Yugi has something I want, and I intend to take it." Bakura answered as his Millennium Ring began glowing and the flash of light hit the others who all gasped and fell to the ground, Bakura stood up with a smirk as small orbs of light floated out of their chests and into Yugi's deck. "Their souls have been locked away, and after countless centuries the Millennium Puzzle is mine." He thought walking over to Yugi and he reached for the Puzzle only for it to glow blinding him briefly as Yugi's appearance changed and he stood up. "This cannot be…" Bakura whispered stepping back from him.

"If you want my Millennium Puzzle, you will have to take it. But if I win you will send us all back." Yugi told him.

"Very well Yugi but be warned, there stakes are far higher than you think, and this is one Shadow Game you cannot win." Bakura replied with a smirk.

"Why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm, Bakura?" Yugi asked him.

"I am no longer Bakura, I am a thief and stealer of souls. And I have done terrible things in my quest to obtain the seven Millennium Items, whoever wields all seven will hold unimaginable power." Bakura answered with a sinister smirk.

"You won't get your hands on my puzzle." Yugi told him grasping his puzzle in his hand.

"Then let the Shadow Game begin, the first move is yours." Bakura said and both sat down at the tree stump and drew their first hands.

"I'll play the Cyber Commander, Tristan's favourite card." Yugi said playing the monster in defence mode and to his shock when the monster appeared it looked exactly like Tristan only wearing the outfit of the Cyber Commander. "Tristan!?" he whispered.

"Huh…where am I…am I dreaming?" Tristan asked as he began looking around before he saw Yugi behind him and screamed.

"Bakura must have trapped Tristan's soul inside his favourite card." Yugi thought before Bakura chuckled.

"Your little friend looks tough, but can he withstand my White Magical Hat?" he asked playing his monster which was a well dressed main in a purple suit, a white hat and cape with an Attack of 1000. "Attack!" he commanded his monster which ran towards the still confused Tristan.

"Man, I'm having a nightmare, this can't be real!" he shouted before he was hit and vanished in a flash of red light.

"No Tristan!" Yugi shouted before glaring at Bakura who had a smirk on his face. "Where is he?"

"He has gone to the discard pile, or as we call it in Duel Monsters, the Graveyard." Bakura answered shocking Yugi as he looked back at Tristan's body. "When you duel in the Shadow Realm, the stakes are much higher, you made a sloppy move and now your friend paid for it with his very soul. Now which card will you sacrifice next?"

"I'd avoid playing the monsters that have my friend's souls in them, but to save them I need to win. And I only have one card in my hand that can beat his White Magical Hat." Yugi thought before he made his next move. "The Flame Swordsman, Joey's favourite card." He said summoning the monster and this time Joey appeared looking just like the Flame Swordsman.

"Huh…what's going on?" he asked looking down at his clothes and at the sword in his hand before he turned around. "Yugi what is…" he began to ask before seeing Yugi and he screamed. "Giant Yugi!"

"Joey listen to me, your soul has been trapped inside your favourite card, you've become the Flame Swordsman." Yugi told him.

"I'm the who!?" Joey screamed in fright.

"If I don't win this duel we can't restore you to normal, but if you're defeated in this battle then you'll be sent to the Graveyard just like Tristan was." Yugi explained and he gulped.

"Graveyard?" he whimpered trembling in fright.

"In order for me to win this duel, restore you all to normal and get us out of the Shadow Realm I will need your help." Yugi told him gently and Joey nodded.

"Ok, I can do it." he replied.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Yugi asked him concerned.

"Don't you worry about me giant Yugi, I'll kick all the butt ya need. Now who am I facing?" Joey asked turning around and he saw Bakura and yelped. "Giant Bakura? This is nuts, I'm six inches tall, wearing a dress and about to fight my big sister's friend?"

"That's not really Bakura, an evil spirit from his Millennium Ring has taken him over." Yugi explained.

"Ok…as if we didn't have enough to worry about." Joey said before he ran towards Bakura's monster and swung his sword and destroyed it. "Say goodbye to the cat in the hat." He added as Bakura's life-points dropped to 1200.

"Your little swordsman got lucky Yugi, but not this time." Bakura said drawing a card and he set a monster face down confusing Yugi.

"Why'd he play that card face down?" he asked himself as Joey looked at the card with a smirk.

"Because he's scared of what Joey the Flame Swordsman will do to it, I'm going in." he said running to the card.

"Wait!" Yugi shouted but it was too late as Bakura's card revealed itself as a black blob in a jar and it lunged for Joey who cut through it cleanly and grinned.

"What a dolt." Bakura muttered.

"It was a Morphing Jar." Yugi said making Joey look at him.

"A Morphing Jar, did I mess up?" he asked worried.

"When a Morphing Jar is destroyed both players discard their hand to the Graveyard, we're just lucky I don't have anyone else's card in my hand right now," Yugi answered.

"Sorry Yugi," Joey said bowing in apology, Yugi put his current hand in the Graveyard and drew five new cards and his eyes widened as he saw the Dark Magician Girl in his hand, Bakura smirked as he drew a new hand as well and chuckled.

"With a new hand, comes a whole new perspective. The game, ever shifting. New dangers surround every turn." he said calmly as he set another monster face down and he put a card face down also.

"He's just trying to psych me out, but I can't figure out what he's up to. I'll have to risk it," Yugi thought. "The Dark Magician Girl." He said putting the card next to Joey and Daisuke appeared dressed as the Dark Magician Girl who slowly opened her eyes and she looked around confused.

"What's going on?" she asked before seeing Joey beside her. "Joey? Why are you wearing a costume like that? It's not Halloween yet."

"Big sis!" Joey cheered happily hugging his sister who smiled and hugged him back. "Something's going on, we've become our favourite cards." He told her, Daisuke's eyes widened as she looked behind her to see Yugi and her eyes widened.

"You…you're the same one who saved me from Ushio." She whispered and he nodded. "I didn't get your name last time."

"We don't have time for names right now I'm afraid," he said. "Now I play the Magic Card Sage's Stone, this allows me to summon the Dark Magician to the field as long as I have Dark Magician Girl on the field." He said playing the card and a rainbow coloured gem appeared in front of Daisuke who gently took it in her hands and the gem began glowing as did Yugi's deck, a stream of rainbow light shot out of the deck and landed beside Daisuke which formed into Yugi who was dressed like the Dark Magician.

"And I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Tristan from the Graveyard." He added and Tristan reappeared on the field.

"Tristan!" Joey cheered in relief making the older boy open his eyes and look at the other three who were on the field.

"Daisuke, Joey, Yugi…are you guys all dreaming this too?" he asked them.

"This isn't a dream, we're all going insane." Joey answered.

"But that can't be true, I mean this all feels real. Besides the big Yugi up there, I've seen him before." Daisuke said looking up at him as did the others. "I think he's a spirit like the spirit possessing Bakura, only this one is inside Yugi's Millennium Puzzle."

"I think you're right, sometimes when I duel it's like there is another person who is guiding me." Yugi added and the other Yugi nodded.

"But what do we call him? It might be confusing if we call you and him both Yugi." Joey said.

"How about Yami?" Daisuke suggested looking up at the spirit. "It kind of seems appropriate." The others shared a look and nodded and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle nodded as well.

"Call yourself whatever you like, make your move." Bakura spoke up with a smirk.

"That guy is starting to annoy me." Joey muttered grabbing his sword. "I'm gonna shut him up!"

"Hold on Joey, Yugi and I were summoned so one of us needs to attack." Daisuke told her brother holding up her sceptre. "Dark Burning Attack!" she shouted sending a blast of magic at Bakura's face down monster that flipped up and she and her friends gasped.

"Another Morphing Jar!" Yami shouted as the attack hit the monster destroying it.

"Oh man, I totally messed up." Daisuke groaned.

"Don't sweat it Dai, I did the same thing last turn." Joey reassured her, Yami discarded his hand again and drew a new hand and he gasped.

"No, The Magician of Faith." He said and everyone gulped while Bakura chuckled.

"Isn't that Tea's favourite card, perhaps you should play it to find out if her mortal soul is locked inside it. However, you don't know what I'm playing here." he said playing another monster face down.

"Tea's soul card is not safe in my hand, I will have to play it." Yami thought setting Tea's card face down only for Tea to lift the card up and she smiled at the others.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked making them all gulp.

"Aw crud." Joey and Daisuke said before they along with Yugi and Tristan rushed over to try and hide her.

"Stay quiet." Tristan pleaded.

"Aren't you guys to old to be dressing up?" Tea asked before she saw the sceptre in her hand. "Whoa, what's going on?" she asked.

"Long story short, our souls have been trapped inside our favourite cards by an evil spirit that has possessed Bakura and if the big guy up there who looks like Yugi but who isn't actually Yugi, but rather the spirit inside his Millennium Puzzle loses this duel we're all goners." Daisuke answered but her explanation only further confused Tea.

"I know it's confusing Tea, but please trust us and try to stay hidden." Yugi told his friend who nodded slowly. "Now we've got to make a move or who knows what might happen."

"I've got this, I'll take out his monster." Daisuke said holding up her sceptre preparing to attack, Bakura however smirked and flipped over his face down card.

"You've triggered my Trap Card, Dark Spirit of the Silent. This card stops your attack and forces another monster to attack instead." He explained as a ghostly phantom appeared on the field, it then flew towards Daisuke and the others.

"Watch out!" Daisuke shouted as the spirit flew past her and hit Yugi.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try to fight the spirit, you'll attack one way or the other." Bakura said with a cruel smirk, Yugi grit his teeth and tried to fight back as he slowly raised his sceptre.

"Yugi, fight it!" Daisuke urged him as Bakura's face down monster appeared, and everyone saw it was a purple lizard like monster with purple electricity arching off its body.

"I…can't…" Yugi replied as he launched a blast of dark magic at the monster destroying it and everyone sighed in relief thinking nothing bad had happened until Yugi shouted in pain and fell to his knees his body arching with electricity.

"You can't expect to attack the Electric Lizard without suffering the shocking consequences." Bakura said cruelly. Yami drew his next card and saw it was a trap card and he set it on the field.

"I'll play my next card face down." He told Bakura who smirked and looked over at the others on the field including Tea who the others tried to hide.

"Don't bother you fools I can see her perfectly well, and now I have you all on the field right where I want you, perfect prey for my Man-Eater Bug."

"Man-Eater Bug? Good thing Daisuke and I are girls." Tea said in relief.

"It doesn't work that way Tea." Yugi told her. "The Man-Eater Bug can destroy any monster once it's flipped face up."

"Well that doesn't sound good," Daisuke said looking at the others.

"I really don't want to go to that Graveyard again." Tristan said rubbing his arm.

"Don't worry Tristan, we'll take that bug out before it does anything." Joey told him.

"No…if we attack it at all, that card's effect will activate." Yugi explained.

"Graveyard here I come," Tristan whispered.

"There has to be some sort of way to defeat that monster without us begin destroyed along with it," Daisuke said before looking back at the face down Yami had just played. "What about the face down Yami just played?" she asked.

"It's too much of a risk, we don't know what it will do." Yugi answered, the others shared a worried look before Daisuke saw Joey running towards the Man-Eater Bug.

"Joey, what're you doing!?" she screamed.

"Making sure this bug doesn't hurt any of my friends." Joey answered as he stood on the Man-Eater Bug card. "How tough can this bug be?" he asked before the card flipped up as the monster revealed itself throwing Joey into the air and he landed on the bug's back and the two began struggling. "Yami, hurry use that face down card you played. Please, I don't want my sister or my friends to get hurt. Sacrifice me!" he pleaded looking up at Yami who nodded.

"I'm activating a trap card, sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so." He said revealing the face down card he had which looked like a large horn with wings attached to it. "The Horn of Heaven, blasting its celestial tune directly at your Man-Eater Bug, obliterating him once and for all." He explained as the Man-Eater Bug and Joey began glowing.

"Joey!" Daisuke shouted in worry.

"What's happening to him?" Tea asked worried.

"He's disappearing." Tristan answered, Joey looked at his friends and his sister and grinned.

"Don't worry about me," he told them as both he and the Man-Eater Bug vanished in a flash of light. Joey opened his eyes and found himself in the Graveyard and gulped. "Well…this doesn't look to bad…" he said optimistically before hearing a moan, turning he gasped as he saw a grim reaper like monster heading towards him. "That's the Reaper of the Cards, oh man!" he exclaimed running off with the reaper chasing him.

Back at the duel, Daisuke fell to her knees in despair. "He's gone…just like that…my baby brother is gone…and I couldn't do anything to help him!" she shouted angry at herself.

"Don't worry, you soon will all spend eternity with him in the Shadow Realm once you lose." Bakura told her cruelly and she glared up at him.

"You shut up! You're going to pay for what you've done!" she promised while rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Joey…he sacrificed himself to save us…he was so brave…" Tea whispered as a single tear slide down her cheek and hit her card causing it and her entire body to glow, everyone noticed the glow and looked at her perplexed until Yugi's eyes widened.

"Of course, she's the Magician of Faith, her tear must have activated her special ability." He said.

"That's right, and the Magician of Faith's ability allows me to bring back one magic card from my hand." Yami added as the card he chose appeared back in his hand. "And the card I choose, is Monster Reborn which I play now!" he said playing the magic card and Joey appeared back on the field in a flash of light and looked around in shock.

"Joey!" everyone said in relief, Daisuke ran over and pulled her brother into a bone crushing hug.

"You idiot, you are so in trouble when this is all over." She told him as he grinned and hugged back.

"You waste your time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals," Bakura said in disgust.

"My friends are never a waste of time, make your move." Yami replied.

"Move I shall, this move will end the match and turn your friends against one another. First I play the Lady of Faith in Attack mode." Bakura said as a woman in priestess like robes appeared on the field. "And next, the Change of Heart magic card."

"Isn't that Bakura's favourite card?" Yugi asked.

"And it's a very powerful card at that, this is the card that will turn you against your friends little Yugi." Bakura told him with a smirk.

"No way, I refuse." Yugi said.

"You have no choice; the Change of Heart card allows me to take control of any of my opponent's monsters." Bakura replied.

"Leave him out of this," Yami said.

"I think not, I am so close to my goal I cannot be stopped." Bakura said playing the magic card making everyone shield their eyes from the light, Daisuke and Yugi were the first to recover and saw the Change of Heart appeared and it was the real Bakura.

"Bakura, it's the real you." Daisuke said, Bakura nodded and he ran to the Lady of Faith and took her over instead of Yugi.

"We have to act quickly, I've taken control of one of his monsters instead of you. Attack me and win this duel." He told them angering his other self.

"But we can't, you'll be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard." Yugi told him.

"I don't care it's better then being controlled by an evil spirit, do it!" Bakura begged his friends.

"You disobedient fool!" the evil Bakura screamed before Yami's Millennium Puzzle began glowing.

"I have a better idea." He said as the light intensified making the evil Bakura scream as it was focused on him. "If the power of the Millennium Ring can take souls out of bodies, then maybe my Millennium Puzzle can put them back." he said as Bakura and the evil Bakura swapped places, Bakura was now back in his body while the evil Bakura was stuck in the Lady of Faith.

"This can't be!" he screamed.

"Deal with it, this is the end for you." Daisuke said and Yugi nodded as both raised their sceptres.

"Double Dark Magic Attack!" they shouted firing a combined blast of magic from their sceptres at the evil Bakura destroying the monster he controlled, and he screamed as he was thrown into the Graveyard.

"Those meddlesome pests, the Millennium Puzzle was almost mine!" he growled to himself as the Reaper of the Cards appeared behind him, he turned around to face the reaper and his screams echoed throughout the Graveyard.

Meanwhile the others were all out of the Shadow Realm with Bakura and Yugi waiting for the others to wake up. "Do you think they'll be ok?" Bakura asked Yugi.

"I should hope so, we did win the duel and escape the Shadow Realm." He answered as Daisuke groaned and opened her eyes.

"Joey!" she shouted sitting up as Joey beside her sat up with a start and yelped as he was pulled into another bone-crushing hug.

"Sis…air…need to breath." He whispered as his face turned blue.

"No, not after the stunt you pulled in that duel. I'm never letting you go." Daisuke said making Yugi and Bakura sweat-drop slightly at the scene, Tristan and Tea woke up a few moments later and groaned.

"What a weird dream. We were all Duel Monsters and Bakura had turned nuts and was trying to kill us." Tea said glaring at Bakura and Yugi who chuckled sheepishly, before anything else could be said they heard a scream come from nearby.

"What was that?" Joey asked as he broke free of Daisuke's hug.

"No idea, but let's face it together." Daisuke said and everyone ran off in the direction of the screams.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	11. Chapter 11

A Duel in the Dark Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"That scream sounded like Mai." Joey said as they ran into a clearing to see another Dueling Arena which had Mai standing on one end while her opponent was opposite her, one thing the group noticed was Mai's opponent's side of the field was covered in a shroud of darkness as something lashed out of the darkness and destroyed her Harpy Ladies.

"No way. She lost." Daisuke whispered in shock, unable to believe the person who gave her a hard time during their duel lost and looked so shaken at the defeat.

"Your harpies have been eliminated, just like you have been. Now hand over all your star-chips!" Mai's opponent demanded and she reluctantly removed her eight chips leaving them before her platform lowered to the ground and her opponent walked around to her.

He was a giant of a man wearing a large trench coat, a bandanna like cap on his head and on both wrists he had two large duel gloves capable of holding twenty stars each it seemed.

"Mai, what happened?" Daisuke asked running over with the others. "What did this guy do to you?"

"Take a look at what I did to her, she doesn't have any star-chips left." Mai's opponent said laughing as he grabbed Mai's wrist and held it up to show the others her empty duel glove. "She's been eliminated from the tournament."

"You're out Mai?" Yugi asked looking at Mai's crestfallen face.

"I am. I don't know how it happened, the way Panik duels…I just lost it." she answered before Panik pushed Mai towards the others.

"You jerk!" Joey shouted as he ran towards Panik only to be grabbed and held back by Tristan and Bakura. "Lemme at him! Lemme at him! Nobody puts their hands on a girl like that and gets away with it."

"Stop it you brat, Panik's one of the island's eliminators. If he beat me he'd crush you." Mai told him.

"I'd like to see him try. He's nothing but a thug, I can take him." Daisuke replied stepping forward before Yugi's hand grabbed her wrist and she looked to see his hair covering his eyes.

"Violence isn't the answer Daisuke. I've dealt with enough bullies in my life to know how to deal with them." he said walking towards Panik. "You have to stand up to them." the Millennium Puzzle began to glow and in a flash of light Yugi had become Yami once again.

"Now let's see you try your intimidation tactics against me, Panik. I don't scare easy, especially when I'm standing up for my friends so let's duel." He challenged Panik who chuckled.

Soon both were on opposite sides of the dueling arena. "So, you must be Yugi Moto. I've heard much about you, Pegasus has put up a significant bounty to the Eliminator who manages to defeat you. I wonder if he'll throw in extra for bodily harm." Panik said with a smirk only for Yami to scoff.

"You'd better start finding other ways to make money Panik. Because after I get done with you, you'll not only be out some star-chips, but you'll be out of a job."

"Who said I was an Eliminator just for the money Yugi? I've made enough cash to retire long ago, but I won't quit because there is no better thrill then breaking weak duelists like you, so get ready I'm about to put you in a world of hurt." Panik told him.

"I won't be bullied by the likes of you, I duel with my heart. That's why I'll always win against your type." Yami replied.

"You've never met my type before, when I'm in a match there is much more to it then simple dueling strategy." Panik said.

"What does he mean by that?" Tristan asked looking at the others.

"Panik's ruthless, he had me totally terrified." Mai answered causing Panik to chuckle.

"She's right and she wasn't the first nor will she ever be the last. We Eliminators have built our careers on stalking weak players like her, strong arming them into dueling us. When you're as good as I am you learn to appreciate the thrill of the hunt just as much as the duel itself. Now I'm going to take you down just like I did Mai." He said laughing again.

"I see how it is with you Panik, you sneak up on unsuspecting players and force them to duel you rather then challenging them face to face. True duelists fight with honour and respect, not the underhanded tactics of a poacher." Yami said making Panik growl at him. "And to prove it I'll wager all five of my star-chips to win back Mai's."

"It's a deal. If you defeat me, you'll win back all eight of Mai's star-chips." Panik said holding up his own dueling gloves. "But be warned Yugi, you will now realise that a duel with me is far much more than a simple game, and you are putting far more on the line then you think." He said suddenly smirking as he pressed a button on his side of the platform causing two shackles to emerge on Yami's side and they grabbed his ankles trapping him, two flamethrowers emerged from the sides of Yami and sent streams of fire near him.

"Yugi!" his friends cried out in shock while Mai looked at the flames in despair.

"Panik used those on me too." She whispered.

"Turn those off Panik! Are you a duelist or a thug?" Daisuke shouted glaring at the Eliminator as the flamethrowers deactivated.

"What's wrong Yugi, can't stand the heat? Has my little display already made you begin quaking in your boots?" Panik asked.

"This wasn't part of the job description, we need to get Yami down from there." Tristan said only to stop as Yami smirked.

"Are you done blowing smoke yet Panik?" he asked shocking everyone. "It'll take more then cheap pyrotechnics to make me lose my cool."

"The last time someone spoke to me like that, I broke them in half. Now let's duel!" Panik exclaimed as the dueling arena activated and both player's life-points climbed to 2000.

"Fight time." Joey whispered as Panik went first.

"Since you were not afraid of my light show, how about we turn down the lights. My Castle of Dark Illusions will turn this duel into your worst nightmare Yugi. It shrouds my side of the field in a veil of shadows. And the castle itself gains a field power bonus I get from playing it at night." He said as a giant castle appeared and floated into the air and began giving off a veil of darkness. It's Attack and Defence of 920 and 1930 climbed to 1196 and 2509 thanks to the field power bonus.

"I'm not afraid of the dark Panik." Yami told him.

"You would be if you only knew the fearsome nightmares that come to dwell in the darkness." Panik said as his entire side of the field was shrouded by the darkness as the display on Yami's console went blank as well. "The shadows obscure my entire side of the field making you unable to know what you are facing, but it leaves your side exposed for my creatures of the night to devour at will. Unnerving isn't it, how the darkness preys on your fears, on your mind until you're too scared to think, too terrified to fight."

"Don't listen to him Yugi, this is exactly how Panik threw me off my game." Mai warned him.

"Now you tell us?" Daisuke asked her with a small frown before looking back at Yami. "He'll win, I know he will." She thought confident in her friend and the spirit inside his puzzle's skill.

"And before you think of using a field power bonus of your own to attack my castle or any other monster I play. The darkness that surrounds my side of the field not only blocks out the light but also the field power bonus on your side of the field, the night is the only thing that grants bonuses here." Panik informed Yami who drew a card.

"With no idea of what could be waiting inside the shadows, I can't risk an attack. So, I shall play it safe for now." He thought. "Celtic Guardian, Defence mode." His warrior appeared on the field causing Panik to laugh.

"Not a very bright idea. I summon Barox. Now attack his Celtic Guardian with Dark Grasp of Fury!" he commanded as two gleaming red eyes appeared in the darkness before the monster lunged at Celtic Guardian with the darkness surrounding it and everyone watched as Celtic Guardian was consumed by the darkness and destroyed.

"That's not fair. How can Yami fight against monsters he can't see?" Joey asked.

"Anyone got a flashlight?" Tristan asked.

"I don't think that'll be of much use here." Daisuke answered. Panik laughed as he overheard the concerned voices of the others.

"Even your friends have begun to lose hope in you Yugi." He said.

"I need to get his monsters out of those shadows. But the only way I can do that is by destroying his Castle of Dark Illusions, but with its own defence points being over 2500, none of my monsters can scratch it let alone destroy it. I'm starting to see why he is called Panik, but I won't let that stop me." Yami thought. "Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress in defence mode." He said summoning his dragon monster.

"This defensive manoeuvre may protect you against one of my monsters Yugi, but not against two of them." Panik said summoning another monster and a blue set of glowing eyes pierced through the darkness.

"He's right. Yami can't win this duel by defending all the time." Daisuke said clenching her fists. "Does anyone have any ideas?" she asked the others.

"Well if I knew how to defeat Panik and his monsters, we wouldn't be in this situation hun," Mai replied.

"Maybe he could attack the darkness, like a fireball from his dragon so he can at least see what he's dealing with." Joey suggested.

"That won't work kid, it would be a waste of a turn." Tristan told the younger boy.

"But what choice does Yami have?" Tea asked, meanwhile Yami was thinking the same thing before he nodded to himself.

"Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, take flight." He commanded the dragon and it roared and flew into the air. "Fireball attack!" he shouted and his dragon launched a fireball at the darkness briefly illuminating the monsters hiding within. "His monsters." Panik only laughed as the flames died down and the darkness returned.

"So, you saw my creatures, I doubt it allows you the foresight to see what is coming next. Dark Grasp of Fury!" he shouted and Yami's dragon was swallowed by the darkness and his life-points dropped to 1606 "My monsters hunger for the remainder of your life-points Yugi, and I'll be happy to satisfy their hunger. Have you realised it yet that fighting a bully leaves you nowhere to go but down." He mocked Yami.

"Why don't you just shut it you jerk!" Daisuke shouted drawing Panik's attention. "Bullies like you always think they're untouchable that nobody can stop them, well you're about to find out that every bully gets what's coming to them. It's only a matter of time." she said turning to Yami. "Kick his butt Yami, he's no match for you." She encouraged him.

"Daisuke is right. I can't give up, I will find a way to bring down Panik's castle." Yami thought. "You talk tough Panik for someone who hides behind shadows." He mocked Panik who growled and pressed the button making a flamethrower fire at him.

"You alright Yami?" Joey asked as Yami shielded himself from the flames.

"You little fool, perhaps you should think twice before you insult someone who can incinerate you with the touch of a button." Panik told him. "You're afraid, lost and alone in the dark and I'm the big bad boogieman about to leap out and give you the scare of your life." He saw Yami smirk and he growled. "You wouldn't be laughing if you knew what was in store for you!"

"But that's why I'm laughing. Because I can see, right through you." Yami told him.

"What're you talking about you little runt?" Panik asked him.

"You are the boogieman Panik, scaring little children into being afraid of the dark. Until they realise the dark is nothing to be afraid of. Like you." Yami answered unnerving Panik with his words. "Once a person conjures up the confidence not to be fearful of the unknown they disarm the only weapon the dark has."

"If only it were that simple…" Panik started before Yami cut him off.

"But it is that simple. I have the card to prove it, the card that will expose you and lift up that veil of shadows you cower behind." He said holding up a card.

"What's that?" Panik asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"It's just a little something that'll teach you a lesson in broad daylight." Yami told him confidently.

"Why is he telling Panik about what he's going to do next?" Tea asked.

"It's Panik, the same thing happened to me. You begin making amateur mistakes." Mai answered.

"I don't think so Mai." Bakura said. "He doesn't seem to be panicking." He said looking at the smile Yami had.

"You almost had me, but we both know that card is nothing but a big bluff. Prove me wrong, go and give me my tough lesson." Panik told Yami who smirked.

"Why should I show you my card after you've gone to such lengths to keep your cards in the dark?" he asked.

"You're stalling." Panik said.

"You don't trust me Panik? Unlike you not all duelists are all lying dogs. If you don't believe me, I'll show you the card. After all I wouldn't want you to think I was a lying coward." Yami replied.

"You don't have to prove anything to that guy Yami." Tristan whispered as Yami revealed his card, the Swords of Revealing Light.

"Revealing Light? What's that card supposed to do?" Panik asked narrowing his eyes at Yami.

"The blinding magic of the Swords of Revealing Light, not only stops all enemy monsters from attacking for three full turns. But it bathes the entire field in a light so luminous that not even your creatures of the dark can hide from it. Soon your monsters will have nowhere to hide, but rather then play it now I'll take a page out of your book and keep you guessing on when and how I'll use it." Yami explained. "You're going down in five turns Panik. For now, I'll summon Curse of Dragon in defence mode, and of course the card that'll help you see the light." His dragon appeared on the field with its wings curled around it and the space behind it began glowing.

"That card must be the Swords of Revealing Light. He's taunting me, I'll show him." Panik growled.

"Why did he put that card on the field after telling Panik what it was?" Tea asked looking at Mai.

"I hate to say it you guys, but I think Yugi is losing it. I was able to keep it together for just this long too, but after a while Panik has a way of getting to you." She answered. "Yugi's going to need more then skill to win this duel, he has to deal with monsters coming from all direction in the dark while also being burned by fire, he's gonna need guts to win this duel."

"He has plenty of those." Joey said with a grin.

"But he did just leave his best card on the field, you don't make those kinds of mistakes normally." Bakura said.

"Who said it was a mistake, I think Yami is giving Panik a taste of his own medicine." Daisuke told the others with a smile. Panik drew his next card and smirked and he began laughing unnerving all but Yami.

"It was a clever trick to try and illuminate me with the Swords of Revealing light, but to leave it on the field exposed was a critical error. No card is safe from the Reaper of the Cards!" he said summoning the monster and Joey yelped and jumped into Daisuke's arms.

"Not that thing again!" he cried.

"At least this time you're not a duel monster being chased by it." Tristan said.

"When the reaper is summoned all magic cards hear the call of doom, when it attacks your Swords of Revealing Light will be sent to the graveyard before you can ever use it against me. Reaper destroy his face down card!" Panik shouted and the reaper gave off a ghostly wail as it flew towards Yami's face down card.

"But that was his only chance." Mai said as the others looked on in worry as the reaper swung its scythe down at the face down card only to stop just before it struck the card.

"What's going on? Why has it not finished its attack?" Panik asked looking at his console to see a warning logo flash on the screen. "It should have destroyed your Swords of Revealing Light!" he shouted at Yami who smirked.

"I said the Swords of Revealing Light would be the card to illuminate you. I never said I placed the card on the field, you just assumed I did. The card I played was of a different sort, a trap card. The Spellbinding Circle." He explained as the magical circle appeared and surrounded the reaper making it unable to move or attack any more of Yami's cards.

"A trap card!?" Panik cried in anger.

"In Duel Monsters one must be weary of the Reaper of the Cards and its power to send magic cards to the discard pile, I knew you must have had one skulking around in your deck. But now that he is frozen I'm free to play all the magic cards I want." Yami said.

"Way to put one over on him Yami." Joey cheered.

"What is it with this guy, I can't keep up with him even on the sidelines." Mai said in amazement.

"He's doing good. But he's not out of the woods yet." Bakura said.

"We know that. Let's just hope Yami can win this thing." Daisuke said having faith Yami would win the duel.

"Argh! You fooled me!" Panik screamed at Yami who smirked.

"You fooled yourself Panik and wasted quite a powerful card too. But now that the cost is clear I will play the Swords of Revealing Light and another card, both face down." He told Panik putting the cards face down confusing everyone.

"Why put them face down? I thought he'd want to use the card as soon as possible." Joey said.

"I know we're going to find out soon enough." Daisuke told her brother.

"Curse you. You may have stopped my reaper, but he is only one of the powerful cards in my deck. The ones that remain will destroy you!" Panik promised Yami.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	12. Chapter 12

A Duel in the Dark Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Are you getting nervous Panik? I may have yet to launch an effective attack against your night creatures, but that will all change very soon." Yami promised.

"Ridiculous, what are you talking about?" Panik asked trying to hide the nervousness and fear in his voice but it wasn't working.

"You know what I'm talking about. I made you a promise that in five turns I would teach you a lesson you wouldn't forget, and I intend to make good. You only have four turns left Panik, four more turns until I drag you from your shadows and show everyone the bully you truly are." Yami answered.

"Do you know who you speak to? I am Panik the Eliminator." Panik said activating the flamethrowers causing jets of fire to shoot into the air behind Yami who continued to smirk.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Or are you running scared?" he asked Panik who growled.

"He's playing with fire, I sure hope he knows what he's doing." Tea said.

"Yeah. Panik is playing for keeps." Joey said.

"That's what Panik enjoys, making people sweat, making them suffer. For him, dueling is just an excuse to practice his cruelty." Mai said.

"Don't worry Mai, Yami knows what he's doing." Daisuke reassured her, Panik drew his next card and smirked before he began to laugh.

"This beast will win the entire match for me. King of Yamimakai!" he told Yami summoning his beast causing the darkness to part briefly until it shrouded the monster in its veil. "Powered up by the field power bonus, that all my monsters get from the night, my King of Yamimakai is far more powerful then your pitiful creature."

"Oh no!" Joey exclaimed in worry.

"King of Yamimakai, destroy his Curse of Dragon with Electro Shock!" Panik commanded, his monster roared and began gathering black electricity in its hands before firing a combined blast through the darkness, when suddenly the blast veered away. "What? The blast is drifting away…it's heading straight for my Reaper of the Cards!" Panik shouted as the blast hit his monster and destroyed it.

"Panik messed up!" Tea cheered while the others sighed in relief.

"No! My life-points!" Panik shouted as his life-points dropped to 494. "Curse you and your spellbinding circle, it's light drew in my blast and destroyed my precious monster." He said glaring at Yami.

"It seems your monsters don't do well when they dare step out of the darkness." Yami replied. "Now let's bring all your monsters into the light, I dispel all your darkness with the Swords of Revealing Light!" he told Panik activating the magic card he said would be the end of Panik, beams of light shot into the air blinding everyone except Yami and the veil of darkness began to fade.

"Stop…stop it! I can't stand the light!" Panik cried covering his face from the light.

"No more hiding Panik, your monsters are revealed." Yami told him as the light formed into dozens of swords made of light and everyone saw Panik's monsters.

"Alright Yami, you've revealed all of Panik's monsters." Daisuke said as the display on Yugi's console came back on.

"And Panik's cards are revealed as well." Tea said.

"No more hiding Panik. Your darkness will shield you no longer, three turns left and then you're finished. Not only does the Swords of Revealing Light vanquish your darkness, but it immobilises all the monsters on your field for three full turns, starting right now. That means you can't make any moves while I implement my strategy." Yami told Panik.

"Does this upstart truly think he can panic me? He may be planning an attack next turn, but the only card he has on the field is that puny Curse of Dragon. I on the other hand still have three mighty monsters, Barox, Dark Chimera and King of Yamimakai. Despite the Swords of Revealing Light, my monsters still get a power bonus from the night and after three turns they'll be free once more and Yugi will beg me to end this duel." Thought the eliminator as he drew his next card.

"You're stalling Panik, afraid to make your next move?" Yami asked.

"He continues to goad me, let us see how much he likes this card. I play the card I've just drawn. The Chaos Shield." Panik said with a smirk.

"That raises the defence points of each monster on Panik's side of the field and puts them all in defence mode." Daisuke said.

"You're thinking too small you fool, I can combine this card with my Castle of Dark Illusions and project a defensive shield over my entire area!" Panik explained as his castle gained two rings of energy around it before the shield formed over the entire side of Panik's field protecting his monsters from attack.

"Now Yugi can't get anywhere near Panik's monsters. He's a sitting duck while Panik is untouchable." Mai said making the others share a concerned look.

"Admit defeat you fool, don't you see how strong my monsters have become?" Panik asked as Barox, Dark Chimera and King of Yamimakai's Defence points climbed to 2600 each while his castle's Defence points climbed to 3200.

"I hate to say it, but Yugi doesn't stand a chance at winning this duel. Breaking duelists is what Panik does for a living. He's brutal, ruthless, everything the ultimate duelist needs to be." Mai said.

"You've become so cynical about duel monsters. And you don't understand Yugi at all, there is more to him than meets the eye." Bakura told her.

"Dai, Yami can win this right?" Tristan asked holding her shoulder.

"Of course he can. Just because Panik is hiding behind a shield like the coward he is doesn't mean he's won the duel, Yami can win this." Daisuke answered with a smile while looking at Yami who glanced down at his friends with a smile.

"Admit defeat, I'm going to crack you like an egg!" Panik told Yami who chuckled making the Eliminator growl at him.

"You'd like me to crack wouldn't you Panik, because its worked for you before. Winning through intimidation not through skill." He replied.

"You mock my skill? My skill is what's defeating you!" Panik snapped angrily.

"Don't be so sure. You think you're winning, that your tactics are taking me by surprise. But I saw your strategy the exact moment I saw what kind of man you are." Yami said.

"What nonsense." Panik said.

"I knew you'd play Chaos Shield, cowardly bullies like you always try to hide behind something." Yami replied.

"Shut up! I am in no way a coward and I'm not hiding behind anything!" Panik shouted angrily at Yami.

"Your whole strategy has been nothing but hiding and cowering." Yami said making Panik growl as he turned the flamethrowers towards Yami.

"You dare call me a coward? You insignificant cur, nobody talks to me that way! I am Panik the Eliminator!" he shouted as the flamethrowers fired at Yami making everyone watch on in horror only for Yami to lean back dodging the blasts calmly.

"Are you finished?" he asked Panik who was breathing heavily in anger. "Or will you continue to hide behind your buster and battlements like a big coward?" he asked making Panik growl as his fists trembled with rage. "The truth hurts doesn't it Panik? Facing up to your true self is more then bullies like you can handle, so you hide in the shadows."

"Stop stirring him up Yami. He's dangerous!" Tea warned Yami only for Daisuke to grab her hand gently.

"Calm down Tea, Yami's just using Panik's own methods against him. Sometimes it's the best way to win." She reassured her friend.

"I will burn you to a cinder!" Panik threatened Yami.

"You'd like to do that wouldn't you? It would only prove you're a coward. If you're not afraid then duel with honour, or I will rip your pathetic fearsome façade away." Yami replied.

"You bluff!" Panik screamed.

"There's only one way to know for sure. Play out this game, after all we'll know the answer in just two turns. Can you last two turns? Do you have the courage?" Yami asked him.

"Do I have the courage!? Panik fears no duelist, I will crush your spirit and wipe out your life-points!" Panik answered.

"Looks like Yami shook Panik up a lot." Joey said.

"Psychology is half the game." Mai told the young boy as Yami drew his next card.

"And now it is my turn. And my card is Gaia the Fierce Knight." He said summoning the horseman to the field.

"Do you really think a monster with attack power that weak can break through my Chaos Shield!?" Panik asked him.

"Maybe not by himself, but I also have a magic card. Read it and weep." Yami said flipping over the other magic card he had placed on the field earlier.

"A Polymerization card!?" Panik shouted once he saw what it was.

"And with this magic card I combine Gaia the Fierce Knight and my Curse of Dragon to create Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Yami said as the two monsters swirled around each other before they reformed into the new monster. "My turn is over, but you're finished as well."

"What does he mean by that? The Dragon Champion has an Attack power of 2600, it's not nearly strong enough to break through the Chaos Shield. There must be more to his plan then that." Panik thought narrowing his eyes as he drew his next card and he grinned at what it was. "Ah perfect. Metal Guardian in Defence mode." He said summoning a new monster which appeared outside the Chaos Shield before moving in front of it.

"I don't like the looks of this." Joey said as the Metal Guardian's Attack and Defence points climbed from 1150 and 2150 to 1490 and 2795.

"With him on guard, any attack against my monsters is totally impossible." Panik told Yami who scoffed.

"Figures, you're cowering again."

"Shut your mouth." Panik said.

"Your strategy is nothing but putting up defences, you're showing how weak you are." Yami said.

"Be silent. Next turn the Swords of Revealing Light will be extinguished, then I'll hit you with everything I've got." Panik told him.

"It'll be too late for that. I've already led you deep into my trap." Yami informed Panik. "The stronger you make your defences, the easier it becomes to defeat you."

"That's a joke. You're nothing but talk." Panik said.

"The time for talk is over. That was your last turn." Yami replied. "The end is now. Catapult Turtle!" he shouted summoning his monster which appeared beneath the Dragon Champion which landed on the catapult. "Slow and steady wins the duel Panik, and I can use the catapult to launch my Dragon Champion and shatter your defences. Catapult launch raises my Dragon Champion's Attack power all the way up to 3200."

"No way. He's not gonna do that is he?" Daisuke thought as she had a feeling what Yami's next move was gonna be.

"What's he planning sis?" Joey asked before Panik laughed.

"You can't touch my monsters. They're protected by the Chaos Shield, you can only watch as they prepare to assault you next turn." He told Yami.

"Who said anything about attacking your monsters. I'm attacking the castle." Yami said pointing at Panik's castle which made Mai gasp.

"My castle is still invincible to any of your attacks. So I won't take any damage at all." Panik said.

"We'll see about that. Turtle catapult launch my Dragon Champion." Yami ordered and his monster launched the Dragon Champion directly at Panik's castle creating a giant explosion and flash of light making everyone on the sidelines cover their eyes.

"That last move cost Yami a lot of life-points." Tristan said watching Yami's life-points plummet to 300.

"That's an awfully big risk in both life-points and in terms of monsters he sacrificed." Bakura said.

"Right, if this doesn't bring down the castle nothing will." Joey said as the smoke began clearing revealing Panik's castle as the floatation ring cracked until it came crumbling down.

"No. It's still floating, the castle survived!" Tea cried out in worry.

"You fool, for all your talk all you've managed to do is knock my castle's floatation ring off. It's been five turns and my monsters are still standing safe behind the Chaos Shield, when your turn is over the effects of the Swords of Revealing Light will vanish then on my next turn I will attack you with all my monsters and wipe you out forever." Panik told Yami laughing madly only for Yami's smirk to silence him.

"There is no next turn for you. This duel is already over, doesn't it seem odd that a castle that has lost its floatation ring is still standing? What if the Swords of Revealing Light locked in place not only your monsters but the castle as well?" he asked Panik making his eyes widen.

"But…but that means…"

"It's over. The castle is about to come crashing down on all your monsters." Yami said.

"No! Nobody defeats Panik!" Panik screamed in disbelief.

"I just did my turn is over." Yami said and everyone watched the Swords of Revealing Light begin to fade until they vanished entirely, and the castle began falling directly down towards Panik's monsters.

"Run monsters. Get out of the way!" Panik cried.

"It's no good, the Chaos Shield has stopped them from doing anything. You've trapped them all inside." Yami told Panik as the monsters inside the Chaos Shield began banging on the shield trying to escape until the castle crushed them beneath it and a giant cloud of smoke covered the field, it soon cleared revealing the field was barren and Panik's life-points had dropped to 0.

"He won!" Tea cheered.

"And Panik's not taking it well." Joey said.

"I'll say. Panik is having a panic attack." Tristan said.

"Nobody beats Panik. Nobody!" Panik screamed raising his fist. "I may not have defeated you Yugi, but I can still eliminate you!" he slammed his fist down on the console causing all the flamethrowers to activate surrounded Yami.

"Yugi's going to be fried to a crisp!" Tea cried out in worry.

"And he can't escape. Yami!" Joey shouted as Daisuke grabbed her brother and dove to the ground as more flames shot towards Yami and soon the entire arena was surrounded by a tornado of fire what everyone missed was the Millennium Puzzle beginning to glow as an eye formed on Yami's forehead shielding him from the flames.

"You survived…but…how?" Panik whimpered.

"My Millennium Puzzle protects me from your cowardly assault. But nothing will save you from oblivion!" Yami told Panik holding his hand out and a burst of magical energy struck Panik making him scream as he went unconscious as the flames finally died down and he fell from the platform.

"That was too close." Daisuke said sitting up. "You ok?" she asked her brother brushing some soot off his cheek.

"Cut it out will ya?" he whined shaking his hand at her making her smile and kiss his forehead. "Aw geez." The others giggled while Yami walked over to Panik and grabbed the star-chips which belonged to Mai and he walked over to her.

"Yugi…" she whispered as he held his hand out holding the star-chips.

"Here, these belong to you." He said but Mai didn't take them. "They're yours take them." he insisted.

"Go on." Tea said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept them. I fight my own battles." Mai told them.

"Mai, Yami risked his life in this duel for you." Daisuke said walking over.

"I know but…" she begun before Joey jumped and snatched the star-chips from Yami's hand.

"No point in arguing with her. If she'd rather be booted off the island, I'm sure I can take them." he said with a grin before Daisuke grabbed the star-chips making him pout.

"No way Joey." Daisuke said with a frown before she grinned. "I'm sure I'll find a good home for them." she said making Mai go red in the face.

"You think me losing all my star-chips is funny Daisuke Wheeler!?" she shouted chasing after the girl who laughed while the others shared a small smile. "Give them back!" Mai shouted as Daisuke skid to a stop and smiled at Mai.

"Of course. They are yours after all." She said handing the chips to Mai who looked at them and then at Daisuke in shock. "Didn't you learn anything from the duel? You can't always keep your defences up, because they'll just get between you and those trying to be your friends. So, can't you let your shield down this one time?" she asked with a smile. "Besides if I wanted star-chips I can take the rest from Panik, not like he's needing them anymore." She added walking over to Panik and she took ten of the star-chips from one of his gloves.

"Dai…" Tea whispered before Daisuke pocketed the chips.

"But I want to earn my way in this tournament. If I'm going to get into the castle, it's gonna be my way." She said smiling at the others. "This is just added insurance in case we need them. Now let's get moving." She began walking off with the others following her.

"Yugi wait!" Mai shouted making them stop and look back at her. "I'll repay you for what you did today, you won these so as far as I'm concerned I still owe you. More then I've ever owed anyone and when we finally face each other in a duel, it'll be an honourable one."

"Agreed." Yami said with a smile before walking off with the others. "That is a duel I look forward to Mai." He thought.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	13. Chapter 13

Champion vs Underdog

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"With Kaiba still reeling from his loss to Yugi, it's the perfect time to seize control and bring this company's reputation back to what it once was." A member of the Big Five said to Pegasus as he and the group conversed in his dining room via a large screen.

"Patience gentlemen, once I defeat little Yugi, Kaiba's company will become ours." Pegasus told the five.

"Of course, had you finished off Kaiba like you originally promised we would have seized control of KaibaCorp already. But don't worry we'll finish the job for you." One of the five said.

"No. Nobody is to lay a finger upon Seto Kaiba." Pegasus said his Millennium Eye glowing briefly.

"But if Kaiba can rescue his little brother, we'll lose our only claim to the Kaiba name." one of the Five reminded him.

"Mokuba's future role as the company's figurehead will not be jeopardised by Kaiba's presence. Trust me gentlemen, I have my own plans for Seto Kaiba and the technology his company possesses." Pegasus told them.

"Don't fail us." The five warned him.

"Gentlemen, KaibaCorp is about to enter a new era of prosperity and all of you are about to become obscenely rich." Pegasus promised before walking to the window and looking up at the moon. "As for you Kaiba, our partnership is only beginning."

Meanwhile approaching the Duelist Kingdom Island was a helicopter with Kaiba at the controls. "I can't believe all my business associates would turn on me after a single defeat. Then again losing to Yugi has shaken my self-confidence too." Kaiba thought thinking back to his duel with Yugi, how he lost when Yugi summoned Exodia and Yugi's words after the match. "Maybe he was right. But I can't begin second guessing myself, not when Pegasus has Mokuba held hostage. If I am to defeat him, I'll need to rely on my old dueling instincts. And once I finish with him, I'll turn my wrath on the vultures who thought they could give Pegasus control of my company and dismantle my life's work. They'll regret double crossing Seto Kaiba."

Back on the island, Tristan, Joey and Tea were fast asleep with Tea sleeping inside a tent while Daisuke sat beside Yugi and Bakura. "Is it just me or is your Millennium Ring pointing at the castle?" Daisuke asked Bakura who held his Millennium Ring in his hand as one of the links glowed and pointed towards the castle.

"I doubt you're imagining things. I'm seeing it as well." Bakura answered and Yugi nodded. "It's strange. It did the same thing when we first met. When I transferred to your school I was watching you two play Duel Monsters when it began to glow and point towards your Millennium Puzzle." He explained.

"So, it can locate other Millennium Items, that's quite impressive." Daisuke said.

"It explains why it's pointing to the castle. That is where Pegasus and his Millennium Eye are." Yugi said looking up at the castle. "It's how he stole my grandfather's soul."

"It's all rather scary isn't it? Pegasus able to steal souls with his Millennium Item, and I'll never forget when mine took us all to the Shadow Realm." Bakura said.

"Sheesh, don't remind me. I'm just glad we all made it out of there alright." Daisuke said. She then looked at the mark on her hand and reached for Bakura's ring and grabbed it causing the mark to begin glowing red and she winced slightly in discomfort. "Seems it reacts the same way when near other Millennium Items."

"Quite odd how your birthmark would react that way." Bakura said. "Do you think it is somehow linked to the Millennium Items?"

"If it's not I don't see why it would do that when I touch them." Daisuke answered looking at her birthmark. Soon Daisuke and Bakura had fallen asleep while Yugi remained awake.

"Why is it that the more involved I get with Pegasus in this whole tournament, the more it all seems to be connected to the Millennium Items?" he thought. "First there was Pegasus and his Millennium Eye, and now Bakura and his Millennium Ring, and of course my Millennium Puzzle. Ever since I first saw that ancient puzzle, playing Duel Monsters has never been the same. Now every time I duel I can feel Yami's presence within me lending me his strength. I hope with him we can save my grandpa, I miss him." He thought. "And I wonder how Daisuke's birthmark is involved in all of this." He added before hearing a helicopter approaching.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked slowly opening her eyes also hearing the sound. The helicopter soon came into view hovering above the group waking the others up.

"Some of us are trying to sleep you jerk!" Joey shouted covering his eyes from the light the helicopter had shining down on them.

"Who do you think it is?" Tea asked as the helicopter landed.

"We're about to find out." Tristan said as the blades slowed to a stop and everyone saw Kaiba climb out.

"It's Kaiba. And he looks like he means business." Daisuke said noticing the briefcase Kaiba had in one hand.

"I haven't seen you since our duel Yugi." Kaiba greeted as Yugi walked over to him.

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me." He said reaching into his pocket and he pulled out Kaiba's deck and held it out. "I've been keeping your deck safe, consider it a thank you for that duel you helped me win."

"Thanks." Kaiba said taking back his deck. "You'll be compensated for your troubles." He told Yugi before walking off only for Daisuke to walk over to him.

"Hey rich boy, if you're thinking of going to Pegasus' castle you're gonna need these." Daisuke said as she pulled out the star-chips she took from Panik. "Otherwise you won't be able to get inside to rescue Mokuba." Kaiba looked at the chips and he took them.

"Thanks, but I won't be needing some worthless tokens to get into the castle. Unlike you losers I don't have time to waste playing cards in your dumb tournament." He said coldly before walking off only for Daisuke to grab his arm.

"Listen Kaiba you're not the only one here with a noble cause. If you want a piece of Pegasus you'd better get in line and wait your turn." She told him and he looked at her hand.

"Nice grip, now let me show you mine." He said grabbing Daisuke's hand and he threw her over his shoulder and she hit the ground making her friends and brother gasp in shock.

"Dai!" Joey shouted running over to her as she sat up slowly. "Take it easy."

"Do you think I'm going to let some stupid tournament stop me from finding Pegasus?" Kaiba asked as Daisuke got to her feet and glared at him.

"Forget Pegasus, cause now you deal with me. So, bust out your deck and let's duel." She challenged shocking her friends.

"Now she's officially lost it." Tea muttered with a sweat-drop.

"Why bother? You should challenge someone you can actually beat, like an infant or a monkey." Kaiba retorted walking off.

"Go ahead and run you washed up has been." Daisuke said making Kaiba stop in his tracks. "I bet you can't even play a trap card without flinching after you lost to Yugi."

"Daisuke, now isn't the time to insult him. Even if he lost to Yugi he's still the top ranked duelist in the world." Tristan warned her.

"What do you say Kaiba, care to prove me wrong?" Daisuke asked him.

"On one condition." He said with a small smirk. "We play using my latest innovation in holographic duel technologies. If you're that eager to duel me, you're going to use my latest holographic system. It allows plays the realism of arena matches in any setting." He said opening his briefcase and he tossed one small disc to Daisuke who caught it.

"Wow a flying saucer." Joey said looking at the device.

"Don't be an idiot. This is the most state of the art duel modulator ever built, so if you think your sister can handle it then she should just strap it on." Kaiba said and Daisuke did so.

"Ok…now what?" she asked.

"Insert your dueling deck into the display drive recognizer. A life-point count will light up and keep score the entire match. Next select a card you want to play and put it on the digital card reader, the rest should explain itself." Kaiba explained putting his deck into the duel disk and then he put a card on the larger disk.

"Cool." Daisuke said putting her deck into the slot and her life-points climbed to 2000.

"All set?" Kaiba asked and Daisuke nodded. "Then prepare for my Battle Ox!" he threw his disc out and it began spinning and glowing.

"Look at all those lights." Tristan said.

"Yeah, it's like some sort of enchanted fairy tale." Tea said as Kaiba's Battle Ox appeared and snarled. "Eek. Or nightmare!"

"That's a hologram?" Yugi asked surprised at how lifelike the monster looked.

"Yes. One of unprecedented realism, it breaths, it snarls. My duel disk even simulates its odour." Kaiba explained as the Battle Ox growled again and Daisuke saw it had 1700 Attack points and 1000 Defence points.

"You're telling me. That guy stinks." Daisuke said covering her nose. "But let's hope he won't be around for much longer." She drew a card. "Alright, Armoured Lizard." She said throwing her disk out and her monster which as its name suggested, was a lizard in covered in armour appeared and it had 1500 Attack Points and 1200 Defence points.

"Go Battle Ox, Axe Slam Attack." Kaiba said and the two monsters clashed with Kaiba's ox hitting Daisuke's lizard's armour covered neck.

"Ah he withstood the attack." Daisuke said only for her eyes to widen as her monster was decapitated before vanishing in flash of light and her life-points dropped to 1800. "Ok…that was pretty realistic."

"This new technology forces players to think on their feet, if it's too much for you Daisuke, maybe you should give up now." Kaiba told her as Daisuke caught her disk.

"Fat chance Kaiba, I don't give up." She replied putting a card on the disk and she tossed it. "Go Flame Swordsman!" she shouted summoning her monster as it appeared.

"Daisuke! The Battle Ox is resistant to all fire type creatures!" Yugi warned her, but it was too late as the Battle Ox broke the Flame Swordsman's sword and destroyed him.

"Now you tell me." Daisuke groaned as her life-points fell again to 1600.

"Why am I not surprised that you'd make such an amateur mistake? Maybe now you'll let Yugi pick all your monsters for you. Or better yet, why don't I show you the advanced moves of the game the hard way?" Kaiba asked drawing two cards. "Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox, merge to form Rabid Horseman!" he said putting the two other cards on the disc before he threw it and the new monster appeared which had a horse's body, but Battle Ox's upper body and it had 2000 Attack and 1700 Defence points.

"Dai don't lose your cool!" Joey told his sister who looked over and nodded.

"Alright, Swamp Battleguard in defence mode." She said summoning her monster which kneeled and crossed its arms. Rabid Horseman charged and destroyed her monster with ease, this continued for the next few turns with each monster Daisuke summoned being destroyed swiftly by Kaiba's monster.

"Oh man, Axe Raider, Lava Battleguard, Red Eyes Wyvern and Red Eyes Baby Dragon, some of my best cards got wiped out by that thing." Daisuke thought. "Maybe he's right, what if I can't beat him." She thought.

"Beginning to realise the truth? You never stood a chance against me, I wonder why you're even here on this island. Do you even duel or are you just the lead cheerleader?" Kaiba asked her with a smirk.

"Don't talk to my sister like that you jerk!" Joey shouted as Tristan held him back. "She's the best big sister ever, everything she does is for me and Serenity. She always puts us first!"

"Serenity…" Daisuke thought thinking of her sister. "That's right…I'm dueling in this tournament for her. I have to win, I can't lose to Kaiba." She looked at the cards she held and nodded.

"Make your next move, no doubt it'll be another monster in defence mode." Kaiba said rolling his eyes.

"Not this time." Daisuke replied putting the cards on the disk. "Go Dark Blade, Pitch Dark Dragon and Polymerization!" she shouted throwing her duel disk and it began spinning. "Merge to form Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!" everyone watched as the monster appeared, it was Pitch Dark Dragon with Dark Blade riding on its back and the dragon snarled. "And with an Attack of 2200 it's stronger then your mutated pony, attack!" Daisuke ordered, her monster took flight before diving down towards Rabid Horseman and Dark Blade destroyed it with a swing of its swords and Kaiba's life-points fell to 1800.

"Alright Dai!" Joey cheered as the others smiled.

"Hn, you made a good move. I suppose even amateurs get lucky." Kaiba said unimpressed. "But your monster pales in comparison to my next beast." He added making Daisuke's eyes widen in horror.

"He can't mean…" she thought as Kaiba threw his disk out with his next card.

"I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Oh, this is bad." Tristan said as one of Kaiba's three dragons appeared on the field.

"White Lightning!" Kaiba commanded and his dragon fired its attack at Daisuke's monster destroying it and her life-points dropped to 800 and she fell to one knee once she caught her disk.

"Damn it, I thought I could win before he summoned one of those dragons." She thought.

"Don't even think about giving up Daisuke. Just because Kaiba summoned a Blue Eyes doesn't mean he's won the duel." Joey shouted continuing to encourage his sister.

"He doesn't know when to give up. It's obvious you're no match for me." Kaiba said as Daisuke got to her feet.

"The duel is never over, not until the last card is played. So, get ready Kaiba." She said drawing her card and her eyes widened. "Since you summoned your strongest card, allow me to do the same. Come on out, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" she set her card on the disc along with another card. "And I'll use the magic card Dragon Nails to boost his Attack points to 3000." She added throwing the disc out and the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared and roared at Kaiba's Blue Eyes. "Now attack. Inferno Fire Blast!"

"White Lightning!" Kaiba shouted and both dragons launched their attacks which collided, the explosion that followed destroyed both dragons in a flash of light.

"Whoa, they wiped each other out." Tristan said in shock.

"Hn, well played for a rookie. Let's see how you handle my Swordstalker!" Kaiba told Daisuke throwing out his disc and another monster appeared, this one was a somewhat humanoid muscular monster, it had a red tattered cape, a large sword with a jagged blade, purple and black skin, leather boots and loincloth.

"Yikes that monster looks like he means business." Tea said as everyone saw its Attack points were 2000 and its Defence was 1600.

"While my Swordstalker is powerful on his own, his special ability allows him to summon the soul of a monster in my graveyard that was just destroyed and add one fourth of its attack points to its own." Kaiba explained as a ghostly wisp appeared around the Swordstalker's blade causing its Attack points to climb to 2750.

"Oh man, even in the Graveyard Kaiba's Blue Eyes is still causing me problems." Daisuke thought drawing her next card and her eyes widened in shock. "Well this card I've never played before, but it looks like I have no choice if I want to win this duel."

"Play your last card Daisuke, I don't want this duel to last all night due to your stalling." Kaiba said.

"I'm no stalling Kaiba, and don't you worry. This card is about to end the entire duel for me. I summon Daenerys, Mistress of Dragon Destroyers!" she shouted throwing her disc out with her new card and the duel disc spun around before a tornado of fire emerged from the disc and out stepped a beautiful young woman with fair skin, platinum blonde hair that was braided, and dark eyes. She wore dark coloured dragon scaled armor with a white feathered cape, and a pair of draconian wings acting as waist armor.

"Wow, when did Daisuke get a monster like that?" Tristan asked.

"No idea. But something tells me she's about to kick Kaiba's butt with it." Joey answered with a grin. "Go big sis, teach that snob a lesson!"

"And how do you think she will do that? Her monster is weaker then Swordstalker. Is this some lame attempt at a last stand?" Kaiba asked arrogantly before he noticed Daisuke's monster had her eyes closed and began chanting softly with her hands clasped together, her eyes snapped open and glowed bright gold as the images of Daisuke's Red Eyes Black Dragon, Red Eyes Baby Dragon, Red Eyes Black Wyvern and her Pitch Dark Dragon appeared behind her and Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw his Blue Eyes White Dragon appear behind her as well.

"Daenerys' special ability activates. For every dragon monster in our Graveyards, she gains 500 extra Attack points." Daisuke explained as the five dragons turned into orbs of light and flew into her monster's chest and her Attack points climbed from 2500 to 5000.

"But…but that means…" Kaiba whispered.

"This duel is over Kaiba. Daenerys, attack and destroy his Swordstalker. Flaming Dragon Strike!" Daisuke commanded, her monster nodded, drawing her sword she leapt into the air with a battle cry as her sword became covered in flames, she came down upon the Swordstalker and with a swing of her flame covered sword it was destroyed.

"No way…I…I lost…to a rookie…" Kaiba whispered in disbelief as Daisuke pulled back her duel disc and smiled.

"That's game." She said as Kaiba's life-points fell to 0 and he fell to his knees in shock.

"Alright Dai!" Joey cheered running over to her and he jumped into her arms and hugged her and she spun him around with a smile.

"I don't believe it…Daisuke beat Kaiba." Tristan said shocked.

"I guess she's a lot more skilled then most people think." Bakura replied with a smile walking over to her with Yugi and the other two following.

"Nice work Daisuke." Yugi said with a smile and his friend nodded before she walked over to Kaiba and held out his duel disk.

"Here you go Kaiba, that was a really close duel. We should do it again sometime." She said, Kaiba gave her a look and took the duel disk and put it back in the briefcase along with his.

"Don't get your hopes up. You only won because I had my mind on other matters that are much more important than a silly little duel. Next time I will not be so distracted." He replied.

"I should hope not. If that was what you could do when distracted, I wanna see how well you do when you're focused." Daisuke said with a grin before her expression went serious. "Kaiba, I mean it when I say that Pegasus is dangerous. His Millennium Eye somehow allows him to see the cards his opponents have in their hand, and what strategies they're thinking. You can't beat him normally."

"I know. I was at the Intercontinental Championship in New York some time ago, there I saw Pegasus facing off against some guy named Bandit Keith. Near the end of the duel, Pegasus stood up and called a young boy from the audience who had just started dueling the week before, Pegasus gave him some instructions and told him to follow them." Kaiba explained.

"Wow. I bet this Bandit Keith guy didn't like that." Joey said.

"He didn't. But he thought Pegasus was bluffing and continued the duel against the kid. Keith summoned Garnecia Elefantis, however what happened next shocked everyone there. The kid followed Pegasus' instructions and summoned Flying Elephant and that won him the duel." Kaiba continued.

"No way. That has to be a mistake." Tea said in disbelief as were the others who couldn't believe what Kaiba was saying.

"Something like that happened when I duelled Pegasus." Yugi thought thinking back to how Pegasus was able to predict all his moves when they duelled.

"You can all say and play in his little tournament until you have enough star-chips, but I am not waiting or letting anything stop me from getting my hands on Pegasus and saving Mokuba." Kaiba said before he walked off.

"We should all get some more sleep before morning, this duel kept us up nearly all night." Tristan said walking back to the tent and the others followed before Daisuke stopped and looked in the direction Kaiba had walked off.

"Kaiba…" Daisuke whispered. "I know what you're going through, you're worried about your brother. But you should know that going at it alone won't work all the time. Sometimes, you just can't do anything." She walked off after her friends and laid down to sleep.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Duel in the Graveyard Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Daisuke groaned as she opened her eyes. "What's going on? It's too early for explosions…" she mumbled. "Wait…explosions!?" she questioned jumping to her feet, she looked around her surroundings and gasped in shock. "No…this can't be happening again…" she thought holding her head before she noticed she was without her jacket and had a large gash on her right arm which went from her shoulder to elbow.

"Evil Inferno!" she heard an all too familiar voice bellow as flames shot towards her.

"Look out!" Daisuke's eyes widened as she was grabbed by a gold and blue blur which jumped above the flames. "Daisuke, are you ok?"

"Magnamon?" she whispered looking into the crimson eyes of her partner. "But I thought you were gone." Magnamon narrowed his eyes in confusion as he landed.

"What do you mean Daisuke? Are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned looking at the injury on her arm.

"I'm fine. Listen we need to fall back and regroup." Daisuke said grabbing her partner's hand.

"But the others are still fighting Daemon, there is no way they can stop him without us." Magnamon said looking back at the battle, Daisuke looked back and gasped as she saw Daemon slam his fist into Angewomon sending her flying and she crashed into a building.

"Damn it…this is just like the last time." Daisuke thought before she saw Magnamon look at her sorrowfully. "No…don't you even think about doing what I think you're about to do." She pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Dai, but there is no other way." Magnamon said walking towards the battle only for Daisuke to grab his arm.

"No! I won't let you sacrifice yourself. I can't lose you, you're my best friend." She said softly, Magnamon turned around and gently rubbed some tears from her eyes.

"You're my best friend too Daisuke. But we can't allow Daemon to remain alive. He broke out of the Dark Ocean, who knows what else he can do if we can't stop him." He said before Daisuke jumped into his arms and whimpered.

"Please don't go…"

"I'm sorry Dai, I'll be back. I promise. Digimon never really die, you know this." Magnamon reassured her.

"But you won't…not if you do this…" Daisuke said.

"It is a price I am willing to pay, for the safety of both worlds and you." Magnamon replied as his armour began shining brightly and he stepped away and flew off towards Daemon.

"Magnamon no!" Daisuke shouted running after him only for hands to grab her. "No! Let me go! Let me go…Magnamon!" she screamed with tears in her eyes as Magnamon and Daemon were engulfed in a golden sphere of energy which turned both digimon into nothing but data particles that floated away in the wind.

"No!" she screamed sitting up and she looked around and saw she was back on the island, she heard shouts and saw she had woken the others up.

"Big sis what's going on?" Joey asked rubbing his eye while looking at his big sister worried.

"No…nothing…I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Come on we should get going, no doubt a lot of duelists are gone now." She answered getting up as Tea walked over.

"Morning guys." She said.

"Morning, where's Mai?" Yugi asked noticing their blonde friend was gone.

"She left, but she left this note for you." Tea said handing Yugi the note who read it.

"I owe you eight star-chips, see you around. Mai." He read as Tristan read it over his shoulder.

"Well you'd better kiss those star-chips goodbye." He muttered.

"I don't think so. I believe we can trust her." Yugi replied.

"If you're sure Yugi." Daisuke said with a small smile. "Now let's move out." The others nodded and soon they all were walking through the island trying to find more duelists.

"I wonder how many are left, the ones who were eliminated yesterday had powerful cards." Yugi said.

"Agreed. But we can't let that stop us. I defeated Kaiba last night, so I'm eager for another duel." Daisuke replied before walking ahead of the others.

"Alright, Joey spill. You know why Daisuke screamed earlier don't you?" Tristan asked and Joey gulped as everyone looked at him.

"I do know why, but it's not my place to tell you. Big sis lost a close friend before she moved to Domino, she didn't tell me everything that happened, but she told me enough to know it is her story to tell and not mine." He answered before running off after Daisuke leaving the others alone. Unknown to the group however, they were being spied on by three duelists who were hiding in some bushes.

"Check it out you guys I've got a couple of duelists who are ripe for the picking." The one holding binoculars said as the other two looked over his shoulder at the group. One was short and gaunt with a baggy hoodie, the second had orange hair and glasses while the third was taller and had spiky gravity defying hair.

"Who's the little one?" the one wearing glasses asked with a British accent.

"I think that's Yugi Moto." The gaunt boy answered.

"The kid who beat Kaiba." The one holding the binoculars said.

"Well I want the girl who just walked off, she seems like easy pickings." Said the gaunt boy.

"I never thought you'd be willing to speak to girls Bonz." The British one replied with a teasing smirk irritating his companion. "We'd better report back to the boss Zygor."

"Got it Sid." Replied Zygor and they snuck off, a few minutes later they stood in front of another male this one wearing a red shirt, leather jacket, jeans, sunglasses and a bandanna with the American flag design.

"So, let's get this straight, you found two duelists?" he asked them.

"One's just a stupid girl who probably has only won via luck or by fighting weak duelists. But the other one is a good one, Yugi Moto." Sid answered.

"Yugi huh? I've heard of that runt, supposedly he's a tough duelist if you believe his reputation." The male said cracking his knuckles with a smirk.

"We've never seen him duel before, for all we know he could be a fluke." Zygor said.

"And nobody is going to the castle except us, because we're teamed up with Bandit Keith. The best duelist on the island." Sid said.

"That's right. Now if you three chumps want to get into that castle, I'd shut up and do exactly as I say." Bandit Keith said making his three goons nod while he glared over at Pegasus' castle. "You hear that Pegasus? I'm coming for you, it's payback time. I'll make you pay for how you humiliated me at the Duel Monsters Intercontinental Championship, I don't know how you did it, but you somehow knew what card I was going to play and how to beat it. Because of you I was reduced to a laughing stock, you may have beaten my Pegasus, cheated me, but nobody makes a fool out of Bandit Keith." He thought before standing up and drawing his goons attention.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Bonz asked him.

"We take the girl out first, and then once she's kicked off this island we'll finish off Yugi." Bandit Keith explained making his goons chuckle to themselves.

Back with the others, they had caught up to Daisuke and were walking down a path when Daisuke saw something move in the bushes and she stopped and narrowed her eyes. "What is it Dai?" Tea asked her.

"Something's following us," she answered, the others looked around but saw nothing.

"I think you're going a bit crazy Daisuke. Perhaps the lack of sleep you got because you had that duel with Kaiba last night is catching up to you." Tristan said gently.

"Maybe, but I've got a feeling something is out there. I'm gonna scout ahead." She said running off and Joey followed her, unknown to them Sid and Zygor were watching from the bushes and smirked.

Back with Bonz and Bandit Keith both walked through a cave with only the flashlight held by Bandit Keith lighting the way and Bonz gulped as he heard a noise. "Where are we going boss?" he whimpered.

"To a hidden arena." Bandit Keith answered.

"In a cave?" Bonz asked before several bats flew past him and he screamed and landed on his butt.

"I don't see why you're so afraid of this place Bonz, it's dark and scary just like you." Bandit Keith said with a grin. "By the way, you filled your deck with mostly zombie cards, right?"

"Uh yeah." Bonz answered handing him his deck, he shuffled through the cards and nodded.

"Good, but you could use brute force." He told his henchmen.

"But where could I possibly find cards like that?" Bonz asked him.

"Don't worry. I've got all the cards you need right here." he answered opening his jacket to show several pockets holding multiple decks. "With these cards you're going to have the most powerful zombie deck in history." He told Bonz before he began to add cards to his deck. "There you go."

"Thanks boss, I promise I won't let you down." Bonz said taking the deck.

"You'd better not otherwise you're gonna be in for a world of hurt." Bandit Keith said pushing Bonz forward and the two continued to the arena.

"Man, that water feels good." Daisuke said as she splashed some water in her face as she sat beside a small river and a waterfall.

"Hey Dai." Joey said running over to her and she smiled looking over her shoulder at him, however she gasped when she saw Sid jump out of the bushes and grab him. "Hey let me go! Let me go ya creep!"

"Joey!" Daisuke shouted jumping to her feet and she ran over only for Zygor to run up behind her and hit her in the back of the head knocking her down and she blacked out, Joey continued to struggle while Sid gagged him and tied his arms behind his back.

"Let's go. The dweeb is insurance to make the girl duel." Sid said walking off while Zygor picked up Daisuke and carried her off no one noticing Daisuke's locket slip off her neck which opened as it hit the ground showing the picture of Joey and Serenity inside.

Daisuke groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and found herself sitting on a dueling platform. "Huh…where am I?" she groaned holding her head before the platform she was on rose up. "What's going on?" she asked standing up as she looked at her surroundings and saw herself in a cave full of skulls, candles and other bones. "A graveyard?" she asked noticing the theme of the dueling arena she was on, she heard a muffled cry and turned to see Joey sitting beside Sid and Bandit Keith who smirked.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. We were beginning to think we'd have to make the squirt duel." Bandit Keith said ruffling Joey's hair roughly.

"Keep your hands off my brother!" Daisuke shouted, she and Joey heard a moan and saw Daisuke's opponent appear on the other side of the platform.

"Welcome Duelist to the Arena of Lost Souls." Bonz said with a creepy laugh.

"Uh…is that supposed to scare me? Because no offense I've seen Alien and the Xenomorph is a million times scarier then you." Daisuke told him earning a few snickers from Sid and Zygor.

"Abandon hope because no duelist gets out of here alive!" Bonz wailed trying to scare Daisuke but he saw she wasn't fazed.

"Yeah…A for effort, but a C- on everything else." She told him making him frown.

"This girl's got guts, let's see how she does in a duel." Sid said.

"Agreed. Get to work Bonz." Bandit Keith ordered his henchmen.

"Right. Throw down your star-chips and let's duel." Bonz told Daisuke who frowned.

"I never agreed to this duel." She said.

"Too bad, if you don't duel then your brother is gonna get hurt." Bandit Keith said with a smirk as he elbowed Joey causing Daisuke to growl.

"Fine. But if I win you let my brother go, or so help me Kami I'll show you what happens when you hurt my family. Four star-chips!" she shouted slamming her chips down on the console and Bonz did the same and their life-points climbed to 2000.

"Put her away quick with a zombie card." Zygor told Bonz who nodded.

"A zombie card…now I get the Graveyard theme, they must get a field power bonus." Daisuke thought drawing her cards. "I'll have to play this carefully, no telling what special powers they could have."

"Where are the others? I hope they find us soon." Joey thought as Bandit Keith held him close.

"Daisuke? Joey?" Yugi shouted as he and Tea ran through the forest searching for them as they arrived at the waterfall both were abducted at.

"There's no sign of them anywhere, if they were in a duel I'm sure we'd see the arena." Tea said.

"You're right, I'm worried." Yugi said running off to keep looking for them.

Meanwhile back in the cave, Bonz smirked and reached for his first card. "Hold on Bonz, don't use that card just yet. Use the one on the far left." Bandit Keith instructed him.

"The one of the left boss?" Bonz asked looking at the card. "But that card is Zanki, he's not a zombie card at all."

"You needed some extra muscle, so I slipped it into your deck." Bandit Keith explained.

"But he won't get the field power bonus if I play him." Bonz said only for his boss to growl at him.

"You wouldn't have gotten this far if you didn't listen to my instructions. I know what's best, so do as I say." He told Bonz.

"Right…whatever you say. Zanki in attack mode!" Bonz said summoning his monster which was a samurai with an Attack of 1500 and a Defence of 1700.

"This'll put a dent in Zanki's armor. Go Axe Raider!" Daisuke said summoning her monster which appeared and charged Zanki and cut through it and destroyed it dropping Bonz's life-points to 1800.

"Why did you make me play that lame card? If I used one of my zombie cards, I could have clobbered her." Bonz grumbled.

"You really shouldn't rely on anyone else's advice on how to duel. Especially if it's from a guy who lost to a kid." Daisuke said with a smirk aimed at Bandit Keith who growled at her. "I mean you are Bandit Keith, right? The guy who lost to a kid Pegasus pulled from the crowd."

"He cheated, nobody ever beats Bandit Keith without cheating." Bandit Keith shouted at her before looking at Bonz. "Second card from the left, play it Bonz." He ordered.

"The Crawling Dragon…if I play this she'll destroy it like last time." he thought before setting the monster in defence mode.

"What's he planning, from the look on his face it's not a zombie card. Is Bandit Keith trying to sabotage his own goon?" Daisuke thought. "I can't that monster attacking me next turn, Axe Raider go!" she shouted and Axe Raider charged the Crawling Dragon which revealed itself which was a large brown dragon with small wings and muscular arms, Axe Raider swung his axe and cleaved the dragon in half.

"Bonz, play the card on the far right." Bandit Keith instructed Bonz who groaned. "Don't use defence mode this time, she might hold back and ruin our plan. If you don't want my advice, I'll keep my mouth shut and watch as you fail." He said.

"Way to inspire confidence." Daisuke thought as Bonz summoned another non-zombie monster, the Crass Crown which was a large clown monster with sharp teeth and an Attack of 1350 and a Defence of 1400.

"Time to bolster my forces, go Flame Swordsman!" Daisuke said summoning her brother's favourite card. "Flaming Sword of Battle!" she commanded as Crass Clown charged her swordsman who obeyed and cut through the clown with his sword and Bonz's life-points fell to 1350.

"Now what do I do?!" Bonz asked Bandit Keith.

"Relax, you've got this duel won." He reassured Bonz who drew his next card and smirked.

"I completely forgot about this card." He said.

"Well go ahead and play your trump card." Bandit Keith told him.

"You're finished. You're no match for this card, The Call of the Haunted!" Bonz said playing his card.

"Call of the Haunted?" Daisuke asked before she saw the field on Bonz's side begin to open as monsters soon emerged. "No way…I destroyed those monsters!"

"You did but Call of the Haunted brings them back from the grave as zombies." Bonz explained with a twisted smirk.

"Oh no." Daisuke whispered as she saw the three zombies across from her.

"Behold Dragon Zombie, Clown Zombie and Armoured Zombie!" Bonz said while his comrades chuckled.

"Dai." Joey thought worried. Meanwhile back with the others, Tea found Daisuke's locket and picked it up.

"Guys look, Daisuke's locket." She said.

"I'm beginning to smell foul play, there is no way Dai would be so careless as to lose her locket like this. Her brother and sister mean the whole world to her." Tristan said before he spotted the cave nearby and ran towards it with the others following him and soon they walked through the cave looking for Daisuke and Joey.

"I hope we find Daisuke and Joey soon, this place is giving me the creeps." Tea said shuddering.

"Same here." Yugi said. Back at the arena Daisuke looked at Bonz monsters in concern, they looked like their previous forms only they had flesh falling off them, pus leaking out of their wounds and they all moaned like zombies.

"His monsters are back." she thought.

"As zombies my monsters gain a field power bonus from the graveyard." Bonz said as Armoured Zombie's Attack climbed to 1950, Dragon Zombie's Attack climbed to 2080 and Clown Zombie's Attack climbed to 1755. "Go Dragon Zombie attack the Axe Raider with Deadly Zombie Breath!" his dragon groaned and breathed a gust of foul smelling air at Axe Raider and destroyed it and Daisuke's life-points dropped to 1620. "Now your swordsman is all alone."

"No…this can't be the end." Daisuke whispered worried looking at her brother. "I'm sorry I let you down Joey."

The End of the chapter

Read and Review


	15. Chapter 15

Duel in the Graveyard Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"You've had it duellist, all the monsters you believed you had destroyed and are now back as zombies, with a field power bonus to boot." Bonz said with a smirk while Daisuke looked at her opponent's zombies and then at her hand. "Come on, play your next card."

"I'll play this one. X-Saber Anu Piranha." She said summoning her next monster which was a blonde female warrior clad in red and black armour wielding dual swords. "Attack his Clown Zombie with X-Sabre Slash!" she shouted. Her monster charged Clown Zombie while Bonz smirked, Daisuke's monster slashed her blades in an x-shape and cut Clown Zombie in half. "Take that." She said only for Bonz to laugh.

"Did you forget about my Call of the Haunted card? It is still in play." He said and to prove his point Clown Zombie reformed back into one piece.

"Oh man. A continuous card, this is bad." Daisuke said.

"That's right you fool. Not only does this make my zombie monster's invincible, but they come back stronger and deadlier then before." Bonz said. "The Clown Zombie's original Attack points were 1350, but it gains a 30 percent power bonus from the Graveyard field making its Attack points 1755, and now he's been brought back to life, he gains another ten percent. Do the math, he's stronger than your Anu Piranha."

"No way." Daisuke whispered in shock.

"Now Clown Zombie, Flaming Acrobatic Attack." Bonz shouted and his monster threw five glowing daggers at Daisuke's monster destroying it and her life-points dropped to 1530.

Meanwhile in another part of the cave, Tristan, Yugi and Tea continued searching for Joey and Daisuke. "No sign of either of them, I'm not liking this." Tristan said.

"Yeah, they could both be hurt or in danger." Yugi said before Tea realised something.

"Hey guys, where did Bakura go? We didn't take any turns." She said before they all heard Bakura scream and saw him running towards them.

"Get this thing off me please!" he begged as they saw a skeleton on his back and they screamed and ran off with Bakura chasing after them, a few minutes later Tristan stomped on the skull while the other three laid on the ground.

"From now on don't go picking up anymore hitchhikers." He grumbled.

"Is it safe to open my eyes now?" Tea asked as she, Yugi and Bakura got to their feet.

"Now that's over. Where do we go now?" Yugi asked noticing a fork in the path ahead. "Daisuke and Joey are down one of these paths."

"Brilliant deduction Einstein." Tea muttered with a sweat-drop forming, Bakura raised an eyebrow before one of the links on his Millennium Ring glowed and pointed down the right path.

"This was, my Millennium Ring seems to be homing in on Daisuke through her birthmark." He said following his ring's directions and the others followed.

Daisuke meanwhile felt her mark heat up and she looked at it briefly before turning back to the duel. "This is a disaster, if I destroy Bonz's monsters they'll just come back to life stronger then before." she thought.

"Had enough yet brat? I told you nobody beats Bandit Keith." Keith said with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, Bandit Keith is the best duelist there is." Zygor said.

"You can just leave your star-chips at the door." Sid added making Daisuke glance at her star-chips.

"I can't give up. I need these chips to get into the castle to help Serenity before she loses her sight, I beat Kaiba in my last duel. So, all I need to do is believe in my deck and myself like I did back then." she thought before drawing her next card and her eyes widened. "Time Wizard. You've helped me out a lot in the past, against Mai and Rex, let's hope you can do the same here. I'll play Time Wizard." Her monster appeared on the field much to the shock of Bonz and Bandit Keith.

"So she's smarter then I thought, she's gonna try to use her monster's time magic to turn Bonz's zombies into dust." He thought.

"Go Dai!" Joey thought happily as he looked at Time Wizard.

"Spin Time Roulette!" Daisuke said and the hand on her monster's staff began spinning around.

"Boss, what do I do?" Bonz asked looking back at Bandit Keith worried.

"Relax, this is all a game of chance. It comes down to luck, so if yours is stronger then you won't be wiped out." Bandit Keith answered worrying Bonz even more.

"Come on Time Wizard, you can do this." Daisuke whispered.

"No, you can't." Bonz chanted under his breath as the hand began slowing down, it slowly came to a stop and to Daisuke and Joey's horror it landed on a skull.

"No way!" both thought in disbelief.

"Boss I won!" Bonz cheered and Bandit Keith nodded.

"You're gonna love what happens next Bonz, now both of her monsters will be sucked into a time vortex." He said as a vortex in time and space opened above Daisuke's Flame Swordsman and Time Wizard.

"No, please don't go." She begged as both were sucked into the time vortex.

"And half of both her monster's Attack points are deducted from her life-points." Bandit Keith continued as Daisuke's life-points dropped to 630.

"Do you want me to play a card or should I just let you defeat yourself?" Bonz asked her.

"I didn't think I'd take this big a hit if I lost time roulette." Daisuke thought to herself still in shock at what happened.

"I find myself in a generous mood, so I'll give you a free turn to try and think of some sort of strategy." Bonz told her and she grit her teeth, she drew a card and put it in defence mode. "I see, running with your tail between your legs already." Bonz said with a smirk.

"Now beef up your zombies Bonz, humiliate her. Play the king of ghosts." Bandit Keith instructed and Bonz smirked.

"I hear ya boss, PumpKing rise from the grave." He said summoning another monster and Daisuke and Joey's eyes widened as a giant pumpkin with a crown on it, a single eye, sharp teeth and multiple tentacles appeared on the field. Its Attack and Defence was 1500 and 2000 but due to the field power bonus, they rose to 1950 and 2600 respectively.

"What does that thing do?" Daisuke asked Bonz.

"The PumpKing has a very special ability. Ectoplasmic Fortification." Bonz answered as three of the tentacles attached to the other three zombies. "Ectoplasm is the essence that gives my zombies their power, and the PumpKing being the king of ghosts, can pump up their ectoplasmic energy and their Attack points by ten percent each and every turn, and with each turn they become giant zombies!" he shouted as Dragon Zombie, Clown Zombie and Armoured Zombie grew in size and their Attack points climbed to 2025 for Clown Zombie, 2240 for Dragon Zombie and 2100 for Armoured Zombie.

"Oh man, this is turning into a real-life horror movie." Daisuke thought.

"Go Dragon Zombie attack with Deadly Zombie Breath!" Bonz shouted as his dragon breathed its noxious fumes again destroying Daisuke's face down monster with ease.

"Give me something stronger to fight Daisuke." Bonz said mockingly.

"Armoured Lizard in defence mode." Daisuke said setting another monster.

"Ectoplasmic Fortification!" Bonz shouted as his zombie's attack points climbed by another ten percent, this time to 2160, 2400 and 2250. His Dragon Zombie then attacked Daisuke's defence monster and destroyed it.

"Man, this is bad." Daisuke thought setting another monster in defence mode which was destroyed by Dragon Zombie again.

"Wow this is so cool. Boss your giving me great advice." Bonz said.

"Nah, just good advice Bonz, you still have one card left in your deck that'll crush him." Bandit Keith thought. Daisuke set another monster which was destroyed instantly by Bonz's Dragon Zombie.

"I'm wiping them all out one by one!" Bonz shouted laughing madly.

"This is so bad. His monsters keep getting stronger and stronger, and I don't know what to do." Daisuke thought looking at the three zombies whose Attack points over the few turns she had been playing defence had risen to 2430 for the Clown Zombie, 2550 for the Armoured Zombie and 2720 for the Dragon Zombie.

"Come on play your next card, feed my zombies another victim." Bonz said.

"I wish Yugi and the others were here. I could use their support right now." Daisuke thought.

"Daisuke!" a voice shouted making her and Joey look to see Yugi, Bakura, Tristan and Tea had found the dueling arena.

"Guys, boy am I glad to see you." Daisuke said relieved.

"What kind of dueling arena is that?" Yugi asked taking in the dueling arena.

"Why on earth did you accept a duel in the first place?" Tristan asked her.

"I had no choice, those creeps ganged up on me and are holding Joey hostage. If I didn't accept their challenge who knows what they'd do to him." Daisuke explained.

"Well, if that is the case you're gonna have to beat these creeps. And if you need added motivation, try this." Tristan said tossing Daisuke her locket which she caught and held it close to her chest.

"Thanks Tristan." She said putting it around her neck and she looked at the photo inside briefly and smiled.

"How touching, makes me sick. Hurry up and make your move or you forfeit the match." Bandit Keith shouted, Daisuke narrowed her eyes and set another monster in defence mode.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Tea asked looking over at Bandit Keith.

"He's Bandit Keith, the guy who lost to Pegasus like Kaiba told us about." Daisuke answered her. "It's how Bonz has been besting me every turn, he's giving that gaunt little freak advice."

"And I'm gonna crush you thank to the boss, nobody gets inside Pegasus' castle but us." Bonz said drawing his next card and he smirked. "I'll set this card, it's called Stop Defence it'll make all your defences useless once I play it."

"Oh no. I'm wide open if he plays that card." Daisuke said.

"That's right, and nothing you do will stop my zombies from getting stronger." Bonz said as his three zombies Attack points climbed to 2565 for his Clown Zombie, 2700 for his Armoured Zombie and 2880 for his Dragon Zombie which then attacked her last defence monster.

"I am not going to lose this duel. My sister is depending on me." Daisuke thought drawing her next card and she looked at her hand which contained Polymerization, Dark Magician Girl, Silver's Cry and now Red Eyes Black Dragon. "I could use Polymerization, but it is too much of a risk now if I mess this up." She thought.

"Whatever you do Daisuke, your brother, friends and I will support you." The Dark Magician Girl said appearing by her side.

"I know. Thanks." she thought. "Go Red Eyes Black Dragon!" she shouted summoning her dragon which appeared in a flash of light and it screeched loudly shocking Bonz and Bandit Keith.

"Red Eyes…where did she get a card that rare?" he asked himself.

"If I can't play defence, then I'll play offence. Inferno Fire Blast!" Daisuke said and her dragon roared and attacked PumpKing destroying it dropping Bonz's life-points to 855.

"Nice work Dai, and since PumpKing was already a ghost, he can't be brought back with Call of the Haunted." Yugi said.

"Minor setback Bonz, you've still got more than enough firepower to wipe her out for good." Bandit Keith said calmly making Bonz stop gritting his teeth and he smiled.

"Ok boss. Go Dragon Zombie, blow Red Eyes away!" he said and his dragon breathed its noxious breath at Daisuke's Red Eyes and destroyed it making Daisuke's life-points fall to 150.

"No…one of my strongest monsters. He wiped it out." Daisuke said shocked. "Now what can I do?" she asked herself as Bandit Keith laughed.

"Give up dweeb, there is no way you can win this duel. It's all over, the fat lady might as well be singing." He said.

"Don't roll out the red carpet for her just yet," Daisuke said drawing her next card and her eyes widened. "Oh yeah…one of the cards I got back on the boat. Shield and Sword."

"Excellent, zombie monsters have no will of their own. They can't defend themselves, we can win." Dark Magician Girl told her with a smile.

"Right. Let's go, Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode." Daisuke said summoning her magician who appeared on the field with a determined expression. "Next, I will play this magic card, Shield and Sword. Offensive Defensive flip."

"What!?" Bandit Keith shouted as Bonz saw his zombie monsters slump as their attack and defence points swapped around leaving them all with 0 Attack.

"The Attack power of my zombies has dropped to 0!" he exclaimed as Dark Magician Girl's Attack and Defence points swapped as well leaving her with 1700 Attack points, more then enough to destroy Bonz's zombies.

"And that means this duel is over, Dark Magician Girl wipe him out with Dark Burning Attack!" Daisuke shouted and her magician nodded and launched a powerful magical blast from her staff at Bonz's zombies destroying them and Bonz's life-points dropped to 0.

"How could I lose…" Bonz whimpered, Joey smiled and he jumped away from Bandit Keith and over to the others as Daisuke jumped down and hugged him.

"I knew you'd win Dai." He said with a bright smile making her smile back and kiss his forehead gently. Bandit Keith growled and walked off as Zygor and Sid ran after him.

"Boss wait for me." Bonz said running off as Daisuke looked at them.

"Hey Bandit Keith!" she shouted making him stop and glare at her over his shoulder. "Next time we duel you'd better have the balls to face me on your own instead of hiding behind your goons."

"Next time?" Bandit Keith asked with a smirk. "What makes you think I'll waste my time with you? Dueling is all about keeping your opponent off balance, winning is all that matters not how you go about it." he said before walking off and his goons followed him.

"Why does everyone think that?" Joey asked as Daisuke grabbed her star-chips plus the ones she won from Bonz and put them in her duel glove.

"I only need two more, hang in there Serenity." She thought with a smile.

"Ok now we're all together again can we all please get out of this cave?" Tea asked.

"Good idea." Tristan said and they all walked off and soon were nearing the exit.

"Daylight, man I thought I'd never see it again." Joey said and everyone began running to the exit only to stop in shock as a boulder was pushed in front of the exit blocking it.

"Tough luck dweebs but it looks like you're stuck in that cave for life." Bandit Keith said laughing as his three goons finished pushing the boulder in place. "Now we need to have a talk." He told his goons before punching them several times until they were knocked unconscious and he put on a duel glove and put in the ten star-chips he took from his goons. "This is what happens when you lose, now I have ten star-chips. I'm coming for you Pegasus." He thought walking off towards the castle leaving his goons unconscious.

"Bandit Keith, you slimy weasel!" Daisuke shouted running towards the boulder with the others and they tried to push the boulder out the way, but it wouldn't budge. "This sucker weighs a tonne, we can't get it to budge."

"Are we really trapped in here?" Tea asked as they continued trying to push the boulder.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	16. Chapter 16

Double Trouble Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"This boulder ain't budging boys and girls. Wait until I get my hands on Bandit Keith, I'm gonna make him pay." Daisuke said as she, Joey, Tristan and Yugi tried in vain to push the boulder out of the way.

"How about we worry about getting out of this cave first before we begin plotting to get back at that jerk?" Tea asked the others.

"She's right. Besides it looks like we might be here for a long time if we can't find another way out." Tristan said as Bakura's Millennium Ring began glowing and he looked at it before following it making the others look at him.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked him.

"My Millennium Ring is tugging me in this direction, I think it's leading me towards Pegasus' Millennium Eye." He explained.

"This might be our only chance to get out of this cave, lead the way Bakura." Daisuke told him and the group walked off.

"I wonder if this will lead us right to Pegasus' castle." Yugi said.

"I hope so, it's about time we teach that creep a lesson." Joey said punching his palm with his fist, unknown to the group Pegasus was watching them in his dining room on the screen with a small smile.

"I just love this channel. It is almost time for Yugi and I to duel once again, and I am looking forward to meeting his friends in person." Pegasus said his eyes fixed on Joey and Daisuke. "Now let us see what is playing on the dungeon channel." He switched the feeds to the one of Mokuba trapped in his cell and he chuckled. "Ah yes, another episode of the sad tale of Mokuba, waiting for his brother to come rescue him, not knowing that he is the bait for the trap I've laid for Seto." He thought sipping his wine with a smirk.

Time seemed to fly by for Daisuke and the others as they walked through the tunnels following Bakura, as they continued they noticed the cave giving way to smooth walls and multiple corridors. "Now which way do we go?" Tea asked looking at all the corridors before Bakura's Millennium Ring glowed.

"This way, my ring is pulling me in this direction." He said running off and the others chased after him.

"Well tell it to pull slower," Tristan told him as they ran down multiple corridors before they saw Bakura standing at an entrance.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked as she and the others stood beside him and saw the room he had led them too. "Wow…is that a dueling arena with four consoles or am I going nuts?" she asked.

"No way, I'm seeing it too." Her brother answered.

"You have entered…" one voice said making them look around.

"Sacred ground." A second voice continued.

"Where only Duelists…" the first voice said.

"Can be found." The second voice finished.

"Um well, we're duelists." Daisuke said looking around the room confused as were her friends and brother.

"Before you pass…"

"Across this chamber…" the group watched as two men the same height and build with bald heads and the same type of clothing only one's was orange, the other man's clothes were green flipped in front of them and began doing Kung-Fu moves before flipping into the air and spinning around.

"You must agree…"

"To face the danger."

"So, let the contest…"

"Now begin."

"Notify…"

"Your next of kin." The men continued as they landed standing beside each other and Daisuke saw two different markings on their foreheads.

"You're trapped…"

"And the doors are all locked." They then posed similarly.

"You face the Brothers Paradox." They said as one as their bald heads gleamed.

"Employed by Pegasus as eliminators…"

"To take all your star-chip indicators."

"You gotta duel these guys Yugi?" Joey asked Yugi who looked at the two men in shock.

"And if by some fluke you manage to win…"

"Why a puzzling new test shall begin."

"For over my shoulder, you see a door and over my brother's you see…"

"One door more."

"The test a choice…"

"That you must make, which of these doors will you take?" the brothers asked the group pointing at the doors and Daisuke saw two doors with the same markings as what the brothers had on their heads on the duel arena under two of the consoles.

"One door leads to an endless maze…"

"Where you will wonder all your days."

"The other door is the path you need…"

"Choose correctly and be freed."

"But which path leads out…"

"And which leads to woe?"

"That's for you to guess…"

"And the Brothers Paradox to know." The brother's continued making Daisuke groan and hold her head.

"I've only just met these guys and I already hate them."

"Don't say that Dai, these guys look so cool." Joey said with a grin making the brothers smirk while Daisuke flicked his forehead.

"Alright, no more Kung-Fu movies for you." She said making him pout.

"So even if Yugi beats these guys we might still wind up lost forever?" Tea asked.

"Against the two of us, one mere duelist would be creamed."

"So, you must duel as a team."

"Two on two, a tag team duel." Daisuke said.

"I don't see a way out of this." Tristan replied as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"Me neither, looks like we'll have to duel our way out." He said as he turned into Yami who stepped forward. "Tag team duel it is, and I would be honoured if Daisuke would duel by my side." He said looking at Daisuke with a smile and she nodded.

"You got it Yug." She said as both walked to their consoles while the Brothers Paradox walked to theirs. "Ok you Brothers Paradox, time for me and Yugi to clean your clocks."

"Prepare to be puzzled…"

"Prepare to be fooled…"

"Prepare to be baffled, for on this field we rule." The brothers said making Daisuke sweatdrop.

"Can you two please stop rhyming? It's starting to get on my nerves." She told them. "And what do we call you?"

"My name is Para; my brother is Dox. Now enough quips." Para said.

"Yes, time to wager star-chips." Dox continued, Daisuke grabbed two of her chips and put them down.

"I'll throw down two." She told them.

"Plus, four more, for a total of six." Yami said holding up four of his.

"Agreed." The brothers said putting down their own chips.

"This is it Daisuke, if we play our cards right we'll both have enough star-chips to enter the castle. Then we can finally confront Pegasus." Yami said before Para laughed.

"You fool. That's why Pegasus pays my brother and me."

"To keep you from achieving victory." Dox said.

"Ok you guys, teamwork from here on out." Tea said.

"Right, we'll be the team and you do the work." Tristan added.

"Quiet fools, time to duel." The Brothers Paradox said as their life-points as well as Daisuke and Yugi's climbed to 2000.

"First turn honours are mine, Labyrinth Wall." Dox said playing a card confusing Yami and Daisuke as they saw that it had 0 attack points.

"Why would he play that?" Daisuke whispered before the entire playing field glowed and several walls emerged shocking her and Yami.

"A maze." Yami whispered.

"Quite right, and if fail to navigate its passageways correctly, you'll be lost in it forever." Dox told him.

"Now no more questions, no more stalls, make your move the labyrinth calls." The brothers said as Daisuke and Yami shared a look unsure of how to play in a maze dueling environment.

"Hold up, we don't know how this tag team duel works yet." Daisuke protested.

"It's simple, we each begin with 2000 life-points like any duel. However, if only one duelist loses all 2000 points, their partner loses with them" Dox explained.

"Oh man, Yami's putting a lot of faith in me. I'd better not blow it." Daisuke thought.

"The players on each team will alternate turns with each passing round. It is simple, first I will play, then Yugi, then my brother, then Daisuke, then back to me" Para explained. "Now as for the actual gameplay in the labyrinth arena, it too is quite simple. All monsters you summon in this match will act like pieces on a gameboard, each monster can move the number of squares equal to its power level. And while your game pieces are moving, ours will be moving as well. And if by some miracle you make it through our monsters and reach our side of the maze, you will need to select one of two doors."

"Select the correct door and find the path to freedom and fresh air." Dox said.

"Choose incorrectly and find only despair." Para continued causing Daisuke to pull at her hair in frustration.

"That makes no sense, what do you mean one door leads to despair? That's not fair." She said.

"Okay then." The brothers said.

"We'll give you a clue. While everything one of us tells you shall be true…" Para said.

"The other shall speak nothing but lies to you." Dox added.

"Truths and lies…what're they talking about?" Yami thought perplexed by the statement.

"This is more confusing then algebra class." Daisuke mumbled as Joey blinked and scratched his head.

"Wait…this all sounds like a riddle my dad told me once. Oh yeah, about the liar, the truth teller, the choosing between two directions…how does the rest of it go?" he thought before he smiled. "Big sis, Yami I think I know this riddle." He said making them look at him. "It starts with a fork in the road, there is this kid trying to get to the village of truth tellers, but the thing is there is a village of liars right next to it. The kid doesn't know which way to go, so he asks a villager for directions, but he doesn't know if the villager is from the village of truth tellers or the village of liars. So, the villager says he'll answer one question, and that is the riddle. What should the kid ask to get to his destination, so he asks the villager to take him to his village. A truthful person would take him to the right village because of being truthful, while the liar would do the same since he would be lying."

"My what a bright young lad Daisuke has for a brother, he takes after his father." Pegasus thought as he continued watching the duel.

"So, all you guys need to do is ask the brothers what door leads us out of here," Joey told his sister and Yami who remained silent. "Um, yo how about a little something for the effort here?" he asked them.

"I hate to disappoint you little bro, but I don't think the riddle is that simple." Daisuke said gently. "In fact, I think we're going down the wrong road ourselves."

"But I know this riddle, dad asked me it all the time." Joey replied.

"Your riddle has some things in common with our present predicament but there are a few key differences, and those differences chance the whole riddle." Yami told him.

"Huh?" Joey asked scratching his head.

"You see in your riddle the kid had only one person to question at the fork in the road, but we have two people. Para and Dox. Now they've both said the same thing, one of them will tell the truth, and one of them will speak nothing but lies." Yami explained.

"And that's the problem we face, the one who is lying can't say he is lying to us. Otherwise that is telling the truth, the only way they could tell us that with a straight face is if they were both lying to us. That means we can't trust either of them." Daisuke finished.

"Wow…this is confusing." Joey said.

"Don't worry about it bro, they just told us that to distract us. We'll just win this duel first and focus on getting out of here later." Daisuke replied.

"Exactly, we can't afford to be distracted in this duel. Now I play my Beaver Warrior." Yami said summoning his monster that appeared in front of the labyrinth.

"A good choice a rat for a maze." Para said.

"But his time's running out, this is the last of his days." Dox added.

"We'll see about that. Beaver, move four spaces into the maze, one for each of your level points." Yami instructed and his monster walked four spaces into the labyrinth.

"Fool, four spaces in and you're already in too far." Dox told him.

"Now it's my turn. And I am merging Shadow Ghoul with the Labyrinth Wall itself using the power of Polymerization." Para said and Daisuke and Yami gasped as they saw a shadow moving along the wall until it reached Beaver Warrior and emerged showing a ghoulish monster that the Beaver Warrior turned to face. "Wall Shadow, Reaping Claw Slash!" Para commanded. His monster growled and swung its claw and destroyed Beaver Warrior making Yami's life-points fall to 1600.

"It's going back in the wall where we can't get at it. What's the big idea, how could that ghoul move all those spaces?" Daisuke asked.

"Quite simple the wall has no spaces meaning Wall Shadow can travel anywhere and strike at any time." Dox explained making her grit her teeth. "You two will not know when he will land another blow.

"We'll see about that. Axe Raider in Attack mode, plus I'll put one card face down." Daisuke said as her warrior appeared. "And since I can't see your monster, I'm going to keep as far from the wall as possible."

"Good move Daisuke, that means your monster will be unable to be attacked by the Wall Shadow." Yami said with a smile.

"Good move." Tea muttered to herself.

"This tag duel is only getting started, and they can focus on the weakest link first." Tristan said worried.

"You mean big sis?" Joey asked and he nodded. "Don't worry about her, with Yami as her partner nothing can stop them." he continued with confidence.

"It's my move, and I play this card face down." Dox said with a smirk. "And I play the Labyrinth Tank in Attack mode and move it forward seven spaces." A large tank with multiple drills appeared on Dox's side of the maze with 2400 Attack and Defence points and it began moving into the maze.

"Good move brother, that should help trap them within our maze." Para said.

"Thank you, brother." Dox replied. "And also, with my face down card, once one of their monsters steps on the square marked with the symbol shall be instantly destroyed by its fatal surprise." He thought.

"It's my move," Yami said drawing a card. "I play the Celtic Guardian in Attack mode." His warrior appeared on the field and Daisuke gave him a small nod which he returned. "Advance four paces into the maze."

"You fool, didn't you learn anything? Wall Shadow Attack Celtic Guardian now!" Para commanded as the shadow moved along the walls of the labyrinth towards Celtic Guardian.

"Oh no you don't. Kunai with Chain!" Daisuke shouted as her Axe Raider gained a long chain which had a three-pronged blade on the end which he threw at Wall Shadow once it emerged from the wall and he caught the ghoul.

"What is this?" Para asked in shock.

"My trap card worked. I had a feeling you'd take the bait and attack with Wall Shadow again, so I played my trap card Kunai with Chain. It catches any monster that attacks and raises Yami's Celtic Guardian's attack points to 1900 making it higher than Wall Shadow's." Daisuke explained.

"Celtic Guardian attack Wall Shadow." Yami said and his monster jumped into the air and swung his sword cutting Wall Shadow in half destroying it and Para's life-points dropped to 1700.

"Wall Shadow is beaten." Daisuke said grinning at Yami.

"Alright Dai!" Joey cheered.

"Argh. To stop our decline these two we must halt." Para said.

"Don't look at me that was your fault!" Dox replied.

"If we keep this up we'll have enough star-chips to enter Pegasus' castle, but we can't let up just yet." Daisuke said.

"Right Daisuke, we can't afford to underestimate the Paradox Brothers if we are to escape this labyrinth." Yami replied as Pegasus watched on.

"A toast to Daisuke, for one such as her to win the first round with such strategy speaks volumes of her potential." He said with a smile as Croquet walked into the dining hall. "What is it Croquet? I grow tired of these constant interruptions."

"A thousand pardons your grace, but I thought you would wish to know Seto Kaiba has been spotted on the island." Croquet informed him.

"I already know of this, why are you the last to know when you are the head of my security?" Pegasus asked. "And I also know he suffered another defeat at the hands of Yugi's friend Daisuke when he arrived. We do not need to go after him, he will come to us. For you see we have the bait." He continued as his Millennium Eye glowed and he chuckled.

Meanwhile Kaiba was walking through the forest heading directly for Pegasus' castle. "I'm coming for you Mokuba, I'll set you free and if Pegasus tries to get in my way then he'll regret it." he thought determined to save his brother.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	17. Chapter 17

Double Trouble Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"I'm almost to Pegasus' castle, but I can't let my guard down yet. His goons are everywhere, but I can't let them stop me. My little brother's life is at stake, and I'd do anything for him." Seto Kaiba thought as he continued on his journey to Pegasus' castle, he took out a small duel monster's card shaped locket and opened it to show a picture of Mokuba. "Ever since we were in the orphanage I promised to always look out for him, he looks up to me. And I won't let him down." He continued walking until he heard someone trying to sneak up behind him and he slammed his elbow into their stomach before grabbing them by their collar and throwing them over his shoulder. "Kemo, I should have known." He said with disdain pulling the goon to his feet.

"Lucky shot." The goon coughed out.

"I don't believe in luck. But since you so kindly came out of your hiding place for me, you're gonna help me find Mokuba." Kaiba told him twisting his arm behind his back before pushing him off towards the castle.

Back at the labyrinth duel arena, Daisuke drew her next card as Para and Dox looked at her and Yami.

"With a trap, you stopped our attack." Para said.

"Just as you did pledge. But with our scores…" Dox continued.

"Ahead of yours, we still have the edge." Para finished.

"Your life-points are only above Yami's by one hundred, so don't get cocky." Daisuke warned them. "We're just getting started, I'm going to play Flame Swordsman in Attack mode." She said summoning her monster to the field beside Axe Raider. "His power level is five, but I'll only move him four spaces into the maze to stand beside Celtic Guardian, and I'll do the same with my Axe Raider who thanks to my Kunai with Chain gains an extra five hundred Attack Points." She continued as her two monsters stood beside Celtic Guardian and Axe Raider's Attack points climbed to 2200.

"it doesn't matter if your forces are one or many, for soon…" Para said.

"There won't be any. Labyrinth Tank advance seven more spaces." Dox commanded as his monster sped down the maze. "Labyrinth Tank wields futuristic weaponry; your archaic warriors won't stand a chance."

"And somewhere in the labyrinth lurks another trap for your unweary warriors, do you really think they have a chance?" Para asked.

"Don't you two ever stop yakking? Yami your turn." Daisuke said and her friend nodded.

"And I will play the Dark Magician in attack mode." He said summoning his magician to the field. "I move him five spaces to defend our other warriors." He added and his magician jumped ahead of the other three monsters.

"Strength in numbers, now we've got a better chance of conquering this maze." Daisuke said.

"We shall see." Para said drawing his card and he grinned.

"Spit it out already, what is it?" Daisuke asked him with an impatient scowl.

"A magic card, and that is cause for celebration dear brother. Because now, I play the wall shifting card, Magical Labyrinth." Para said. Daisuke and Yami shared a look before the entire labyrinth field began changing.

"Oh no, the walls are changing around. That's not good." Joey said as a wall rose up between Daisuke and Yami's monsters separating them.

"The power of Magical Labyrinth allows us to change the maze however we wish." Para explained.

"Tag teams are only as strong as their weakest link, and the link that shall be broken is you." Dox told Daisuke who drew her next card.

"So much for our plan." She muttered.

"Don't let them rattle you Daisuke, we can figure out another plan." Yami advised her calmly and she nodded.

"Right. Axe Raider, Flame Swordsman advance and regroup." She said and her two monsters began walking through the maze, unknown to Daisuke her monsters were heading into a trap.

"Daisuke look out!" Yami shouted once he noticed Axe Raider stepping onto a square with a spider emblem on it.

"Too late, she awakened my beast, Jirai Gumo." Dox said as a giant spider burst out of the ground and it grabbed Axe Raider.

"Ah I hate spiders!" Daisuke shouted as memories of a certain shapeshifting women with white hair came up and she shuddered. "Fend him off Axe Raider!"

"He's too weak, Jirai Gumo reduces Axe Raider's attack points but to its original 1700." Dox told her.

"Then that means he's gone!" Daisuke exclaimed as Jirai Gumo bit into her monster's neck and it was destroyed.

"And you lose four hundred life-points." Para said as Daisuke's life-points fell to 1600.

"She walked right into that one." Tristan said grimly.

"How was she supposed to know they could put giant spiders on any square ya doofus?" Joey asked with a frown.

"That's just the beginning, Labyrinth Tank advance seven more spaces." Dox continued his tank arriving just behind Jirai Gumo. "And I will also place one more card in defence mode."

"You're not going to tell us what it is?" Daisuke asked the brother who smirked.

"You have enough to worry about, my Jirai Gumo is within striking range of your Flame Swordsman, soon it will all be over for him next turn. Then you can worry about what else I have in store." He said and Daisuke glared at him.

"Good thing Yami is up next." She thought.

"Now is the time for our counter-attack, and I will play the magic card Mystic Box in combination with the Dark Magician." The Paradox Brothers watched as a box appeared around the Dark Magician before swords began impaling it.

"He's gone mad, sacrificing his own monster for what?" Dox asked before he noticed a second box materialise around Jirai Gumo. "What is this, another box around my Jirai Gumo?" the first box with the swords slowly opened to reveal Dox's spider instead of the Dark Magician. "My spider is skewered, but how!?"

"And his Dark Magician is…unharmed?" Para asked watching the second box open and the Dark Magician stepped out unharmed.

"That's right, my magician performed a little magic trick to swap his place with your spider. And now Dark Magician destroy the Labyrinth Tank." Yami commanded, his magician raised his staff as bolts of lighting struck it before he fired them at the tank destroying it and Dox's life-points fell to 1900. "Together Daisuke and I will overcome any obstacle you two put in our path."

"You said it Yami." Daisuke said with a smile. "Thank goodness that spider is destroyed, that thing gave me the creeps." She thought.

Meanwhile at the castle, Kaiba and Kemo stood outside a secret entrance. "You have the clearance, open the door." Kaiba ordered the thug.

"Don't you think we should knock first?" Kemo replied smugly.

"I think you should shut your trap and open the door." Kaiba replied in no mood for the goon's attitude, Kemo scoffed and placed his hand on a panel which beeped before the door slid open.

"Sneaking up on Pegasus is next to impossible. He probably already knows you're here somehow." He told Kaiba as they walked into the secret passage. Speaking of Pegasus, he was in the dining room still drinking another glass of wine as his Millennium Eye glowed behind the hair covering it. He glanced at one of the camera feeds which showed him Mokuba in his cell looking at the picture of his brother fondly before he turned to the second feed which showed the duel between Daisuke, Yami and the Paradox Brothers.

"Alright you bald bozos, you two are about to lose." Joey told them.

"Of your friends you think to much, show them brother our lucky touch." Dox said to Para who drew his next card and he grinned.

"I don't like it when either of those two goons grin. Something's wrong." Daisuke said.

"Sanga of Thunder is one of three gods that control thunder, wind and water. The remaining two cards are Suijin God of Water and Kazejin God of Wind. If our luck holds two more turns, we can combine them to summon the Gate Guardian." Para thought. "I place this card face down to end my turn." He said and a box appeared on the brother's side of the field with a yellow symbol on it.

"Intriguing eh?" Dox asked with a smirk.

"What could be in there?" Yami asked Daisuke who shrugged.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we're going to find out soon enough." She said drawing her next card. "Now Flame Swordsman, move five more spaces towards the end of the maze." She commanded her warrior which moved five more squares.

"I cannot allow them to reach the end of the maze before we have assembled all the pieces of the guardian." Dox thought drawing his next card. "It appears I have doubled our delights." He said placing the card face down and another box appeared behind the first one with a blue symbol on it.

"Those symbols, they look familiar. They must be like Exodia in some way, otherwise they'd have summoned them properly and not in those boxes." Daisuke thought scratching her head. "Man, if only Izzy or Ken was here to help."

"I now play my hidden card, Dungeon Worm. I command you to return to the surface in Attack mode." Dox said and a giant worm burst out of the ground on the brother's side of the maze. "And I will empower my monster with Invigoration which raises its Attack by 500 points." Dox added as his worm grew even larger and it's Attack Points climbed from 1800 to 2200 while its Defence points remained at 1500.

"Just great, first spiders now worms? I swear if they play a zombie card next." Daisuke mumbled as Dox chuckled.

"Do not worry, this duel will end soon. Dungeon Worm, burrow into the earth and attack." He instructed his worm which began to burrow down under the maze. Daisuke and Yami looked to see which of their monsters would be attacked when the worm emerged from under the Celtic Guardian grabbing the elf in its maw and destroyed it.

"The Celtic Guardian." Joey exclaimed in shock as Yami's lifepoints fell to 800. "This isn't fair, that maze gives them all the advantages."

"That's right. No one ever escapes the labyrinth." Para said.

"Yami, you'd better pull something out of your hat." Daisuke told her partner who nodded.

"Great idea Daisuke, I play the magic card Magical Hats," he said and two large hats appeared one over the Dark Magician and the second over the Flame Swordsman, one hat moved towards the other and two more hates appeared in front and behind them.

"The hats are multiplying. Hiding all their monsters." Dox said in shock.

"That should confuse that slimy worm of theirs." Daisuke said with a smile.

"And the Dungeon Worm's Attack is only 2200 while the Dark Magician's is 2500. So, if the worm chooses the wrong hat, he'll only destroy himself." Yami explained. "And that protects the Flame Swordsman as well, because with the Dark Magician hiding in wait the Dungeon Worm dare not attack any hat."

"If only your plan was as foolproof as you think my friend." Para said with a chuckle as he drew his next card. "Monster Tamer I summon you." He said summoning a monster which was a human wearing only pants and wielding a whip.

"What does that monster do?" Daisuke asked looking between Yami and Para.

"Simply put, the Monster Tamer allows me to take control of any of my brother's monsters and command them as if they were my own. And it also strengthens the Dungeon Worm's Attack power by another 600 points." Para explained.

"2800, that makes the Dungeon Worm stronger then my Dark Magician." Yami thought as the Monster Tamer cracked his whip.

"Now Monster Tamer command my brother's Dungeon Worm to attack on of the Magical Hats." Para commanded and everyone held their breath as the Dungeon Worm burst out of one of the empty hats.

"Phew too close. Luck was on our side this turn." Daisuke said wiping some sweat from her forehead. "Now it's my turn. And time for me and the Flame Swordsman to go to work." She said tapping a button on her console and the Flame Swordsman jumped out of his hat. "Trust me guys, I know what to do. I play the magic card Salamandra." The Paradox Brother's gasped in shock. "You two should be scared, because Salamandra increases the Flame Swordsman's attack power to 2500 and your worm is weak to fire attacks, meaning any bonus from the Monster Tamer is nullified." Daisuke said as her swordsman's sword glowed as a dragon of fire formed around it. "Go Salamandra Flame Strike!" he swordsman sent the dragon of fire down the hole left by the Dungeon Worm.

"Where is it going!?" Para cried out before the Dungeon Worm came back out of the hole on fire before it was incinerated completely and Dox's life-points fell to 1600.

"Alright Dai!" Joey cheered.

"Excellent move Daisuke." Yami praised and Daisuke nodded.

"Brother you must draw the card we need." Para told his brother.

"Indeed." Dox replied drawing a card and he smirked. "The third piece." He said.

"The third piece combined with the other two shall now create…" Para began.

"A monster that will…" Dox continued.

"Annihilate!" they shouted together.

"Against the…" Para said.

"Trinity." Dox continued.

"They can't defend."

"All their life-points we will rend."

"Summon Kazejin God of Wind." The brothers continued as a third box appeared beside the other two, once that happened the three boxes began to shake violently.

"What's going on?" Tea asked as the three boxes opened and bright beams of red, blue and yellow light flew into the sky and began to form into a monster.

"Elements of Thunder, Water and Wind, Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light, show these fools your unstoppable might." The brothers chanted.

"Oh man this is bad. Here it comes." Daisuke said as her friends and brother shared concerned looks as the monster began to materialise.

"He is pain beyond description."

"He'll mark the graves with your inscription."

"Gate Guardian!" the brother's shouted as one as everyone looked at the new formidable monster.

"Oh man, how are Dai and Yami going to beat that thing." Joey asked in worry as the brother's laughed.

"They cannot. Against our Gate Guardian, they cannot possibly win." They said.

"I hope that's not true. We've come too far to lose now." Daisuke thought with determination.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	18. Chapter 18

Double Trouble Part 3

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"This is not good. The Gate Guardian has the attack points of the three monsters they used to summon it." Daisuke thought looking at the display on her console and she saw it had three different sets of Attack and Defence points for each monster that made it. 2600 Attack and 2200 Defence points for Sanga, 2400 Attack and 2200 Defence for Kazejin and 2500 Attack and 2400 Defence for Suijin.

"That monster is three guys is one, how are big sis and Yami gonna beat that thing?" Joey asked as he and the others watched on in concern.

"This doesn't look good." Bakura said.

"Don't be so downbeat guys, if they don't beat that thing we're never getting out of here." Tristan replied.

"Well that makes me feel so much better." Joey muttered. Daisuke looked back at her brother briefly before she smiled.

"Don't worry Joey, Yami and I can beat that monster easy." She said confidently.

"Ha you must be mad." Para replied with a smirk which his brother mirrored.

"Nobody has ever gotten past the Gate Guardian." Dox added.

"He is composed of three parts, each of them controlling an elemental force."

"You'll never get past his combined power."

"You will wander the labyrinth lost for all eternity."

"We're a team you rhyming freaks, Yami and I will beat you." Daisuke told them.

"Daisuke is right, nothing you have can defeat our combined power. Take your turn." Yami told the brothers who laughed.

Meanwhile somewhere in one of the tunnels under the island, Kaiba and Kemo were walking down what seemed to be an endless corridor. "You'd better not leading me in circles." Kaiba warned Kemo.

"These tunnels are honeycombed throughout the entire island, if you didn't have me around to guide you, you could end up lost down here for years." Kemo replied with a smug grin which vanished as soon as Kaiba spun him around and held him by his tie.

"Don't get any ideas." Kaiba growled.

"You only took me down last time because you got the jump on me. If things were even, I'd knock you out." Kemo told him.

"I'd like to see you try that before I dropped you where you stand. Take me to Mokuba, stop wasting my time." Kaiba replied as he let Kemo go and the thug straightened his tie and walked off with Kaiba following.

"This is as far as we go." Kemo said after a few more minutes of walking, he stood on a specific rock on the ground and it went down as an alarm began blaring which angered Kaiba. "If you want to find your brother I suggest you hurry before reinforcements arrive."

"Hold on Mokuba, I'm almost there." Kaiba thought running past Kemo down the corridor.

"Seto, where are you? I hope you're near." Mokuba thought in his cell holding the picture of his brother close.

"Mokuba!" he heard Kaiba's voice echo throughout the corridors.

"My brother's here." he whispered getting to his feet and walking to the bars as his heart filled with hope.

"Sir we have a situation." Pegasus looked up from his glass of wine to see Croquet walking into the room again and he sighed.

"Kaiba has found his way into the tunnels under the island and is close to find his brother correct?" he asked stunning his underling at how accurate he was. "I see I was right once again. I will deal with the Kaiba brothers. Seto was not part of my original plan, but now I see a way for some enjoyment to be brought out of this." He said walking past Croquet as he left the room.

"Ok Yami, it's your turn." Daisuke told her partner who nodded as he drew his next card.

"Nothing in my deck is strong enough to defeat their monster. I can only play these." He said placing two cards face down.

"What a waste of a turn. You should have surrendered while you had the chance. Gate Guardian destroy Flame Swordsman with Thunderstroke Attack!" Para commanded, Gate Guardian began charging its attack before firing a pink and yellow energy attack towards Flame Swordsman.

"Oh man, Flame Swordsman is about to be snuffed out!" Joey cried out in worry.

"Yami if you've got a plan now is the time to use it." Daisuke said looking over at him and he nodded as the attack neared the Flame Swordsman.

"Your monster has been destroyed." Para said.

"Not this turn, go Mirror Force." Yami said flipping over one of the two face down cards he laid just moments ago and a magical barrier appeared in front of the Flame Swordsman reflecting the attack right back at the Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian defend yourself with Squall Barricade." Para commanded. The middle of the Gate Guardian blew a wall of wind in front of it and the reflected attack hit it instead of destroying the Gate Guardian. "Our monster has not been felled, you've been repelled."

"Yes, but you've reflected the attack right at your Monster Tamer." Yami explained and the brother's watched as the attack which had been deflected from the Gate Guardian hit the Monster Tamer destroying it and Para's life-points dropped to 900.

"Lucky move." Dox said through gritted teeth.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Now it's my move." Daisuke said with a smile.

"Wait a minute Daisuke, don't make your move just yet." Yami told her and she glanced at him. "Look at the Gate Guardian it was created by combining three different monsters, maybe that is the key to defeating it."

"By taking it down piece by piece?" Daisuke asked and Yami nodded. "Good plan. Flame Swordsman use the magic of Salamandra and attack the midsection." She told her monster which obeyed sending another dragon of flame towards the midsection of the Gate Guardian only for the legs of the monster to block the flames with a wall of water. "What the!?" Daisuke shouted in surprise.

"You fool, attack one section and the others will defend it. Now it is my turn, Gate Guardian will lay waste to you, Tidal Surge Attack!" Dox commanded, the wall of water soon turned into a gushing torrent of water that began surging through the entire maze.

"Oh no. My Flame Swordsman is out in the open." Daisuke said as the water washed over the two remaining magical hats before hitting the Flame Swordsman and washing it away and Daisuke's life-points dropped to 1300.

"The lead is ours." Dox said with a smirk.

"Not for long. For my turn, I play this card face down and then I will summon the Summoned Skull." Yami said summoning the monster which growled as it appeared on the field. "And now he will finish what Daisuke's Flame Swordsman started."

"You must be joking, that swordsman accomplished nothing before he left choking." Dox replied.

"That's not quite true. In fact, were it not for the Flame Swordsman, the stage wouldn't be set for my Summoned Skull's attack." Yami said making the brother's eyes widen in shock.

"The water, you're going to use it like a big conductor leading right back to their monster?" Daisuke asked and Yami nodded making her grin. "Awesome. Light them up Yami."

"With pleasure. Summoned Skull Lightning Strike!" Yami shouted and his monster began channelling lightning through its body which began using the water as a pathway through the maze towards the Gate Guardian.

"You fool, have you forgotten about the mighty defences of the Gate Guardian, ones which we shall activate now." Dox said only for nothing to happen making the two brothers gasp in shock.

"Why so surprised? When your Gate Guardian's water attack washed through the maze and hit my Magical Hats it trigged the trap which I laid under one of them." Yami explained flipping over the face down card.

"What trap?" Dox asked.

"My Spellbinding Circle!" Yami answered as the magical circle formed around the midsection of the Gate Guardian. "Now there is nothing to stop my Summoned Skull's Attack."

"In other words, it's payback time!" Daisuke said with a smirk as the lightning attack struck Suijin and destroyed it and Dox's life-points dropped to 900. "One piece down, two to go."

"That's the way to do it!" Tea and Joey cheered jumping for joy while Tristan and Bakura nodded.

"All the water is disappearing too, it seems taking Suijin out of the equation also took away the water." Daisuke said with a smile.

"Our Gate Guardian is only damaged, not defeated. Now for the magic card, Remove Trap." Para said playing a card and the Spellbinding Circle shattered. "Ha, you see even without Suijin our monster is still unbeatable."

"That's what you think. Now it's my turn." Daisuke said drawing her next card. "No single monster may be able to defeat the Gate Guardian, but I know that Yami and I's teamwork will. I now summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon." She continued as her ace dragon appeared on the field with a loud roar.

"And now I will combine Daisuke's monster with my own Summoned Skull." Yami said. "I use the magic card Polymerization."

"A combo!" the two brothers cried out as they watched the two monsters fuse together to form a new monster which was a combination of the Summoned Skull and the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Take a look at our new monster, the Black Skull Dragon." Daisuke said with a grin.

"The Gate Guardian isn't so unbeatable now." Joey said before to everyone's confusion the two brothers began laughing creepily. "What're you two jerks laughing at?"

"If you think your new creature will win the match for you, then you are sadly mistaken. There is a maze rule that you must not have known. The labyrinth is a no-fly zone." Dox answered.

"What!?" Daisuke and Joey shouted.

"You just made that rule, you can't do that in the middle of a match!" Joey shouted waving his fists at the brothers as Tristan held him back before he did something stupid.

"We did no such thing." Para replied with a smug smirk.

"It doesn't matter if our monster can't fly in this maze, we're still gonna defeat you." Daisuke said with confidence as she turned to Yami. "Right?"

"Of course. I've got an alternate plan." Yami answered and she nodded.

"Create as many plans as you like. Nothing will protect you from defeat." Dox said drawing his next card and he chuckled once he looked at it. "For you see, I now play one of the most powerful and rare magic cards in the world. Riryoku."

"Riryoku? It's all Greek to me Yami." Daisuke said looking at her partner for help.

"It's a rare and powerful card." Yami replied.

"Too true. With this magic card, I can take half of both of your life-points and add them to a monster of my choosing." Dox explained as Daisuke and Yami's life-dropped to 650 and 400.

"No fair. You're nothing but thieves." Daisuke growled.

"Stay strong Daisuke." Yami told her.

"Ha, the only one staying strong will be the Gate Guardian who is the one we are powering up with your life-points." Para said as the Gate Guardian gained a white aura as Sanga's Attack points climbed to 3000 while Kazejin's Attack points climbed to 3050.

"Luckily for you, using the power of Riryoku ends our turn. But when our next turn comes around, the Gate Guardian's newfound power will win this duel for us." Dox said.

"Ah man, this is so not good." Daisuke said.

"Don't worry about them Daisuke, I still have a plan. Trust me." Yami reassured her.

"You are all talk. Make your move, if you think you can still turn this duel around." Para told him.

"Very well. First I draw." Yami said drawing a card. "Next I will bring my Dark Magician out of the safety of the Magical Hats, and I will move him forward six spaces and out of the maze." He continued. The Dark Magician jumped out of the hat he was hiding in and walked towards the end of the maze. "And next I play the magic card Monster Reborn."

"No matter what monster he brings back, it won't help him win against the Gate Guardian. Your plan will fail, Gate Guardian attack the Dark Magician." Para commanded. The Gate Guardian began powering up its attack before firing it at the Dark Magician.

"You attacked without waiting to see what monster I was bringing back to the field. You wasted your turn. Suijin, Tidal Shield!" Yami shouted and a pillar of water formed around the Dark Magician protecting it from the attack shocking the brothers. "I see you recognise the monster. It's your own Suijin."

"Alright Yami. That's the play of the game." Daisuke said as Suijin returned to the field rising under the Dark Magician who stood atop it.

"He used his Monster Reborn card to bring back our Suijin, only now he is not ours." Para said.

"You have been lucky you brats, but we assure you that your luck has run out." Dox said.

"Keep talking, for now it's Daisuke's turn." Yami said smiling over at her and she nodded.

"Ok. Yami started the comeback, I just hope I can continue it." she thought drawing her next card. "What is this? Copycat? Copy one card your opponent has used on the field." She blinked and scratched her head before her eyes widened and she gained a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh yeah. This will work." She said making everyone look at her. "Alright time for me to play the card Copycat, and I will use it as Riryoku."

"Impossible!" the brothers cried out in shock as their life-points fell by half and now were 450 each.

"Don't worry about the lost life-points boys, because they're going to a good place. The Black Skull Dragon." Daisuke said as the fusion monster gained a gold aura and roared while its Attack Points climbed to 4000.

"Great move Daisuke!" Yami said.

"What good will that do? You know your dragon cannot move. If you were smart, you would have used our life-points to power up Suijin, for it is him I am attacking with Thunder Stroke attack!" Dox shouted and Kazejin launched its attack.

"Suijin, raise Tidal Shield!" Yami shouted and a wall of water rose up from Suijin blocking the attack.

"To be honest, we knew you would defend." Para said.

"Yes. Now hit him again!" Dox commanded and this time Sanga fired the attack destroying Suijin and the Dark Magician jumped off just in time.

"Why didn't Suijin defend himself again?" Joey asked the others.

"Because he is only allowed to use his special ability once per turn. So, the Paradox brothers split their attack up into two waves." Bakura explained.

"Did you really think one elemental would stand up against two? That miscalculation will cost you the duel." Para said.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I knew you could destroy Suijin, so I planned for you to do so." Yami said. "Anything that would keep your attention away from the Dark Magician." He continued holding up a card. "For you see in order to use this Monster Replacement magic card with our Black Skull Dragon I needed a monster placed strategically at the end of the maze."

"He played us for fools!" Dox cried out in shock.

"And now Monster Replacement, exchange the Dark Magician and the Black Skull Dragon." Yami said and both monsters glowed blue and red and swapped their positions in the maze.

"Now it's time to end this duel." Daisuke said.

"Black Skull Dragon, Molten Fireball Attack!" both Yami and Daisuke shouted and their monster launched its assault destroying the Gate Guardian with a barrage of molten fireballs and the Paradox Brother's life-points dropped to 0.

"Take that. The Duel goes to us." Daisuke said with a smirk.

"They did it. They both won ten star-chips!" Joey cheered and the other three began celebrating as well.

"All full. Finally, we can get into the castle." Daisuke said softly. "Just wait Serenity, soon you'll be able to see me again." she added mentally. The Paradox Brothers however chuckled.

"Not quite yet. One more test for you to pass." Para said.

"I should have known." Yami said gritting his teeth.

"You won't let us pass, but we beat you in a duel." Joey said as he and the others walked over. "Fair and square."

"But you have not solved the riddle of which door leads to freedom, and which leads wandering aimlessly forever." Dox said.

"Okay, any ideas?" Tristan asked and the others shook their heads until Daisuke stepped up.

"I've got one. We'll settle it with these." She said holding up two coins one with the symbol on Para's forehead, the other coin had the symbol on Dox's forehead. The others looked at her in shock while the brothers laughed.

"Ok fine, heads or tails?" Dox asked.

"Neither. I marked both coins with a symbol, the one I keep in my hand will be the door we choose." Daisuke said.

"So you're risking it all on luck?" Para asked. "Foolish girl. You are doomed."

"We'll see." Daisuke replied with a grin as she opened one hand to show the coin with the Dox symbol.

"That coin is marked for Dox's door. But was your choice good or was it poor?" Para asked. "Shall we tell them brother, which was right?"

"In due time Para, I am enjoying their plight." Dox answered.

"Was it Para or Dox?" Joey asked looking at both doors as the brother's chuckled.

"You chose wrong. It was my doorway all along." Dox said and the brothers began laughing.

"So Dox's door was the right one?" Tea asked.

"I don't think so. You two can change which door leads to which path can't you? That way you ensure we will always pick the wrong door." Daisuke said.

"That's cheating." Joey shouted angrily glaring at the two brothers.

"Too bad too late you chose a way. That means in this maze you will stay." Para said.

"Actually, you didn't see what our choice was." Daisuke said with a smirk opening her other hand to reveal the second coin.

"The Dox coin?" Joey asked in shock.

"I figured you two would pull a stunt like this, so instead of marking both coins with only one symbol, I marked the one I showed you with both symbols. That way, we couldn't lose." Daisuke said tossing the coin into the air to show it had both symbols on it before she caught it in her hand.

"It looks like we beat you at your own game." Yami told the brothers.

"Now kindly stand aside so we can settle the score we have with your boss." Daisuke added. The two brothers shared a look before Dox's door opened and the group walked through.

"How'd you know how to trick them like that?" Yami asked Daisuke.

"Easy. I pulled the trick all the time with a few of my friends. I used a trick coin that had heads on both sides, it's how I always got the last dumpling or last anything whenever we flipped a coin for it." she answered with a grin.

"Very smart." Bakura said.

"Yep. Now come on, time to face Pegasus." Daisuke said as the group continue through the tunnel to freedom.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	19. Chapter 19

Face Off Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Kaiba rushed through the tunnels looking for his brother. "Mokuba!" he called looking around.

"Seto! Over here!" he turned and saw his brother sticking his hand out through the bars of his cell. Kaiba ran over and saw his brother looking up at him with happiness. "Big brother, you found me. I knew you would."

"Yeah. Hold on kid, I'm getting you out of here." Kaiba told his younger brother as he went to break the padlock holding the cell door closed.

"Such a shame. I did hope you would stay around for longer Kaiba-boy." A voice said with a chuckle making Kaiba turn around to see Pegasus walking out of the shadows. "Your brother and I have spent much quality time together; would you like to hear what we've talked about. Cartoons mostly." He said with a chuckle.

"Pegasus, you creep. I've been looking to do this for a long time." Kaiba said cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Oh I wouldn't do that. Violence has never been my forte, I choose to employ more advantageous methods." Pegasus said holding up a blank card as his Millennium Eye began to shine through his hair blinding Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Seto!" Kaiba turned to see his brother fall over face down.

"Mokuba!" he shouted kneeling down to check on his brother before he turned to Pegasus. "What did you do to him!?" he demanded.

"Relax dear boy. Your brother is quite alright. His soul has just taken a leave of absence from his body." Pegasus explained showing the blank card had now gained a picture of Mokuba on it.

"Why you…." Kaiba growled through gritted teeth. "Give him back!"

"I will Kaiba-boy, I will. Once you've done something for me. Defeat me in a duel." Pegasus said. "But not here, not now. You must enter my tournament."

"I don't have time to play your games Pegasus. Besides I doubt I'll find enough duelists left on this island by now." Kaiba said.

"Ah but you won't need to find any duelists. You already have ten star-chips, the ones Daisuke handed to you when she took them from one of my eliminators." Pegasus replied with a knowing smile as Kaiba touched his pocket where he held the ten star-chips.

"Something tells me that won't be enough for you." Kaiba growled causing Pegasus to chuckle again.

"Indeed. You're going to duel Yugi Moto before you enter the castle, I'm sure you're just dying for a rematch." He said before walking off into the shadows and Kaiba growled glaring holes into his back.

"Just you wait Pegasus, I'll duel Yugi and I'll win. Then I'll crush you for what you've done." He thought.

A short while later above ground and not far from the castle, Yugi and the others had finally escaped the underground tunnels they had been walking through ever since they defeated the Paradox Brothers.

"We're out!" Joey cheered as he took a deep breath in. "Ah fresh air at last."

"Finally. I'd thought I'd never be so glad to see the sun again." Daisuke said before noticing Pegasus' castle was nearby. "And there's the castle."

"Quite odd. My Millennium Ring is pointing at it already." Bakura said holding up his Millennium Item which indeed was pointing to the castle.

"It probably is detecting Pegasus' Millennium Eye. So we'd better get going, Yugi and I have enough star-chips to get inside." Daisuke said.

"Right." Yugi said with a smile as Tea looked at him with a smile.

"I knew he could do it. Yugi's always been so brave, though sometimes he doesn't look like he could challenge anyone. I guess part of that is thanks to the spirit inside his puzzle. Yami or whoever his name is, we owe him a lot." She thought.

"Yo Tea, earth to Tea." Daisuke said snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face. "The others are heading to the castle without us." She told her and sure enough Joey, Bakura and Tristan were already making their way up the stairs.

"Shouldn't we wait for Daisuke and Yugi since we're technically not allowed to be on the island?" Bakura asked and the other two stopped and chuckled.

"Yeah good point." Joey said sheepishly.

"Grandpa here I come." Yugi said turning to run after the others before he tripped on a rock and fell down face first.

"So you're planning to rescue your grandfather like that?" Tea asked with a small grin making Yugi look back at her with a smile.

"Well I saved you, remember?" he asked.

"That's right. You did." She replied as she thought back to that day.

 **-Flashback-**

"Man I'm starving. I can't believe the cafeteria only served mystery meat again." Daisuke whined as she and Yugi walked into the local burger restaurant called Burgerpalooza. As the door opened both laid eyes on someone they knew from school wearing the uniform of the restaurant.

"Welcome to Burgerpalooza…" the person trailed off as she saw Daisuke and Yugi. "Daisuke…Yugi?" she whispered.

"Tea?" both asked as the girl turned around going white as a sheet.

"What're they doing here? Oh man this is so bad, if they blurt out that I'm still in school, I'll be fired I won't be allowed to pay for my dance lessons." She thought before she quickly rushed off.

"That was weird." Daisuke said as she and Yugi took their seats. "Ya know I think we should try to get to know Tea more, what do you think Yugi?"

"Yeah. She's really nice and kind and rarely loses her temper." He answered before their food was slammed down on the table and both looked at the very angry Tea.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you trying to get me fired? Here about some ketchup?' she asked before she began covering their food in the ketchup with some of it splattering on their faces.

"Um we're sorry. We didn't know you worked here." Daisuke apologised. "And why are you working here anyway? I thought the school didn't allow part time jobs?"

"Yeah. But keep it down, this place doesn't hire anyone unless they're eighteen or older. If I get found out I won't be able to pay for my dance lessons I'm taking." Tea whispered.

"Dance lessons?" Yugi and Daisuke asked.

"Yeah you hear me. I…I…I want to study ballet in New York." Tea answered closing her eyes as she waited for what she assumed would be laughter, but she was only met by silence. "Um…you're not laughing?"

"Why would we be laughing?" Daisuke asked as she wiped the ketchup off her face. "You should strive to be what you want to be. Also I have a couple of friends in New York, so I could ask them to let you stay with them. I know you and Mimi will get along."

"She's right. You can do what you want, I know you'd be great as a dancer." Yugi said with a smile which made Tea smile back.

"Thanks guys let me get something to clean up this mess for you." She said and both her friends smiled.

The next day at school, Tea walked to her locket and upon opening it she saw there was a note inside. "Tea, we found an abandoned warehouse that you could use as a dance studio. On the corner of Spring Street, meet us there after school." The note read.

"A dance studio. Oh thank you guys." She said with a smile. After school she found the warehouse that was described in the note though it was a bit rundown. "Daisuke, Yugi? Are you guys in here?" she asked walking into the warehouse but saw nobody inside. "This better not be a joke or silly prank you two!" she said before hearing the door shut behind her and felt a knife pressed to her throat.

"Hand over all your money right now darling, I'd hate to ruin your pretty face." The cruel slimy voice of the one behind her made her shiver in disgust, the door to the warehouse opened as someone ran in tackling the mugger forcing him to let Tea go.

"Get away from her!" she gasped as she saw it was Yugi who had come to her rescue before he was thrown off by the mugger.

"Yugi!" she shouted running over to the mugger and she bit his arm making him howl in pain.

"Get off ya crazy girl!" he shouted pushing Tea away and she hit the wall and slid down knocked silly. The mugger turned back to Yugi only to see his Millennium Puzzle glow and Yugi turned into Yami.

"That's enough coward. Try to threaten someone who has the courage to stand up to you." Said the spirit of the Puzzle.

"Let me show you what I do to people who stand up to me." The mugger said charging Yami with his knife.

"So be it. Mind Crush!" Yami shouted holding out his hand and the mugger screamed as he was flung back by some invisible force and he went unconscious. Once the threat was dealt with, Yami walked over to Tea who slowly opened her eyes.

"Yu-Yugi?" she whispered looking at Yami groggily.

"It's alright Tea. He won't hurt you again." Yami said.

 **-End Flashback-**

"Hey do we have to carry you guys up here!?" Tea was brought out of her thoughts again this time by Joey.

"We're coming little bro, hold your horses." Daisuke said with a smile as she Yugi and Tea began walking up the stairs.

"Yugi what exactly did you do to that mugger anyway?" Tea asked Yugi as they caught up to the others.

"I'm not sure. He was already on the ground by the time I came too." Yugi said as he scratched his head trying to think of an explanation.

"Worry about that later Yug, look who is blocking the way." Daisuke said and everyone looked to see Kaiba standing in front of the door.

"Kaiba, what do you want ya jerk?" Joey asked with a frown.

"I'm here to duel Yugi. I can't let him face Pegasus he's mine." Kaiba answered glaring at the group.

"I've won ten star-chips. So stand aside Kaiba." Yugi told him. "I've already beaten you in a duel before, I've got nothing to prove."

"Are you no longer confident that your so-called Heart of the Cards can help you win? Or are you afraid to face me now that you don't have Exodia. That's it isn't it Yugi, you can't beat me a second time without Exodia, you coward." Kaiba said as Daisuke stepped forwards.

"If you want to duel someone Kaiba, then duel me. See if you can beat me this time." she said. "I've got ten star-chips too. And I don't need Exodia to win."

"You got lucky last time brat, I wasn't taking you seriously. If we duelled again I'd wipe the floor with you." Kaiba replied.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Daisuke said before Yugi put his arm in front of her and he stepped in front of the others.

"You want to duel me Kaiba? Then have it your way." He said as his Millennium Puzzle glowed and he transformed into Yami.

"I've changed Yugi, you can see that I have. I deserve a rematch, let me duel you the right way." Kaiba told him.

"Very well. Name the location." Yami said.

"Our arena has already been prepared. Follow me." Kaiba said walking off and the others followed him to the annex roof.

"Alright Kaiba, it's time to duel." Yami said as Kaiba tossed him one of his duel disk prototypes which he caught.

"You know how my device works, so there's no need to explain." Kaiba said as both he and Yami shuffled their decks and placed them into the slots and their life-point counters climbed to 2000.

"You can do it Yami, if Daisuke could beat Kaiba then you should be able to beat him a second time." Tristan said which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Daisuke.

"Just what do you mean by that?" she asked calmly as the others rolled their eyes.

"Open mouth insert foot." Joey muttered. Meanwhile on another part of the roof, Bandit Keith walked out with a smug grin.

"It'll take some time for the other finalists to catch up playing by the rules. So I might as well kill some time watching this duel that guy guarding the door told me about." He said before he noticed just who were the ones dueling. "It's those punks I trapped underground. But how'd they escape?" he asked before he saw Kaiba and smirked. "So Kaiba's in a rematch with Yugi, for this duel I need a ringside seat." He then ran off to get a better vantage point of the duel.

"Get ready to duel Yugi, after this duel. One of us will face Pegasus and the other will leave a broken man." Kaiba said.

"Wrong. I've come too far Kaiba, I will defeat you once and for all." Yami replied.

"Then let's duel. I'll go first. And I play Ryu-Kishin in Attack mode." Kaiba said tossing out his duel disk that began spinning and his monster appeared on the field with an Attack of 1600 and a Defence of 1200, once the monster appeared four large card holograms appeared in front of Kaiba.

"The cards, they're holograms just like the monsters." Joey said.

"That's a new feature." Daisuke said as the card holograms didn't appear during her duel with Kaiba. "I wonder why Kaiba made the duel discs do that." She thought.

"Be on your guard Kaiba. I summon Curse of Dragon in Attack mode." Yami said throwing out his duel disk which began spinning and his dragon appeared with a screech.

"Well done. A formidable card Yugi, and a move I'd expect from a duelist of your calibre." Kaiba praised mockingly.

"Don't patronise me." Yami snapped back.

"Only one of us is facing Pegasus Yugi, and that will be me." Kaiba said. "So attack, or do you not have faith in your monster?"

"I have faith in my monster Kaiba, he's mightier than yours. Curse of Dragon destroy his Ryu-Kishin with Dragon Flame!" Yami commanded his dragon that rose into the sky and incinerated Kaiba's monster with its flame breath and Kaiba's life-points dropped to 1600.

"A good move. But so predictable, did you think I wouldn't expect that attack. Once again you've played right into my hands Yugi." Kaiba said as he caught his duel disk as it returned to him. "This card you've seen before, I play Swordstalker." He threw his duel disk back out as a familiar monster appeared.

"Oh man and we all know what that card does." Daisuke said.

"It's good to see you're not as dumb as you look." Kaiba said and Daisuke glared at him. "The Swordstalker gathers the lifeforce of a fallen ally and raises his own attack." As he said this a ghostly spirit entered the Swordstalker's sword and its Attack points climbed to 2400.

"So that's why he let Ryu-Kishin be destroyed, so he could create an even stronger monster." Yami thought.

"Swordstalker attack his Curse of Dragon!" Kaiba shouted and his monster charged but as it swung its sword, Yami's dragon vanished. "What? It vanished!"

"That's because I used the Monster Replace Magic Card that I had on the field. This card allows me to switch the monster on the field with the monster in my hand that has the highest Attack power, and you know which card that is. The Dark Magician destroy his Swordstalker with Dark Magic Attack!" Yami commanded as his spellcaster monster appeared on the field and he fired a blast of dark magic from his staff at the Swordstalker destroying it and Kaiba's life-points dropped to 1500.

"Alright Yami, you've got Kaiba on the ropes already." Joey cheered but Daisuke noticed Kaiba didn't look worried at all.

"Something's not right. Kaiba let Yugi win those last two turns, he's up to something." She thought. "I just hope Yami can see that too."

"Now I replay my Curse of Dragon." Yami said and his dragon appeared beside his magician as Kaiba recalled his duel disk.

"Now it's my turn. And I will fight your magic with a magician of my own. I summon Lajinn the Mystical Genie." Kaiba said as he summoned a green genie that had smoke like tail and it has an Attack of 1800 with a Defence of 1000. "My wish is his command."

"Dark Magician attack Lajinn." Yami commanded.

"Your attack has activated my trap card. The Ancient Lamp!" Kaiba said as a four-legged lamp appeared on the field. "First it sucks my genie into protecting him from harm." He explained as the Dark Magician fired his attack at the lamp. "And then it redirects your magic attack against your own monster." The attack rebounded off the lamp and struck Yami's Curse of Dragon destroying it and his life-points fell to match Kaiba's. "And now the score is all tied up."

"My Curse of Dragon may be gone but I still have the Dark Magician. As you said Kaiba, the score is tied. We're evenly matched." Yami said while Kaiba smirked.

"Fool. He doesn't suspect a thing, my moves clever as they've been were only to distract him from my real plan. To get all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand and then to combine them to form a monster of incredible power, the likes of which he hasn't seen before. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." he thought.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	20. Chapter 20

Face Off Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Man this duel is intense." Tristan said.

"Remember Yugi defeated Kaiba once before." Bakura pointed out as Joey glared at Kaiba.

"I'd like to beat Kaiba." He said as Daisuke squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Easy little brother." Daisuke said gently as she looked at Kaiba. "Something's different here, Kaiba has said he's changed. But he's acting like the guy we used to know." She thought as from a tower behind Kaiba, Bandit Keith watched the duel with a smirk.

"I've got the best seat in the house to watch these losers go all out. Which is fine by me, I get to scope out the competition." He thought as Yami narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

"Kaiba's definitely up to something. Normally he enjoys toying with his opponents almost as much as he does winning. In our last duel, he spent half the match toying with me. But this time he's all business." He thought.

"What's the matter Yugi? Finally realised that without your Exodia cards you can't defeat me?" Kaiba asked him with a mocking smirk.

"I won't need Exodia to defeat you Kaiba." Yami answered as Kaiba recalled his duel disk and drew his next card.

"If I keep drawing cards like this you will. I arm my genie with the De-Spell card." He said with a smirk before he tossed his duel disk back out and La Jinn reappeared. "De-Spell has the power to destroy any magic card, which is a loss I know you can't afford. Now La Jinn, activate De-Spell." He ordered his genie which held out its hands and fired a blast of magical energy at Yugi and one of his magic cards was hit and spun around to reveal itself before it was destroyed.

"No!" Yami exclaimed at the loss of his magic card while Kaiba laughed.

"Looks like my genie's destroyed your Swords of Revealing Light, you could have used that card to delay the inevitable for three turns Yugi, but without it you'll lose three turns sooner."

"Don't count on it Kaiba." Yami said recalling his duel disk and drawing his next card.

"That genie is big trouble, and with the lamp for it to hide in Yami can't touch him." Bakura said.

"Is there any way to destroy the lamp?" Tea asked as Yami looked at his next card.

"This card might do the trick. Mystic Box, it has the power to evict La Jinn from his ancient lamp. But first." He thought putting his newly drawn card onto his duel disk before he threw it back out onto the field and his card holograms and the Dark Magician reappeared.

"Quite risky to use your Dark Magician once again Yugi, you have no idea what I'm planning." Kaiba told him.

"Then let's look shall we. Because I use the power of the Eye of Truth." Yami said as one of his card holograms turned around causing Kaiba's eyes to widen in shock.

"What the?"

"The Eye of Truth knows all and sees all, allowing me to see the cards in your hand." Yami said as the four hologram cards in front of Kaiba turned around and everyone's eyes widened at the fourth card.

"A Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Daisuke asked shocked to see the card already in Kaiba's hand.

"You have a Blue Eyes White Dragon in your hand, but you haven't played it yet?" Yami asked equally as shocked.

"You can always count on Kaiba to have a Blue Eyes White Dragon or three up his sleeve." Joey said with a frown.

"Three Blue Eyes White Dragons? That's got to be almost impossible for Yami to beat." Bakura said.

"Kaiba sure loves his Blue Eyes." Tristan said.

"Well Yami and Yugi have beaten all three Dragons before, so they can do it again." Tea said confidently.

"Let's hope so. Because without Exodia, he needs to find another way." Daisuke said.

"Yugi may have seen the Blue Eyes in my hand, but I doubt even he could guess what I'm planning. Because it has never been done before, I'm going to take all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons and fuse them together into one unstoppable monster. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba thought with a small smirk.

"It's time I extinguish your Genie's lamp and to do that I'll use the magical powers of my Mystic Box." Yami said as two boxes began forming around Yami's Dark Magician and Kaiba's Ancient Lamp.

"A trick!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"It's much more than a simple magic trick, watch closely Kaiba. As swords skewer one of the boxes, but have I destroyed my Dark Magician, or did I destroy your lamp like I promised?" Yami asked as the box in front of him was skewered by many swords before slowly opening to reveal the Ancient Lamp card inside it.

"But…how?" Kaiba whispered as the box in front of him opened to reveal the Dark Magician completely unharmed.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets, even you should know that Kaiba." Yami said as his magician shook his finger at Kaiba before turning to face his genie. "Now destroy La Jinn!" he commanded before the genie was destroyed by his magician's dark magic.

"No my genie." Kaiba said as his life-points dropped to 800. He then composed himself and smirked at Yami. "An entertaining magic show, but pointless. You know I have a Blue Eyes waiting in the wings, and I know you have nothing that can stand against it."

"You know nothing. The Eye of Truth showed me your hand, not the other way around." Yami replied.

"Well then, allow me to give you a lesson. I promise to make my next move painfully instructive." Kaiba said drawing his next card when he recalled his duel disk. "This Crush Card and Saggi the Dark Clown combination should allow me to wreak havoc on Yugi's deck." He thought placing the two cards in position before he tossed out the disk and Saggi appeared with a cackle.

"Saggi the Dark Clown? Has Kaiba lost his mind? The Dark Magician will destroy it without lifting a finger." Joey said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch twerp, if you can count that is." Kaiba replied and Joey growled.

"What was that!?" he shouted as Daisuke held her brother's collar as he tried to charge Kaiba while the others sweatdropped.

"What is Kaiba up to? He knows Saggi is no match for my Dark Magician. He didn't have any trap cards when I caught a look at his hand last time, but he might have drawn some new ones. I have to find out, but I won't risk my Dark Magician." Yami thought as he recalled his duel disk and drew a new card. "Excellent. I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight." He announced throwing out his duel disk and his knight appeared.

"Ah this takes me back. Though I imagine the outcome will be a lot different this time." Kaiba said. Gaia charged Saggi and struck the clown down with his lance and he exploded into many pieces.

"Your clown is vanquished Kaiba."

"Vanquished and sacrificed are two very different things Yugi. Behold." Kaiba said as the pieces of his clown began to turn into purple spores.

"What's happening?" Yami asked as Gaia's horse cried out as the knight began to disintegrate. "Gaia!"

"Not just Gaia." Kaiba told him as the Dark Magician card in front of Yami glowed before it to disintegrated.

"What have you done Kaiba!?" Yami demanded.

"It's quite ingenious actually. I know you couldn't resist attacking Saggi, so I infected him with the Crush Card Virus." Kaiba explained. "A virus that is so contagious, that even as I speak these words it is infecting everything but the weakest cards in your deck." As he said this Yami's display began flashing purple as the word Virus appeared on the life-point display.

"No my cards." He said as his friends watched on shocked.

"Looks like I've broken the heart of your cards. And the only ones unaffected by the virus are those monsters who have an attack weaker then 1500." Kaiba continued before letting out a laugh.

"Well played, but it will take more than a virus to defeat me Kaiba." Yami told him.

"I wouldn't expect you to lose like that anyway, I plan on subjecting you to a wide array of debilitating cards." Kaiba said with his trademark smirk.

"This is bad, with that virus in play Yami can only use his weakest monsters and magic cards." Bakura said.

"You've gotta be kidding me. How is he supposed to win now?" Tristan asked.

"Yami will win, don't worry." Daisuke reassured her friends as Yami drew his next card.

"The Summoned Skull. But I can't use him because his Attack Points are over 1500, he'd be infected by Kaiba's virus the moment he appeared on the field." Yami thought.

"Face it Yugi, the only way you can continue this duel is by using your weakest monsters. There should be a few of them left in that disease-ridden deck of yours." Kaiba said.

"I summon Silver Fang in defence mode." Yami said throwing out his duel disk and his wolf appeared on the field.

"Ironic that your first of many sacrificial lambs will be a wolf." Kaiba said drawing his next card. "Ah perfect, my second Blue Eyes White Dragon. Only one more to go, and then with one mighty blast I'll wipe Yugi out once and for all. But while I wait for my third dragon, I'll make him squirm." He threw out his duel disk and his Battle Ox appeared.

"Oh that guy still smells bad." Daisuke groaned holding her nose in disgust.

"Battle Ox destroy Silver Fang." Kaiba ordered and his monster did just that dispatching the wolf with a single swing of its axe. "Your puppy has been put down."

"It's ok, just a minor setback no big deal." Tristan said to Yami.

"Come on, I know you can win this duel. Nobody has ever beaten you or Yugi in a duel Yami. And nobody will." Tea thought.

"Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi? You know nothing in your crippled deck can defeat even my Battle Ox, so what hope would you have against my stronger beasts?" Kaiba asked Yami who frowned while he drew his next card before his frown turned into a smile.

"Griffore, go. I summon you!" he said throwing out his duel disk and his new monster appeared with an Attack of 1200 and a Defence of 1500. "Let's see you deal with this attack Kaiba."

"A Griffore?" Kaiba asked in amusement. "I think you've made a grave miscalculation Yugi, his pathetic defences are no match for my Battle Ox." He said as his beast snarled steam coming out of its nostrils.

"Whoever said I was playing him in defence mode Kaiba?" Yami asked his opponent as one of his card holograms turned around. "I am attacking with my Griffore, while bolstering his power with the magical Horn of the Unicorn." He said as the horn began to appear on Griffore's forehead and its Attack points climbed to 1900 and it became fiercer looking. "Magic Lightning Attack!" Yami shouted and his monster fired a blast of lightning at Battle Ox destroying it and Kaiba's life-points fell to 600.

"Way to go Yami!" Joey cheered as the others smiled.

"Good show that was a great move at a critical juncture." Bakura added.

"I smell a comeback." Tristan said.

"Impressive to use a combo attack to combat the effects of my virus, Yugi. But I'm afraid there are some hazards in my deck that are inevitable." Kaiba told Yami drawing his next card and he smirked upon seeing he had drawn the third and final Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Now all I need is a Polymerization card to fuse them."

"What's Kaiba smiling about?" Tea asked noticing the grin on his face.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Daisuke said.

"It's my move. And I play the Gift of the Mystical Elf." Kaiba said as the Mystical Elf appeared behind him and chanted a small spell before vanishing into gold sparkles as his life-points climbed to 900. "I know you have a knack for snatching victory from the jaws of defeat Yugi, but I won't let you do that this time. That is why I used the Gift of the Mystical Elf to increase my life-points by 300."

"I've never seen Kaiba duel like this, it's so methodical and precise. He's leaving nothing to chance." Yami thought. "It is as if this is a battle of life and death to him."

"Behold, the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said throwing out his duel disk and finally one of the three mighty dragons in Kaiba's deck appeared with a roar.

"Whoa, about time he summoned that." Daisuke thought as Kaiba's dragon took to the skies and hovered above its master.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon attack with White Lightning!" he commanded and his dragon let loose its energy blast down at Griffore destroying it and Yami's life-points fell to 400. "Now Yugi, tremble before the might of my dragon. Soon you will know what fear is like."

"Don't count on it Kaiba. I defeated your Blue Eyes before and I will do so again." Yami said as he tossed out his duel disk and his Giant Soldier of Stone appeared and kneeled before him. "And with my Giant Soldier of Stone guarding me, I will defeat him again."

"So you think." Kaiba said drawing his next card. "When you defeated my Blue Eyes White Dragons before they were three separate monsters, formidable but not invincible." He told Yami recalling his duel disk. "But now I've found a way to combine their power, to create a monster beyond imagining." He tossed out his duel disk and three holograms of cards appeared before turning around to show the other two Blue Eyes White Dragons and a Polymerization card.

"Oh this is bad. He's fusing them together." Daisuke said looking up at the Blue Eyes in the sky as it began glowing before a beam of light shot down from the sky hitting the dragon and the beam of light landed before Kaiba and formed into a three headed Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Behold the most splendid and amazing Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba said proudly as his dragon snarled and everyone saw its Attack Points were 4500 and its Defence Points were 3800.

"That jerk! He's been setting Yami up for that beast this whole time!" Joey shouted in anger glaring at Kaiba while Bandit Keith watched from his location and grinned.

"Kaiba had that brat on the ropes, but now this Ultimate Dragon will finish the job." He thought.

"Kaiba's played this duel brilliantly. Setting me up with that Crush Card, holding out for all three of his Blue Eyes and whittling down my life-points to a measly 400, now I face the strongest duel monster I've ever come up against." Yami thought.

"How I savour this moment. Since you handed me my first Duel Monsters defeat, prepare yourself to see the power of my creature unleashed. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Neutron Blast!" Kaiba ordered and his dragon's three heads began charging a combined sphere of pure energy before firing it at Yami's Stone Soldier destroying it in an instant.

"My Stone Soldier!" Yami cried out covering himself from the explosion that consumed his monster.

"You're lucky your Stone Soldier was in defence mode. You should give up now Yugi, or else my dragon will turn you to dust next turn." Kaiba said and as Yami drew his next card he hesitated.

"Don't you dare give up now Yami!" Daisuke shouted to him. "Don't you forget what you are Yugi are fighting for!"

"That's right, you came to this tournament to save your grandpa. You're so close, you can't let someone like Kaiba stop you!" Joey added. "We're all here for you, so don't give up."

"They're right. Yugi's grandfather is depending on us to win this duel and to defeat Pegasus." Yami thought as he glared at Kaiba. "I will never surrender, not to the likes of you Kaiba."

"That's it. I want to defeat you while you're dueling your hardest. So draw your next card, it's time we finish this." Kaiba said and Yami began drawing his next card.

"You can do it." Tristan, Tea and Bakura thought.

"Kick his ass Yami!" Daisuke and Joey shouted together.

"Heart of the Cards guide me." Yami thought. "Let's finish this Kaiba!"

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	21. Chapter 21

Face Off Part 3

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"It doesn't matter what card you play next Yugi, all the monsters you have left in your deck are nothing compared to my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba told Yami who glanced at the card he drew, then he chuckled slightly making Kaiba raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I've just drawn the card that'll defend me against your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Yami answered recalling his duel disk.

"You're bluffing." Kaiba replied.

"It's no bluff. Watch." Yami said as he readied his duel disk and threw it back out into play. "Kuriboh in Attack mode." He said and the furball monster appeared on the field and cooed.

"That's your big plan Yug. A cute little fur ball!" Daisuke asked him her eyes wide in shock.

"Are you nuts, in the entire game Kuriboh is the weakest monster." Kaiba told Yami.

"He's right. What could Yami be thinking playing that little guy?" Joey asked the others.

"You're free to concede at any time, but don't make an embarrassment out of yourself by playing that furball." Kaiba said causing Kuriboh to narrow his eyes and glare at him. "That monster can't hope to withstand the unbridled might of my Ultimate Dragon, so end your turn so I can knock the stuffing out of your head that's clearing impairing your judgement."

"As you wish. But first my last card for this turn will be the Magic Card Multiply. This card works with any monster with an Attack below 500." Yami explained and everyone watched as Kuriboh glowed and began to multiply into many more until dozens floated in front of Yami.

"That's a lot of fur balls." Joey said in shock.

"Yeah no kidding." Daisuke said in agreement.

"I'll burn them all to a crisp, this won't stop me." Kaiba told Yami with a glare.

"So you think Kaiba, attack and find out for yourself just how strong my defence is." Yami challenged his opponent.

"Neutron Blast Attack! Wipe them all out!" Kaiba shouted to his dragon as all three heads charged a combined blast and fired it at the wall of continuously multiplying Kuribohs, a cloud of smoke obscured the view once the blast hit. "So much for your wall of hairballs." He said as the smoke cleared and to his shock the Kuribohs were still there and continued to multiply.

"What's going on? That blast should have wiped them out." Tristan said.

"Your life-points weren't affected at all. What have you done?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"It's quite simple Kaiba, I've created the ultimate defence. You can't reduce my life-points to zero until you've wiped out all the Kuriboh, of course to do that you'd need to destroy them faster then they can multiply." Yami answered with a small smirk.

"This can't be…for each one I destroy, two more take its place…" Kaiba said watching the Kuribohs multiply in shock.

"This is just the beginning Kaiba, now I go on the attack." Yami said.

"But you don't have anything strong enough." Kaiba reminded him.

"Watch me. Because I will show you the combo that will bring your dragon down." Yami said as the three holograms of cards in front of him flipped around. "Mammoth Graveyard, Polymerization and the Living Arrow Magic Card."

"What's a Living Arrow card?" Kaiba asked.

"Living Arrow allows me to use my cards in combination, not with my own cards but with the cards of my opponent. I'll show you. Normally I make a fusion with my cards, but for a new twist Living Arrow lets me fuse my cards with your cards opening up new possibilities." Yami answered as the three cards moved to overlap and the Mammoth Graveyard monster emerged and began running towards Kaiba's dragon.

"Now what?!" Kaiba exclaimed watching as the Mammoth turned into a golden arrow.

"I use the power of my Living Arrow card to bond my Mammoth Graveyard to the heart of your beast." Yami said as the arrow struck the dragon in the chest making all three heads roar in pain.

"My dragon!" Kaiba cried out. Everyone then watched as the skull of the Mammoth Graveyard emerged from the dragon's chest giving off an aura of death and decay.

"What's going on?" Tea asked watching as the dragon also began to give off the same aura of decay.

"Since my Mammoth Graveyard is an undead type monster, he isn't able to perfectly fuse with your living dragon. Instead it causes your monster to rot and decay from the inside out. Each turn your dragon will lose attack points until it is no more." Yami told Kaiba.

"No, there has to be something I can do to save my dragon." Kaiba said looking at his deck trying to think of a plan.

"My Mammoth Graveyard has an Attack of 1200 so each turn that goes by your Ultimate Dragon will lose 1200 Attack points until it is weak enough for me to destroy it." Yami said and sure enough the Ultimate Dragon began rotting as its Attack Points dropped to 3300 as it growled in pain.

"Alright, that single attack is bringing Yami back from the brink." Tristan said.

"Way to go Yami." Tea cheered.

"You've had it Kaiba, you can't win this match now." Joey said with a grin.

"Even in the darkest of times, Yugi or Yami always seem to come out on top in the end." Daisuke thought with a smile.

"I never thought I'd see the day Seto Kaiba was outfoxed." Bandit Keith thought as he continued watching the duel from his vantage point. "That Yugi kid is really something, it's like he'd never let anyone stand in his way."

"I can't lose this duel. The fate of Mokuba's soul is depending on me winning, Neutron Blast!" Kaiba shouted and his dragon attacked again.

"When will you learn? The Kuriboh multiply faster than you can eliminate them with your attack." Yami told him watching as the blast hit the wall of Kuribohs which began to multiply as soon as the smoke cleared.

"No, I cannot will not be defeated." Kaiba said as Yami drew his next card.

"I'll let my Mammoth finish my turn." He said and Kaiba's dragon's attack points fell to 2100.

"Soon my dragon will be weak enough for Yugi to destroy it out right. I've got to keep trying it's my only hope." Kaiba thought. "Go Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast!" he commanded and his dragon attacked the wall of Kuribohs only for them to multiply again.

"Once again your attack has failed Kaiba. My defence hold, and you have no other strategy to use against me. Your time is running out, you should have never challenged me Kaiba. You see, my Mammoth takes another 1200 points from your dragon." Yami said as Kaiba began to shake which Daisuke noticed.

"What's wrong with Seto? He seems more shaken up than he should be. Something's very wrong." She thought as Kaiba's dragon's attack points fell to 900.

"Even my weakest monsters can destroy your dragon now." Yami said.

"No I've failed. I've failed my brother; his soul will be trapped forever…" Kaiba thought as he saw his rotting dragon before him with Mokuba trapped in the middle of it.

"Seto help me! You promised to help me, Seto!" Mokuba cried out and Kaiba could only watch helplessly as his younger brother was consumed by the rotting body of his dragon.

"Mokuba!" he then saw his younger self rush past him towards the rotting dragon before it fell apart completely leaving a puddle of slime where it once stood. "You're rotten to the core Seto Kaiba, you promised to always look out for him!" his younger self shouted turning to glare at him. "Why Seto? Why? Why didn't you help him!?" he shouted as Kaiba's own body began to rot away before he fell through a hole in the ground that opened beneath him.

"Mokuba!" he cried. Meanwhile everyone looked at Kaiba concerned as he had not said a word for a while.

"What's wrong with him? He's not said a word for a while." Tea said.

"Maybe it's finally sunk in that he's lost." Tristan answered.

"Maybe. In a moment this duel will all be over. It's almost sad to see a player of his calibre take losing a duel so hard." Bakura said.

"It doesn't matter what card I draw now; any monster will defeat his Ultimate Dragon." Yami thought drawing his next card and he saw it was Celtic Guardian. "This is it Kaiba, prepare for your demise." He said recalling his duel disk before throwing it back out into play and his monster appeared in the field of Kuribohs. "Attack Ultimate Dragon!" he ordered his monster.

"Here it comes." Joey said watching as the Celtic Guardian charged Kaiba's dragon, it then leapt into the air and with a single swing of its sword it cut the middle head of the three headed dragon off.

"Alright!" Tristan and Bakura cheered.

"This is so cool." Tea said and Daisuke nodded.

"But the Ultimate Dragon is still standing." She then pointed out to the others.

"That's because the Ultimate Dragon was a fusion between three Blue Eyes, each head has its own Attack power, Celtic Guardian took out one of them and Kaiba lost the 500 points difference in their Attack strength." Bakura explained as Kaiba's life-points fell to 400.

"So one more attack and Kaiba is history." Joey said.

"It can't end this way." Kaiba said finally making everyone look to see him slowly backing away. "I may not have a card to beat you Yugi, but this strategy will force your hand."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked before everyone saw him step onto the ledge of the roof.

"What're you doing Kaiba, get down from there!" Daisuke cried out trying to rush over to him but Tristan and Bakura held her back.

"Wait, if you try to grab him you may fall too." Tristan warned her calmly.

"You don't really think Kaiba is going to go through with this do you?" Joey asked in worry.

"It's your turn Yugi, attack my dragon if you want. But if you do the resulting shockwaves might cause me to lose balance." Kaiba told Yami.

"Don't tempt me." Yami replied.

"My fate is in your hands Yugi. You'll decide this duel, one way or another. You wouldn't want me to be hurt, now would you?" Kaiba asked with a small smirk.

"Kaiba stop this right now. Don't risk your life for a damn card game!" Daisuke shouted struggling against Tristan and Bakura's grips.

"Yeah, stop this now. You know that he doesn't want to hurt you." Joey said to him.

"He knows…I think he wants Yami to surrender." Bakura said.

"But this is the wrong way to make him surrender, risking your own life just to force the other to do what you want. How desperate is he?" Tristan asked.

"I'm warning you Kaiba, don't push me too far. I must win to rescue my grandfather." Yami told Kaiba.

"And I must rescue my brother, the difference is that I'll risk it all to win this duel. You know I could stand up here all day, because I know for certain you won't attack if it puts me at risk. Even though you know that by not attacking you lose the only chance you have to save your grandpa." Kaiba replied making Yami tense in worry. "Which means I hold the advantage over you, since there's nothing holding me back." he then drew his next card. "A magic card, Monster Reborn and I'll use it to bring back the Blue Eyes head that was just destroyed."

"Restore a head of the Blue Eyes?" Yami asked and everyone saw the middle head of the Ultimate Dragon grow back at full strength.

"Now one of my Blue Eyes with its original attack of 3000 is reborn, this single head has enough power to wipe your Celtic Guardian out in a single breath." Kaiba said.

"If I attack one of the weakened heads I'll win the duel, but the ensuing battle might knock Kaiba off the ledge. There must be another way." Yugi thought inside his mind.

"There is no other way, your grandfather's life is at stake. We must win this duel." Yami said.

"His face, it's like Yugi's conflicted within himself over what to do." Tea thought looking at her friend concerned.

"Kaiba I've never backed away. I don't plan on starting now. Celtic Guardian attack!" Yami shouted and Daisuke and Tea's eyes widened as the monster charged Kaiba's dragon.

"Yami stop!" they both cried as Tea ran over to him.

"You can't take this risk, call him back. This isn't like you, you've gotta stop. Yugi!" she shouted.

"She's right." Yugi thought as he glowed and turned back to his normal self as he fell to his knees. "Stop!" he shouted and his monster obeyed coming to a stop.

"Couldn't do it huh? White Lightning Attack!" Kaiba commanded and his full powered Blue Eyes head attacked vaporising the Celtic Guardian instantly and Yugi's life-points dropped to zero.

"Yugi!" Daisuke shouted rushing over to her friend as Tristan and Bakura let her go and followed with Joey. "Hey Yugi." She whispered kneeling in front of him and he looked up with tears streaming down his face. "Oh Yugi." She softly said pulling him into a gentle hug and she allowed him to sob uncontrollably into her chest.

"I almost couldn't control him, Yami was willing to go all the way to beat Kaiba." He muttered in between sobs. "I'm so afraid of him, I can never duel again."

"I'm sorry…sorry about your grandfather…he wouldn't want to be saved that way." Daisuke told him with tears in her own eyes. She then looked over at Seto and growled. "He spared you. Seto he showed you compassion, which is far more than what you deserve."

"He lost the game." Kaiba said and Daisuke scoffed.

"The game, Yugi may have lost one lousy Duel Monsters game. But at least he hasn't lost his heart. Unlike you Seto Kaiba, you spend so much time with your machines that you have forgotten what being human is about. Yugi has a heart Seto, Yugi has us. Friends that will stand with him to the end. No matter what happens, whether he wins or loses one game. And what do you have at the end of the day Seto?" she asked standing and glaring at him. "Go ahead tell me, TELL ME!"

"I have all that I need!" Kaiba replied and Daisuke stormed over to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"And you have that, remember that if Tea didn't stop him. You'd be injured or worse, then who'd rescue your brother huh?" she whispered glaring angrily at Kaiba who held his cheek before he walked off not looking back.

"Good speech sis." Joey whispered hugging Daisuke from behind as Tea placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks bro." she replied before they walked back over to Yugi who was still in tears.

"Well that was a fun way to spend the morning." Bandit Keith said chuckling to himself as he walked off. Meanwhile Pegasus was in his dining room when Croquet handed him a phone.

"Yes?" he asked the person on the other end. "Ah Kemo, how went the duel?" he asked before chuckled. "I see so poor Yugi lost to Kaiba. Let Kaiba enter the castle, he has the star-chips needed." He told his goon before hanging up. "Little Yugi's spirit is broken, his grandfather's soul is mine forever." He thought laughing as he glanced at the card that held Solomon Moto's soul.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"So, you've won your duel, impressive. Happy you got your win back?" Kemo asked with a mocking smirk as Kaiba walked up the stairs to the castle door.

"Just shut up and let me inside." Kaiba snapped.

"The ten star-chips." Kemo said and Kaiba tossed the star-chips at his feet. "You qualify, please go right inside. Also, you should put some ice on that bruise when you can." He said looking at the still red cheek Kaiba had from Daisuke's slap and Kaiba ignored him as he entered the castle when the door opened.

"I'm here Mokuba, it won't be much longer now." He thought.

A short while later Daisuke and the others had climbed down the stairs from the roof of the castle and Yugi had not said a word since. "Yugi, earth to Yugi. Come on buddy say something." Joey said but the boy didn't reply. Soon they were in front of the entrance to the castle with Yugi on his hands and knees.

"Why won't he answer us?" Tea asked in concern.

"He's probably just really shook up over what happened. I mean Kaiba did stand on the edge of the roof while baiting him to attack his weakened dragon." Bakura answered.

"So not helping right now Bakura." Daisuke muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Oh sorry." He apologised with a nervous chuckle. Daisuke walked over and kneeled beside her friend and wrapped her arm around him.

"It's ok Yugi, it's going to be ok." She whispered gently kissing his forehead, but he remained silent and she sighed. "Oh Yugi."

"What is happening to me? One moment I'm duelling Kaiba, the next I'm trying to stop Yami who would go to any length to win the duel." Yugi thought as he recalled the duel over and over again in his mind. "I can never duel again, not unless I want to risk Yami taking over and hurting someone else again."

"So, looks like you've all made it." A voice said making everyone but Yugi turn to see Mai walking over. "What're you doing out here? You've won enough star-chips." She said noticing the star-chips on Dai and Yugi's duelling gloves.

"it's Yugi, he lost a duel to Kaiba and now it's like he's lost the will to go on." Joey answered.

"So, the little guy finally lost a duel huh?" Mai asked. "Listen kiddo you can't let one loss stop you. When I lost, I thought it was all over, but you helped me regain my star-chips." She said walking over to Yugi who just gave her a blank stare before looking down at his feet again. "Hey earth to Yugi." She said giving him a small nudge, but he ignored her and she frowned. "Alright then." She then slapped Yugi stunning everyone. "Grow up, you lost one lousy duel and now you think it's all over. Maybe you should just go home and cry like the little baby you are."

"Don't be mad at him Mai, you don't understand." Tea said and the blonde glared at her.

"Oh I understand perfectly well, your friend here's lost the will to duel. Maybe after the first time he beat Kaiba he thought he was invincible. Well I've got news for all of you, no matter how good you are you'll always duel someone who is better than you." She said.

"That's enough! I'll duel you right here and now if you don't stop talking like that to Yugi." Tea suddenly said shocking everyone.

"Um did she say what I think she said? Or do I have some wax in my ears?" Joey asked cleaning out his ear with his pinkie finger.

"No, you heard me right." Tea answered taking out her deck of cards.

"Are you sure about this Tea? I can duel Mai instead." Daisuke said gently but her friend shook her head.

"No, I want to do this for Yugi Dai." She said.

"Alright then." Daisuke said with a smile. "I believe in you."

"Fine by me, I need a quick duel to warm up before I go into the castle anyway." Mai said with a small smirk. Soon the group were at one of the nearby duelling arenas and Tea and Mai took their places.

"Do you think Tea is going to win?" Joey asked his sister.

"Not sure. But she wants to duel Mai, I won't stop her from doing it. Maybe seeing his friend duel will snap Yugi out of this." She answered her hand on Yugi's shoulder who was still in his own world.

"It's time to duel!" Tea shouted and Mai smirked as their life-points climbed to 2000 each. "Aright Mai, I'm playing the Petite Angel in Attack Mode." She said summoning a small pink monster with blue wings and a halo with only 600 Attack points.

"What the heck is that?" Tristan asked with wide eyes as he and Joey stared at the monster in shock.

"Come on Tea this isn't the time to joke around!" Joey shouted jumping in the air.

"Hm I'll summon Harpie Lady in Attack mode." Mai said as her main monster appeared. "And I'll lay this card face down." She added. "Now attack!" she commanded.

"Huh?" Tea yelped as Harpie Lady swooped down towards the Petite Angel and grabbed it with its foot claws and crushed it causing Tea's life-points to fall to 1300.

"So ready to call it quits yet?" Mai asked.

"No way. I'm in it to win it. Go Fairy's Gift!" Tea shouted summoning another monster this one was a fairy giving off a bright green glow with 1400 Attack points and 1000 Defence points.

"Ugh another one of these cutesy cards. I'm gonna barf." Mai groaned in disgust. Tea meanwhile looked at her hand and saw a trap card.

"Waboku? Oh I remember this one. It's a powerful trap card, but I don't remember what it does. I hope I remember before I really need it." She thought. "And I play this card too. Face down." She told Mai who raised an eyebrow at the move.

"Ok a rocky start but I think Tea's back on track." Joey said.

"I hope you're right." Bakura said to the young boy.

"Go Fairy's Gift attack with Enchanted Dust!" Tea shouted and her monster attacked Mai's Harpie with a magical fairy dust but to Tea's confusion the dust weaved around the Harpie but didn't destroy it. "What's going on? My fairy's strong then Mai's Harpie…"

"Sorry hun, but did you forget about my face down card?" Mai asked as she flipped her face down card over. "I activated it just now, the Rose Whip a personal favourite of mine. It raised my Harpie's Attack points by 300 more than enough to protect her from your little pixie."

"Oh no." Tea said in worry as the Harpie Lady gained the Rose Whip with a small smirk as its Attack points climbed to 1600 and she cracked the whip and struck Tea's fairy destroying it and Tea's life-points dropped to 1100.

"Clever move." Bakura said. "Mai tricked Tea into attacking her Harpie believing her monster was stronger."

"Is this really the time to be praising her moves?" Daisuke asked with a small glare.

"I think it's time you call it quits hun, if you knew what you were up against, you'd do just that right now." Mai told Tea.

"No I'm not going to let Yugi down Mai." Tea replied determined.

"Don't start another friendship rant, I've heard all your little speeches already. And I think Yugi has too." Mai said glancing down at him to see he was still avoiding everyone's eyes. "You're about to learn the hard way that you're just a rookie who stumbled into the big leagues. And I'll prove it to you." She then drew her next card. "Hm Harpies' Feather Duster. I play this card face down and end my turn."

"Another face down card? That makes it so hard to know what to play next." Tea thought drawing her next card. "Hm Shining Friendship. That's just like all of us. We're all in this together, I just wish this card was as strong as our real friendship then it would be able to beat anything. It would have Joey's courage, Tristan's spirit, Daisuke's compassion and Yugi's heart."

"You can do this Tea, we're right here for ya." Joey cheered her on as she looked at all her friends.

"Yugi, are you with me?" she asked gently and she saw his eyes widen as he glanced up briefly. "Maybe this card is as strong as our friendship, only one way to find out." She thought. "I summon Shining Friendship in Attack mode!" her monster appeared on the field and it was the same kind of creature Petite Angel was only with yellow wings and green skin with blue eyes.

"You kept me waiting just for that little butterball? Well my turn, Harpie Lady attack!" Mai shouted and her Harpie charged Shining Friendship and she cracked her whip.

"Not so fast Mai, I play my Trap card. Waboku." Tea said flipping over her face down card and three hooded figures appeared in front of Shining Friendship taking the hit for it. "This trap card reduces all battle damage to zero, leaving my Shining Friendship unharmed."

"I think I taught her that move." Joey chirped with a grin.

"Yeah of course you did." Daisuke replied with a small smirk irritating her brother.

"So, you managed to use a trap card, big deal. It's not like you'll win this duel just because you remembered one of the rules." Mai said. "I don't even think you can defeat my Harpie Lady."

"Oh yeah?" Tea asked with a frown. "I'm playing a monster face down in defence mode, and then I'll use the Silver Bow and Arrow card to increase my Shining Friendship's Attack and Defence points by 300. Shining Friendship gained the bow and arrow as its Attack and Defence points climbed from 1300 to 1600 and from 1100 to 1400.

"Well it's not like I can't use Magic cards too." Mai said. "I'm going to play Cyber-Shield to increase my Harpy Lady's Attack points by another 500 points." She said as the armour appeared on her monster and its Attack points climbed to 2100. "And I'll also use the magic card De-Spell to de-accessorise your monster." Tea gasped in shock as her monster's Silver Bow and Arrow vanished and its Attack and Defence points fell to what they were originally.

"Not good." Tristan said.

"Hang in there Tea, this is gonna be rough." Joey said.

"Now it's time I finish off your face down monster to stop you from having any more chances of thinking you can win." Mai said and her monster slashed Tea's face down monster with her whip and the Magician of Faith appeared briefly before being destroyed.

"Tea since your Magician of Faith was flipped face up due to Mai's attack you can bring a magic card back from the Graveyard." Daisuke told her friend who blinked before she quickly did so all while Mai sighed.

"Honestly how can you hope to win if you don't know the rules. You're lucky Daisuke knew what you could do otherwise you'd have been even more of an idiot." She said. "Look everyone's really impressed you've lasted this long but you're just delaying the inevitable."

"I won't give up." Tea replied causing Yugi to gasp and look up at his friend.

"Come on enough with trying to help your friend. Yugi's already given up on himself, you need to stop fighting for him. He needs to learn how to fight his battles himself, and whatever is going on in his head he has to deal with it himself." Mai told her as Yugi looked at her briefly before looking down again.

"Maybe Mai's right…maybe I have to fight harder. I gave up to easily…but how can I fight Yami when he can take over at any second?" he asked himself.

"Face it Tea, this whole duel is pointless, Yugi's not interested in this match. He's given up on himself and he's given up on you." Mai told Tea.

"You're wrong, my friends mean everything to me. I don't care how much experience you have at Duel Monsters, I don't care what the odds against me are. I won't give up." Tea said with passion.

"Tea…" Daisuke heard Yugi whisper and she smiled.

"So you're finally back?" She whispered and the boy looked up at her and his lips twitched into a weak smile. "Attaboy."

"I'm going to win this duel. First I play the Silver Bow and Arrow card that I brought back from the Graveyard thanks to my Magician of Faith's Ability and equip it to Shining Friendship." Tea said and the weapon appeared once again. "Next I'll play another magic card, Elf's Light to further increase its attack points." A holy light shone down from the sky onto Shining Friendship and it's Attack Points continued to climb to 2000.

"Nice play. But it's still not enough. Harpy attack!" Mai ordered and her Harpy charged Tea's monster.

"Oh yes it will be." Tea said shocking Mai. "Or does De-Spell not apply to you Mai?" she asked holding up her own card.

"Alright Tea!" Daisuke cheered as Harpy Lady's Cyber-Shield vanished making the monster cry out in shock.

"Go Shining Friendship attack with Silver Lightning Arrow!" Tea shouted and her monster knocked the arrow and fired it and the arrow struck true piercing the monster's chest and it exploded in a shower of holy dust and Mai's life-points dropped to 1600.

"What a shot!" Joey shouted with a grin as he waved a banner with Tea's face on it he pulled from somewhere.

"I don't even wanna know where he got that." Daisuke thought with a groan.

"I almost forgot. My Harpies' Feather Duster could win it for me." Mai thought looking down at her face down card and she thought about using it before she left it face down. "I surrender Tea. I don't have the cards to win."

"Wha? Giving up just like that?" Tea asked in shock.

"Don't rub it in Tea. Harpy Lady was the best monster I had. And since you beat her there is really no point in my going on." Mai answered before she left the duelling arena.

"I won!" Tea cheered as she too left the arena and both girls walked over to the others and soon, they headed to Pegasus' castle.

"I can't believe that Mai surrendered to Tea." Joey said. "But I'm glad she did,"

"Yeah but why did you give up Mai?" Daisuke asked the blonde. "Didn't you have another face down card?"

"It wasn't useful just a card Tea would have been able to beat anyway." Mai answered and she winked and Dai nodded. "Come on you lot, the castle awaits."

"Right." Yugi said with a small smile and they began ascending the steps. "Tea, thanks."

"Don't mention it Yugi." She replied with a warm smile.

As the group headed up the stairs, a helicopter was heading towards the island. Inside was a middle-aged man wearing a professor's outfit and he looked at a small picture he had which was of Daisuke, Joey and Serenity when they were younger.

"Mr Wheeler, we're almost at Duellist Kingdom." The pilot of the helicopter told him.

"Very good. Let them know of our arrival." He told the pilot who nodded.

The end of the chapter

Read and review.


	23. Chapter 23

The Night Before

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Finally, we get to go into the castle." Daisuke said with a smile as she and the others made it up the stairs and walked to the door only for Kemo to stand in their way. "Out of the way you creep, we've all got ten star-chips, that means we can enter the castle." She told him holding up her duelling glove as did Mai and Yugi each of which had ten star-chips.

"Hm not bad, I thought you brats would have run home crying to mommy by now." The thug mocked stepping aside allowing Dai to approach the door behind him.

"In your dreams." She muttered taking out her star-chips and she placed them in the lock on the door, once she placed the tenth star-chip in the slot the door hissed and slowly opened making everyone smile.

"At last we're finally at the castle." Yugi said with a smile. He, Daisuke and Mai walked through but when Joey, Bakura, Tea and Tristan tried to follow Kemo blinked and jumped in their way.

"Hold it, you four aren't allowed!" he shouted.

"What? But you have to let us in, my sister's a finalist." Joey protested glaring up at the man.

"Only those who have ten star-chips are allowed to enter the castle, you four don't have duelling gloves or star-chips, heck none of you are proper duellists either." Kemo said crossing his arms. He would have said more but Daisuke grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down to her level.

"Listen here ya hired goon, my friends and I have had a really tough time on this dumb island. Now I'm sore, tired and hungry and in need of a good bath and sleep, so unless you want me to use you for my punching bag, You will let everyone of us in right now!" she growled.

"Scary." Joey whimpered hiding behind Tea and Tristan who also were terrified of Daisuke at the moment.

"Uh…I…I'm not…" Kemo stuttered before his earpiece beeped. "Sir? Let them in? But…" he tried to say before he grumbled. "Yes sir." He said in defeat.

"Good boy." Daisuke said letting Kemo go before she walked into the castle followed by everyone else and the doors shut behind them.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side hun." Mai said slightly impressed and Daisuke smirked.

"Well he had it coming, for kidnapping Mokuba and all the other trouble he's given us since we got here." She said. The group walked down the hallway until they came to a balcony overlooking the main duelling arena.

"Hey that's…" Yugi started as they saw a familiar face.

"Bandit Keith!" Joey exclaimed in anger making the man look at the group and he smirked.

"Well look at what we have here, the little brat and her group of duelling dweebs." He mocked.

"You slime ball, I'm gonna make you pay for trapping us in that cave." Joey growled.

"Oh really, give me your best shot brat." Bandit Keith said and Joey lunged for the duellist but Daisuke grabbed him by his shirt.

"Easy Joey, I'll make him pay when we duel." She told her brother.

"Good luck, because unlike Bonz I'm not gonna lose to some girl with cheap tricks and luck." Bandit Keith replied.

"Hey if I can beat Seto Kaiba then I can beat you creep." Daisuke said with a frown before she looked around. "Where is Kaiba by the way?" she asked.

"Over here." A voice said making Daisuke and Yugi turn to see Kaiba leaning against the wall. "I'm surprised you managed to get into the castle after our duel, you looked shook up." Kaiba said neutrally to Yugi.

"Well my friends helped me remember what I'm here for, my grandfather." Yugi said softly holding his Millennium Puzzle.

"So Pegasus captured the soul of your grandfather?" Kaiba asked making him and the others look at him. "He did the same thing to Mokuba, it's why I duelled you, and it's why I did what I did." Once he said this Daisuke's eyes widened and she flinched.

"Oh uh…we didn't know…sorry about the…" she mumbled and Kaiba waved her off.

"It's fine, barely felt a thing." He said.

"Oh, well that's good." Daisuke muttered rubbing her arm as Croquet walked onto the balcony.

"I see you've all arrived. Welcome finalists, and congratulations for making it this far in the tournament. And now may I present your gracious host, Maximillion Pegasus." He said turning to look over the balcony and the others did the same and saw Pegasus on the other balcony that was level with the duelling arena and he sat in his large armchair and chuckled.

"Welcome one and all, I've been watching you since the tournament began and I must say you truly are the best of the best, the crème de le crème. I look forward to watching you all duel for the honour of facing me. Now tonight you shall all learn who you will duel tomorrow in the finals, but for now Croquet shall escort you to your rooms." He told the group.

"This way finalists." Croquet said walking away and everyone followed him. Meanwhile outside on the roof the helicopter that was approaching the island landed and out stepped Joey, Daisuke and Serenity's father.

"We've arrived sir." The pilot said leaning out the window of the cabin.

"I see that my friend. Make sure the helicopter is fuelled and ready to leave once the tournament is over." Mr Wheeler said before he walked away and soon left the roof via a staircase one of Pegasus' men led him too.

"Sheesh, Pegasus definitely doesn't cut back on the guest rooms." Daisuke thought as she sat on her bed in her room while eating some of the snacks she found were waiting for her.

"Hey Daisuke you ready yet?" Tristan asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'm coming." She said walking out of her room and she smiled at her friend and brother before noticing Croquet nearby. "Joey go with Tristan to the dining room, I've got something to do." She said with a determined look.

"Uh…sure but what? The rooms have bathrooms." Joey said innocently before Tristan pulled him away gently.

"Best not argue with your sister this time." Tristan said calmly glancing back at Daisuke who smiled before walking over to Croquet.

"Take me to Pegasus right now." She demanded glaring at Croquet who simply nodded and walked off.

"This way." He said and Daisuke followed and soon entered a room with Croquet and she saw Pegasus sitting in a chair reading a comic book and he laughed.

"Oh, Funny Bunny what will you think of next." He said with a smile before he looked up at the two. "Ah thank you Croquet, you may leave us for now." He said and his henchmen nodded and left closing the doors behind him. "You certainly have a lot of courage to be here alone when you know what I can do." He continued moving the hair from his face exposing his Millennium Eye.

"I'm not scared of your Millennium Eye Pegasus, or your tricks. I've come for Mokuba. Let him go now!" Daisuke said.

"And why would I do that, if I don't have Mokuba's soul then Kaiba-boy has no motivation to duel in my tournament." Pegasus said holding up the card which held Mokuba's soul.

"He has plenty of motivation. You stole his company from him, I'd think he'd want to duel you for that and for what you did to Mokuba. So, let him go or else." She said as her birthmark began to glow making Pegasus smile.

"Still with thinking with your heart rather then your head. You've not changed much." He whispered looking at Daisuke with fondness in his only real eye which confused her. "Hm very well, I think Kaiba-boy would duel at his best if he didn't have his mind on his brother. Follow me." He then pulled a nearby book on the shelf and the bookcase slid open revealing a staircase.

"Cliché much?" Daisuke muttered following him down the staircase as he chuckled. Soon both were walking through the dungeon of the castle until they arrived at Mokuba's cell and Daisuke saw the boy's body sitting against the wall with a blank expression. "Mokuba…"

"Don't worry he's perfectly fine." Pegasus reassured her as he held up Mokuba's soul card and his Millennium Eye glowed blinding Daisuke from the light, when the light faded Pegasus unlocked the cell door and Daisuke rushed over to Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba, you ok kid?" she asked gently as she removed the shackle on his ankle as he blinked and the life returned to his eyes.

"Daisuke? Where am I? What're you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"Rescuing you, come on let's go back to my room to clean you up. You're a mess." She said trying to wipe some of the dirt off his cheek with her thumb and he swatted her hand away.

"Cut it out." He whined making her smile before she turned to see Pegasus had walked off and she raised an eyebrow.

"Come on let's go." She said grabbing his hand and they walked out of the cell and back to the exit.

Meanwhile the others had all gathered in the dining hall and were waiting for Daisuke. "Alright it's been too long, where the heck is my sister?" Joey asked standing on his chair glaring at Croquet.

"Madam Daisuke had some business to attend to with Master Pegasus, she should be returning soon." He answered. A few minutes later the doors to the dining room opened and everyone saw Daisuke standing there with a smile.

"Where the heck have you been? And what business did you have with Pegasus?" her brother asked.

"Oh I just had to get someone." Daisuke answered stepping aside to show Mokuba behind her.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cheered rushing over to Kaiba who stood from his chair to catch his brother in a hug.

"Mokuba…but…how?" he whispered holding his brother close while Joey rushed over to Daisuke and hugged her and she returned the hug.

"You convinced Pegasus to let him go? How?" he asked in a whisper and she smiled.

"I just told him that Kaiba would duel at his best if he didn't have to worry about his brother during the tournament." She answered kissing his forehead before she carried him back to their seats, Daisuke then looked over at Kaiba as he sat back down with Mokuba beside him and he nodded slightly and she winked back.

"Normally the surprises happen during or after dinner in my experience." Mai said while the rest of Daisuke's friends smiled.

"Now before you all begin your meal, I have a few more things to go over. I trust you all have your entrance cards." Croquet said making everyone look at him. "With your invitations to the Duellist Kingdom Tournament you each received two cards, Glory of the King's Hand and Glory of the King's Opposite Hand. You need one of these two cards to participate in the finals, those without them are disqualified."

"No way, good thing Yugi gave me one of his." Daisuke thought while Bandit Keith grit his teeth.

"Of all the cards I own, I run across the two that I don't, I'll just have to steal one." He thought.

"Glory of the King's Hand allows the duellist to claim the three-million-dollar grand prize, while the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand grants the duellist the right to face Pegasus for the championship." Croquet said. "Only Seto Kaiba is excluded from this condition as Master Pegasus is keen on seeing him duel."

"Lucky you." Joey said glaring at Kaiba who ignored the boy at the moment.

"And to make things more interesting for tomorrow, your host has added a special ingredient to your soups." Croquet said and Daisuke, Yugi, Mai, Bandit Keith and Kaiba looked to see replicas of the Millennium Eye surface in their soups.

"Whoa it's staring at me!" Tea yelped freaked out.

"Hey mines eyeball free." Tristan said checking his soup.

"Open up the eye and look inside it, each of you has been randomly assigned a letter." Croquet explained and the five did so opening the eyes to find slips of paper with a letter on it.

"What're these for?" Daisuke asked holding up her letter which was D while Yugi's was A, Mai's was B, Keith's was C and Kaiba's was E.

"Now the island's computer shall assign tomorrow's duel matchups." Croquet said as a screen descended from the ceiling behind him to show the five letters and their order. "Duellist A shall face Duellist B while Duellist C shall face Duellist D with the winner of that duel facing Duellist E."

"Who has C!?" Joey demanded jumping onto his chair again and Bandit Keith smirked holding up the letter. "Alright, now my big sis can make you pay for trapping us in that damn cave."

"Think what you want runt, but when it comes to duelling your sister has got no chance against me." Bandit Keith said arrogantly while Daisuke looked at Kaiba who showed her his letter.

"Well looks like we'll have that rematch sooner than we thought Seto." She said.

"So it is settled, Yugi Muto will face Mai Valentine and Bandit Keith will face Daisuke Wheeler with the winner of that duel facing Seto Kaiba. Now please enjoy your meal, our final guest should be here soon." Croquet said as the doors opened.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"That would be me." A voice answered and everyone turned to see the new arrival and saw it was Mr Wheeler who smiled at the group. "Hatori Wheeler, a pleasure to meet you." He introduced as Daisuke and Joey gasped and shared a look before they jumped out of their chairs.

"Dad!" they both exclaimed running over and Joey reached his father first jumping into his arms and he laughed as his father hugged him.

"Good to see you son." Hatori said with a smile before he set Joey down and hugged Daisuke as she jumped into his arms. "And you as well princess."

"Oh this isn't good." Tristan whispered to Tea who nodded both sharing a nervous expression.

"It's great to see you dad, but what're you doing here?" Daisuke asked her father who brushed back his hair that was the same colour as Joey's while his warm brown eyes stared into Daisuke's own eyes.

"When you called me to tell me you we're going to participate in the tournament and that you had left Tea and Tristan in charge of Joey. I decided to come home to relieve them of that duty. Only for me to get back home to find a note from Joey saying that he had decided to sneak on board the same ship you we're on without your knowledge or that of his babysitters that we're also doing that. Than you called me to let me know what had happened and that Joey was with you. Which reminds me, Joey…" he said looking at his son. "You're grounded."

"Aw man." Joey whined but he nodded in understanding.

"Welcome back Master Hatori." Croquet said with a small bow and the man nodded.

"Good to see you again Croquet. Tell Maximillion I've arrived." He said with a smile.

"How do you know Croquet, or Pegasus for that matter dad?" Daisuke asked her father who looked at both his children and then at Croquet.

"Well do you remember anything about your Aunt Cecilia princess?" he asked Daisuke who blinked and scratched her cheek.

"Well I remember my middle name is her first name, but not much else." She answered and her father nodded.

"And do you remember anything about her husband?" he asked.

"You mean Uncle Max, the guy we've not seen for years?" Daisuke answered before her eyes slowly widened. "No way…is Max short for Maximillion?" everyone else shared a surprised look as Daisuke's father nodded.

"Yes Daisuke, Max is short Maximillion. Your Aunt Cecilia, my sister, married Max before you were born. When you were born you had them both wrapped around your pinky. Especially Max. But a few months after you were born Cecilia had died. Which is why you never got to officially meet her Daisuke, or you Joey." Hatori said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh man." Tristan whispered in disbelief.

"There also is one other thing." Hatori said gently and Daisuke blinked.

"What is it?" she asked as her father shared a look with Croquet before turning back to Daisuke.

"Since Max doesn't have any children, and he also doesn't plan to marry again. He is thinking about making you his heir." He informed and everyone heard a loud thud and turned to see Bandit Keith holding his knee, evidence of his jumping out of his chair in shock at the news.

"Wait, that dweeb is gonna be Pegasus' heir?" he asked.

"Nothing is official yet, but I thought it would be good for Daisuke to know beforehand, so she doesn't find out when the media find out." Hatori said knowing full well the media would eat Daisuke alive. "And if he does go through with it, once Max passes away or retires everything will be passed on to you."

"I can't believe it…" Daisuke whispered in shock before hearing Joey burp loudly and pat his stomach and she sweatdropped. "But what I can believe is that you've had your fill of food for the night buster." She deadpanned and her brother giggled.

"We should all turn in for the night, you all have a big day of duelling tomorrow." Hatori said and everyone left the dining room and headed to their rooms.

A few minutes later Daisuke set her deck down on the bedside table before she began to undress and sighed. "I need a shower, and time to think about what dad told me." She thought walking into the bathroom, and she turned the shower on and began to hum quietly as she put shampoo in her hair, while she was in the shower the door to her room slowly opened.

"Alright, perfect timing." Bandit Keith thought as he slowly walked into the room and looked around. "Now where is that brat's entry card, once I steal hers it'll give me a free pass to the next round." He thought with a smirk before he then walked over to her jacket on the bed and chuckled. "You should know not to leave things laying around kid, you never know just who might steal them." He whispered pulling out Daisuke's entry card before pocketing it and quickly leaving the room before he was caught.

"Ah that was so good." Daisuke thought as she walked out of the shower wrapped in a towel her hair flowing down her back before she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Seto, open up." She heard Kaiba's voice and she blinked.

"Um one moment, I'm getting dressed." She replied before quickly putting her clothes on and she opened the door and smiled at the taller male. "Um hi, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk." Kaiba said and Daisuke blinked before she let him walk into the room and watched as the boy walked over to the balcony the room had and she joined him. "Look I'll just say it right now, thanks for what you did for Mokuba. I don't forget those I owe, so expect me to repay you when this is all over." Daisuke blinked and held her hand on his shoulder.

"Kaiba, I didn't save Mokuba for money or anything like that. I did it because it was the right thing to do." She told him. "So as far as I'm concerned, any debt you think you have with me is null and void." Kaiba gave her a look and she smiled. "Besides even if I wanted to call in your debt it wouldn't be for money, more probably it would be for advice on how to run a company."

"Don't worry too much about it right now, your father said it was still being sorted out." Kaiba reminded her and she sighed.

"I know, but it's just a lot to take in. I never thought any of this would happen. I'll probably make a fool out of myself and embarrass everyone."

"I doubt that. Knowing Pegasus, he'd probably be around for a while to make sure you had a handle on everything before he'd let you fully take the reins." Kaiba reassured her and she nodded. "And if you do want advice just ask, I'm sure I can give you some good advice."

"Good to know thank you." Daisuke said and Kaiba nodded. "Well we should both get some sleep. Goodnight Kaiba."

"Yeah, same to you." Kaiba said as he walked to the door and left allowing Daisuke to sigh deeply before she fell onto the bed and closed her eyes not knowing that her entry card had been stolen.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	24. Chapter 24

Duel Identity Part One

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Morning had finally broken over Duellist Kingdom Island and Yugi was in his room looking out the window. "I barely slept a wink last night, I hope I've made the right choice to duel again. Grandpa told me to trust the spirit in the Millennium Puzzle but, how can I? It was willing to do anything to beat Kaiba." He thought picking up the puzzle before the door opened and he smiled as he saw Joey, Daisuke, Bakura, Tea and Tristan walk in.

"Good you're up. Joey was ready to jump on your bed if you were still sleeping." Daisuke said with a smirk aimed at her friend before turning to Joey who had a pout.

"I never get to jump on the bed anymore." He grumbled.

"Not after the time you broke dad's bed with your jumping." Daisuke reminded poking his forehead playfully causing the others to chuckle while Joey whined and rubbed his forehead. "Are you ready Yugi? Today's going to be tough." She asked and her friend nodded.

"Yeah…I think so." He answered with a small smile. "I just have to remember what I'm doing all of this for." His friends nodded and they left the room and headed towards the Duelling Arena.

"We'll be watching you from the balcony, only duellists are allowed on the arena floor. Good luck you guys." Tristan said once they stood outside the door.

"Good luck you guys, kick some butt." Tea said and Daisuke and Yugi nodded before Daisuke turned to her brother.

"So, are you going to watch with them or with dad and Pegasus?" she asked.

"I think I'll stay with them. I do want to be with dad but since he's gonna be watching with Pegasus…" Joey answered and Daisuke nodded.

"I understand." She said pulling her brother into a hug. "Don't worry I'll win and get the money for Serenity." She whispered.

"You'd better." He whispered back before he pulled back and grinned. "Kick butt big sis I'll be cheering you on." Daisuke nodded before she turned to Bakura.

"Can you keep an eye on Joey for me, I'd ask Tea and Tristan but since they lost him before…" she trailed off as her friends frowned.

"You're not going to let us forget, are you?" Tea asked and Daisuke giggled.

"Nope. Neither is dad." She chirped before walking off with Yugi while the others headed to the balcony. Daisuke pushed open the door and saw Mai, Bandit Keith and Kaiba were already there waiting for them.

"Look who finally showed up." Mai said with a smile. "Sleep well?" she asked Yugi who nodded. "Good, I was beginning to think you wouldn't turn up."

"Hey there dweeb, you looking forward to getting your butt kicked across the arena and back again?" Bandit Keith asked Daisuke with a smirk.

"In your dreams, I didn't need to steal my star-chips. And I won't need to cheat to beat you either." Daisuke replied calmly but his smirk didn't waver.

"What an airhead, you don't even realise I swiped your card. The one you need to enter the finals. You've already lost, and you're too dumb to know it." He thought, Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he looked at Bandit Keith before the doors slowly began opening.

"All finalists please report to the arena." Croquet's voice said over a speaker and the five duellists walked through the door standing across from the other balcony where Pegasus was already sitting in his chair flanked by Kemo and Croquet while Hatori sat in another chair.

"Yugi, Daisuke, Mai, Seto Kaiba and Bandit Keith. I welcome you all to the Playoff Arena. Here is where the last great Duel Monsters duels shall be waged to determine the championship of the Duellist Kingdom, only one of you will emerge victorious, only one of you shall claim the three-million-dollar prize." Pegasus said.

"That's gotta be me, I need that money for my sister's operation." Daisuke thought and Pegasus smiled as he heard her thoughts using his Millennium Eye.

"She is so much like you Cecilia." He thought fondly.

"And what happens to the person who wins this whole shindig, do they get to duel you?" Joey asked as he stood on the balcony above beside Mokuba, Tristan, Bakura and Tea.

"Of course, they do. And if they should win, they will be granted one request, and if it is in my vast power to do so I shall grant it. Also, the winner shall be crowned the Duellist Kingdom Champion, ranked number one in the world." Pegasus answered.

"The champion of the world?" Tristan asked impressed.

"And boy's that'll be me." Mai said making the others look at her.

"Dream on." Kaiba muttered.

"Of course as you should all know the title and not the money is the real prize. I'm sure some of you have more riding on winning then others, isn't that right Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asked with a smirk that made Yugi frown.

"I'm going to win this tournament Pegasus and free my grandpa's soul." He thought clenching his fists.

"Now let's get this show on the road." Pegasus said with a smile as a holographic screen appeared above the duel arena showing the finalist's pictures along with the order of the duels.

"Mai Valentine and Yugi Muto. Please process to the arena." Croquet instructed and a few minutes later Yugi and Mai stepped onto the arena.

"I have to keep the Millennium Puzzle's spirit under control. I can't risk him hurting Mai." Yugi thought as he pulled out the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand card and showed it to Croquet who nodded while Mai showed her Glory of the King's Hand card.

"Both duellists qualify. The duel shall begin." He said.

"Good lucky Yugi. Kick her butt." Tea cheered from above as both duellists shuffled their decks.

"I've got to be at my best if I'm going to be able to beat Mai. I also need to make sure Yami doesn't try to take control and hurt Mai. Who knows what can happen." Yugi thought glancing over at Pegasus before he drew his first hand.

"I promised Yugi an honourable duel, I owe him and Daisuke a great debt. If they didn't step in to help get my star-chips back from Panik I wouldn't be here right now. But if he thinks I'll let him win he's got another thing coming, this will be an honourable duel not an easy one." She thought as the life-points for both duellists climbed to 2000 each. "Here I come Yugi."

"Right." He replied.

"Duel!" both shouted as Mai went first and Yugi chuckled.

"If you're going to play honourably, you can't use the same psychic act you pulled on Daisuke." He said.

"Sorry to disappoint you kiddo, but I'm playing this fairly." Mai replied and Yugi smiled. "I'm not all smoke and mirrors kiddo, even without my tricks I can still duel with the best of them. I play Harpie Lady in Attack mode!" she summoned her main monster that everyone saw coming.

"Her standard opening play." Kaiba mused. "I guess every duellist has a habit." Daisuke nodded as she crossed her arms and watched as Mai played a card face down to end her turn.

"I better finish this fast. The sooner I win, the less chance I risk Yami trying to gain control." Yugi thought drawing his card and he smiled at what it was. "Gaia the Fierce Knight, Attack Harpie Lady!" he ordered summoning the knight to the field and he charged towards Harpie Lady.

"Thanks Yugi, I wanted you to attack. Now I'll activate my trap." Mai said revealing her face down card and a wall made of glass rose up in front of Harpie Lady just as Gaia struck with his lance and everyone saw the attack hit a reflection of Gaia.

"A wall?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yes. The Mirror Wall, a powerful trap card that cuts in half the attack of any monster that attacks. Once your knight charged Harpie Lady, the trap was triggered, and your Gaia was hit with an attack equal to its own cutting its Attack Points in half. Pretty slick don't you think?" Mai asked as Gaia's Attack Points were cut in half falling to 1150.

"I've never seen a Trap Card like that." Daisuke said in shock.

"It's a rare and powerful card, usually if you come across it in a duel you've lost." Kaiba said calmly.

"Now it's my turn, with a new wardrobe for my Harpie Lady. Cyber Shield." Mai said as she played her magic card and watched with a smile as her Harpie Lady gained the armour with her Attack Points rising to 1800. "Now Harpie Lady attack Gaia." She commanded and her monster obeyed flying towards the knight and slashing through it with her claws and Yugi's life-points fell to 1350.

"He's gone…just like that Harpie Lady reduced my knight to ribbons." He whispered in shock.

"I'm surprised you fell for that trap Yugi, don't tell me you're losing your edge in the championship game." Mai said. "Don't tell me you're holding back against me." She added with a small disappointed expression as Yugi drew his next card.

"I am holding back…to make sure she doesn't get hurt." Yugi thought seeing the card he drew was Summoned Skull. "If I can just keep drawing powerful cards like this, I should be able to win without Yami's help." He played one card face down before he summoned his monster.

"Alright another powerful card." Daisuke whispered with a smile.

"Won't work." Kaiba said making her look at him confused. "The Mirror Wall isn't your normal Trap Card."

"Summoned Skull electrify that Harpie with lightning strike!" Yugi commanded, his monster growled and sent a blast of lightning towards Harpie Lady.

"You're really off your game today Yugi, you've made the same mistake twice." Mai said with a smirk as the Mirror Wall appeared and the lighting attack bounced back and struck Summoned Skull cutting its Attack Points in half to 1250.

"The Mirror Wall?" Yugi asked shocked. "So, it's a permanent trap?"

"You're starting to learn, a few turns too late though. Better hurry and get your brain in gear Yugi." Mai said. "Unlike most Trap Cards, the Mirror Wall stays on the field so every time you attack, you'll only activate it again and again. You'd better up your game a few notches just to keep me interested." She told Yugi who gulped.

"Come on Yugi get your head on straight!" Daisuke shouted to her friend. "Remember why you're in this tournament to begin with!"

"What's he going on, he's always telling us to think things through when we duel. But now he's ignoring all of that and just attacking, something's up." Joey said and Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"Yugi please let me help you." Yami called out to him.

"No, I can't take that risk." Yugi thought back and Mai looked over at him and sighed.

"What is with you? I expected a duel and all I get is some lame frontal assault. The only reason I duel Yugi, aside from the island, the clothes, the cars, the prize money is the thrill of trouncing a worthy opponent." She said.

"Are you saying I'm not worthy?" Yugi asked.

"Not today kiddo, your body may be in this duel, but your head and heart have split for parts unknown. It's really a letdown. You must still be shaken up by the trouncing you got from Kaiba in your last duel." She said and Yugi gasped. "I want to defeat a worthy opponent at his best, not someone who is afraid of their own shadow, get your act together or I'm going to knock you out of this tournament."

"It's not that simple, I can't let you win Mai."

"Let me win? Hun with the way you've been duelling today I don't think there is a single thing you can do about it to stop me. I promised you an honourable duel today Yugi and I expect you to do the same. Now are you going put your heart into this duel or not."

"Mai is even more obnoxious when she's winning." Tristan said.

"Don't let her psych you out Yugi you can do this!" Joey shouted at his friend.

"But she's not trying to psych him out. She's trying to help Yugi get back into it. He needs it too." Daisuke thought looking over at her friend.

"I'm giving all I can Mai." Yugi told Mai with a determined look who didn't believe him and she sighed before drawing her next card.

"He probably thinks I'll use Harpie Lady to attack Summoned Skull, that's why he's placed the other card face down it has to be a trap." She thought.

"Well Mai, are you going to attack?" Yugi asked her.

"Not this time. Not when you have that Trap Card on the field, I'll blow it away with Harpie's Feather Duster." Mai answered playing her spell card and her Harpie Lady gained four green feathery wings and let loose a tornado of wind that destroyed Yugi's face down card, the Spellbinding Circle.

"Had she attacked the Summoned Skull it would have been trapped by the Spellbinding Circle leaving it defenceless." Daisuke said. "But with the Mirror Wall, Yugi couldn't attack."

"That's right. Yugi needs to change tactics and fast." Kaiba said looking over at Yugi who was thinking the same thing as he drew his next card.

"I'll switch Summoned Skull to Defence mode. And I'll play another monster in Defence mode as well." Yugi said and Summoned Skull kneeled crossing his arms and wings over its body while the square beside it began blinking.

"Not much else you can do when there's no way to attack. My turn, I'll play Rose Whip to raise my Harpie Lady's Attack power." Mai said and the weapon appeared in her Harpie's hand and it cracked it scattering rose petals everywhere.

"Now its attack is 2100, this is so not good." Daisuke groaned.

"Let me help you Yugi, we can defeat her together." Yami pleaded.

"At what cost? Will you hurt her like you nearly did Kaiba!" Yugi thought back slamming his fist into the duel console making everyone look at him.

"No need to take your anger out on the arena Yugi, now Harpie Lady attack Yugi's defence monster." Mai ordered and her Harpie swung her whip down on the face down monster and it briefly appeared showing it was the Feral Imp before it was destroyed.

"Watch out Yugi, Mai's gonna try to multiply her Harpie Lady next. Don't let her." Joey shouted.

"Don't give up Yugi." Tea cheered on.

"I have to turn this duel around and fast, but how? Mai's playing brilliantly while my attention is divided." Yugi thought as he drew his next card and ended his turn as he had nothing that could break through Mai's Mirror Wall.

"I'm getting bored Yugi, maybe I should wrap this duel up here and now." Mai said drawing her card and she smiled. "Hm this won't complete my combination, but it will have enough firepower to destroy your Summoned Skull, allow me to introduce to you the ever-faithful servant of Harpie Lady." In a burst of flames a giant dragon appeared and roared and everyone saw its Attack Points were 2000 and smoke billowed out of its mouth.

"What is that?" Yugi asked with wide eyes.

"Harpie Lady's oh so cute and cuddly pet dragon, sweet as a kitten isn't he?" Mai cooed as Harpie Lady held the chain that was wrapped around the dragon's neck.

"That's what you call cute and cuddly?" Daisuke asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yep. And he gets three hundred extra Attack Points just by standing by his master." Mai added as her dragon's Attack Points climbed to 2300. "Now blast that skull to ashes!" her dragon growled and let loose a powerful inferno from its mouth causing everyone to cover their faces from the heat as the Summoned Skull was destroyed.

"No, my monster." Yugi said a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Get your head back in the game Yugi, I've been knocking you around this entire duel and you've not even come at me with a decent response. I want to duel you at your best, but there is only so far I'm willing to go before I just decide to end this." Mai said with her arms crossed. "You know Daisuke once asked me why I duel and the answer I gave her was frivolous but honest, can you say the same?"

"I'm duelling for my grandfather." Yugi answered.

"Hey cut it out Mai, Daisuke and Yugi are duelling for people besides themselves ya know." Joey said jumping on the railing of the balcony to glare down at Mai.

"You say that, but can you be sure their motives are honest?" Mai replied.

"What do you think they should be more like you? Fine how's this. I'm gorgeous, I like expensive things and only care about myself." Joey said as he hugged himself before he smirked at Mai. "How's that?"

"You are such a twit." Mai said and Joey frowned before he slipped and fell off the balcony only for Tea and Tristan to grab his ankles and pull him back onto the balcony and Tea whacked him on the head as she scolded him for being so stupid.

"Why me?" Daisuke whined and Kaiba smirked.

"Siblings." He muttered.

"I know right." She replied before both shared a look and looked away from the other quickly. "Well that was awkward." She muttered with a faint blush before she turned back to the duel.

"I can't let myself be distracted anymore. Winning is all that matters." Yugi thought drawing a card and he saw it was his best monster the Dark Magician. "Yes, this is strong enough to defeat Harpie's Pet Dragon, but I can't attack not with the Mirror Wall still around. I need another tactic, I'll match her trap for trap." He set one card face down before the Dark Magician appeared in Defence mode. "Come on Mai attack, the trap card I played was Mirror Force all your monsters will be destroyed." he thought hopefully as Mai drew her next card and smiled.

"I'll play this card, Shadow of Eyes." She said and Yugi blinked.

"The Shadow of Eyes?" he asked before he and everyone else saw smoke begin swirling around the Dark Magician as he stood up with glazed over eyes. "What's going on, he's switching to attack mode?"

"That's right, the Shadow of Eyes card exudes a powerful aura that lures even the mightiest monsters into battle." Mai said with a smirk and sure enough the Dark Magician attacked causing the Mirror Wall to reappear and the attack was reflected, and his Attack Points fell to 1250. "And that's not all, another Harpie's Feather Duster to blow away your trap card." She continued and the feathery wings appeared on her Harpie allowing her to send another tornado at the Trap Card Yugi set up and destroy it. "Now destroy his monster my dragon!" she finished with her dragon unleashing another fire blast destroying Dark Magician and Yugi's life-points fell to 300.

"Now he doesn't even have his best monster left, what's he going to do now?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't give up you can still win this Yugi!" Tea cheered on but the others weren't so sure.

"Uh yeah it only looks hopeless." Joey groaned.

"Yugi let me help you, if you continue to hold me back everyone will lose." Yami said as Yugi looked at everyone.

"What do I do?" he asked himself softly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	25. Chapter 25

Duel Identity Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Mai has Yugi on the ropes, she's brought him down to 300 life-points and she hasn't lost any." Joey said looking down at the duel from the balcony with worry.

"As long as that Shadow of Eyes card is on the field, I can't play any of my monsters in defence mode, but if I try to attack, they lose half their power when they hit Mai's Mirror Wall." Yugi thought as he tried to think of a plan.

"Please let me help you Yugi." Yami pleaded from within his Puzzle.

"No, I can't risk turning you loose." Yugi thought back. Pegasus looked over at Yugi and chuckled to himself.

"Poor Yugi boy seems to have a lot on his mind, I sense much conflict. Instead of embracing the power of his Millennium Item he seems to be resisting its power and that will be his undoing." He thought watching the young duellist closely.

"Mai's played this duel flawlessly. Without any of her silly card tricks, could it be that it was sheer dumb luck that I beat her?" Daisuke asked herself and Mai looked over at the girl.

"It wasn't luck Daisuke. You won that duel because you knew something I didn't." she said making everyone look at her. "I learned more from that duel than any other I've ever played, I learned a lesson from you that day that I never really wanted to learn. I didn't know it then, but it changed me and the way I looked at duelling. I had to take a hard look at myself and realise the reason I relied on tricks was because I was afraid, afraid to trust in my own abilities, afraid to trust in myself. Like you trusted in yourself Daisuke and facing up to that wasn't easy believe me."

"You've really changed Mai." Yugi said with a small smile.

"Daisuke do you know why you managed to make it to the final round of this tournament?" Mai asked.

"Because I had my friends supporting me the whole way, without them I probably wouldn't be here now." Daisuke answered with a smile that made the others all smile in agreement except Kaiba who kept his normal expression.

"That's true, you did have your friends all the way. But you also had the guts to look inside and face what you saw there, you looked your demons in the eye and dealt with them. And that's a lesson everyone should learn." Mai continued looking Yugi dead in the eyes. "You taught me that a duellist can learn more from her defeats then from her victories, you taught me to face up to my fears not just bottle them up. So Yugi, have you faced up to your fears? Whatever freaked you out in your battle with Kaiba, have you come to grips with it?" she questioned Yugi.

"How can I? Kaiba was willing to risk anything in our duel and Yami was willing to do anything to stop him." He thought. "But if I had attacked then Kaiba could have been seriously hurt or worse, and I couldn't let that happen even if it cost me the duel. No matter how much I need to rescue grandpa, hurting someone else is something I will not do." he continued to think as he found himself on his knees with Yami behind him with his back to him.

"I meant no harm, I only wanted to help. I vow to never go against your wishes again." Yami promised.

"How can I believe you?" Yugi asked looking at the spirit before getting to his feet.

"Your grandfather once told you to trust in the power of the Millennium Item, remember?" Yami asked him.

"Maybe you're right." Yugi thought as his Millennium Puzzle glowed for the first time in the duel and Yami took over as he transformed. "Mai, thanks for reminding me that a true duellist faces their problems, you're right I was holding back but not any longer."

"About time." Daisuke thought with a smile as she heard her brother cheering from the balcony above.

"You're a little late to the party Yugi, I've been playing for real this whole time." Mai thought.

"Ok here we go." Yami said as he drew his next card.

"Just remember you promised to duel my way." Yugi reminded him.

"I know, and my word is my bond." Yami replied before looking at the card and he nodded. "I play the Magic Card Brain Control."

"What does that card do?" Mai asked as a giant brain appeared on the field which began giving off a weird noise.

"With this I can take control of any monster for a turn on your side of the field, I'll use it to take control of Harpies Pet Dragon." Yami answered as the dragon turned to face Mai's Harpie Lady which cried out in shock at seeing its most loyal monster turn on it.

"Nice trick Yugi, but even brainwashed my dragon would never attack its master. You just made your final mistake." Mai said with a smile before Yami smirked slightly.

"I know that Mai, but I don't intend to attack with your dragon." He said confusing Mai. "First I play this card face down, and then summon Catapult Turtle." He said as his monster appeared on the field. "Now let's load the catapult with your dragon in attack mode." He said and Harpie's Pet Dragon flew onto the launcher and the Mirror Wall appeared. "Since I declared an attack your Mirror Wall has activated, and I'm going to knock it down with your own dragon."

"Oh no, the Catapult Turtle has the power to destroy walls and fortresses." Mai thought.

"Catapult launch!" Yami shouted and his monster launched Mai's dragon sending it smashing through the Mirror Wall destroying it.

"Way to go!" Daisuke cheered with a grin as the others cheered also.

"He shattered my Mirror Wall to pieces." Mai said in shock as her life-points also dropped to 850.

"And that's not all I did, since I used your dragon to destroy the Mirror Wall, half of its attack points get deducted from your life-points. The tide of this battle is turning Mai." Yami told her.

"Most interesting, Yugi has regained his inner strength." Pegasus thought watching the duel with newfound interest while Hatori was also interested.

"It's my move." Mai said drawing a card and she looked at her hand and at the field. "Hm the only monster Yugi has on the field is that reptilian launch pad, I could send Harpie Lady to destroy it and Yugi's life-points will drop to zero and I'd be the winner. But there is his face down card, if it's a trap I'd be walking right into it and that could finish me. This is the toughest decision I've had to make all game, to attack or not to attack."

"Bring on your assault Mai." Yami said with determination in his eyes making Mai take a step back slightly in surprise.

"Now I will…not attack. I'm not falling for your trap and there are other moves I can make. For example, I can use Elegant Egotist to triple my Harpie attack force." Mai said playing the magic card and her Harpie Lady glowed before splitting into three Harpie Ladies each with the Cyber Shield armour and each with an Attack of 2450 and a Defence of 2100.

"Hm that's too bad Mai, you should have attacked." Yami told her.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes, if you had attacked you would have won." Yami said.

"But your trap card…" Mai whispered and Yami revealed his face down card.

"It wasn't a trap Mai, it was the Monster Recovery card. You fell for my bluff, it's a whole new duel now Mai. For my turn I'll activate the Monster Recovery card. Put all my monsters back into my deck, re-shuffle and draw five new cards." Yami explained as his Catapult Turtle left the field and Yami began to shuffle his deck before drawing five new cards to see he drew Celtic Guardian, Kuriboh, Monster Reborn, Mystical Elf and Griffore.

"Hm looks like you didn't draw any monsters strong enough to defeat my Harpie Ladies." Mai said with a smile.

"She's right, what can I do…maybe this will work." Yami thought. "I'll play a monster in defence mode."

"But you can't, Shadow of Eyes lures all monsters into battle remember?" Mai asked before the monster was revealed and it was the Mystical Elf.

"All monsters? Your Shadow of Eyes may lure men into battle, but it doesn't work on female monsters." Yami reminded as his monster continued chanting softly while a soft blue aura surrounded the monster.

"Phew close call." Joey said wiping his forehead while the others all sighed in relief.

"But it won't take Mai long to destroy his Mystical Elf." Bakura said as Mai drew her next card.

"Alright let's see where we stand, you're on the board with one measly elf, and it's my turn. First I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back an old friend." She said playing the card.

"Monster Reborn, oh crap that means…" Daisuke said watching as Harpies' Pet Dragon returned to the field only this time its Attack points were 2900, 300 for each of the three Harpie Ladies on the field.

"Yep, Harpies' Pet Dragon is back and so much stronger then he was before. Now then Harpie Ladies combine your power and wipe out his Mystical Elf." Mai commanded and her three Harpie Ladies charged orbs of energy between their hands before they combined them into a triangle shaped beam that slammed into Yami's monster destroying it.

"She wiped out his last defence." Tea cried out in worry.

"Your time has run out Yugi, next turn I wipe out the remainder of your life-points, and then looks like I'll go onto the finals." Mai said with a smile. "He might as well admit it, I'm unstoppable there isn't anything he can do now." She thought as Yami looked at his deck.

"There must be something I can do, but I need more time. The next card I draw will be the one that decides the fates of so many lives. But what if I don't draw the right card, what'll happen to Grandpa, or to Daisuke, Joey and their sister?" Yugi thought.

"Trust in yourself Yugi, and trust in the Heart of the Cards." Yami reassured him as he drew his next card.

"Come on we both know I'll wipe out any card you play." Mai said with a confident smirk only for her eyes to widen in shock at Yami's next move.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" he shouted and the magical swords appeared on Mai's side of the field freezing her monsters in place.

"You've got to be kidding me, he actually drew Swords of Revealing Light? How could he be this lucky?" she asked herself in shock.

"Alright that buys Yami some time." Joey said with a grin. "Let's hope he can turn this duel around."

"Decided to go down fighting huh? You know I would have taken a surrender but if you want to end this duel in a blaze of glory fine by me." Mai told Yami who smiled.

"What I intend to do Mai is to go out in a blaze of victory." He replied. "Harpies' Pet Dragon is her strongest monster, unless we can defeat it, we don't have a chance." He thought.

"Any ideas?" Yugi asked him.

"There is one way that might work, but only at great risk. It involves the Black Luster Ritual, but three turns might not be enough." Yami answered.

"What card is that?" Yugi asked.

"If I can draw the right cards then you will see soon enough." Yami answered before he made his move. "My only move for this turn will be to summon Kuriboh." He said summoning the monster which made Mai sweatdrop.

"Oh great, it's the attack of the killer hairballs." She muttered which irritated Kuriboh causing him to begin cooing angrily at her. "Oh no watch out, I think he intends to attack Harpies Pet Dragon by himself." She said before laughing while holding her stomach only to see Yami wasn't laughing.

"Laugh all you want Mai, but don't mistake Kuriboh for a joke when he is a crucial step on my way to victory in this duel." He said.

"That hairball couldn't be the step on the way to anything, except maybe for choking a cat. Anyway, I can't attack so as long as Swords of Revealing Light are still in play, so I draw this card and end my turn." She said drawing her card. "But soon you're going to be history, count on it."

"That Kuriboh was a good start, but with just the cards in my hand I can't begin the Black Luster Ritual." Yami thought drawing his next card which was Polymerization and he frowned. "But this isn't the card I need."

"I don't know what you're playing kiddo but if you're going to lose you might as well lose with flair." Mai thought.

"This card worked for you, Monster Reborn and I will use it to bring back Gaia the Fierce Knight." Yami said and his knight appeared beside Kuriboh.

"Well at least he's an improvement over that furball." Mai muttered drawing another card. "Two turns to go." She reminded.

"That'll be enough Mai." Yami said drawing his next card only to see it was the Winged Dragon: Guardian of the Fortress. "Still not the right card." He thought.

"What is he planning?" Kaiba asked Daisuke as both watched Yugi closely.

"I've got no idea, but from the look in his eyes I can tell he's not worried." Daisuke said with a smile. "He can do this."

"You better be right." Kaiba said while Pegasus looked at Yami and smiled slightly.

"Ah I see, very daring Yugi-boy. You mean to attempt the legendary Black Luster Ritual, but you've only one turn left to draw the right card. Are you willing to risk it all on a single draw?" Pegasus thought.

"My turn now." Mai said as she drew a card and saw it was another Harpie Lady and she mentally cheered in delight. "I did it! I drew another Harpie Lady, on my next turn I can summon her and have a total of four Harpie Ladies and that'll raise my dragon's attack to 3200, once Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light are gone it's all over for him." She thought.

"Mai's not even trying to hide the smirk on her face, she's got so much firepower she thinks she can win." Joey said as the Swords of Revealing Light began fading away.

"My turn is over Yugi, on my next turn it's all over for you." Mai said as Yami looked at his deck.

"One turn left, it all comes down to this." He muttered reaching to draw his next card before he stopped. "No…what if I can't do this…it's too much of a risk putting this entire duel on the draw of a single card…"

"Hey don't give up!" Daisuke called over to Yami making him look at her. "We're all behind you so don't you dare chicken out now, remember what you're duelling for!" she told him.

"She's right kick her butt! We know you can do it!" Joey cheered jumping onto the railing with a grin, Yami looked up at the others to see them all cheering him on also.

"They're right we can do this." Yugi said and Yami nodded and he reached for his deck and slowly drew his next card causing Pegasus' eye to widen.

"Such power, I've never felt this kind of tremendous strength before, never." He thought as Yami looked at the card he drew and smiled.

"Well Mai, you put up a good fight but now the duel ends." He said turning the card around to show Mai which made her eyes widen in shock. "And it begins with this card, Black Luster Ritual!"

"Whoa no way," Daisuke whispered in awe as two large urns appeared behind Yami's monsters along with a large stone square between them with the symbol of two swords over a shield.

"The Black Luster Ritual works by sacrificing all the monsters I have placed on the field." Yami said as both his monstered glowed before turning into streams of green energy that flew into the urns while the stone square rose up as blue flames shot out of urns. "The forces of light and darkness intertwine, opening the gates of chaos allowing me to summon the Black Luster Soldier!" he shouted as a new monster jumped out of the stone square in a flash of golden light.

"Whoa…" Joey whispered in awe of the new monster which had black and gold armour, a sword and shield and a purple aura surrounding it that radiated with power and everyone saw its Attack was 3000 and its Defence was 2500.

"The Black Luster Soldier, I can't believe you summoned it." Mai whispered both in awe and disbelief.

"Black Luster Soldier, Chaos Blade Attack!" Yami ordered and his warrior swung down its sword sending a wave of energy into Harpie's Pet Dragon ripping it to pieces and Mai's life-points dropped to 750 while she and her Harpie Ladies watched on in shock.

"Just like that…my most power monster…gone…" she whispered.

"This is insane, for a minute there I didn't think Yami would pull it off." Joey said in awe.

"I don't think Mai did either." Tristan said.

"Who knew there would be a way to bring out such a monster from his deck, good show." Bakura said looking at Yami's monster as Mai slumped over her console.

"The duel is over; Mai's spirit has been broken. She's lost the will to fight on." Pegasus thought looking over at Mai.

"One turn away…if only I had been able to play one more Harpie Lady before the Black Luster Soldier appeared I would have won, but I can't revive the dragon again and nothing in my deck can defeat that ultimate warrior." She thought placing her hand on her deck in defeat making everyone look at her.

"Mai…does this mean you surrender?" Yami asked her.

"No way…" Joey whispered.

"What just happened?" Tea asked looking at the others confused.

"Mai surrendered, when a duellist places their hand over the deck like that it means they concede the duel." Bakura explained.

"I'd rather not see my Harpie Ladies destroyed next turn, the duel is yours Yugi." Mai said gathering her cards before turning to walk away but stopped when Yami called out to her.

"Thank you, Mai, you said a duellist can learn more from defeat than victory and you were correct. But you Mai, you taught me a lot today. I had to confront my own fears, my own weaknesses or I could never have defeated you." He said.

"It's awfully nice to hear you say that Yugi, but it seems that I still have a lot to learn. About duelling and about myself, but then I suppose no duellist ever learns all there is to know maybe the most important lesson is that defeat doesn't have to be forever. You won this duel Yugi, but there will be others and we'll meet again in a duel." She promised turning back and winking at Yami who smiled and nodded before Mai walked off leaving the arena.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	26. Chapter 26

Keith's Machinations Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"The first match of the playoffs has concluded, Yugi Muto has defeated Mai Valentine." Croquet said as the hologram of the brackets appeared with Mai's picture blacking out. "He will advance to the next round." Yugi's friends cheered for their friend as he looked up at them with a smile as he returned to his normal appearance.

"I couldn't have done this without everyone's help." He thought holding the Puzzle gently before Pegasus began clapping drawing everyone's attention.

"Well played Yugi-boy, you certainly know how to put on a good show." He said while chuckling.

"Man, what a creep, I feel bad for you two." Tristan said looking at Joey who nodded with his arms crossed. Pegasus soon stopped clapping and sat back in his chair.

"Proceed." He instructed Croquet who nodded.

"The second match of these playoffs will begin shortly; Bandit Keith will face Daisuke Wheeler. Duellists prepare your decks." He said.

"Alright, here I go." Daisuke said nodding to Kaiba before she walked off to the arena followed by Bandit Keith who had his ever-present smug smirk believing victory was his already as he had stolen Daisuke's entry card.

Yugi meanwhile walked through the doors from the arena and he leaned against them and gave out a deep sigh of relief before he saw Daisuke walking towards him with a sombre expression. "Hey Daisuke, what's wrong?"

"If I win this duel, and then beat Kaiba. That means you and I will finally duel each other in this tournament." She answered.

"Then I look forward to an honourably fought match." Yugi replied making her smile softly.

"Right, you go all out, and I'll do the same. Don't hold back." She said and her friend nodded, the two bumping fists as Daisuke pushed open the doors and strode out confidently to the arena.

"Alright go sis, kick that creeps butt." Joey cheered waving around a banner he pulled from…someplace which made the others chuckle.

"Seems your boy has a strong spirit Hatori." Pegasus mused glancing at Joey and Daisuke's father who nodded.

"That he does, I look forward to this duel." He said calmly before his eyes narrowed as Bandit Keith finally made it to the arena. "Though I do not like the look of Bandit Keith, something about him is wrong."

"You sure took ya sweet time." Daisuke said crossing her arms while her opponent smirked.

"Relax doll face, the butt-kicking will start when I'm good and ready." He replied arrogantly.

"Tournament verification cards please." Croquet said and Bandit Keith showed his stolen card with a smirk. Daisuke reached into her jacket pocket for her entry card but blinked as she felt nothing, and she checked her other pockets her eyes widening in confusion.

"What the…where's the card?" she asked in worry.

"She lost her card?" Tea asked in shock.

"No way, my sis would never be that scatter brained, that's my job." Joey said shaking his head in denial.

"Wow what a surprise." Tristan muttered earning a kick to the shin from Joey at his comment. "Uh I mean, that's not good." He corrected.

"Well what a shame, seems I walked all the way here for nothing." Bandit Keith said with a smirk making Daisuke frown.

"Just you wait, as soon as I find the card…"

"If you find the card within the set parameters the regulations allow." Croquet interrupted making her gulp.

"A time limit…" she whispered as a digital clock face appeared over the arena with the time of 10:55.

"Your duel begins at eleven o'clock sharp, extensions are given to nobody. Not even Master Pegasus' niece." Croquet told her and she ran off back to her room.

"That's barely enough time to get back to her room to check, dad come on you know this isn't fair!" Joey cried out looking to Hatori who shook his head.

"I'm sorry Joey, rules are rules despite how suspicious this all seems." Hatori said his eyes glancing to Bandit Keith for a moment.

"Why don't we just get this over with and disqualify her? It's not like she'll make it back in time," Bandit Keith said with his arms crossed. "And like you said you can't give anyone an extension not even Pegasus' dear old niece, how's it feel to know you left your company in the hands of a scatter brained brat?" he asked mocking to Pegasus who remained calm though his knuckles whitened as he clenched them together as Joey jumped onto the railing of the balcony glaring at Bandit Keith.

"Shut ya mouth ya creep, that's my sister you're talking about and she's ten times the duellist you'll ever be ya lying cheating son of a…!" he shouted only to trip before he could finish and he fell off the balcony again only for the others to grab him and pull him back to safety.

"Better keep a leash on that kid otherwise he's gonna get hurt." Bandit Keith said with a mocking laugh. "Tell ya what brat if your sister makes it back in time with her card, I'll put one of my very rare cards on the line too if she wins, if she ever gets back that is." He added.

Daisuke panted as she placed her hand on the wall as she stood in front of the arena door sweat dripping down her face. "I must have checked everywhere I've been in this darn castle and I still haven't found the stupid card." She thought gritting her teeth and she punched the wall and looked to see her knuckles were now bleeding. "I can't believe it, after lasting on the island all this time, after beating duellists with twice my experience, after getting past all of Pegasus' traps I'm going to get disqualified from the tournament because of this. For losing one lousy card…" she sobbed out falling to her knees. "I'm sorry Serenity…I came close, so close."

"Get up off the floor kiddo, quit crying like a baby." She heard someone tell her and she looked over to see Mai standing there. "And what did you do to your hand?" she questioned seeing the blood dripping onto the floor.

"Nothing…I fell and scraped it…" Daisuke muttered rubbing her hand before seeing Mai hand her a handkerchief.

"For your hand," Mai said gently before she smiled slightly. "You know every time I think I got you figured you surprise me Daisuke. Tea told me about Joey and your sister, how your dueling to win the tournament's prize money for her. So she can have the operation, sounded like a bad soap opera to be honest, but then again who doesn't love a bad soap opera, anyway see you around Dai." She began walking away leaving Dai to unwrap the handkerchief to wrap her hand when she saw Mai's entry card.

"Mai wait!" she called running after the blonde.

"Take it I don't need it anymore." Mai said as she stopped before turning to look at her with a smile. "Take him down."

"You know I will. See you later Mai, and thanks." Daisuke said with a smile before running off to the arena.

"You're welcome." Mai whispered before walking off. Daisuke pushed open the arena doors and walked towards the arena while wrapping the handkerchief around her hand.

"Looks like the brats come back to give us the bad news, so I take it you couldn't find your card?" Bandit Keith asked only for Daisuke to smirk as she held the card in her hand.

"Ya mean this card?" she chirped shocking Bandit Keith while everyone else smiled, even Kaiba let his face twitch into a small smile.

"Very well, the duel shall proceed as scheduled." Croquet said. "The second match of these playoffs shall now begin, Bandit Keith, Daisuke Wheeler prepare to duel."

"Let's duel." Daisuke and Bandit Keith said as their life-points climbed to 2000 and they drew their first hands.

"Good luck big sis, and guess what the jerk agreed to wager one of his cards in this duel. So kick his butt!" Joey cheered and Daisuke nodded with a smile.

"So tell me how does it feel to be an amateur going up against the Intercontinental Dueling Champion?" Bandit Keith asked with a smirk.

"Please I could win a better prize by sending in fifty cereal box tops to win a hoodie or something cool." Daisuke answered with a grin irritating her opponent. "But I'll also take one of your rare cards when I win this duel."

"I'll teach you to respect my title. One card face down in defense mode and that's it for me." Bandit Keith said setting down a card and one square on his field began glowing.

"Ok it's time to go to work, Serenity, Joey…Veemon give me your strength." Daisuke thought holding her hand to her heart. "One card in defense mode." Bandit Keith smirked to himself.

"This duel isn't going to get very far if we keep playing defense all day, so I think I'll go on the attack with Pendulum Machine." He said revealing his face down monster which was a machine with a giant pendulum blade hanging from its body and it had an Attack of 1750 and a Defense of 2000.

"A machine monster," Daisuke said having never seen one before.

"That's right and he's about to go into overdrive on your monster, Pendulum Slice and Dice." Bandit Keith ordered and his monster reached into the glowing square and pulled out Daisuke's monster the Battle Warrior before cutting it to ribbons with its pendulum.

"Well that's not a good start." Tristan said.

"No, it's actually a good start, now big sis can see how strong Keith's monster is." Joey said with a grin.

"Though why did Bandit Keith play a machine monster?" Yugi questioned looking at the monster as Daisuke drew her next card.

"Ok here we go, Dark Magician Girl!" she called summoning her second stronger monster who appeared with a flip. "Dark Burning Attack!" she ordered and her magician sent a magical blast at Pendulum Machine only for the blast to bounce off the machine's body. "What the? But she's stronger…"

"Seems you didn't know that all my machine monsters are covered in magic resistant armor, you just wasted a turn." Bandit Keith said with a grin.

"So that's why he played a Machine-type monster. They're magic proof." Mokuba said in shock.

"Not only that but they're impervious to all monsters who use magic based attacks." Yugi added.

"Man can't we ever catch a break?" Tristan questioned.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful." Daisuke said and Dark Magician Girl smiled back at her.

"It's fine, don't lose faith yet. The duel has only begun." She replied.

"What do you say I take out that little pixie with another machine?" Bandit Keith asked as he held up another card. "Launcher Spider." He called summoning another machine that resembled a robotic spider with two missile launchers on its back with 2200 Attack and 2500 Defense points.

"More machines just great." Bakura muttered as the others all frowned in worry.

"Shock Rocket Attack!" Bandit Keith said and his monster launched a salvo of missiles at Dark Magician Girl who covered herself from the blast, but she was destroyed and Daisuke's life-points fell to 1800. "Come on kid fight back, it's much more fun when you struggle."

"I was expecting a tough match, but I wasn't expecting these big metal bullies." Daisuke thought. "I can do this, I've fought machine Digimon before that were ten times tougher than these bozos."

"Any ideas on how Daisuke can beat those machines?" Tea asked looking at the others.

"She's got to play her cards right." a voice from behind them answered and they looked down at Kaiba who had his arms crossed. "Machine monsters are only good for one style of dueling, frontal assault. Once they come against someone who relies on strategies other than that, they're in trouble."

Daisuke who overheard this smiled. "Ok then, I'll set a little trap for Bandit Keith, and then I'll wait for him to spring it." She thought. "One card face down, and another monster in defense mode."

"This isn't going to work, I need to draw her out make her attack me." Bandit Keith thought with a smirk. "I'll play a card face down too and then this card in defense mode…" he said before he dropped the card by mistake, and it landed on the console face up and began appearing on the field before he picked the card up. "Whoops forget you saw that. As I was saying I play this card in defense mode."

"Whatever that was it sure looked ugly." Tea said in disgust.

"But not made of metal." Tristan pointed out and Daisuke blinked eyeing Bandit Keith carefully.

"That was odd…if he's a champion why would he let his card slip so easily, he shouldn't have been so careless." She thought. "But that monster was a shadow fiend called Zoa, something my Flame Swordsman can toast easily. I'll play along for now, but I smell something fishy." She thought.

"Come on sis you can do this." Joey whispered as Daisuke summoned the Flame Swordsman to the field.

"Next I'll play the magic card Salamandra to bolster Flame Swordsman's Attack by 700 points." She said as her monster's sword began wrapped in flames.

"Something's not right, Zoa's Defense points were lower then its Attack points." Yugi said.

"That's right, it makes little sense to play it in Defense mode unless Bandit Keith is planning to lure Daisuke into attacking." Bakura said.

"Daisuke wait call off the attack!" Tristan cried out but it was too late.

"Flame Swordsman attack!" Daisuke ordered and her monster sent a dragon of flame from its sword to Bandit Keith's face down monster making him smirk.

"You fell for it. Go Metalmorph!" he called flipping over his face down card as Zoa appeared on the field and became coated in metal. "Now Zoa has become Metal-Zoa and is 400 Attack and Defense Points stronger." He explained as Zoa's Attack and Defense rose from 2600 and 1900 to 3000 and 2300. "And the best is yet to come, now that he's got a new metal paint job all magic attacks are reflected right back where they came from."

"Flame Swordsman!" Daisuke shouted as the flame dragon bounced off Metal-Zoa and struck Flame Swordsman destroying it and her life-points fell to 1300. "No way he's gone…"

"Ha you should have seen the look on your face dweeb!" Bandit Keith said laughing arrogantly drawing his next card. "And I'm not done yet, now for your little defense monster, he won't be defending for much longer." He said showing the card he drew.

"A Stop Defense card." Daisuke said her eyes widening in surprise as Bandit Keith played the magic card and Daisuke's face down monster appeared in Attack mode.

"Hm an Axe Raider, no problem for my Metal-Zoa." Bandit Keith said. "Metal-Zoa attack the Axe Raider!" he ordered his monster which began charging Axe Raider.

"Oh no Daisuke's life-points will be all gone if that attack hits." Yugi said. Metal-Zoa continued its charge until the arena floor gave out beneath it and it fell into a large hole shocking everyone.

"Alright, ya fell right into my trap." Daisuke said holding up a Trap Card.

"What? You set a trap for me!?" Bandit Keith shouted in disbelief.

"Of course the Chasm of Spikes card! Now not only is Metal-Zoa destroyed but a quarter of its Attack points are deducted from Bandit Keith's life-points." Yugi said as Bandit Keith's life-points fell to 1250.

"I think I finally found the chink in your machine's armor, they may be strong but against my traps they're nothing but piles of junk." Daisuke said with a smirk. "So ya still think you can beat me so easily oh Mr. Intercontinental Dueling Champion?" she questioned only angering Bandit Keith further.

"Why you…" he growled in anger.

"It's my turn, and first I play this card face down. It's a trap in case you were wondering, so I would advise not attacking me." She taunted.

"You amateur, that's got to be the lousiest bluff I've ever seen in my entire career dueling." Bandit Keith replied.

"Next I'm switching Axe Raider into Defense mode again, then I'll summon X-Sabre Anu Piranha in Attack mode." Daisuke said as her female warrior appeared on the field. "Now attack Pendulum Machine with X-Sabre Slash!" she ordered and her monster dashed towards Bandit Keith's machine monster and cut it in two with her swords lowering Bandit Keith's life-points 1200.

"You punk!" he growled. "Launcher Spider demolish Anu Piranha!" his monster let loose another salvo of missiles at Daisuke's monster covering it in a cloud of smoke. "Hn, I knew you didn't have another trap card."

"Wrong again Bandit Keith, you thought I was bluffing but now you're gonna pay." Daisuke said. "Kunai with Chain!" she revealed as X-Sabre Anu Piranha jumped out of the smoke with her new weapon replacing one of her swords and she wrapped it around Launcher Spider. "This weapon raises her attack by 500 points, Anu Piranha send that spider to the junk pile." Her monster swung her sword and cut clean through the Launcher Spider destroying it in an explosion and Bandit Keith's life-points fell to 1100 further angering Bandit Keith.

"Alright, it's still close but Daisuke's won herself a slight lead." Bakura said.

"I knew she could do it." Tea said relieved.

"Oh yeah my sis is the best. Finish that creep off sis and soon you'll be kicking Pegasus' butt too!" Joey cheered and Daisuke nodded while Pegasus had an amused smile. Daisuke turned back to her opponent to see him punch the console in frustration and she grinned.

"What's wrong, don't tell me you're losing your cool to an amateur like me. Oh and when I beat you, I'll take your Metalmorph trap card as my prize since you didn't specify which card you'd give up when I win." She said before Bandit Keith chuckled.

"Sure you can take my Metalmorph, but that's only if you win. Just you wait punk, you're going to run out of traps sooner or later. They won't protect you forever, and when you do run out, I'll unleash my more powerful machines. Nobody beats Bandit Keith, nobody!" he told her.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	27. Chapter 27

Keith's Machinations Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"This has got to be the closest match-up I've ever seen." Tristan said as he and the others continued watching the duel between Bandit Keith and Daisuke.

"No kidding, with only two hundred life-points between them it's anyone's duel." Yugi said.

"Don't give up big sis, Serenity is counting on ya!" Joey cheered and Daisuke nodded with a smile.

"This duel has turned into quite the nail biter, Daisuke a virtual unknown going card for card with the Intercontinental Champion. I wonder what drives these two to compete so fiercely." Pegasus thought glancing at Bandit Keith as his Millennium Eye glowed. "Ah yes, you've been in a pit of despair ever since you lost to me and now you seek revenge." He then glanced at Daisuke. "And Daisuke is motivated to save her sister's eyesight, this is becoming the typical battle of good versus evil."

"Come on let's continue this duel dweeb. I've got plenty more machine monsters geared up and ready to steamroll your life-points. You're nothing but a speed bump on my way to facing Pegasus, and that goes double for that dweeby friend of yours Yugi." Bandit Keith said making Daisuke smile.

"Keep dreaming Keith." She said causing her opponent to grit his teeth. "Even if you did beat me, which you won't, you'd still need to face Kaiba before you even got to Yugi and I'm sure Kaiba could kick your butt easily, people like you never win and I'm going to prove it right now." She said drawing a card before ending her turn.

"We'll just see about that. One card face down and I'll attack with Barrel Dragon!" Bandit Keith said as he summoned a giant mechanical dragon that had three energy cannons, one on its head the other two replacing its hands and Yugi's eyes widened in worry. "Ya see with its triple attack laster discharge system my monster can attack three monsters at once, not just one."

"Three attacks…" Daisuke whispered. "And with 2600 Attack Points that means…"

"That's right you're going down brat. Say goodbye to your monsters, Barrel Dragon attack with Proton Blast!" Bandit Keith shouted and his monster fired two of its energy cannons at X-Sabre Anu Piranha and Axe Raider destroying them both and Daisuke's life-points dropped to 1000.

"Whoa that thing totalled both her monsters!" Joey shouted in shock.

"That's what a 2600 Attack point monster will do for ya. Face it kid, this is the end of the line for your sister, no monster she has can withstand this kind of firepower." Bandit Keith said.

"No wonder he was acting do confident, just look at that thing." Yugi said.

"Daisuke has her work cut out for her." Tea said as Daisuke drew her next card.

"If you're done bragging Keith, it's time I turn that tin-can into a pile of rusted scrap. Come on out Time Wizard!" she shouted as the master of time appeared on her side of the field. "And that's not all, I summon Baby Red Eyes Black Dragon." She added summoning her monster who squeaked as it appeared on the field.

"Alright that can work, if the Time Wizard's magic works that Barrel Dragon will age and corrode." Joey said with a grin.

"But if it doesn't work then Dai will have something to worry about." Tristan said.

"Alright Time Wizard do your stuff, go Time Roulette." Daisuke commanded.

"Time Magic." Her Time Wizard said as the hand on its sceptre began spinning around.

"Please don't land on a skull, I really need you to work for me here." Daisuke thought hopefully.

"It's all in fate's hands now." Bakura said as everyone watched with bated breath as the clock hand began slowing down.

"It's stopping." Tea said and slowly the clock hand came to a stop on a time machine icon.

"Alright go Time Warp!" Daisuke cheered and the Time Wizard spun its staff around before a large vortex of time began to open above the field causing many eons to pass by on the field.

"Look, Bandit Keith's monster is rusting it and losing power." Joey said with a grin watching as the Barrel Dragon became covered in rust with its Attack and Defence points lowering to 1800 and 1400 while Red Eyes Baby Dragon slowly aged into Red Eyes Thousand Dragon.

"Nice work Daisuke, the stage is set." Yugi said and Daisuke nodded.

"Alright big guy it's time to destroy Bandit Keith's Barrel Dragon!" she commanded and her dragon grunted and breathed flames from its nostrils covering the Barrel Dragon before it was destroyed. "Your monster's history." She said only for Bandit Keith to smirk and begin laughing.

"But history repeats itself, which is what happens when you're facing a deck with a variety of machine cards, like this trap for example." He said flipping over his face down card. "Say hello to my Time Machine." He said as a large chamber with a clock face above the door rose out of a cloud smoke.

"A Time Machine?" Daisuke asked before her eyes widened. "No way you're telling me…"

"That's right, my Time Machine has the power to go back in time one full turn to bring back the monster you just destroyed." Bandit Keith said and sure enough the doors of the Time Machine opened and out stepped the Barrel Dragon looking just like it did the previous turn without any sign of rust.

"It looks brand spanking new." Joey said with wide eyes.

"Proton Blast!" Bandit Keith shouted and his monster fired all three barrels at Daisuke's dragon destroying it and her life-points fell to 800.

"He's gone…" Daisuke whispered. "And I can't bring him back even if I could."

"That's right unless you have a Time Machine trap to bring him back, but then again, he'd come back as a baby, wouldn't he?" Bandit Keith asked before he laughed. "Dweeb I knew you'd try to use your Time Wizard card to rust up my dragon, you forget I saw every card in your deck when you duelled Bonz."

"Duels are about more than just the cards in your deck Keith." Daisuke said with a frown.

"Yeah they're about backbone too and judging from the look on your face when you saw my Barrel Dragon come back, I'd say you don't have one." Bandit Keith mocked as Daisuke drew her next card and sighed as she saw nothing in her hand which could help her this turn.

"I'll play one monster in Defence mode, and that's it." She said.

"That's it is right because my machines are going to keep on coming, like this one. Slot Machine in Attack mode!" Bandit Keith said summoning a monster which looked like a giant slot machine with two legs, one normal looking arm holding the slot lever and one cannon arm with an Attack of 2000 and a Defence of 2300. "Now your turn Barrel Dragon blast that Defence monster to pieces." He ordered and his monster did so destroying Daisuke's monster easily.

"This is bad, even with my strongest monster I wouldn't be able to beat Keith's Barrel Dragon…unless…" Daisuke thought looking at her hand before she grinned. "One card face down and then I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in Attack mode!" she said summoning her strongest dragon to the field and it growled at the two machines in front of it.

"That dragon may be one of the toughest you've got in your deck, but it's still no match for my Barrel Dragon, say adios to your monster brat. Proton Blast!" Bandit Keith shouted only for Daisuke to smirk as Barrel Dragon fired its cannons at her Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"I don't think so Bandit Keith, I'm going to use my face down. Copycat." She said flipping over her face down card.

"Copycat?" Bandit Keith asked.

"That's right it lets me copy one card you've used this duel, and the one I'm choosing is Metalmorph." Daisuke explained as her Red Eyes Black Dragon was covered in metal armour changing its appearance and altering its Attack and Defence points to 2800 and 2400 causing Barrel Dragon's Proton Blasts to bounce off the new armour. "Say hello to Red Eyes Metal Dragon, and he's more then strong enough to withstand your attack."

"Alright now Bandit Keith's monster is weaker." Joey cheered with a grin.

"Red Eyes time for a counter attack, Flash Flare Blast!" Daisuke shouted and her dragon growled and unleashed a crimson red with black electricity energy blast from its mouth destroying Bandit Keith's Barrel Dragon causing his life-points to fall to 900. "This is just the beginning of the end for you Keith, I've got too much riding on this duel to lose to you so get ready for the butt kicking you'll never forget."

"I knew you were an amateur, now I'm going to prove it." Bandit Keith said.

"Didn't I just destroy your toughest monster?" Daisuke asked with a frown as Bandit Keith drew his next card.

"Keep taking tough guy, I'm playing one card face down and then I'll switch my Slot Machine to Defence mode." He said as his Slot Machine kneeled down, and Daisuke blinked.

"He must have a plan of some kind, or he's losing his cool and making mistakes." She thought scratching her chin before drawing her next card. "One card face down, now I'll attack your Slot Machine." She said as her Red Eyes Metal Dragon unleashed its Flash Flare Blast at the Slot Machine.

"Told you that you were an amateur, go Seven Completed!" Bandit Keith shouted flipping over the face down card he had and the middle slot of the Slot Machine began spinning before stopping on a 7 just as the Flash Flare Blast struck the monster only for it to remain standing.

"What the heck? It's still standing." Daisuke said in shock.

"That's because my Seven Completed card raises my Slot Machine's Defence points to 3000 to be exact which is more than enough to deflect your dragon's strongest attack." Bandit Keith said and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"And because its defence is higher then my dragon's attack points, I lose life-points." She said as her life-points fell to 600.

"Man this stinks." Tristan said slamming his fist on the balcony railing.

"And you know what else kid? I've got two more Seven Completed cards in my deck and with them I can raise my Slot Machine's points even higher." Bandit Keith told Daisuke.

"Just because you have them doesn't mean you'll draw them." She replied as Bandit Keith drew his next card and smirked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that punk." He thought before subtly reaching into his wristband and he pulled out a card he had hidden there only for Pegasus to see it, but he remained silent for now. "Well what do you know, another Seven Completed card. I'll think I'll use it to raise Slot Machine's Attack Points this time." He said and the slot on the left spun until it stopped on a 7 raising its Attack points to 2700.

"I need to do something soon before my life-points are all gone." Daisuke muttered in worry.

"Just one more of those cards and the Slot Machine will be stronger then Daisuke's dragon." Yugi said.

"And any other card she has too." Bakura added.

"Next I'm summoning Blast Sphere." Bandit Keith said as a large red sphere with three claws appeared on the field with an Attack of 2900. "Now attach yourself to Daisuke's dragon." He said and the sphere vanished before reappearing in front of Red Eyes Metal Dragon and attaching to it.

"Blast Sphere, what's that do?" Daisuke asked as she heard a loud ticking noise coming from the sphere on her dragon.

"I'm glad you asked, once I end my turn it'll self-destruct inflicting 2900 points of damage to your dragon." Bandit Keith answered.

"Self-Destruct?!" Daisuke cried out as the sphere began glowing blue. "Great and here I thought I had just the Slot Machine to worry about." She thought.

"Alright kid, I'm ending my turn now." Bandit Keith said and Daisuke grit her teeth before flipping over the face down card she had just as Blast Sphere exploded covered her dragon in a cloud of smoke. "That's the end of your dragon." Bandit Keith said only to be shocked as the smoke cleared to show Daisuke's dragon was still standing with no signs of damage and with its claws gaining a new metallic sheen to them. "But how…your dragon should be destroyed!" he said watching the dragon's Attack points climb to 3400.

"You forgot about my face down card, the Dragon Nails." Daisuke told him showing the card. "It raised my dragon's Attack points by 600 points."

"Of course, that means the blast got deflected." Tristan said.

"You brat, now my life-points go down!" Bandit Keith growled as his life-points fell to 400.

"Sorry not sorry, don't start crying now." Daisuke replied with a frown as Bandit Keith drew his next card and smirked.

"I'll make you cry alright." He said as he pulled out another card from his wristband and showed it to Daisuke. "Lookie here, the third and final Seven Completed card, I think I'll increase my Slot Machine's Attack again." He said as his machine's Attack climbed to 3400.

"Both their monsters are equal in strength." Bakura said.

"But Daisuke's life-points are still higher than Bandit Keith's." Mokuba said.

"This next turn could decide the duel." Yugi said as Daisuke looked at her hand and saw the Shield and Sword card in her hand.

"The Shield and Sword card, if I played this it would only help Keith win this duel." She thought before drawing her next card and her eyes narrowed at what it was before she set the card face down on the field.

"Come on no card you play is going to save you from defeat so end your turn." Bandit Keith said and Daisuke did so making him smirk. "Thanks now then I think I'll end this duel with a magic card, the Pillager." He said placing the card on the field.

"The what?" Daisuke asked never hearing of the card before.

"The Pillager allows me to look at your hand and steal one card from it, so lay them down." Bandit Keith said and Daisuke groaned but did so laying her hand on the bottom of her duel console and Keith saw them and chuckled. "The Shield and Sword card, I'll take that one." He said and Daisuke frowned as her card was sent over to her opponents' side.

"This is not good." Joey said in worry.

"Go Shield and Sword, swap Attack points with Defence points." Bandit Keith said playing the card he stole from Daisuke and both monsters on the field became blurry for a moment as their points swapped around meaning Daisuke's dragon only had 2400 Attack points which was weaker than Slot Machine's Attack points that were now 3000 a difference of 600 meaning Daisuke's life-points would fall to zero if her dragon was attacked. "Now Slot Machine destroy her dragon with Plasma Laser Cannon!" he said and his Slot Machine held up its cannon arm which began pulsing with energy.

"Activate Trap!" Daisuke shouted just as the Slot Machine fired its attack hitting her dragon destroying it and Bandit Keith began laughing.

"I win!" he cheered only for his eyes to widen behind his glasses when he saw through the smoke a small figure holding a card and cackling. "No…she had a Grave Robber card? And she used it to steal my Time Machine!?" he thought.

"You should have paid attention to my last turn Keith, then you'd have seen the trap I set in place for you." Daisuke said.

"And since the Time Machine brings back a monster from the previous turn…that means..." Bandit Keith growled out.

"Bingo, my dragon's coming back to its mama." Daisuke chirped as the Time Machine rose out of the ground in a cloud of smoke before opening up and her Red Eyes Metal Dragon emerged "And since he's back to what he was a turn ago, that means he is stronger than your Slot Machine, Red Eyes make your mama proud and turn that Slot Machine to a pile of junk attack!" she shouted and her dragon unleashed its attack destroying the Slot Machine and Bandit Keith's life-points fell to 0.

"No way, she beat me…she actually won!?"

"I did it!" Daisuke cheered.

"Remarkable, Keith's rampage for revenge has been halted by Daisuke duelling for a loved one." Pegasus thought with a small smile.

"Way to go Dai!" Joey and the others cheered while Kaiba smiled and nodded at Daisuke who nodded back.

"Daisuke Wheeler you are the victor!" Croquet announced and Daisuke smiled while looking at her wrapped hand.

"Thanks Mai." She whispered before Bandit Keith slammed his hands on the console.

"This duel doesn't count!" he shouted making everyone look at him.

"Doesn't count, are you serious right now?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit." Joey groaned with a frown.

"The entry card Daisuke showed to play in this duel wasn't even hers, therefore the duel shouldn't count, and she should be disqualified right here." Bandit Keith said and Daisuke held up her entry card.

"True, this card isn't mine. I couldn't find it, so Mai gave me her card as she no longer needed it. But how did you know this card wasn't mine Keith?" she asked and Keith stopped in his tracks and gulped. "Also how did you manage to draw the other two Seven Completed cards one after another when the odds of that happening are slim to none." She continued with a raised eyebrow as Keith remained silent. "Well, we're waiting."

"Yeah explain yourself ya big jerk!" Joey shouted.

"He doesn't need to explain himself, it's clear Bandit Keith stole Daisuke's card, that's why he was so sure she'd be unable to find it." Pegasus said.

"You snake!" Daisuke shouted glaring at Bandit Keith. "And let me guess you hid the two Seven Completed cards in your wristband, admit it!" she demanded and Pegasus smiled as he was about to say the same thing.

"Take him away far away." He said as two of his guards walked up to Bandit Keith and began dragging him away as he kicked and screamed. "Well done Daisuke, you duelled admirably. Now it is time for you to duel Seto Kaiba." He said.

Daisuke and Kaiba nodded with the latter walking away from the balcony to head to the area before he and everyone else heard a commotion and saw Bandit Keith had escaped the two guards' grips and he was running back to the arena before he jumped over to Daisuke's side and pulled her close and held a knife to her throat.

"Daisuke!" her friends and father shouted with Hatori jumping to his feet.

"Not another step!" Bandit Keith shouted pressing the blade into Daisuke's skin drawing a small amount of blood making everyone freeze except Kaiba who ran down the hallway heading over to Daisuke's side of the arena.

"You're making a big mistake Bandit Keith." Pegasus said still sitting down but his eye held much anger towards the thug.

"No, I think I'm making a good choice. I want the prize money right now, I deserve it after what you did to me Pegasus." Bandit Keith said as he began slowly backing away to the door while holding Daisuke in his arm. "If you don't give it to me, I'll do it, you know I will." He said pressing the knife harder against Daisuke's throat.

"Big mistake." Daisuke whispered before she slammed her elbow into Keith's stomach making his eyes widen, she then slammed her heel into his foot, slammed her head back into Keith's nose breaking it, she then grabbed his arm and with a display of strength she threw Keith back over to his side of the arena just as Kaiba ran over to her and she feel to her knees holding her bleeding neck.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I'm ok…" she answered as the two guards Keith had escaped from pinned down the thug before handcuffing him.

"Take him to the dungeons now." Pegasus ordered and the two guards did so dragging Keith away but everyone was more focused on Daisuke. "The duel shall be postponed until Daisuke is clear to duel, Hatori take your daughter to the infirmary." He said and his friend nodded and rushed over to his daughter and Kaiba and the two helped her walk away.

"Come on guys." Joey said rushing off followed by the others to go check on Daisuke.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	28. Chapter 28

The Rematch Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Are you sure you're ok Daisuke?" Tristan asked as he and the others all looked at their friend concerned as she sat in the infirmary of the castle with the doctor placing some bandages around her neck once he was able to finally stop the bleeding.

"How about it doc? What's the damage?" Daisuke asked rubbing her neck once the doctor stepped back after finishing the bandaging.

"You're lucky Bandit Keith didn't cut deeper into your neck; the bleeding was only light, but you should take things easy." The doctor said.

"Alright, I'll try not to get too excited when duelling Kaiba." Daisuke replied before looking at her friends. "I'm fine guys, you go on and wait for me back at the arena."

"You sure?" Joey asked her softly and she ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure bro, Tea could you get me a tank top from my room?" she asked looking over at her friend. "I don't think I can duel with my shirt covered in blood." She said pointing to the bloodstains over her shirt.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said leaving the room followed by the others, Daisuke laid down on the bed and closed her eyes to get some rest while she waited as an old memory began to surface in her mind.

Daisuke slowly opened her eyes and she sat up and held her arm which was bleeding, and she blinked. "Oh great another dream." She grumbled getting to her feet and she looked around the devastated part of the Digital World the battle with Daemon had been fought. "At least we managed to fight you here and stop you from escaping into the real world again. I hope you never come back you monster, for all those you used and hurt…" she hissed clenching her fist as she looked out over the large crate that had been formed from Magnamon and his final attack. "Oh Vee…."

She slowly opened her eyes when she heard her name being called and she saw Tea looking at her with a smile. "Hey Dai, I got your tank top you asked for. I hope this one is ok." She said holding up a baby blue tank top which had a white wolf howling at the moon on it.

"It's perfect, thanks Tea." She said grabbing the top before walking behind a divider in the room to change, she took off her shirt before putting on the tank top and she smiled before she noticed her scar and sighed. "They were going to find out sooner or later." She mumbled.

"Daisuke, everything ok back there?" Tea asked wondering what was taking her friend so long to put on her new shirt.

"Yeah everything's fine Tea, thank you." Daisuke answered walking out from behind the divider and Tea and the doctor saw her scar and gasped. "What's wrong?" she questioned before seeing their eyes locked onto her scar and she nodded. "Oh that."

"Dai what happened to you? How did you get that scar?" Tea asked softly steeping closer only to stop when Daisuke held her hand up.

"It's ok Tea, I got it when I was younger. An accident, it's kind of why I had to leave my old town behind. My parents didn't want me to stay there anymore after I got hurt." She explained making her friend nod.

"Well it does explain why you always wore long sleeved shirts during gym class," she said as the doctor checked Daisuke's bandages once more. "Promise me you'll be careful when you duel Kaiba."

"I promise Tea, I'll be fine." She reassured with a smile before looking at the doctor. "Am I good to go now?"

"Yes. I will inform Master Pegasus that you're on your way to the arena. Also don't worry about your other clothes, they will be properly cleaned and ready for you by the time the tournament is over." He said making Daisuke smile.

"Good, that's my lucky jacket. I'd hate to lose it." She replied before heading to the arena with Tea. The two soon split when they reached the door to the arena and Daisuke saw her father waiting for her.

"Good luck." Tea said hugging her friend who returned the hug before she walked towards her father while Tea headed back up to the others on the balcony.

"Hey dad." Daisuke said as her father pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm fine." She assured him.

"I know, but I cannot help but worry. When I saw that thug put his hands on you, I felt so helpless…" he whispered kissing her forehead gently. "Now I'm glad I made you and Joey take those self-defence lessons."

"Well you did say if we didn't, something like this might happen." Daisuke replied with a smile and her father nodded before he reached into his pocket and handed her deck back. "My deck."

"You left it behind after Kaiba helped you to the infirmary, I decided to make sure it wasn't lost plus I added the card you won in your wager with Bandit Keith, I trust you'll find good use for it." Hatori said with a smile and she nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks papa." She said kissing his cheek before she walked past him to the door. "Here we go." She took a deep breath before pushing the doors open and she walked towards the arena calmly.

"Good luck sis, kick Kaiba's butt!" Joey cheered making her grin.

"Don't lose to her Seto, show her who's the best!" Mokuba shouted to Seto from beside Joey as Kaiba stood at his side of the arena waiting and he nodded to his brother.

"Hey, whose side are you on ya jerk!?" Joey asked Mokuba and the two kids butted heads with sparks flying around them and began to argue about whose sibling was better.

"Oh brother, there they go again." Tea sighed with a sweatdrop.

"I'm staying out of this one." Tristan said inching further away from the two arguing kids.

"Wise move." Bakura said and Yugi nodded while Seto and Daisuke both groaned at how their brothers were acting until Croquet coughed into his hand to make them both turn to him.

"Now then it is time for the next match to begin. Seto Kaiba, Daisuke Wheeler are you both ready to duel?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Daisuke answered with a nod and Kaiba just nodded.

"Then let the match begin." Croquet said as the duel arena activated which final stopped Mokuba and Joey's bickering.

"Let's duel." Daisuke and Kaiba said with their life-points climbing to 2000 each.

Daisuke looked at her hand before looking over at Kaiba. "Good luck Kaiba, I'd hate to beat you because you were taking pity on me, don't hold back."

"I never planned to hold back. I'd like to settle the score between us by winning this duel." He replied.

"Can't wait to see you try, now then I'll go first by setting this monster in Defence mode." Daisuke said placing the card down and the square on the field began to glow.

"Smart play, against a duellist like Kaiba its best to see what he does first rather than bringing out the big guns early, otherwise she'd reveal her strategy." Yugi said.

"We know one strategy Kaiba can use, that Crush Card Virus he used during his duel with you Yugi." Tristan said and his friend nodded with a grim expression remembering that duel well.

"Here I go. I'll summon the Rude Kaiser in Attack mode!" Kaiba said summoning his monster which was a green skinned reptilian like monster wearing armour and two blades on its forearms and a white ponytail and yellow eyes.

"Well that's a face I don't want to wake up to in the morning." Daisuke said as she saw its Attack points were 1800 while its Defence points were 1600.

"Rude Kaiser attack with Forearm Slash!" Kaiba ordered and his monster snarled before charging Daisuke's monster which revealed itself to be X-Sabre Galahad which was destroyed by the Rude Kaiser with ease.

"Not a bad start. I'm just glad I played Galahad in Defence mode to protect him from losing Attack points when he's attacked." Daisuke thought drawing her next card causing her heart to ache at how much the card reminded her of Veemon, Joey noticed his sister's sadness and he stood on the rail of the balcony again.

"Come on sis you can do this, you beat Kaiba once before so kick his butt again!" Joey cheered her on making her look up at him with a smile.

"You got it bro." she chirped before turning to Kaiba with a smile. "This duel is only getting started Kaiba. I summon Lelouch in Attack Mode." She summoned her monster, and everyone watched as a small dragon with sapphire scales and crimson red eyes around the size of Red Eyes Baby Dragon appeared on the field with a cute roar with an Attack of 1300 and Defence of 1500.

"This isn't some game kid; how do you plan to defeat my monster with one that weak?" Kaiba asked with a frown, Daisuke simply smiled and held up another card from her hand.

"Because once I use this Magic Card, she'll be more than enough to defeat your Rude Kaiser." She revealed the card she held which was of a red and orange fireball in the shape of a heart being held by a woman with dragon like wings wrapped around her. "I play Heart of Fire, this allows me to sacrifice Lelouch in her current form in order to bring out her much stronger form." She explained as the heart of fire appeared in front of Lelouch who chirped and swallowed the heart before she began glowing and everyone watched as she evolved before their very eyes.

"My most impressive. I trust that is one of the cards you slipped into her deck earlier my friend." Pegasus whispered to Hatori who smiled slightly but said nothing.

Once Daisuke's new dragon had finished transforming it now stood ten feet tall. Her talons and spikes on her neck, back, as well as tail were bone-white. She had two serrated fangs that jutted out of her upper jaw onto her bottom lip slightly, as well as with all dragons, had white, sharp, knife-like, meat-shearing teeth. Her head was roughly triangular, and she also possessed four cheek spines, slightly curved horns and forehead spines between her horns.

"Now that's a dragon." Joey said in amazement and the others nodded.

"And a powerful one too." Yugi said as Daisuke and Kaiba saw its Attack points were 2100 while its defence was 2000.

"Lelouch destroy Rude Kaiser with Sapphire Flame Breath!" Daisuke commanded her dragon which growled before releasing a large stream of blue fire that consumed Rude Kaiser destroying it and Kaiba's life-points dropped to 1700.

"My what an excellent start to this duel." Pegasus praised with a smile. "I can only imagine what they'll both do to win."

"I'm going all out Kaiba, I've come too far to lose everything now." Daisuke said with determination. "So, come at me with all you've got." Kaiba nodded as he drew his next card.

"Be careful what you wish for Daisuke, because you just might get it." He warned.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	29. Chapter 29

The Rematch Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Oh yeah, this is so awesome. Daisuke kick Kaiba's butt!" Joey cheered.

"I wouldn't get too cocky yet Joey, my big brother still has all three Blue Eyes White Dragons in his deck." Mokuba reminded and Joey blinked before he paled.

"Ah crud, you're right!" he exclaimed making the others roll their eyes slightly.

"Don't worry Joey, I'm not going to lose to Kaiba even if he brings out his three dragons." Daisuke reassured him with a smile before turning to Kaiba. "So, are you going to make your move, or do you surrender?"

"Dream on, just because you brought out a strong dragon doesn't mean you can scare me into giving up." Kaiba answered drawing a card from his deck. "I'll summon one monster in defence mode, for now that's all I will do."

"And that's the only thing he could probably do this turn, with Lelouch as strong as she is any monster beside Kaiba's three Blue Eyes would be destroyed by her." Hatori said watching the duel closely.

"Then let us hope dear Seto will be able to bring out one of his dragons soon, otherwise this duel might be over quickly." Pegasus said with a smile. Daisuke drew her next card and looked at it with a smile before turning to her hand.

"Hm I'll play one card face down, and then summon Red Eyes Wyvern in Attack mode to bolster my forces." She said as one square began flashing before her Red Eyes Wyvern appeared with a roar landing beside Lelouch. "Now Lelouch destroy Kaiba's monster." She said and her dragon roared before letting loose another stream of flames as Kaiba's face down monster revealed itself to be the Hitotsu-Mi Giant which was vaporized quickly.

"Big brother hold on!" Mokuba cried in worry, Kaiba looked to his brother before drawing his next card.

"Ah, the Crush Card virus with this I can cripple Daisuke's deck and win this duel in an instant, then I'll defeat Yugi again before I move on to face you Pegasus." He thought with determination.

"I don't like that look in Kaiba's eyes, he's probably drawn a Blue Eyes and is about to summon it." Tristan said.

"Go Seto, show everyone how good you are." Mokuba cheered and his brother smiled slightly.

"Can't afford to disappoint my brother, I play one card face down and then I'll summon the Judge Man to destroy your Red Eyes Wyvern." He said as a familiar monster appeared on the field.

"He used that monster during his duel with me before." Yugi thought as Judge Man charged Red Eyes Wyvern swinging both its clubs and the Red Eyes Wyvern was destroyed making Daisuke's life-points fall to 1600.

"Since you said you were going all out in this duel, I thought it would be only fair to do the same, now get ready for your crushing defeat." Kaiba told Daisuke who narrowed her eyes as she drew her next card.

"He must be talking about the Crush Card Virus, I can't let him bring it out to cripple my deck. So, time to set a trap and hope he doesn't figure out what I'm up to." She thought. "I'll throw one card face down and then I'll summon Axe Raider in Attack mode." She said as her warrior appeared on the field glaring down the Judge Man beside Lelouch. "And then I will use the magic card Dragon Nails power up Lelouch, raising her attack from 2100 to 2800. Now Lelouch attack the Judge Man!" her dragon nodded as her front claws gained a metallic sheen to them and flames began forming in her mouth as she readied to unleash her attack.

"Not so fast, you've gone and activated my face down card, Mesmeric Control." Kaiba said and a hand appeared in front of Lelouch and it began swinging a pendant in front of the dragon.

"What's going on? You trying to hypnotise my dragon?" Daisuke asked him.

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Mesmeric Control puts your monster to sleep while also lowering its attack points by 800 for one turn." Kaiba answered as swirls appeared in Lelouch's eyes and her Attack points dropped from 2800 down to 2000. "Now Judge Man will destroy your dragon. Attack!" he shouted and Judge Man charged Lelouch ready to destroy her.

"Oh no you don't, go Kunai with Chain!" Daisuke said flipping over one of her two face down cards and the trap card appeared on Axe Raider and he swung the weapon at Judge Man wrapping him up stopping him in his tracks. "Now my Axe Raider gains 500 attack points while your Judge Man is stopped in its tracks." Judge Man growled as he struggled against the Axe Raider's new weapon as Axe Raider's Attack points climbed to 2200.

"Alright Dai, what a move!" Joey cheered as the others sighed in relief.

"That was really risky, she's just glad that it paid off." Mokuba said but Joey ignored him as he continued cheering on his sister.

"Looks like your turn is over Kaiba, and because of that the effects of your Mesmeric Control magic card have worn off restoring my dragon's Attack points back to their original amount." Daisuke said drawing her next card watching as her dragon's attack points climbed back up to 2100 along with her dragon growling at Judge Man.

"I do hope my daughter has a plan to deal with the three Blue Eyes White Dragons should Kaiba summon them."

"Oh, don't worry, she's your daughter after all my friend. She is bound to have a couple of tricks up her sleeve." Pegasus replied with a small chuckle turning his attention to his niece with his Millennium Eye glowing faintly behind the hair covering it.

"And then I will have her destroy your Judge Man like I had planned to do last time." Daisuke said and her monster growled before unleashing her flames destroying Judge Man and Kaiba's life-points fell to 1100.

"That's it for my turn, you better not be losing your cool Kaiba."

"In your dreams, I'm not going to let a few bad turns rattle me." Kaiba replied drawing his next card. "I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in Defence mode." The mad clown appeared on the field with a cackle and Daisuke narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it, he's definitely planning to use the Crush Card virus to cripple my deck. He thinks I'll fall for the same trick and lose that easily, sorry Kaiba but I won't lose that easily." She thought.

"Oh, this is bad, he used Saggi during his duel with Yugi on the roof." Joey said.

"And then when Yugi destroyed Saggi that virus card Kaiba had combined with Saggi was unleashed crippling Yugi's deck." Tristan continued.

"But Daisuke should know what Kaiba is planning, she could just avoid attacking Saggi right?" Tea asked.

"Axe Raider attack Saggi!" Daisuke commanded making all her friends look down at her in shock.

"Sis what're you doing it's a trap!" Joey warned but Daisuke simply smiled as her monster charged Saggi and cut through the clown who cackled upon being destroyed.

"Not just a trap, a debilitating virus that will destroy all of her monsters with 1500 or more Attack points." Kaiba said with a smirk only for Daisuke to giggle.

"Well that's what would happen if I didn't use the trap card that I had laid down earlier." She said flipping over her face down card. "Trap Jammer." Holding the card up everyone saw the design was of a card in a magical circle with smoke seeping out of the card. "By discarding one card from my hand I am able to negate the activation of your Crush Card Virus." She explained as the spores of the Crush Card Virus that were floating in the air after Saggi was destroyed began to dissolve.

"That's a relief." Yugi said as he and the others sighed relieved that Daisuke's deck wasn't crippled.

"Thank goodness." Hatori whispered wiping some sweat from his forehead and Pegasus simply smiled.

"And she didn't even need to read Kaiba's mind to know what he was planning."

"That's one strategy that didn't work, but it's not the only one I've got." Kaiba thought drawing his next card and his gaze hardened before he smirked. "This duel has been fun Daisuke, but it's about time I finish it. I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he summoned one of this three powerful dragons which appeared on the field with a loud roar. "Obliterate Lelouch with White Lightning!" his dragon obeyed firing its powerful attack at Lelouch making her roar as she was destroyed as Daisuke's life-points fell to 1400.

"Man, I was hoping I'd be able to win this duel without Kaiba summoning one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons." Daisuke thought looking up at the dragon that stared down at her, she drew her next card before looking at her hand. "Dark Magician Girl but she's not strong enough to defeat Kaiba's dragon on her own.

"Come on big sis you can do this!" Joey shouted cheering Daisuke on making her smile when she looked up to see him flash her a bright grin.

"You're right Joey, if I can beat Kaiba once I can do it again." She said with a smile before turning her attention to Kaiba. "I will find a way to defeat your dragon Kaiba, just you wait. For now, I play Pitch Dark Dragon in Defence mode and I will also switch my Axe Raider to defence mode as well, then I end my turn." She said as the dragon appeared on the field curling its wings around itself and Axe Raider crouched while crossing his arms in front of him.

"I look forward to what you think will win you this duel." Kaiba said with a smile which Daisuke returned. "For now, though say goodbye to your monster. Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning Attack!" he shouted and his dragon destroyed Pitch Dark Dragon with ease.

Daisuke drew her next card and ended her turn as Kaiba's dragon attacked and destroyed her Axe Raider leaving her with no monsters left to defend herself.

"This is bad, I better do something soon otherwise I'm gonna lose." Daisuke thought looking at her cards before drawing her next one which she saw was the Red Eyes Black Dragon. "I will play one card face down and then I will summon Dark Magician Girl in Attack mode!" everyone watched confused as Dark Magician Girl appeared with a smile twirling her wand around as the Blue Eyes White Dragon hissed at her and she glared at it.

"Attack mode? You must be desperate, she's going to be destroyed by my dragon." Kaiba said.

"Not when I use this magic card in my hand. I use Burning Attack!" Daisuke shouted holding up her card. "Since Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I am able to use this card to let her destroy all of your face up monsters in attack mode."

"My dragon!" Kaiba cried out as Dark Magician Girl spun her staff around with a smile.

"Dark Magician Girl use Dark Burning Attack now!" Daisuke commanded and her magician flew into the air before unleashing a bright orb of magical energy at Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon destroying it on contact.

"Hm that was a good move, but did you forget that I've got two more dragons in my deck?" Kaiba asked her as he drew his next card. "One of which I will summon now." He said summoning his second Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Can I ever catch a break?" Daisuke asked herself.

"Stay strong Daisuke, you can do this." Dark Magician Girl's voice echoed in her mind and she looked at her monster who smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy Dark Magician Girl now!" Kaiba commanded and his dragon roared before unleashing its attack which headed right for Dark Magician Girl.

"Not so fast, I'm going to activate my face down trap card. Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!" Daisuke exclaimed and three glowing swords appeared in front of Dark Magician Girl and the attack was negated. "This trap card lets me negate one attack, but at the cost of 1000 life-points." She explained as her life-points dropped to 400.

"That was too steep a price to pay for stopping one attack." Tristan said with a frown. "Why did she do that?"

"Heat of the moment perhaps, she probably didn't want to lose her second strongest monster." Bakura answered.

"That was a dumb thing to do Daisuke, did you really want to keep your magician so badly you'd basically hand this duel to me?" Kaiba asked with a frown.

"This duel isn't over yet Kaiba, and I have not handed you anything." Daisuke answered drawing her next card and she smiled. "This duel is over now, I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon." Her dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar as it landed beside Dark Magician Girl. "That's not all because now I'm going to use Polymerisation."

"A fusion?" Hatori asked intrigued leaning forward in his chair.

"I fuse my Dark Magician Girl and Red Eyes Black Dragon to create a brand new monster. Come forth my Red Eyes Dark Sorceress!" Daisuke said.

Everyone watched as Dark Magician Girl and Red Eyes Black Dragon began to swirl around each other before a bright purple beam of light shot into the air before it began to form into a new monster.

She was much more mature in appearance compared to the Dark Magician Girl. Her outfit, or what appeared to be an outfit, composed of a dress completely made of dragon scales. These were dark red almost black, with the top of her chest exposed while the rest of her chest was covered by black scales.

The scale like dress went down to top of her waist, her feet were covered by dark red heels that were fastened by a pair of rubies. Her skin was more tanned, her hair was free flowing down her back in ringlets of curls in a seductive style. Bright cherry red eyes with an innocent yet seductive look, she held an amused smirk on her heart shaped face, her lips were coated in dark red lipstick while her eyes were underlined by smoky charcoal eyeshadow.

In her right hand was a thick black scaled book with a pentagram on the cover. In her left was a small thin wand black wand with wisps of shadowy smoke and embers launching from the tip.

On her back were four dragon like wings that curled around her. Two just barely touching the tips of her shoulders, the second pair barely around her narrow waist.

"Whoa…" Joey and Tristan whispered with blood leaking from Tristan's nose while Joey had a blush and a silly smile which only got bigger when the fusion turned and winked in his direction.

"Are you seriously flirting with my brother?" Daisuke asked with a sweatdrop.

"I can't help it that he's cute and fancies me." Her monster mentally replied with a chuckle as Kaiba saw the sorceress' Attack points were 2900 while its Defence points were 3200.

"An impressive monster, but it's not strong enough to defeat my Blue Eyes White Dragon." He thought before his eyes widened. "Unless…"

"Now to play another magic card Shield and Sword, swap Attack and Defence points." Daisuke said and both her sorceress and Kaiba's Blue Eyes flickered for a moment as their stats swapped leaving Kaiba's dragon with only 2500 Attack points and 3000 Defence points and Daisuke's sorceress with 3200 Attack points and 2900 Defence points. "And now for my Red Eyes Dark Sorceress to use her special ability, she gains 100 Attack and Defence points for every single magic card in both our graveyards."

"Hold on…so big sis used. Fire Heart, Dragon Nails, Polymerisation, Dark Burning Attack, Shield and Sword while Kaiba used Mesmeric Control…that's 600 points." Joey said with wide eyes as Red Eyes Dark Sorceress' Attack points climbed to 3800 and her Defence points climbed to 3500.

"That means…" Mokuba whispered in shock.

"I win." Daisuke said with a smile. "Red Eyes Dark Sorceress destroy Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon with all your power." She commanded and her monster smiled holding up her wand and she began to chant before unleashing a powerful magical blast from her wand at Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon destroying it and Kaiba's life-points dropped to 0.

"He lost…" Mokuba whispered in disbelief before he ran off heading down to meet his brother when he left the arena.

"That was a great duel Kaiba," Daisuke said looking over at her opponent with a smile.

"Yeah…I guess so." He replied with a nod before turning away and he began walking off. "Good luck in your match against Yugi I know you're going to need it."

"I know. Thank you, maybe later we can duel again as friends." Daisuke offered making Kaiba snort.

"Don't count on it." He replied stoically but when Daisuke wasn't looking his lips twitched into a small smile before he quickly stopped.

"Daisuke Wheeler you are the victor of the match, now you will go on to face Yugi Moto in the next match." Croquet said as Joey and the others cheered. "There will now be a thirty-minute intermission so that both competitors are prepared to duel." Croquet said.

"Right, Yugi get ready to duel cause once I'm ready I'm going to give you the duel of a lifetime." Daisuke said looking up at her friend who smiled back.

"Right." He said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	30. Chapter 30

Best of Friends and Best of Duellists: Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"The intermission is now over, this final playoff match between Daisuke Wheeler and Yugi Muto will not only determine who wins the tournament, but who will go on to face Mister Maximillion Pegasus in a duel." Croquet said as Daisuke and Yugi both walked towards the arena while the others watched on from the balcony.

"I have to win that match against Pegasus, I have to stop him to save my grandpa." Yugi thought.

"I have to win this, for Serenity." Daisuke thought thinking back to when she and Joey watched Serenity's video to them both.

"Who would have thought that out of all the duellists in this tournament, the two finalists would be two best friends." Bakura said.

"Yeah, this is definitely harsh but at least one of them is going to take on Pegasus." Tristan said.

"That's true, but why can't this duel be decided by a coin flip then we'd get the duel with Pegasus and they wouldn't have to fight each other." Tea said.

"It doesn't work that way." They turned their heads to see Kaiba and Mokuba returning to the balcony. "Afterall, I don't think your friends would want it to go that way."

"But it isn't right, Yugi and Daisuke are like brother and sister. They've always been there for one another. Daisuke jumped into the ocean to get the Exodia cards that Weevil threw off the boat for Yugi. And Yugi gave Daisuke one of his Two Star-Chips so she could compete in this tournament. They shouldn't be forced to fight each other like this." Tea told him.

"I get what you're saying Tea I do, but this tournament doesn't work that way." Tristan told her gently.

"Daisuke wait…" Yugi began before Daisuke frowned.

"Don't say you're about to second guess duelling me Yugi." She said and he stopped stunned. "We both know that if it came down to us both duelling, you and I would give it our all so that we'd know the winner would be the one to beat Pegasus. So, let's duel and give him a preview he'll never forget."

"She's right, I may not want to duel but it's the only way to defeat Pegasus." Yugi thought clenching his fists before his Millennium Puzzle glowed and he allowed Yami to take over.

"Before we begin your gracious host wishes to give you a few opening remarks." Croquet said.

"Oh joy." Joey muttered from the balcony as Pegasus stood up looking at both duellists.

"Congratulations duellists, you're the finest in the world. I look forward to your duel, I hope you both give it your all, should you do anything less I will know." He said with his Millennium Eye glowing behind his hair.

"Before we start, I just want to thank you Yugi." Daisuke said to her friend who looked at her with wide eyes. "Just look at me, I'm in the final match of the biggest Duel Monsters Tournament that's ever been thrown. And that's all because of you. You got me here, you looked out for me, you believed in me."

"Don't thank me Daisuke, you earned your way here." Yami told her with a smile.

"Thanks pal. Just know that no matter how this duel goes, no matter who comes out on top, both you and Yugi are like family to me, you always will be." She replied with a smile before gaining a determined look. "But don't think that just because of that I'm going easy on you, or that I expect you to go easy on me. So, let's do this, it's time to duel!"

"I don't think Pegasus has to worry about these two duelling their hardest, with what's on the line for them both they'll go all out." Bakura thought.

"How amusing, to think the two best friends who would do anything for each other have now become arch-rivals pitted against each other in a match that can only have a single winner. What a splendid show this will make." Pegasus thought with a chuckle.

"Daisuke, I'm going to go all out." Yami thought.

"Yami, I'm going to come at you will all I've got. I won't insult you or Yugi by holding back." Daisuke thought as the two stared into each other's eyes, memories of their past surfacing, from their time at school to Yugi's first duel against Kaiba, from the boat to the Duellist Kingdom, their duel against the Paradox Brothers, their various duels against Panik, Rex Raptor, Mai, Bandit Keith, Yami Bakura along with both remembering what was at stake in the tournament, for Daisuke her sister, for Yugi his grandfather.

"Let the match begin." Croquet said and both nodded.

"Let's duel!" they shouted their life-points climbing to 2000 each.

"I'll throw this out first in Attack mode." Yami said. "Go Celtic Guardian!" he shouted summoning his monster which appeared with a grunt.

"That's the card Yugi would play first back home when he and Daisuke duelled together when nothing was at stake." Tea said.

"But now everything's at stake." Joey said grimly. "Serenity's operation, the chance to save Yugi's grandpa…I wish both could win."

"The stakes are high but hopefully at the end of this duel they'll be able to get what they both want." Bakura said.

"Wishful thinking." Hatori said having overheard the boy.

"Indeed." Pegasus replied with a smile. "But at the end of it all only I will get what I want, including what I want from you." He thought glancing up at Bakura.

"Alright Daisuke it's your turn now." Yami told her.

"Right." She drew a card and smiled. "Go X-Sabre Anu Piranha." She called summoning the female warrior to the field.

"Talk about a good start." Tristan said looking at both monsters.

"Anu Piranha attack!" Daisuke shouted and her monster charged Celtic Guardian and with a swing of her weapon knocked the sword from the monster's hand before another strike made the monster stumble before being destroyed along with the discarded sword. "Your Celtic Guardian just got creamed." Daisuke said as Yami's life-points fell to 1600.

"Daisuke's not holding anything back, look at the score, she's in the lead." Tristan said.

"Anyone can score the early lead in Duel Monsters, only a few can play that well for the entire match." Bakura said.

"Only the best." Tea said.

"Exactly right Tea. You see Tristan even though Yami is behind in life-points right now he's been shown to keep focused and make the big moves when they count. Not discounting Daisuke's ability to do the same, but Yami has more experience so that might be what gives him the edge." Bakura said.

"Ugh, Daisuke left her warrior on the field completely unprotected, just one of those amateur mistakes can lead to her losing if she faces Pegasus. What is she thinking?" Yami thought.

"What's wrong? You're acting like I've made a mistake." Daisuke said noticing her opponent's concerned look.

"Not exactly, but ever since we started this tournament Yugi has been trying to teach you everything he knows as best he can, now you must put everything you've learned into practice, think strategically you cannot afford any mistakes." Yami told her.

"What're you talking about, it's only been one turn I couldn't have messed up that bad already." She said.

"What I'm saying is that every card you play is crucial, one false move and it can cost you everything you've worked so hard for." Yami informed.

"I know, I can't make any mistakes every move I make has to be perfect." Daisuke replied with a grin.

"That's right because now nobody will let a mistake go unpunished, not Pegasus and not me." Yami said.

"Then show me what you've got." Daisuke said with a grin.

"I intend to, go Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Yami shouted summoning his monster which appeared, the horse reared up neighing fiercely before charging Anu Piranha and with a mighty thrust of one of its dual lances hit the monster destroying it and Daisuke's life-points fell to 1500.

She smiled at her friend before drawing a card. "Good move. Go Armoured Lizard in Defence Mode." She then said summoning the rather weak monster to the field.

"Why did she play that throwaway monster?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe she's not learned as much as we thought." Bakura said concerned but Joey looked at his sister before glancing up at Kaiba who nodded making him smirk slightly and Pegasus also smirked.

"I see what you're doing Daisuke, very cunning." He thought with a chuckle.

"I summon the Summoned Skull in Attack Mode!" Yami said making his next move and Daisuke smirked.

"That's it." She thought watching as the monster appeared on the field.

"Lightning Strike!" Yami shouted and his monster unleashed its electrical attack at Armoured Lizard destroying it easily.

"She's smiling, she's glad her monster is gone." Bakura said.

"That's sad, she's in denial already." Tristan said earning a scoff from Kaiba.

"Can you not see what she's up to?" he asked him and the others who all looked at him. "Joey's figured it out, and he's a kid and a lot dumber." He said.

"Yeah…wait hey!" Joey shouted glaring at Kaiba who smirked irritating the boy slightly. Meanwhile Daisuke giggled behind her hand making Yami raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry Yami, but I needed your Summoned Skull for my plan to work so thank you for playing your part and bringing him out for me." She said drawing her next card. "First I'll summon Flame Swordsman in Attack mode."

"Why summon him?" Yami questioned as the swordsman appeared on the field.

"The Flame Swordsman is weaker then Summoned Skull," Tristan said voicing the same confusion Yami had only for Joey to chuckle.

"Not when big sis plays that." He said as Daisuke held up another card which made Yami's eyes widen.

"I hate doing this to you Yami, but I'm using the magic card Shield and Sword to flip the Attack and Defence Points of Flame Swordsman and Summoned Skull around." She said as both monsters flickered with their stats swapping making the Flame Swordsman's Attack points 1600 while Summoned Skull's Attack points became 1200.

"Oh no!" Yami cried out.

"Now you're in for it Yugi-boy." Pegasus thought impressed by Daisuke's strategy.

"I get it now, Daisuke's made her Swordsman stronger then Summoned Skull meaning she can destroy it, clever move." Tristan said as the others nodded while Joey smiled as he watched his sister duel.

"Go Flaming Sword of Battle!" Daisuke commanded her swordsman who unleashed a torrent of flame from his sword which consumed the Summoned Skull destroying it and reducing Yami's life-points to 1200. "Summoned Skull's been reduced to ash, I bet you're regretting teaching me the ropes as much as you did now huh Yami?"

"Well done Daisuke you not only reduced my life-points, but you took out one of my best monsters too." Yami praised making her smile.

"Thanks, but that's only one of the tricks I've still got in store for you." She replied.

"Well I look forward to facing them. But remember, you're not the only one with powerful moves ready to play." Yami said.

"Then bring them on." Daisuke said as her turn ended making her Flame Swordsman regain its original Attack and Defence points.

"This duel is really heating up," Tristan said and Bakura nodded.

"Yes, and with the level of skill those two possess I have a strong feeling that things are going to get hotter down there." He said.

"Oh great." Tea muttered in concern.

"How splendid, the passion, the drama, the intensity. Friends make such wonderful adversaries, don't they?" Pegasus asked Hatori who nodded slightly.

"What're you waiting for, are you going to bring out one of those big moves?" Daisuke asked Yami.

"Very well Daisuke, Summoned Skull will no be avenged." He said drawing his next card.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots, you're gonna have to get through my Flame Swordsman to do that." Daisuke told him.

"Precisely. Curse of Dragon, in Attack mode!" Yami said summoning the dragon to the field and Daisuke grit her teeth as she had a feeling what would be happening next and she was proven right when Yami played his next card. "Next I'll use this Polymerization card to fuse my dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight. Behold Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

"What!?" Daisuke exclaimed watching as the two monsters fused together into the powerful fusion monster.

"Now my Dragon Champion attack!" Yami shouted and his fusion flew towards Flame Swordsman and Gaia swung both his lances at the swordsman and destroyed it and Daisuke's life-points fell to 700.

"This is what I meant, no matter what happens Yami keeps a laser like focus and makes the big plays when it counts, and now I guess we'll see if Daisuke can do the same." Bakura said.

"How can Daisuke make any big plays with that Dragon Champion on the field?" Tristan asked but Bakura shook his head.

"It's not about what's on the field, you see while Yami was able to keep his cool while facing the Flame Swordsman, now Daisuke needs to maintain her focus even while she's being attacked by her best friend. She's being forced to think on her feet."

"It's like Daisuke and Yami are both pushing each other to duel their very best." Tea said looking down at both duellists.

"Ya got that right, that way no matter who wins this duel they'll be at their best to face Pegasus." Joey said with a grin.

"It seems I'm the only one who enjoys watching two friends duke it out to the bitter end, I guess it's rather something of an acquired taste." Pegasus thought watching as Daisuke drew her next card.

"Alright deck, don't fail me now." She thought looking at her newly drawn card. "Polymerization…and I've got Graverobber in my hand." She glanced at her hand to see she also had Dark Blade, Kunai with Chain and Red Eyes Black Dragon. "I can use these to beat the Dragon Champion, maybe even win the duel. Alright Yami, get ready because here I come."

"What's she smiling about?" Yami thought noticing Daisuke slowly begin to smile.

"Hey Yami, your Dragon Champion is done for. Check this out." She told him.

"He's done for?" Yami questioned.

"Daisuke must have something planned." Bakura said as everyone watched.

"First I'm summoning the Red Eyes Black Dragon in Attack mode!" Daisuke said as her dragon appeared on the field with a mighty roar. "Then I'm using Graverobber to take a monster from your graveyard."

"My Summoned Skull?" Yami asked watching as his monster appeared on Daisuke's side of the field beside her dragon.

"That's right, and next I'm going to use a card you're all too familiar with. Go Polymerisation!" Daisuke said playing her fusion card.

"Alright Dai that's what I'm talking about!" Joey cheered.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull combine yourselves into one, becomes the Black Skull Dragon!" Daisuke said as both monsters fused together and soon the mighty fusion monster stood before Yami and his Dragon Champion.

"I was not expecting to see that monster again." Tristan said. "To think the monster that won their duel against the Paradox Brothers is going to be used against Yami."

"Superb, two fused monsters set for battle, I can't wait." Pegasus give a short applause.

"I think you know what's coming next Yami, go Black Skull Dragon destroy Gaia the Dragon Champion. Molten Fireball!" Daisuke commanded and her fusion unleashed its attack destroying Gaia the Dragon Champion in a bright flash of fire and heat and Yami's life-points dropped to 600. "I did it, I just destroyed one of the most powerful monsters in your deck. I just beat the Dragon Champion!" she cheered in a state of joy and disbelief while Yami kept a neutral face before he smiled.

"Celebrate your triumph Daisuke, you played a fine move. Now allow me to repay you in kind with one of my own." He said and Daisuke nodded.

"Bravo, I await what's in store for you both as we reach the climatic end to this duel." Pegasus said revealing his Millennium Eye for a moment as it glowed slightly.

"Ready Yami, because my Black Skull Dragon is about to win this duel." Daisuke said.

"Wrong, this duel is just getting started." Yami replied as both friends looked at each other determined to win as the sky outside turned cloudy as it began to rain with lightning flashing across the sky with each thunderclap.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	31. Chapter 31

Best of Friends and Best of Duellists: Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"What a lovely day this is for a duel, especially on an occasion such as this where two old friends are battling it out to the very end. It's challenges like this that put to the test the ties that bind us, it doesn't matter who wins or loses because in the end, it shall be I who will emerge victorious and you young Yugi who shall be vanquished." Pegasus thought with a chuckle as he and the other spectators waited for the duel between Daisuke and Yami to continue.

"The game is really too close." Tea said.

"Yeah, they're both playing at the top of their form. I mean either one of them could win." Tristan said.

"You're right, I don't even think I've seen such an exciting duel. And who would ever think that at this point Daisuke would have more life-points then Yami, truly extraordinary." Bakura said as Yami drew his next card.

"Go ahead and play your card Yami, I know your whole deck inside and out." Daisuke told him and he smiled.

"True, you will also know that it is one of my favourites, and one of my most powerful. Dark Magician attack mode!" he said summoning his magician to the field.

"Figures that you would bring him out in this duel, you always rely on the Dark Magician to bail you out of problems. But remember the first lesson you taught me about Duel Monsters was that the monster with the lower attack points loses, your past has come back to haunt you." Daisuke said with a smile.

"True that was one of the first lessons you were taught about the game, but I also taught you how to enhance your weaker monsters with Magic cards." Yami said causing Daisuke to gulp.

"I've got a bad feeling about what's about to happen." She muttered.

"Magical Hats, conceal and protect the Dark Magician." Yami said as a large hat dropped down onto the Dark Magician before the hat split into four making Daisuke grit her teeth.

"I usually like that card, but now I know what it feels like to go up against it. It's annoying." She said.

"Good move." Tea said.

"That should slow Daisuke down big time." Tristan said.

"Man, I was hoping big sis could win this duel before Magical Hats was played." Joey said worried. "Now she has to rely on luck and not duelling skill."

"Come on pick a hat." Yami told Daisuke who looked at the four hats before clenching her fist.

"I guess I'll need to take them down one by one, attack Molten Fireball!" she commanded the Black Skull Dragon who fired another fireball at one of the four hats destroying it, but nothing happened.

"It seems you picked wrong. That leaves three hats left." Yami told her.

"Oh, that's not good." Daisuke muttered. "I've given him another turn to fight back thanks to missing."

"That may have been Daisuke's last shot, whenever a duellist gives Yugi or Yami time to recover they always bounce back stronger then ever." Tristan said.

"If Daisuke loses how can she save her sister, no matter who wins this game somebody loses everything." Bakura said making Tea cast a worried glance down to her two friends.

"So now that your attack on my Dark Magician has failed, was there anything else you would like to do before you end your turn?" Yami asked with a smile.

"Now that you mention it, I do have a few more moves to play. I hope I'm doing the right thing by playing this card, I mean it could be a mistake, but I'll play Dark Blade in Attack mode, and I'll also set this card face down." Daisuke answered summoning the monster to the field while one of the squares behind her monsters began to glow. "Your turn." She chirped with a smile.

"Why play that card?" Yami questioned her.

"Oh, you're right what could I have been thinking, the Dark Magician has an Attack power of 2500 while Dark Blade only has 1800 Attack Points." Daisuke said with mock concern. "If you attacked him you'd completely wipe out my life-points, oh well I guess I'd have no one left to blame but myself, so go ahead and attack him with Dark Magician, after all you said you'd not let any mistake I make go unpunished."

"Is she nuts, an attack will wipe out all her life-points." Tea said.

"But the face down card big sis played could be something she plans to use to save her life-points from being wiped out, maybe even weaken the Dark Magician." Joey said.

"That bluff might have worked on someone else, but I doubt he will fall for it." Kaiba said and sure enough he was right as Yami smiled.

"Sorry Daisuke but I'm not going to fall for that one, instead I'll set this card inside one of the Magical Hats and end my turn." He said.

"Nuts, I hoped he'd fall for the bluff." Daisuke thought running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Time to pick another hat Daisuke." Yami told her.

"Knowing how Yami and Yugi duel, it'll probably be a trap card hidden under one of those hats. But what if they know that I know it's a trap, maybe it's a monster card, but then he'd know I would know it was a monster card, so maybe it is a trap. But then he might know that I'd know that he would know that I'd know…oh forget it!" Daisuke thought biting her nails. "Black Skull Dragon Attack!" she commanded and her monster roared and launched another fireball destroying another hat and nothing happened.

"She missed again." Joey said in disbelief.

"That's the way life goes Joey, never as you planned. The world is a very arbitrary place isn't it. It's a place where your sister can be locked in battle with your dearest friend with stakes neither can afford to lose, oh I know you think their friendship would be enough to sustain them through any mishap or misfortune, but that's not the way the world works. The world is a place where fate intervenes when you least expect it, with consequences that can turn your world upside down. Just when you think you've etched the perfect portrait of your future, and your life couldn't get any better. Just when you let down your guard at last and open your heart, when against all odds you found that one special person in all the world who fills your heart with joy, the person you know you're destined to spend the rest of your life with, that's when tragedy strikes. When fate hits you with the cold slap of reality and shows you whose boss."

"The world has taught me that only the strong and ruthless survive in memory of all I've lost, I fight on with all I possess, and I intend to win." Pegasus thought thinking about his life with his love Cecilia before she tragically died not long after they were married, and how he wallowed in his grief and sadness to this very day.

"I'm not going to miss this time. I'm going to blast your Dark Magician; dragon attack the hat on the left go now with Molten Fireball!" Daisuke shouted and her dragon roared and fired another fireball at the Magical Hat destroying it and through the smoke Daisuke saw something rising into the air that made her eyes widen.

"You've activated my trap, Spellbinding Circle!" Yami said as the magical circle flew towards Black Skull Dragon and wrapped around its midsection making it roar in pain as its Attack points fell to 2500.

"Oh man, now he's weaker I can't risk both my monsters being destroyed in battle. Dark Blade switch to Defence mode." Daisuke said and her monster crossed both swords in front of him.

"Now you're on the defensive, and it's a nice change." Yami said with a smile.

"That Spellbinding Circle has wiped out Daisuke's Attack advantage." Tea said.

"But if Yami attacks the Black Skull Dragon now with his Dark Magician both monsters will destroy each other due to their Attack Points being the same." Joey said.

"A stalemate, meaning one of them will need to do something to turn the tide back in their favour." Tristan said.

"Yami is the toughest opponent I've faced, but I'll beat him. I have to." Daisuke thought.

"Daisuke's really learned a lot the past few weeks, he plays like a pro. But in the duel against Pegasus, it's gonna take more than an expert duellist, they'll also need to stand up against the power of his Millennium Eye." Yami thought. "You've duelled admirably but the tide of this battle is shifting."

"Most interesting even though the bond between these two is strong, my Millennium Eye tells me that they're both duelling to the best of their abilities." Pegasus thought as his Millennium Eye glowed for a moment.

"Alright Daisuke I am going to destroy your dragon." Yami said.

"Bring it on, I'm not scared." Daisuke told him as he drew his next card and smiled confidently.

"This is it Daisuke, the card I drew will vanquish your dragon once and for all. The Book of Secret Arts!" he said showing the card to Daisuke. "And with its power my Dark Magician becomes 300 stronger." He played the card as the Dark Magician rose out of the last hat returning to the field with his Attack points climbing to 2800. "Go Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" he shouted, and his magician unleashed a magical blast from his staff that obliterated the Black Skull Dragon.

"Marvellous work, you've managed to defeat her very best monster." Pegasus praised with a small clap as Daisuke's life-points fell to 400.

"I was hoping for that Black Skull Dragon to win this duel for me, now I've got to deal with Yami's powered up Dark Magician." Daisuke thought as a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Daisuke's held me down all match long, but thanks to my Dark Magician I've finally got the advantage." Yami thought.

"Poor Daisuke, she really got slammed there. Do you think this duel is over for her?" Tristan asked.

"No way, big sis won't go down that easy. She'll have a back-up plan, just wait and see." Joey answered confidently.

"He's right, if Daisuke can pull herself together, she can still win this duel." Bakura said.

"I can't believe how fast I went from top of the heap to down in the dumps in only one turn, I'm never going to win this duel now." Daisuke thought.

"Don't give up Daisuke, I'm rooting for you." The voice of her sister echoed through her mind.

"Serenity…" she whispered looking up at Yami before her eyes narrowed in determination. "I'm not going down, not when my sister is counting on me." She said drawing her next card and she saw it was the Red Eyes Baby Dragon. "Oh yeah. Alright Yami, time to kiss the baby, go Red Eyes Baby Dragon!" she said summoning her monster to the field.

"That card face down on the field Daisuke played a few turns back must be the Time Wizard, she probably wanted him to be out on the field early just in case. I have to destroy her dragon before she can make it grow into its adult form." Yami thought. "Dark Magician destroy her dragon!" he commanded only for Daisuke to smirk.

"Sorry Yami, but you walked right into my trap." She said holding up the face down card to show it was Kunai with Chain. "Let him have it Dark Blade!" her monster nodded as it dropped one of its swords and grabbed the weapon as it appeared and he threw it at the Dark Magician wrapping it around him.

"Clever move, Daisuke knew I would think her face down card was the Time Wizard when she summoned her dragon." Yami thought.

"Shame on you Yugi-boy, using your knowledge of Daisuke's deck to predict what card she would play, and to no avail too at least when I prophesize cards I'm always right." Pegasus thought with a chuckle.

"I'd say this duel is about to end." Daisuke said.

"Agreed, so let's finish this duel to find out which one of us will face Pegasus." Yami replied.

"Right, and just know that it's been a real honour duelling you." Daisuke said.

"Likewise." Yami said with a smile which Daisuke returned.

"I know neither of us want to lose this match, but if I do, I'm glad it was to you buddy now let's duel like you said and finish this duel." She said drawing her next card and she smiled. "No way, I drew the one card in my whole deck that can decide a winner."

"You mean you drew…"

"That's right, go Time Wizard!" Daisuke said summoning the magician to the field.

"The Time Wizard?" Joey and the others watching questioned.

"Kind of strange that this is all coming down to a card you gave me. You were right, it saved my butt a lot of times during this tournament and now with us both down to our last life-points I'm going to give it one last spin and hope it saves me again. Go Time Roulette." Daisuke said with a smile. The hand on the Time Wizard's sceptre began to spin around until it slowly and finally came to a stop on a time machine symbol.

"Way to go Dai!" Joey cheered.

"Go Time Warp!" Daisuke shouted and her Time Wizard opened a rift in time that aged her Red Eyes Baby Dragon to its adult form while also aging Dark Magician to the point where he was a sickly old man with only 100 Attack points.

"He's aged a thousand years, that's not going to be a match for Daisuke's dragon." Tristan said while Pegasus watched with great interest.

"I can hardly believe it; this is it I'm really gonna do it. All I need to do is attack and I will have beaten Yami." Daisuke whispered wiping some tears from her eyes. "Red Eyes Thousand Dragon attack with Inferno Fire Breath!" her dragon grumbled and unleashed flames from its snout directly at Dark Magician.

"I counter with Makiu, the Magical Mist!" Yami suddenly shouted and the mist suddenly appeared around the Dark Magician snuffing out the attack causing everyone to gasp and Pegasus nearly jumped to his feet in surprise.

"What the heck, how did you manage to play Makiu when it was still my turn?" Daisuke asked.

"With a magic so powerful it took my Dark Magician a thousand years to learn it." Yami answered. "That time warp did age my Dark Magician, but it made him stronger not weaker and with age comes great wisdom, a thousand years of wisdom that have transformed him into the Dark Sage!" he explained as the Dark Magician glowed and in a bright flash of light transformed into a much older looking magician who was floating above the ground with a purple aura surrounding him. "An ultimate magician whose new powers let me play one magic card during each and everyone of your turns and every one of mine. The card I chose to play to counter your attack was Makiu, the Magical Mist with its enchanted rainfall upon the field your dragon's attack was snuffed out before it could reach my mage. Now I invoke his powers for my turn and draw a magic card."

"Oh no." Daisuke whispered as tears began to fill her eyes as she knew that she had lost the duel as Yami drew his card. "I'm so sorry sis…I failed."

"You've fought a valiant duel my friend and this is the hardest move I've ever had to make." Yami told her with tears in his eyes also. "I play Monster Reborn and call the Black Skull Dragon back from the Graveyard."

"It's over…" Daisuke whispered her hair covering her eyes as tears streaked down her face before she smiled. "Go ahead Yami do it." She whispered with a nod.

"Alright, Black Skull Dragon attack!" Yami commanded and the monster attacked destroying the Red Eyes Thousand Dragon and Daisuke's life-points fell to 0.

"That was really tough to watch." Tristan said.

"I know but imagine how those two must be feeling." Bakura said.

"I'm just glad that those two are still friends after all of this." Tea said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"You should save your tears little girl, for when I duel Yugi in the arena." Pegasus thought standing up and he walked away with Hatori following him.

The sky outside soon began to clear giving way to clear skies and the sun and everyone was on the balcony. "That was tough Yugi, but we both knew someone had to win. I'm glad it was you, here." Daisuke said to Yugi as she held out her entry card. "Show Croquet this card and you'll get the prize money." She told him but to her confusion he pushed the card back to her.

"Keep it Daisuke, you need that money for your sister's operation. I didn't enter this tournament to get rich, I did it to save my grandfather. Use this money for Serenity's operation." He said gently shocking both Daisuke and Joey before the younger Wheeler began trembling before he began shedding tears and he tackled Yugi into a hug.

"Thank you!" he wailed sobbing into his friend's shirt while Daisuke held her hand over her mouth as she began crying also.

"Oh Yugi, thank you." She whispered and once her friend had got back up to his feet, she pulled him into a tight hug while the others watched.

"Oh, please can you two stop with the waterworks?" Kaiba asked with his back to everyone.

"Come on big brother, it's not that bad. It's kind of sweet." Mokuba said wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'll show emotion after Yugi has beaten Pegasus." Kaiba replied and Yugi nodded as he knew he still had one duel left.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	32. Chapter 32

Match of the Millennium Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"This is it, just me and the deck my grandfather gave me against Pegasus. He may have captured his soul, but his heart has always been in these cards. Trust me grandpa, I won't let you down. You taught me everything I know about Duel Monsters, the rules, strategies and about stuff you can't learn in any book." Yugi thought to himself as he went through his cards just outside the entrance to the arena.

"If you only remember one thing Yugi, remember this. You must never lose faith in yourself. If you don't believe you can win, you'll suffer defeat not only in Duel Monsters but in life. Believe me that advice is more valuable than any card you could ever own, I should know I've collected the best cards in the game." The voice of his grandfather echoed in his mind.

"And you gave them all to me. I'll use them to win gramps, I'll rescue you from Pegasus." He thought looking at his deck one last time before the door opened and he walked through only for his eyes to widen in surprise when he saw everyone else was waiting for him.

"Surprise." Tea said with a bright smile.

"Guys what're you all doing here?" he asked them.

"We just came to wish you well." Tristan said.

"Thanks guys that means a lot." Yugi said with a smile before a cough from Croquet made them all turn to him.

"The time has come, will Yugi Muto please enter the duel arena. Master Pegasus awaits." He said.

"Go get 'em Yug." Joey told his friend who nodded as his Millennium Puzzle glowed and he let Yami take over and Daisuke smiled.

"Kick his ass you two." She said giving Yami a fist bump before Yami walked off to his side of the duel arena.

"He looks so determined, take him down Yami we know you can beat him." Tea cheered.

"Put that slime ball in his place." Joey said with a grin. The door to Pegasus' side of the arena opened and he slowly walked out towards his side of the arena followed by two guards both holding pillows, one of which had a deck of cards that belonged to Pegasus.

"And now Castle Pegasus is proud to present to you, the creator of Duel Monsters and all its wondrous cards." Croquet said.

"And a no-good soul stealer." Daisuke thought with a frown as she glared at Pegasus.

"The undefeated, undisputed rule of Duellist Kingdom. Maximillion Pegasus." Croquet finished his announcement and Pegasus smugly smiled at Yami with a light chuckle.

"This is it; it will take all the wisdom Yugi's grandfather gave him and me, and all the power of our cards, but we will defeat him." Yami thought readying himself as Pegasus took his deck from one of the guards and walked towards the arena.

"You've grown to become quite the young duellist, battling your way past all the other challengers to get into the castle just to face me." He said.

"Pegasus, before we begin this duel, I want you to agree to uphold your promise. That you will release the soul of Yugi's grandfather if we defeat you." Yami told him.

"But of course, a deal is a deal." Pegasus said with a smile.

"How do we know we can trust you ya creep? Show us Yugi's grandpa's soul card." Joey demanded slamming his palms on the rail making the creator of Duel Monsters chuckle and shake his finger.

"Tsk tsk, where are your manners young Joseph. You forgot to say please." He said irritating the boy. "And as for the card which contains Solomon Muto's soul, it's in a safe place. Don't worry, no harm will come to the card during this duel."

"He's up to something. I bet he planned to duel against Yugi in the final match this whole time." Daisuke said with a frown.

"You're right, even though Pegasus stacked the deck against all of you including Yugi, he seems to have known you'd all make it through without a problem." Kaiba said crossing his arms.

"And it's not like Pegasus will play fair, this whole thing started when he kidnapped Yugi's grandpa." Tristan said. "Not to mention he invented the game, so he's bound to have some rare cards he's never released to the public."

"No matter what card he plays, or what kind of tricks he pulls Yami and Yugi will overcome them, they're a team and they'll work together." Tea said confident in her friends.

"Yeah no way that overdressed peacock will win this duel. I would bet my allowance on it." Joey said with a grin. "Come on let's head to the upper deck to get a better view of the duel." He and Tea began walking off, but the others lingered behind.

"I still don't like this. We don't know if he's telling the truth about Yugi's grandpa's soul card, as long as he has that card, he's in control." Daisuke muttered biting her lip.

"Right, I'll go see if I can find it. If I can bring it back, he won't be able to hold it over Yugi's head." Tristan said running off.

"I'll come with you, two people searching are better than one." Kaiba said before turning to his brother. "Mokuba go with Dai to the upper deck." He instructed.

"Ok big brother, be careful." Mokuba said as the older Kaiba followed Tristan.

"A search for a soul, not a bad idea." Bakura muttered his whole expression and demeanour changing and Daisuke felt her birthmark itch for a moment. "I'll go with them." He told Daisuke and Mokuba before he left.

"Well that was weird." Mokuba said as he and Daisuke went to the upper deck.

"I know." She replied rubbing her hand.

"Yugi Muto as per the Duellist Kingdom rules present the card that allows you to participate." Croquet instructed him.

"As per your rules here it is, Glory of the King's Opposite Hand." Yami said holding up the blank card.

"So it is. The stage is now set for the final duel of the Duellist Kingdom tournament. Just as the card you hold is a blank slate there are no limits to the prize you may request of your opponent if you are the victor. You may request to take over his company as your reward, you may request this entire island of Master Pegasus' Millennium Eye as your reward." Croquet told him shocking Yami and the others.

"This is nuts, he can ask for anything if he wins?" Joey asked with wide eyes.

"Well we know what he'll ask for so don't count of having a castle as a playground anytime soon kiddo." Hatori said as he joined his son and Tea on the upper deck rather then sit in his seat as Daisuke and Mokuba arrived. "Where are your friends sweetie?" he asked her.

"Oh, they've just gone off to the toilet, they should be back soon." She answered with a smile.

"Wow any prize you want, now that's what I call a reward. Do I know how to throw a tournament, or do I know how to throw a Duellist Kingdom Tournament?" Pegasus asked with a smirk.

"Promise you will release the soul you've imprisoned." Yami told him.

"Agreed, but if I win you must uphold your end of the bargain my boy. Look at the card you're holding, there's a reason its blank. For if I win this duel, I claim your soul and Millennium Puzzle forever. You have much to gain, but also everything to lose."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take in order to free Yugi's grandfather's soul. I don't plan to lose." Yami told him.

"We shall see about that." Pegasus replied his Millennium Eye glinting in the light for a moment.

"I'm not afraid of you." Yami told him bolding making him chuckle.

"So courageous, so defiant. I look forward to watching you tremble once you realise that there is no possible way you can win this duel." He told his opponent.

"You can't lose this duel you guys, if you didn't, I don't know what I…" Tea thought before she stopped herself from thinking of the worst possible outcome.

"I hate to disappoint you Pegasus, but I don't intend to become part of your soul collection." Yami said.

"Not only will you become a part of my soul collection when you lose, but I will secure my control of KaibaCorp and all its inventions." Pegasus thought. Meanwhile back on the mainland, the Big Five were in the boardroom of the KaibaCorp building as the screen flicked on to show the duel in the castle.

"The duel is about to begin. Pegasus has patched us in via his satellite network." One said.

"That's excellent."

"If he wins this duel against Yugi we will broadcast it worldwide."

"And the publicity will restore our company's reputation among duellists."

"Our secret alliance with Pegasus will pay off quite handsomely at last." The fifth member said, unknown to the Big Five, the door to the room was opened a crack as a single figure watched the proceedings unfold with a frown.

"That's what you think you fools, but once Seto returns you'll all be sorry you ever tried to cross him." The figure thought.

"The final match of the Duellist Kingdom is about to begin; players cut and shuffle your opponents' decks." Croquet instructed as a lift lowered from the ceiling with the two men from before holding their pillows which they collected both Yami and Pegasus' decks and carried them over to the other person, Yami took Pegasus' deck and began shuffling the deck whereas Pegasus looked at Yami's deck for a moment and smiled.

"It's good as it is." He said and the two men returned both decks to their rightful owners.

"Now let the match begin." Croquet said as both of their life-points climbed to 2000 each.

"You have come quite far Yugi-boy as I've wished but you're still a novice compared to me. I have fully mastered the powers of my Millennium Item, and that shall be your undoing." Pegasus thought as he and Yami drew their first cards.

"I can't afford to lose. I won't." Yami thought glaring a hole right through Pegasus.

Meanwhile in the underground passages of the castle, Kaiba, Bakura and Tristan were walking down another unrecognisable corridor. "I think we're lost." Tristan said.

"That much is obvious." Kaiba muttered before the three heard a guard heading towards them and the three froze before looking at all the suits of armour that lined the walls and the guard walked past moments later but saw nothing in sight.

"That was too close." Tristan whispered as he lifted the visor of one suit of armour, he had hidden himself in, while Kaiba and Bakura rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe this idea actually worked." Kaiba muttered as the three heard the guard talking to another guard.

"So, the prisoner is still there?" the guard asked.

"Yep, don't see what all the fuss is about. He's not moved since he was put down there."

"Can't be too careful, ya never know what might happen to them." The other guard walked off and passed the three disguised boys before they walked off to where the other guard was and saw nobody.

"He vanished, that's impossible." Kaiba said.

"There must be some sort of passageway hidden from us." Bakura said walking towards the statue of the dragon and he pulled on the head and it slid down and the wall on the right opened. "Ah there we are, come along we'd best not linger." He told Kaiba and Tristan walking down the stairs.

"Does he seem different to you?" Tristan asked Kaiba.

"All of you seem different to me." Kaiba answered with a grumble following Bakura as did Tristan. Back upstairs, the duel was still beginning as both Yami and Pegasus looked into each other's eyes trying to see what the other was thinking, for Pegasus it was easy due to his mind reading powers gifted by his Millennium Eye.

"This is it; this duel will decide everything. I play one card face down, and this monster card in defence mode." Yami said.

"A sneaky play. That wouldn't happen to be a Beaver Warrior would it?" Pegasus asked.

"His Millennium Eye, it's allowing him to read Yami's mind." Daisuke said with a look of concern which the others shared.

"I will play my own card face down, along with Red Archery Girl in Defence mode." Pegasus said as a large clam appeared on the field which opened revealing a mermaid with green hair, a blue fish tail and a red bow and arrow and an Attack of 1400 and a Defence of 1500. "Back to you Yugi-boy."

"Red Archery Girl, why play such a weak monster in Defence mode, is he trying to lure me into an Attack?" Yami thought.

"Yugi-boy, I know all and see all. The cards you have face down are Beaver Warrior, and the Horn of the Unicorn. In the next turn you plan to use these two in a combination attack." Pegasus thought.

"He's playing it confident; he's not revealing his true motives. His face down card worries me but I can't give up this chance to gain an early lead." Yami thought before he flipped his Beaver Warrior card to face up Attack position making it appear on the field. "Now I'll activate my magic card the Horn of the Unicorn to raise his attack power by 700 points." He said as a horn grew on Beaver Warrior's head and his sword crackled with lightning as his Attack went up to 1900. "Now attack the Red Archery Girl."

"You've made a big mistake Yugi, you've activated my trap card. Tears of a Mermaid." Pegasus said and Red Archery Girl's eyes glowed and bubbles began to pour from its eyes and surround the Beaver Warrior and soon the large bubble encasing it arched with electricity.

"What's happening?" Yami asked.

"Tears of a Mermaid activates the moment an opponent's face down card is activated, it negates its effects and destroys it. Now your Beaver's attack points drop back to what it was originally." Pegasus explained. "And now it is weaker, I'll switch my Archery Girl to attack mode. Turn that beaver into roadkill." He commanded and his Red Archery Girl fired an arrow from her bow hitting Beaver Warrior destroying it and Yami's Life-points fell to 1800.

"Did you see that, Yami had the upper hand but Pegasus knew exactly how to counter." Tea said worried.

"I knew it. His Millennium Eye must allow him to read his opponent's mind, that way he knows just how to counter any move Yami thinks up." Daisuke thought with a frown. Yami was having similar thoughts which made Pegasus chuckle.

"How can I counter his moves if he knows exactly what I'm going to play before I play it?" Yami thought.

"How indeed. It seems you are now beginning to realise the danger you've put yourself in by accepting this duel. How can you defeat the creator of Duel Monsters, but a duellist who can read your every thought? I can see everything in your mind, your hopes, your dreams even your fears and what you fear most right now is me. And with good reason, you know my mind reading abilities give me an unbeatable advantage." Pegasus said with a smirk.

"This is nuts. How can Yami beat a guy who can read his mind?" Joey asked looking at his sister and father.

"I don't know little bro, but I know Yami and Yugi, they'll be able to find a way to win. I just know it." Daisuke said before she saw Tristan, Bakura and Kaiba were still not back. "Where are you guys, I hope you've not bitten off more than you can chew." She thought.

Back with Tristan, Kaiba and Bakura the three were peeking around the corner at the guard who was sitting at a table in front of a cell. "This has got to be the easiest job in the world, ever since that girl whooped his butt, he's been nothing more than a total zombie." The guard said with a laugh before he was knocked out by Kaiba slamming his helmet down on him from behind and he looked at the cell and his eyes widened as he saw the prisoner was Bandit Keith who had a blank look in his eyes.

"How the mighty have fallen, the Intercontinental Champion Bandit Keith locked up like a common criminal." Kaiba said with a smirk, though the thug didn't respond to his taunt which made him raise an eyebrow. "Hey what's up with you?" he questioned walking closer to the cell only for Bandit Keith to gain a glowing eye on his forehead.

"I have no need to speak with you fool, I now serve a much greater cause. This prison won't hold me for long." He spoke in a twisted and distorted voice with a manic expression that made Kaiba take a step back accidently hitting a pressure sensor that set off a silent alarm and a camera appeared from the ceiling and zoomed in on the trio.

"We have an intruder." One guard looking at the area on a screen in the security room told the others in the room.

Back at the duel Yami drew his next card. "No matter what tricks you pull Pegasus I won't fail, I play one card in defence mode and end my turn. Now do your worst."

"I always do." Pegasus said with a smirk as Croquet heard his cell phone ring and he answered it.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"We have intruders in Sector Five, it appears to be some of Yugi Muto's friends at Bandit Keith's cell. Master Pegasus asked to be notified…"

"Master Pegasus is currently duelling." Croquet said stopping the guard from continuing. "Secure all the exits, make sure the intruders are detained and put in a cell until the duel is over so that we can deal with them accordingly." He ordered before hanging up. Back with the trio down in the dungeons they had ditched their armour disguises and were beside the dragon statue.

"The stairwell's been closed off; they must be onto us now." Tristan said.

"We can find a way out soon, for now we need to avoid the guards otherwise they'll lock us up probably in the same cell as Bandit Keith." Bakura said. "Though it is odd that Millennium Item would be affecting him now, it seems my goal of collecting them all shall be completed sooner then I imagined." He thought with a smirk as the three ran off having heard more guard's voice's getting closer.

"I believe it's my turn." Pegasus said with a smile drawing his next card. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for, Ryu-Ran in Defence mode." A large dragon egg appeared, and two red dinosaur legs broke through the shell while the middle cracked and opened slightly to show two menacingly glowing yellow eyes and claws while two wings burst out the top of the egg and everyone saw it had an Attack of 2200 and Defence of 2600. "Next I will switch Red Archery Girl to Defence mode. Your move Yugi."

"I'll scramble your egg, if that's the best you got then I will still defeat you." Yami told him.

"So full of banter at this time of dire peril, it seems you need another demonstration of my millennium magic. Let's read your mind and see what's in your hand." Pegasus thought and saw the cards in Yami's hand were Celtic Guardian, Horned Imp, Magical Hats and Spellbinding Circle. "Not a bad hand, now what will you draw?" he thought as Yami drew his next card. "Is the card you've just drawn Summoned Skull?" he asked aloud.

"Curse you Pegasus." Yami growled as the card he drew was indeed Summoned Skull.

"I think it will go nicely with your Celtic Guardian, Magical Hats, Spellbinding Circle and Horned Imp." Pegasus said.

"He's reading all of Yami's cards." Tea said worriedly. "You can still beat him, don't give up."

"She's right, you can still do this." Daisuke said.

"But how, he knows each and every one of my cards the moment I draw them." Yami thought as Pegasus' Millennium Eye glowed and he laughed evilly as he relished in Yami's seemingly unwinnable situation.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	33. Chapter 33

Match of the Millennium Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Go ahead and make your move Yugi-boy. Of course, it's not like I don't already know what it is. First, you're going to lay the Spellbinding Circle face down and then summon the Summoned Skull in Defence mode, go on Yugi I'm perfectly prepared." Pegasus thought his Millennium Eye glowing for a moment as he chuckled.

"It's my turn. I'll set this card face down, and then I'll summon the Summoned Skull in Defence mode and I'll leave it at that." Yami said and the Summon Skull appeared with its wings curled around it as it took to one knee.

"Goodie, now it's my turn again. The eye never lies, it sees everything including the flaws in your pathetic moves." Pegasus thought as he drew a card and chuckled. "I'm switching Ryu-Ran to Attack mode." His dragon burst out of the egg and growled. "Ryu-Ran attack the Summoned Skull." He commanded.

"Yikes!" Joey yelped jumping slightly at the appearance of the monster as it let loose a stream of fire at the Summoned Skull.

"Pegasus is planning something, he knows that Yami's laid and trap and is going to set it off." Daisuke thought in worry watching as the flames continued towards Summoned Skull.

"With your attack, you've activated my trap. The Spellbinding Circle!" Yami shouted flipping over his face down card and the magical circle appeared in front of the Summoned Skull blocking the flames before it moved towards Ryu Ran and wrapped around the dragon's middle making it roar in pain. "My trap has not only stopped your attack, but it also will ensnare Ryu-Ran in its magical power and reduce its attack power by 700 points." He continued as Ryu-Ran's Attack dropped to 1500.

"Oh no." Pegasus said dramatically.

"Alright!" Tea cheered.

"Looks like Pegasus is in big trouble." Joey said but Daisuke knew better then to get her hopes up.

"Now Summoned Skull strike down Ryu-Ran with lightning strike!" Yami commanded as he switched his Summoned Skull to Attack mode and it growled before unleashing a blast of electrical energy at the weakened Ryu-Ran.

"Not so fast, I play this." Pegasus said holding up a card making Yami's eyes widen.

"What is that?" he asked having not seen a card like that before.

"A trap card for trap cards, it's called Trap Displacement and with it I can take the Spellbinding Circle you placed on my monster and switch it to one of yours, observe." Pegasus said as the Spellbinding Circle vanished from around Ryu-Ran and appeared around Summoned Skull causing the lightning attack to fizzle out, while restoring Ryu-Ran's attack to what it was before while lowering Summoned Skull's to 1800.

"No, now Ryu-Ran is back to full strength while my Summoned Skull is weakened." Yami said.

"Why it's almost as if I knew exactly what cards you were going to play." Pegasus said with a mocking smile making Yami grit his teeth. "Now your Summoned Skull won't even last this turn, Fire stream Attack." Ryu-Ran let loose another fire stream destroying Summoned Skull and Yami's life-points fell to 1400.

"Pegasus knows every strategy I play; I can't hide anything from his eye." Yami thought.

"Argh that mind reading cheat, what's the point of going on?" Joey asked running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Don't say that Joey, no matter how tough things get we can't give up Joey." Tea told him.

"I know I know, it's not over until it's over but how can they beat this creep when he can read minds?" Joey asked turning back to the duel.

"I don't know bro, but we have to keep hoping Yami and Yugi will think of something, they just have to." Daisuke thought as she focused on the duel.

Meanwhile in the dungeons below, Kaiba, Tristan and Bakura were running through the corridors as guards chased after them. "Hold it right there!" the guard chasing them shouted before another one appeared in front of them drawing a pistol and pointing it at them.

"That's far enough." He said and the three came to a stop as the other guard drew their pistol also.

"Nuts, we're surrounded." Tristan said.

"We're not outnumbered." Kaiba commented.

"Nor are we outmatched." Bakura said his tone changing and his expression shifting, and he chuckled as the Millennium Ring appeared.

"Huh what's that?" the guard in front of them asked looking at the item in confusion as Bakura pulled something out of his pocket. "Hey don't move or else!" he ordered.

"Or else what you pathetic little worm?" Bakura asked with a smirk as he showed it was a magic card. "Go Chain Energy!" he shouted and the card glowed brightly before magical chains appeared around both guards shocking them along with Kaiba and Tristan.

"Hey what gives I can't move!" the guard behind them shouted struggling to try and free himself.

"Bakura what did you do?" Tristan asked his friend.

"Come along, now is our chance to escape." Bakura said running off and Kaiba and Tristan shared a look before they both ran after him turning a corner going down another corridor as the two guards remained trapped until the magic wore off.

"This is A-Squad here we need back up!" one guard said pulling out his phone to report. Back with the duel Pegasus chuckled as he drew his next card.

"It's my turn." He said with a smirk.

"And I'm sure it's another well prepared move. I have to keep Pegasus from using his Millennium Eye to read my thoughts." Yami thought.

"Fat chance." Pegasus suddenly said making Yami's eyes widen. "Nothing you can do will protect you from my Millennium Eye. Face it, you're at the mercy of my power. Don't you see, I already know every card you keep in your deck and have in my possession needed to stop them. I can see every strategy your feeble mind has concocted and have already designed my own counter-tactics to render them completely useless but even without my Millennium Magic you're no match for me, after all who needs magic when you've got this card."

"What card could it be?" Mokuba asked.

"Knowing Pegasus, it's something powerful and really rare." Hatori said.

"I play the card known as the Magical Toon World." Pegasus said and everyone watched as a giant green storybook appeared on the field along with cartoony music being heard as the book snapped open.

"Of course, it would be a cartoon." Daisuke muttered with a sweatdrop. "Figures he would use cards like this to unsettle and confuse his opponents." She and the others watched pink smoke billowed out from Toon World covering Red Archery Girl and Ryu-Ran before sucking them into the book which snapped shut.

"For those who do not know, Toon World protects my monsters from attack within its magically enchanted hard back bindings, they only come out when they are about to attack. Oh, and it also transforms them into their cuddly adorable toon selves." Pegasus said as the book opened again, and both monsters reappeared only this time it looked like they belonged in a cartoon.

"Are those eyes on the clam?" Joey asked looking at Red Archery Girl or as she now was known as Toon Mermaid while Daisuke looked at Manga Ryu-Ran who snickered into his hands.

"Yeah…ugh this is why I hate cartoons." She muttered.

"Manga Ryu-Ran attack the monster Yugi has in defence mode, Nasty Nostril Flame attack!" Pegasus said and his monster let loose a torrent of flame from its nose destroying the monster which was revealed to be the Giant Soldier of Stone. "Looks like your Giant Soldier of Stone couldn't stand the heat, aren't my toons simply marvellous? I can't help but feel like a parent would, I guess this would happen since I created the card."

"That cheat, the Toon World card was too powerful for distribution." Yami thought to himself remembering hearing about the card a few years ago watching as Manga Ryu-Rang returned to Toon World with a pop as the book snapped shut.

"Next I'll switch Toon Mermaid to Attack mode to let her out of her shell." Pegasus said as his toon giggled and knocked an arrow ready to fire.

"If I keep leaving my monsters in defence mode, the toon monsters will pick them off one by one. Maybe if I attack, I can uncover some sort of weakness in their powers." Yami thought as he drew his card. "Celtic Guardian Attack Mode!" he said summoning his monster. "Attack!"

"What's he doing, both monsters have equal attack." Joey said as the Celtic Guardian charged the Toon Mermaid.

"He probably wants to destroy them both in a double K.O, this way he has one less toon to deal with." Daisuke said as Celtic Guardian jumped into the air and brought its blade down on the Toon Mermaid only for the clam to grow arms and catch the sword. "Or that's what is meant to happen." Daisuke said shocked at what just happened as were the others.

"The clam caught my attack!?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"What's going on here, that match should have been a draw." Tea said.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda. All you need to know is that the Celtic Guardian is the catch of the day, and if there's one thing I like more than toons it's a fish fry." Pegasus said as the clam gained legs and kicked Celtic Guardian sending it flying back as the Toon Mermaid fired an arrow hitting the monster in the chest and destroying it.

"Ok…maybe if I try a stronger monster." Yami thought.

"Afraid not, no card in your deck is strong enough. My toons can't be beaten by sheer brute force." Pegasus told him again having read his thoughts as the Toon Mermaid laughed before she returned to Toon World.

"What can I do, attacking is useless because his Millennium Eye gives him access to every card, thought and strategy that I have." Yami thought.

"It's my turn, and I think I'll just lay these two cards face down on the field." Pegasus said setting two cards down and two squares on the field began to glow.

"Great, more to worry about. With those two cards out I should play defence, I might lose a monster but it's better then losing life-points." Yami thought. "I'll playing a monster in defence mode." He said and Pegasus chuckled.

"I knew you would, that's why I set this little trap card. The Gorgon's Eye behold its power." He said unveiling one of his two face down cards and a large eye in the centre of a big ball of wriggling snakes appeared, the eye then opened and unleashed a magical blast forcing Yami's monster to reveal itself which was the Horned Imp and it began turning to stone.

"My imp, he's been turned to stone!" Yami exclaimed.

"As will every other monster you play in defence mode, for the Gorgon's Eye is a continuous trap. You should know that every time I destroy a monster who has been turned to stone, half of their Defence points will be deducted from your life-points. There is an upside to having stone monsters, they make fine paperweights." Pegasus said with a laugh but nobody laughed. "Oh tough crowd. But maybe this will lighten the mood, my second face down card. Doppelganger, this card loves what he does and does what he loves. This card can turn himself into any card on the field that I want."

"Oh great another cartoon." Joey groaned as a cartoonish looking cat popped out of the ground and it circled around Pegasus and began whispering into his ear.

"Oh, pardon me, any card that he wants. So, what card will it be this time Doppelganger?" Pegasus asked the toon who continued whispering into his ear.

"Of course, he'd speak toon." Daisuke groaned with a facepalm.

"Oh what a wonderful choice, he'd like to turn into that Summoned Skull of yours I destroyed a few turns ago." Pegasus said.

"My skull, but he's in the graveyard." Yami said.

"Yes, but the graveyard is on the field, so it's perfect for my Doppelganger." Pegasus said with a smile as the card jumped and entered Toon World and the book began glowing with purple energy. "It really is something isn't it; I can copy one of your monsters, recruit it into my ranks and turn him into a toon all in one move." He said as the Toon World book shuddered before lightning sparked and it opened and a new pop up appeared this one was a dark stormy castle. "And now a brand-new chapter of Toon World has been written, the chapter of fiends and he comes our protagonist. Toon Summoned Skull!" everyone watched as the Summoned Skull appeared only this version had blue bones, bright yellow and red eyes and it blew a raspberry at Yami.

"What have you done to him!?" Yami asked as the new toon laughed into its hand.

"Nothing compared to what he's going to do to you." Pegasus told him.

"You're twisted Pegasus, to take such delight in creating a monstrosity such as this." Yami said.

"Don't say that, you'll hurt its feelings. Deep down under all that gruff exterior is a very sensitive soul." Pegasus said as the Summoned Skull fluttered its eyes and a love heart floated out unnerving everyone.

"Just make your move." Yami told him.

"As you wish my boy, Toon Summoned Skull lightning strike attack!" Pegasus said and the toon monster summoned lightning clouds that struck it before it unleashed the lightning at the Horned Imp destroying the petrified monster. "Your Horned Imp is demolished, and because he was turned to stone by my Gorgon's Eye trap half it's defence points are taking from your life-points." He said as Yami's life-points dropped to 900.

"That creep sure likes to talk." Tea said.

"Come on Yami pop that muscle head toon like a balloon." Joey said clenching his fists.

"But how, the magic of Toon World makes it seem impossible." Yami thought.

"It's your turn." Pegasus said with a smirk and Yami growled as he drew his next card and Pegasus' Millennium Eye began to glow again and his smirked grew. "I see you've drawn the fabled Dark Magician." He said shocking Yami at how right he was. "His trouncing should be especially painful when you put him into play."

Back with Kaiba, Tristan and Bakura the three were still running from the guards, now heading up flights of stairs. "What was it you did back there with that magic card?" Kaiba asked Bakura.

"Not now, the guards are still behind us." Bakura answered.

"Fine but something's up with you and you're gonna tell me what." Tristan said as they reached another door that he tried to open. "This one is locked, let's go." He said and they ran off again climbing more flights of stairs until Tristan saw light ahead. "Hey a way out!" he told the other toy as he kept running before he saw the outside and smiled before he skid to a stop as he teetered on the ledge of a clearly unfinished extension of the castle and he nearly fell had it not been for Kaiba and Bakura grabbing his coat and pulling him back onto firm ground. "I owe you one."

"More then one if I'm keeping track." Kaiba muttered as they took a moment to rest.

"Well jumping is out of the question; I'd say we're as good as caught." Tristan said turning to see guards running up the stairs.

"We're not captured just yet." Bakura said with a smirk.

"We're totally outnumbered." Tristan said.

"We won't be once I enlist some help from the Shadow Realm." Bakura said pulling out his deck with a chuckle.

"Oh, this can't be good." Tristan said.

Back with the duel Yami had yet to make his move as he tried to think of some way to defeat Pegasus' toon monsters. "What can I do, Toon World makes his monsters impervious to any attack I try, and the Gorgon's Eye turns any card in Defence mode to stone, it all seems hopeless." He thought.

"It certainly does." Pegasus said with a smile making Yami glare at him. "Oops was that a private thought, I'm so gauche I must learn to stop peeking in to other people's business. After all accepting defeat is such a personal matter."

"Don't listen to him Yami, remember what's a stake here." Joey called out to Yami. "Your grandpa's soul, everything we've been doing this entire tournament has led up to this. You can't lose now."

"He's right we're all believing in you!" Tea added.

"Joey and Tea are right; the soul of Yugi's grandfather is depending on me winning this duel. If I give up now Yugi will lose him forever. He'll be locked away in the Shadow Realm forever and Pegasus will be able to continue his evil ways, with nobody to stop him. No matter how hopeless it feels, I must keep fighting. I have to save Yugi's grandfather." He thought.

"How can you save him when you can't even save yourself." Pegasus thought as his Millennium Eye glowed while he mentally laughed evilly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Your turn Yugi-boy, but what's a poor duellist to do? If you throw your monsters in defence mode, I'll fossilize them, but if you attack then I'll destroy them." Pegasus said to Yami with a mocking chuckle as his opponent.

"He's right, I'm trapped. Unless this combo works." He thought. "I'll play the Dark Magician in Attack mode."

"Oh, the Dark Magician, how terrifying." Pegasus said with a sarcastic smile as the magician appeared on the field.

"And then I'll protect him with the Magical Hats." Yami said and a large hat dropped down over the Dark Magician before it split into four hats.

"Brilliant, now the Dark Magician is safe from Pegasus and his toon monsters." Tea said with a smile.

"I don't know." Daisuke muttered. "I doubt it's that easy to overcome the power of the Millennium Eye."

Pegasus chuckled making Yami raise an eyebrow. "I see it now, with your feeble attempt to hide your Dark Magician you're hoping to wait it out long enough to find a way to defeat my Toon World, but it won't work. Don't get it? You are incapable of hiding your secrets from me and those silly magic hats won't help you hide. All I need to do is to probe your mind to learn which one hides your mage, or have you forgotten the power of my Millennium Eye. You might as well surrender now and save yourself the embarrassment of crushing defeat."

"Don't give up Yami, you can do this!" Joey shouted to Yami.

"Pegasus may have the magic of the Millennium Eye, but that doesn't mean he's the only one with magic." Daisuke added. "Use the power of your Puzzle before it's too late!"

"That's it, the magic of my Millennium Puzzle. The magic that merges me with the spirit inside it." Yugi thought inside the Puzzle as it began to glow. "Yami, I know you can hear me. Listen to me quickly!" he urged.

"Yugi, I can feel Pegasus begin to claw into our minds again, I can't keep him out." Yami told him.

"I know. But I have an idea, my grandpa told me that if I'm to defeat Pegasus I have to use the powers of my Millennium Puzzle. I thought that meant we had to merge together like we always did, and we would emerge triumphant. But I'm starting to think I was wrong, he never said anything about you." Yugi said.

"What're you saying?" Yami asked as he and Yugi found themselves standing in a hallway with two doors on either side, one which was open that gave off warmth and light while the other door with the symbol that had been seen on all the Millennium Items along with what Daisuke's birthmark looked like, was locked tightly shut.

"I'm saying that if I am going to be able to defeat Pegasus, I'm going to have to banish you from the corridors of my mind." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, if we don't work together, we won't stand a chance." Yami told him.

"I know, but if we keep playing like we have we'll lose." Yugi replied.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Just hear me out, we're losing because Pegasus can read our minds, because we're working so close together. That's wrong, I mean it's the wrong strategy to be using for this particular duel. If we keep going like this Pegasus will beat us, and if we lose everyone loses. But I have another idea."

"Well it had better be a good one, many lives depend on us." Yami reminded his other half of the stakes of this duel.

"I know but I think it will work, I think it will allow us to stop Pegasus from reading out thoughts." Yugi said.

"Tell me quickly then, I can feel Pegasus trying to push into our minds. Trying to read our thoughts." Yami said.

"Alright, this is it. Each time we play a card Pegasus reads our mind. What if we keep our minds separate, and then switch our minds back and forth?" Yugi explained making Yami nod in understanding.

"Switch minds, so rather then merging our spirits together like we usually do, we keep our thoughts separate and secret, even from each other." He said. "A dangerous move but it just might work."

"Alright let's do it." Yugi said as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"Toon Summoned Skull emerge from the safety of Toon World and attack the hat on the far left!" Pegasus commanded as the toon monster appeared and launched its lightning attack at the far-left hat, Pegasus chuckled to himself watching as the hat was destroyed. "The Dark Magician has performed his last magical trick."

"Maybe Pegasus, or maybe you're losing your touch." His opponent said making him look down at the display on the console.

"What's this, Yugi-boy's life-points remain the same and the Dark Magician is still on the field. Impossible I just read his mind; his magician had to have been under that hat. I felt him resisting my probe, but there is no way he could have deceived me."

"Maybe you probed the wrong mind Pegasus, one who doesn't know where the Dark Magician hides." He looked across at his opponent to see Yugi. "Or maybe mind powers aren't as all seeing as you think."

"You dare mock the awesome powers of my Millennium Eye. You go too far Yugi-boy." Pegasus told him with a frown.

"Um I'm confused. What the heck's going on?" Joey questioned looking at his father, sister and Tea.

"I think it's got something to do with the spirit inside Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. They must be working together in such a way that's countering Pegasus' ability to read their minds." Tea answered trying to understand what was going on herself.

"You gained nothing from your attack Pegasus. Even with your magic you won't be able to win, because you're not the only duellist with a Millennium Item, now let's see how your Millennium Eye matches up to my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said holding up his puzzle.

"I sure hope your friend knows what he is doing. Is he sure he knows everything about that puzzle?" Hatori asked his children.

"Puzzle, smuzzle. I just wish that I could help him somehow but no, all I can do is cheer from the sidelines while Yugi duels his toughest duel all by himself." Joey said turning back to the duel as Yugi drew his next card.

"I play set one card on the field and end my turn." He said. "Pegasus, do you know what the card is? Why don't you try to read my mind to find out, that is if you think you can." He challenged Pegasus making him growl.

"Fine then, you can hide nothing from my Millennium Eye." Pegasus said as his Millennium Eye began glowing as he attempted to read Yugi's mind.

"We'll see about that." Yugi thought as his Puzzle began glowing and he swapped places with Yami causing Pegasus' visible eye to widen.

"What!? I can't see what that card you played is." He said making Yami smirk.

"That's because I don't know what that card is either Pegasus." He said. "Reading my mind won't be able to tell you anything."

"How is he doing this?" Pegasus thought glaring over at Yami.

"You see Pegasus, I don't know what that card is because I didn't play it, because I am no longer Yugi Muto. Thanks to the magic of the Millennium Puzzle two minds exist inside this body, whenever you try to read one of our minds, we'll use the mind shuffle."

"Mind Shuffle?" Pegasus thought in shock.

"Ha this is awesome. I guess the old saying is true, two minds are better than one." Joey said with a grin as Daisuke and Tea shared a smile.

Meanwhile back with Bakura, Kaiba and Tristan the three looked down at the guards who were slowly walking up the stairs towards them. "Give up you three punks, you've got nowhere to run it's all over." One of the guards told them.

"I hate to say it, but that thug is right." Kaiba said looking behind him at the sheer drop behind them.

"Ignorant mortals. We have not even begun to play, step right up to see what the cards of fate have dealt you." Bakura said holding his deck out with a smirk.

"What's going on with Bakura?" Tristan thought. "I think I remember him acting this way once before, back when we all were sucked into that duel monsters' game between Yami and that evil Bakura. I thought it was all a bad dream, but it looks like the evil Bakura is back."

"Now prepare yourselves as I summon the Man Eater Bug with the power of my Millennium Ring." Bakura said as he held up the card with his Millennium Item glowing brightly as the guards were blinded by the light but Kaiba and Tristan watched in horror as the monster on the card appeared out of a cloud of shadows that circled around Bakura's feet.

"He's brought the monster on the card to life." One of the guards said in disbelief.

"What kind of hologram is this?" Kaiba asked not believing the monster was real.

"Oh, this is no hologram Kaiba, it's a very real monster." Bakura said before the Man Eater Bug jumped down the stairs towards the guards who all began running for their lives, but they didn't get far as the monster knocked them all down and began attacking them. "Present day humans are so much fun to terrorise don't you think?"

"No, I don't. But then again I am a present-day human what the heck are you?" Tristan asked him.

"I am someone with great power, soon to be greater but I can't spend the day having fun I have things to do." He answered taking another card and he threw it down to the cards as a tornado of shadows burst from the card forming into the Morphing Jar. "So, I'll summon the Morphing Jar to this plain to put an end to their pathetic whining." He said as the creature inside the jar emerged and headed towards the guards who all were still being shaking around by the Man Eater Bug.

"What is that thing!?" One of the guards screamed as the creature consumed them all.

"The jar's magic will send them all to the graveyard." Bakura said with a smirk which unsettled Tristan and Kaiba.

Speaking of the guards they all screamed as they all landed in the graveyard with a thud. "Where the heck are we?" one of them asked before they all heard a moan and saw the Reaper of the Cards heading towards them. "And what the heck is that!?" the guard screamed as they all ran for their lives with the reaper chasing them.

Meanwhile back at the duel with Yami and Pegasus, Pegasus was still in shock over being told that Yami and Yugi were now switching their minds to defeat his mind reading powers. "Still trying to read my mind Pegasus, go right ahead." Yami told him.

"No thanks. My mind reading abilities are one of many that I possess and that you need to worry about. Or did you forget who invented this game?" Pegasus replied drawing his next card. "I can sense you're ready to switch minds the second I attempt to read your thoughts. So why don't we just save us both some time, I know you still have no defence and that it's only a matter of time before I find the Dark Magician."

"Then pick a hat and we'll see just how impressive your mastery of Duel Monsters really is. But I suspect that you've relied on the magic of your Millennium Eye for so long your duelling skills have diminished." Yami said causing Pegasus to chuckle.

"Even if your little theory was correct, I am still far and enough away a superior duellist to you." He said.

"Then prove it, make your move." Yami told him.

"Toon Summoned Skull attack the middle hat." Pegasus commanded and the Toon World book opened once again to reveal Toon Summoned Skull which attacked the next hat destroying it and the smoke blinded all to the fate of the Dark Magician until it cleared to reveal nothing. "No, I missed again!"

"That's too bad Pegasus, another turn wasted." Yami said. "And for my next turn I think a quick change is in order." He said as the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi returned.

"You've switched again!?" Pegasus growled.

"That's right Pegasus and our mind shuffle strategy is working." Yugi replied drawing his next card. "Great, the Living Arrow Card can really turn this match around." He thought. "I'll set this card face down and see you later Pegasus." He said before he swapped minds with Yami and the spirit took over again with a chuckle.

"What's wrong, you seem flustered." He said to Pegasus who frowned.

"He's laid another card face down, but there is no point trying to read this Yugi's mind since he doesn't know what it is either." He thought as Yami looked at the new face down card.

"So, Yugi set another card face down. Even though I don't know what it is, I have faith in Yugi, and the heart of the cards." He thought.

"I'm becoming annoyed." Pegasus said drawing his next card that made his eyes light up. "Eureka! The card that will devastate your Dark Magician, Magic Neutralising Force!" he said playing the card he just drew causing Yami to gasp as he saw a vortex beginning to form between the last two magic hats on the field. "This special card acts to eliminate any and all magic effects currently active on the opponent's field which means the concealing effects of your magical hats now disappears."

"No, the magical hats are evaporating, and my Dark Magician is being revealed!" Yami shouted as the two hats turned to smoke which blew away leaving the Dark Magician on the field unprotected.

"It's all over for him, and your life-points. You can only watch as I savour my final victory. Does your heart grow cold knowing that your demise is only moments away?" Pegasus asked Yami with a smirk. "Come on out Toon Summoned Skull, destroy the Dark Magician with your lightning strike attack!" he said as Toon Summoned Skull emerged from the Toon World book again and made silly faces at Dark Magician and Yami before its body began to crackle with lightning.

"No, his Toon Monsters are virtually unstoppable, and my Dark Magician is totally helpless…unless!" Yami thought as the Toon Summoned Skull sent its lightning attack at the Dark Magician. "I may not have a move, but Yugi might!" he thought quickly switching places with Yugi again.

"Pegasus!" he shouted.

"No they've switched again!" Pegasus thought.

"I defend my Dark Magician with the Living Arrow Card, the card I had face down earlier." Yugi said as a golden arrow appeared on the field.

"What, your face down was the Living Arrow card!?"

"That's right and since you're the creator of Duel Monsters you must know all about this card, and how it can fuse with any card an opponent might put into play and it doesn't matter if that card is a monster or magic card." Yugi explained before he swapped minds with Yami once again.

"We've thwarted your mind reading magic and now we're going to use your very own magic card against you. I use the Living Arrow card to fuse it with your Magical Neutralising card and fire it right back at Toon World." He said as the arrow glowed with magic and flew towards the Toon World book making Pegasus gasp for a moment before he smirked.

"It doesn't matter if you destroyed Toon World, it's too late to stop my Toon Summoned Skull's attack, your Dark Magician is vanquished." He said as the lightning attack hit the Dark Magician.

"Sorry Pegasus but you forgot about my other face down card." Yugi said having quickly swapped with Yami once again causing Pegasus to glare at him as he flipped over his face down card. "It's a Trap card, and it's one of my favourites Mirror Force!"

"A trap!" Pegasus thought as the magical barrier appeared in front of the Dark Magician and redirected Toon Summoned Skull's attack towards Pegasus.

"And since Toon World was just destroyed, all those monsters that were untouchable thanks to its magic are now back on the field, just in time to catch the blast!" Yugi said as the lightning hit the three monsters destroying all three of them.

"No! How was he able to destroy all my precious toons!?" Pegasus wailed in despair. "This is a nightmare, a bad dream, this can't be happening!" he denied as Daisuke, Joey and Tea all cheered for Yugi.

"We did it. We destroyed his Toon Monsters." Yugi said with a smile.

"And it was all thanks to your plan Yugi, I'm very proud of you." Yami said as Pegasus' life-points dropped to 600.

"Score stands at Yugi Muto 900 life-points, Master Pegasus at 600 life-points, uh sorry sir." Croquet said quickly apologising to his boss who grit his teeth.

"He has proven formidable indeed and his Millennium Puzzle is more intriguing than I could have imagined." He thought.

Back with Bakura, Kaiba and Tristan the three walked down the stairs to where the guards had once been before the Morphing Jar had consumed them.

"As you can see there is not a single particle of those pathetic mortals left in this dimension." Bakura told the other two. I have no patience for obstacles that get in my way remember that."

"I don't know how you did that, and I probably don't want to know, just tell us who you are and what you really want. We know you're not Bakura, you're the one Yami defeated in that duel." Tristan said. "He banished you to the graveyard and in the process, he freed Bakura from your mind control."

"Yes, but that would not have happened had Bakura not betrayed me. I have decided that I need a new vessel." The Evil Bakura said.

"You won't take either of us without a fight." Kaiba told him with a frown.

"You don't have much of a choice, with my powers you two mortals can do nothing to me." The Evil Bakura said as the dark fog began to reappear. "Now make this easy on yourselves unless you wish to suffer the same fate as those pathetic guards." He told them.

Back at the duel Pegasus chuckled to himself. "Yugi I am impressed, you've come a long way since we first met. When I found you, you were nothing more then an aspiring duellist with some promise but now thanks to my gentle guidance you are mere moments away from becoming the world champion, and you've begun to master the powers of your Millennium Item as well. However, this duel is not over yet, it is only just beginning and at the end of it I shall claim your Puzzle as my prize." He said as his Millennium Eye began glowing.

"My puzzle?" Yugi questioned watching as a large dome of shadows began to slowly form around the arena.

"Oh no!" Yami thought realising what was going on.

"We will conclude this duel in the Shadow Realm, and this time it is winner take all." Pegasus said speaking to both with a laugh.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	35. Chapter 35

Match of the Millennium Part 4

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"So, what will it be mortals, are you going to surrender willingly, or will I need to conjure something up to dispose of you both like I did with those pathetic guards?" Yami Bakura questioned with a smirk as he stood in front of Kaiba and Tristan.

"No way, we're not giving up without a fight." Tristan replied causing him to chuckle as the dark mist surrounding the three continued to grow.

"You know that I have the power to back up my threats. Surrender your bodies this instant and I will make things quick and painless for you both. But if you continue to resist, I will take great pleasure in ensuring your final moments are as painful as possible." He said as Kaiba looked at the Millennium Ring.

"So, all this nonsense going on is because of that trinket your wearing?" he asked.

"That's right, the Millennium Ring not only allows me to control Bakura, it also gives me other magical abilities as well and unless you both wish for a more personal demonstration of my power you'll stop resisting me since you know any attempt would be pointless." Yami Bakura said.

"What do you intend to do once you have one of our bodies?" Tristan asked and he smirked.

"I'm glad you asked, my first objective will be to find a suitable partner to assist me in my goals. The girl who holds the Red Eyes Black Dragon card should do nicely." As he said this Tristan and Kaiba's eyes widened at who he was talking about.

"Daisuke, why do you want her?" Kaiba asked with gritted teeth.

"Oh, I do not want her as she is now, but once I have used the power of the Shadow Realm to corrupt her, she'll make for a perfect soldier." Yami Bakura answered. "Now I believe we've talked for long enough, it's time to end this."

"My thoughts exactly." Kaiba said before he lunged towards the possessed Bakura and threw a punch striking the boy in the jaw knocking him down and out cold. "All that boasting, and you forgot to keep your guard up." He commented rubbing his hand, Tristan grabbed the Millennium Ring before running back up the stairs to the open door overlooking the forest around the castle.

"So long evil spirit, and don't come back!" he shouted throwing the Millennium Item as far as he could into the forest, he then turned back and walked back down to Kaiba who had slung the unconscious Bakura over his shoulder. "I didn't know you cared that much about Daisuke to spring into action like that."

"Oh please, he was getting on my nerves I just decided to put an end to his chattering." Kaiba shrugged off. "Now come on we should head back; the others will probably be waiting to tell us how Yugi defeated Pegasus with one arm tied behind his back." And with that the two walked off down the stairs heading back to the arena.

Soon the two returned to see the entire duelling arena around Pegasus and Yugi had been consumed by a giant cloud of darkness with black lightning shooting around it. "Seto, you're back." Mokuba said relieved running over to his brother as he set down the unconscious Bakura and he hugged Kaiba who returned the embrace as the others walked over.

"Where the heck have you guys been, there's no way it takes this long to go to the bathroom or whatever it was you said you were doing." Daisuke said placing her hands on her hips. "Explain now." She demanded.

"That evil spirit took over Bakura again and even though I got rid of it…" Tristan said before he looked at the arena. "What's going on here?"

"You first." Joey told him.

"We were trying to find the card that held Yugi's grandpa's soul but we ran into some guards who cornered us until the evil spirit took over Bakura and sent the guards all to the graveyard, he summoned two of his duel monsters cards to do it." Tristan explained.

"And what else, clearly you boys had a fight at some point." Hatori said glancing at Kaiba's hand before he glanced at Bakura.

"He went on about taking over one of our bodies after he sent our souls to wherever he sent the guards we were dealing with." Kaiba explained making Daisuke, Tea and Joey gasp. "But then he brought up something about making Daisuke his partner or some weird mumbo jumbo and that's when I knocked him out."

"But that's ancient history now, what's with the indoor thunderstorm?" Tristan asked as everyone processed what they heard from both boys.

"We don't know, the duel was still going and then this thing came out of nowhere." Joey said. "We should check it out." The others nodded as Daisuke turned to her father.

"Dad can you keep an eye on Bakura while we do it?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course, be safe all of you." He said as they ran off down to the arena.

"Pegasus was losing after Yugi and Yami had managed to block his mind reading powers and then he went on about turning the duel into a Shadow Game and this thing appeared. I think they're both still inside." Joey said as he, Daisuke, Tea, Mokuba, Tristan and Kaiba all stood in front of the giant orb of darkness.

"That thing gives me the creeps, I just hope Yugi is ok." Daisuke said feeling worry for her friend.

Inside the bubble of darkness, Yugi was looking around as he began to feel the darkness close in on him. "This place always gives me the creeps, whenever Pegasus brings me here it can only mean one thing."

"A Shadow Game." Both he and Yami said together.

"You'll find your experience in the Shadow Realm this time around will be a lot harder than your last. The strain of maintaining your mind shuffle will make it more difficult to mentally conjure up your monsters." Pegasus explained with a smirk as Yugi began to struggle to breath.

"He's right, I feel weak." He whispered as his puzzle began glowing.

"I'll take over Yugi." Yami told him quickly switching places with him before he drew a card. "You'll be safer if you let me handle Pegasus, Yugi. I can survive in this realm easier than you." He thought.

"But we can't abandon our strategy as it's the only thing keeping Pegasus from reading our minds." Yugi told him.

"You're right and it's the only reason we have our narrow lead." Yami replied as Pegasus drew his next card and chuckled.

"For my next brilliant play, I'll play Dark Eyes Illusionist in Attack Mode and didn't I tell you, it's a monster I created just for this game." He said while his body gained a purple aura which flew onto the field and formed into the monster on the card, which had 0 attack and defence points. "And don't forget that in this realm it's as real as you are."

"I can see that." Yami replied.

"But what sort of threat would he be to you and your Dark Magician, he's much weaker than your monster. However, since it's a monster you've never seen until today you have no idea what kind of secret powers it has. And I've been known to keep a few tricks up my sleeve from time to time." Pegasus said.

"I don't know what powers your monster has but I know its not as harmless as you'd like me to believe." Yami said.

"So suspicious. You really need to lighten up." Pegasus said with a chuckle watching as Yami drew another card.

"I'll summon Curse of Dragon to the field. Dragon come forth." Yami command and the darkness behind him swirled open allowing the Curse of Dragon to fly through and take its place beside Dark Magician.

"We've got to keep up our mind shuffle, it's the only way we can win." Yugi told Yami as the puzzle began glowing and Yugi took control.

"I think you're overestimating your mental strength and underestimating the toll a duel in the Shadow Realm has on a person. You now have two monsters to maintain, your Dark Magician and your Curse of Dragon." Pegasus told the boy who began sweating and struggling to breath.

"He's right, the strain, it hurts…it's like nothing I've ever felt before. The whole world is spinning."

"Yugi, if this is too much for you then let me take over." Yami said to him in concern.

"Give me a minute…I just want to try and last out the turn." He replied leaning on his console while Pegasus' Millennium Eye gleamed.

"He's too young and unskilled to cope with the strain. And communicating with that other spirit splits his concentration even more, his mental and magical energies will soon be exhausted." He thought with a smirk.

Outside of the Shadow Realm with the others, Daisuke felt her birthmark burning up before both she and Tea gasped feeling a jolt in their chests. "You guys felt that too?" Joey asked them as he rubbed his own chest.

"Yeah, a sharp jolt right through the heart. I think something bad is happening in there." Tea answered.

"I think he's in big trouble." Joey said.

"I just wish there was some way we could help him." Tristan said.

Back in the Shadow Realm, Pegasus drew a card before he set another card face down. "You're looking a little pale Yugi-boy, maybe you should give up your mind shuffle strategy. Take a breather, I can send you back to your world, anytime you're ready to surrender." He told the boy who was trembling barely holding on to his consciousness.

"Yugi for once Pegasus is telling the truth, your mind just can't handle the stress of maintaining our monsters." Yami told him in concern.

"Ok take over for now." Yugi said allowing Yami to swap places with him.

"I'll use my turn to Attack with Curse of Dragon!" he shouted and his dragon screeched before diving towards Pegasus' monster.

"An impulsive attack, no doubt driven by his concern for little Yugi. But in his rush, he's made a fatal mistake." He thought as his Millennium Eye began glowing. "Your attack activates Dark Eyes Illusionist's special ability, Mesmerising Magic!" he said as his monster's head did a full rotation before its eye began glowing and the Curse of Dragon seemed to become frozen in place.

"He stopped him." Yami whispered in shock.

"To make up for my monster's lack of attack power I gave him a special ability. Dark Eyes Illusionist can use the power of its mesmeric eye to paralyse attacking monsters in their tracks. With such a superb monster at my disposal what could my next brilliant move be?"

"Just play it." Yami told him with a frown.

"As you wish." Pegasus said flipping over the face down card he set. "Believe it or not I'm going to use the Black Illusion Ritual card to sacrifice my incredible monster. Now you might be asking yourself has he gone insane, sacrificing his powerful monster. But I assure you that this is all part of the spectacle." He continued as a large pot with a single eye and two wine glasses appeared on the field under the Dark Eyes Illusionist, the two glasses began to give off purple smoke as did the pot which sucked in Pegasus' monster.

"I hereby sacrifice Dark Eyes Illusionist, to summon an even greater spellcaster monster. Yes, there's more, the incredible, extraordinary, unforgettable creature known only as Relinquished." Pegasus said as the pot began to shift and form into a monster of similar look to the Dark Eyes Illusionist, only it had a large hole under its chest, a long stalk with a single eye and two bony like wings that furled out behind it.

"What kind of monster can this be, I've never seen anything like it." Yami said also noticing the ritual monster's attack and defence points were 0 the same as the monster sacrificed to summon it.

"I'll show you, by activating it's special ability. It's even more irresistible than my previous creature." Pegasus said as Relinquished's eye began glowing purple and the hole expanded before creating a powerful vortex which began pulling Curse of Dragon into it.

"Oh no, my Curse of Dragon!" Yami shouted as his monster was swallowed up.

"Gone but not forgotten." Pegasus said.

"Dark Magician go now, attack Relinquished!" Yami commanded and his magician leapt into the air before launching its magical power down at the monster.

"Relinquished, activate your defence shield." Pegasus ordered and the monster's wings folded in front of the monster while Yami saw the head of the Curse of Dragon burst out of the wings taking the hit for the monster.

"He used my captured Curse of Dragon as a shield against the attack." Yami said.

"The Dark Magician's attack eliminates Curse of Dragon from the game. But since he was your monster you lose the life-points." Pegasus explained as Yami's life-points dropped to 400. "By absorbing its opponent's monsters, Relinquished can use them and their Attack and Defence points to defend against any and all attacking monsters, Relinquished remains unharmed while the opponent suffers the damage. Your own attack reduced your life-points, as long as I have Relinquished in play, you're your own worst enemy."

"This game is not over yet Pegasus." Yami told him.

"No but it might as well be." Pegasus said drawing a card with a smile. "My monster's unstoppable, watch as I activate its special ability again to consume your Dark Magician just as it did your Curse of Dragon." He said as Relinquished began sucking in Yami's Dark Magician while Yami watched on helplessly.

"Now he's been turned into another defence shield." He growled watching as Relinquished folded its wings again and this time the Dark Magician burst out of the wings.

"That's it, you're beginning to catch on. Now I have one of your most powerful monsters to use against you, not to mention your personal favourite but in an attack, he'll take your life-points all the same." Pegasus said with a smirk.

"What can I possibly do? Any monster I play with be turned against me. If I come up with another strategy Pegasus with know of it instantly." Yami thought.

"We can't give up; we can mind shuffle again long enough for me to play a card and retreat before Pegasus can read my mind. It worked before; it'll work again." Yugi responded.

"Are you sure you're up for this? We don't know how long you can last in the Shadow Realm." Yami replied.

"I don't have to last long, just long enough to reach one last card." Yugi said.

"But if you reach the limits of your endurance your soul will be shredded. Dispersed in the Shadow Realm for all eternity." Yami warned him.

"Whatever the risk I have to take it, for grandpa's sake we both have to trust in each other and in the Heart of the Cards." Yugi said as they switched places again and Yugi nearly fell over feeling the strain hit him instantly. "I…I've got to play fast." He thought reaching for his deck.

"Little Yugi, he's back. Some people never learn." Pegasus thought with a cruel smirk.

"I have to believe in the Heart of the Cards, because the next card I pull might be my last. Please let it be one that can defeat Pegasus." He mentally begged drawing the card and as he did his eyes widened and what it was. "Pegasus…I play one card face down…and then I throw Feral Imp in Defence mode." He managed to say as the monster appeared on the field with a growl.

"If I try to read his mind now to find out what the card, he just played is they'll switch again. So, I'll overtax it with this." Pegasus thought. "Relinquished prepare to attack, use the power of the Dark Magician and destroy the Feral Imp!" he shouted and the Dark Magician cried out in pain as the monster who had absorbed him siphoned more of his power before unleashing it on the Feral Imp destroying it in a violent magical explosion and Yugi cried out.

"Yugi quickly switch with me!" Yami urged but instead Yugi began to lose his balance. "Yugi? Yugi!"

"Yami…it's up…to…you…" Yugi whispered before he slumped over the console his eyes growing foggy before they closed.

Back outside the Shadow Realm, Daisuke, Tristan, Joey and Tea all gasped as they felt a chilling sensation run down their spines.

"Did you all just feel that?" Tea whispered holding her head.

"Yeah…like something just happened to Yugi…something bad." Daisuke replied. "He can't be…there's just no way that he's…"

Back in the Shadow Realm inside Yugi's mind, the young boy was laying in Yami's arms as the spirit tried to wake him. "Yugi! Yugi! I can't sense his spirit; I can no longer feel the presence of his young mind no he can't be…he can't be gone."

"Forget him, the boy was too weak. It takes a person of true fortitude with the harsh realities of the Shadow Realm, face Yugi is gone and it's just you and me now." Pegasus told Yami with a smirk.

Back outside the Shadow Realm the others all were concerned at what they could feel going on inside the bubble. "This is too freaky, I can't feel Yugi at all, it's like he's just gone." Joey said.

"I feel it too, one moment it's like he's right beside us and then the next he's gone." Tristan said.

"We have to get in there to help him. Hold on Yugi!" Daisuke shouted as she ran towards the bubble of darkness only when she entered it she came out on the other side and she yelped. "What the heck!?"

"Daisuke where did you go!?" she heard her brother call out to her.

"I'm on the other side of it, I don't know how though!" she called back running through the darkness appearing in front of the others again.

"That's impossible, there's no way you ran through that without bumping into the duelling arena." Kaiba said crossing his arms.

"Well it happened, whatever this dome bubble thingy is Pegasus created it to keep Yugi in and us out." Tristan said.

"I just can't believe our friend is in the biggest jam ever and we can't do anything to help him." Joey said punching his fist into his hand. "Man, I want to kick Pegasus in the ass so much right now!" he growled as the others all felt similar to the young boy.

Back inside the Shadow Realm bubble, the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami took over opening his eyes and he stood up glaring at Pegasus. "You used your underhanded tactics to overwhelm Yugi's mind, you will pay for what you did." He promised.

"So, I take it from this emotional outburst that you're having a difficult time acknowledging the fact you've failed in your self-appointed duty to protect your little duelling protégé, whoever you are perhaps Yugi would have been better off without your interference."

"Be silent, for what you have done I will show you no mercy." Yami said determined.

"Then let the game continue, it's your move." Pegasus said as Yami drew his next card. "Without Yugi to help you defend against my Millennium Eye I can once again read every card you have. The card you drew is the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, a weak monster."

"Pegasus can read my mind again, but the only card he doesn't know about is the card Yugi played. But I don't know if it's a card that can help me turn the tide in my favour." Yami thought. "I summon Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in Defence mode." He said and the monster flew out of the bubble behind him onto the field and curled its wings around it and Yami ended his turn.

"Destroying your defence monster won't reduce your life-points, but I will do it all just for fun. Relinquished destroy his dragon!" Pegasus commanded and his monster unleashed another magical blast using the Dark Magician's power destroying the dragon easily.

"And now the card of your final defeat, your time's run out." He said as he played another card and above him a hole in the darkness opened before a monster dropped down which was a round sphere like creature with a clock face on it and a loud ticking sound came from it and it had only 200 Attack points and 1000 Defence points.

"Jigen Bakudan, the infamous time bomb!" Yami exclaimed recognising the monster.

"Yes, Jigen Bakudan is a self-destructing monster that's immune to attacks. In just two turns it will explode and destroy my beloved Relinquished."

"You're using Bakudan to destroy your own monster?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but more importantly it'll also destroy the ones Relinquished has absorbed, namely yours and Relinquished's Attack power is 0." Pegasus explained.

"Meaning your life-points won't be affected at all right?" Yami asked.

"Correct. While my score is unaffected the explosion will wipe out the Dark Magician and his Attack points will be deducted from your life-points, ending the game." Pegasus answered.

"And that will destroy any chance I have of rescuing Yugi's grandfather." Yami thought.

"Face it, the clock is ticking down on your demise and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I just can't remember the occasion where I had so much fun, remember only two turns left until kaboom and you don't have a single card in your hand that can help you. Trust me I know." Pegasus told him his Millennium Eye glowing to prove his point.

"What am I going to do, even if I draw a new card Pegasus will read my mind and know exactly what card I've drawn." Yami thought.

"That's right as long as I can read your mind there is nothing you can do. You've lost, the game is over." Pegasus boasted having heard his thoughts.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I've failed everyone. I've let Yugi and all his friends down. Nothing I can draw can help me know, Yugi's sacrifice was in vain. His grandfather is doomed." Yami thought as he began to feel that all hope was lost while Pegasus watched on awaiting his victory.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	36. Chapter 36

Match of the Millennium Part 5

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"This is awful, when that bubble first appeared although I couldn't see Yugi I could still sense him but now…" Tea trailed off in worry as she and the others remained outside the giant bubble of darkness that had surrounded both Pegasus and Yugi.

"I know it's like we've been cut off from him." Joey said.

"Or maybe he's been cut off from us." Tristan said.

"Yugi…Yami...both of you, please be alright." Daisuke thought as she looked at the bubble, inside the bubble Yami had his eyes closed as he tried to figure out what to do.

"That Bakudan card Pegasus played is set to go off in just two more turns. But with Yugi gone from this world he can no longer help me keep Pegasus from reading minds." He thought.

"Yugi is still with you." A voice called out to him, he opened his eyes to find himself standing in front of Yugi's prone body and across from him was someone he recognised.

"You must be…" he gasped.

"Yugi's grandpa." The old man said with a small smile. "And believe me his heart is still in this."

"Bu…but how can that be, I thought he was…" he glanced down at Yugi's body in concern.

"You thought only what your eyes showed you. The unshakeable devotion of Yugi's friends keeps his spirit alive." The old man told him before fading away.

"His friends…of course!" Yami gasped as an image of Yugi's friends flashed in front of him. "They haven't given up on him!" he exclaimed opening his eyes.

"So, any ideas you guys?" Joey asked looking at the others.

"Let's see if we can reach out to Yugi." Tea said. "Remember the friendship pact we made?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tristan said and Daisuke nodded.

"Right, we said we'd always be there for each other." She said.

"Are you guys really picking now to have a peppy friendship talk?" Kaiba asked them all with a look of disgust on his face while the others ignored his comments for the moment.

"Alright let's do this." Daisuke said as Tristan, Tea and Joey held their hands out on top of one another, Daisuke then placed her hand down as her birthmark faintly glowed for a moment. "Mokuba, Kaiba, you two want to help?"

"Sure." Mokuba chirped walking over quickly.

"I cannot believe I am doing this, if any of you mention this again, I'll deny it." Kaiba told them with a frown.

"Obviously, we wouldn't want your big bad boy attitude to be ruined, now would we?" Daisuke replied with a small grin.

"Now think hard, we can do this I know we can." Tea said.

"Come on Yug!" Tristan shouted.

"We're here for ya pal, don't lose to that slimy creep Pegasus." Joey said.

"We're here for you Yugi, both you and Yami can do this." Daisuke whispered.

Back inside the Shadow Realm Yami gained a determined look when he faintly heard Yugi's friends calling out to him. "It's my move." He said drawing his next card.

"Then let's take a look!" Pegasus said laughing madly with his Millennium Eye glowing brightly as he began to read Yami's mind. "Ah yes I see..." he said as he began seeing the faint outline of the card only for him to stumble back when before him stood Yugi's friends along with the Kaiba brothers behind them and Tea held the unconscious Yugi in her arms. "No. Impossible, inconceivable my Millennium Eye, it's being blocked. This can't be, my Millennium Eye's powers are totally unstoppable it should allow me to read your every thought, every strategy, I should be able to see every card in your deck."

"Not anymore Pegasus. Not so long as we're here helping our buddy out." Joey told him with a frown. "So, get outta his mind and stay out." He ordered and Pegasus gasped as he was flung out of Yami's mind.

"Thank you." Yami said looking at the images of the others surrounding him. "Together we will defeat Pegasus."

"Pegasus you just don't get it." Tea said glaring at the man.

"You think that special eye of yours makes all the difference." Tristan said.

"But you're wrong. Friends do, now stop cheating and play this game fairly. You may be related to Joey and I through family, but the man I see before us is not the man Auntie Cecilia married all those years ago" Daisuke said.

"That's right and with them working with me on a whole new level this has become a whole new game. Now the time has come for me to free my magician from the blast of your detonator." Yami said.

"You cannot, my detonator will explode despite the arrival of your pathetic little friends." Pegasus replied with a snarl.

"That may be, but with the card I just drew my magician won't be the one destroyed. Go Mystic Box!" Yami said playing the magic card and the two boxes appeared around Pegasus' monster and Yami's Dark Magician.

"Mystic Box, I would have been able to counter that if I could see it coming." Pegasus thought angrily as one of the boxes opened to reveal Yami's Dark Magician.

"The magic of the Mystic Box frees my Dark Magician and puts your Bakudan Detonator in his place." Yami said as the other box vanished to reveal the monster trapped inside Relinquished.

"No, now its place will only destroy my monster." Pegasus said. He then drew a card and growled. "I pass my turn there is nothing I can do."

"Then it's my move." Yami said with a smirk drawing his next card and his smirk only grew when he saw what it was "Go Brain Control!" he said.

"No, then Relinquished will be…" Pegasus said watching as a giant brain with two arms appeared.

"Brainwashed and under my control for one whole turn." Yami said as the giant arms grabbed hold of Pegasus' monster and dragged it over to Yami's side of the field. "How does it feel Pegasus, to have the tables turned and the magical powers of mind control used against you?"

Pegasus frowned at Yami before glancing at his detonator monster and he began chuckling which turned into full blown laughter. "Go ahead and take control of Relinquished. The detonator you attached to him is set to go off this turn you'll only destroy yourself."

"You're wrong Pegasus, remember I still have one more card left to play. The card that took the last bit of Yugi's courage to play, now it's time to find out what it is." Yami said flipping over the face down card for all to see.

"A Ritual Card!" Pegasus exclaimed recognising the card.

"Dark Magic Ritual and to invoke its great powers, I must make a double offering. So, I offer your Jigen Bakudan and my Dark Magician." Yami said.

Two ornate torches appeared on the field and began giving off purple smoke while between them rose an altar. The two monsters vanished turning into wisps of smoke and a blood red pentagram began appearing on the altar.

"No, Bakudan has been sacrificed before it could detonate. But what has he created in its place?" Pegasus thought as a tornado of smoke burst out of the pentagram on the altar into the sky.

"The offering has been accepted. A new power has been brought forth, now Pegasus behold the Magician of Black Chaos!" Yami shouted as out of the cloud of smoke in the sky descended his new monster.

It wore all black with crimson leather straps over it, an ornate headdress long flowing black hair. Dark blue skin, crimson red eyes and face paint and in its hand twirled its sceptre.

"No, not him. Not him!" Pegasus thought in despair as the magician landed on the altar and started right through Pegasus who saw its Attack was 2800 and its Defence was 2600.

"You may have succeeded in putting Yugi out of commission, but not before his final courageous act set the stage for the greatest magician in all of Duel Monsters. And with the Magician of Black Chaos I will avenge my fallen friend. No card in your deck can save you now, Yugi's last act of courage has defeated you." Yami said.

"As powerful as that creature may be. It matters not, for in one turn that Brain Control card will expire and I will regain command over Relinquished the power to absorb and assimilate monsters will be mine again, and with it I'll steal that Magician of Black Chaos and its powers. Instead of being that fool's deliverance, it shall be his undoing." Pegasus thought with a laugh.

"Now to complete my strategy I play this." Yami said as he set a card face down, Pegasus tried to use his Millennium Eye again but was blocked and he frowned. "And then this monster in defensive mode." He set the monster and smirked. "That ends my turn."

"Two cards face down, clever boy. He knows that when Relinquished is back under my control he'll be able to absorb his monsters; they must be part of a strategy to stop me." Pegasus thought. "Now it is my turn, Relinquished, come back to your rightful master." He commanded and his monster floated back to his side of the field.

"If you think you've got my Relinquished all figured out prepare yourself for something new and more sinister then you've seen in a horror movie. I'm using Polymerization to fuse him with the Thousand Eyes Idol, now behold my beauty the supreme monster absorber." Pegasus continued as Relinquished's entire body began to shudder and convulse with a thousand eyeballs slowly opening over its body. "The Thousand Eyes Restrict!"

"What on Earth?" Yami whispered looking at the monster in silence.

"Quite the looker isn't he. Just wait until all one thousand of his eyes open, then you'll find out he's more than just a pretty face." Pegasus said with a laugh.

Back outside the bubble with the others everyone was still focusing on the darkness their thoughts solely on Yugi and Yami. "Come on guys keep it up." Tea said.

"We're not stopping now Tea, not until Yugi is home safe." Tristan told her.

"Come on Yugi, we believe in you buddy." Joey thought.

"Come on Yugi, you can do this. We're all here for you." Daisuke thought with a determined expression.

Back inside the bubble Yami and Pegasus were glaring at each other. "The end is truly in sight wouldn't you say?" Pegasus asked laughing at his own bad pun.

"Not with my Chaos Mage protecting me." Yami replied.

"I think you will find that once all eyes are on your Magician of Black Chaos, he won't be able to protect himself. Trust me you will see what I mean very shortly." Pegasus said with a laugh. "Once all eyes on my monster open up, every monster on his side of the field will be paralysed unable to attack or defend."

"I may not know what Pegasus is planning to do with that monstrosity of his, but whatever it may be I can't let it happen not after the tremendous act of bravery Yugi made to give us a fighting chance against Pegasus." Yami thought thinking back to Yugi's final moments in the duel. "He risked everything to give us this chance, I can't let his heroic efforts be in vain."

"Now then, Thousand Eyes Restrict time to open your peepers!" Pegasus commanded as the eyes on his monster all began snapping wide open.

"Chaos Mage, prepare yourself. Try to hold him off!" Yami ordered his monster who got ready and Pegasus laughed.

"There is nothing you can do to hold this attack off. Now I unleash Thousand Eyes Spell!" he said and the eyes on his monster began glowing bright green and Yami's mage was suddenly enveloped in a green aura and was unable to move.

"My Chaos Mage!" Yami shouted.

"He's now trapped by the mystic gaze of my ultimate beast. And don't think you can rescue him there's nothing you can do to escape the mesmerising eyes whose gaze now covers your field. Even the monsters you've hidden from me are now paralysed." Pegasus told him.

"You haven't won yet." Yami said.

"Don't be a fool, in just moments my monster will consume your Chaos Mage, absorb its magical powers and finish you off with one thunderous blast, there is nothing you can do. Accept it, there's nothing you can do. Yugi's last card has failed you both, and soon his Millennium Puzzle will be mine. Chaos Mage come to me, Absorption Force!" Pegasus ordered and his monster's main eye glowed brightly.

"Just the play I was waiting for." Yami said as his magician began getting sucked towards Pegasus' monster.

"In just moments your monster's powers will be mine." Pegasus said with a laugh.

"Wrong." Yami said making his opponent blink before his normal eye widened when he saw Kuriboh appear on the field and quickly begin to multiply.

"What's happening?" Pegasus asked.

"You were right about the paralysing spell of your Thousand Eyes Restrict, it did affect all my hidden monsters, specifically my Kuriboh and it paralysed him along with my Chaos Mage." Yami answered.

"No this cannot be!" Pegasus cried out as the Kuribohs continued multiplying.

"Oh, but it is. And with my face down card Multiply one Kuriboh is becoming many." Yami said.

"Those disgusting fuzzballs, they're spreading like wildfire." Pegasus thought in disgust.

"And since it's too late to call off the spell your Thousand Eyes Restrict just cast it has no choice but to assimilate them all if it can." Yami said with a smirk as all the Kuriboh monsters were sucked into the belly of the monster while the ones it could not absorb landed all over its body.

"Those furry freaks have covered him from head to toe, there must be a thousand of them!" Pegasus exclaimed in terror.

"Tens of thousands Pegasus, and because of the way the Kuribohs attack you're about to see just as many explosions." Yami said.

"No, Kuribohs self-destruct on contact with the enemy!" Pegasus cried out as the Kuribohs began exploding creating a giant fireball that consumed Thousand Eyes Restrict and Pegasus covered himself from the smoke and flames. "Curse you, you and your Kuriboh!" he shouted, glaring at Yami with hatred.

"Of course, Kuriboh was my monster so I do lose 300 life-points." Yami said as his life-points fell to 100. "But it was a small price to pay for crippling your eyesore."

"No, my Thousand Eyes Restrict he's blind!" Pegasus shouted seeing all one thousand eyes of his monster were now damaged from the Kuriboh's self-destruction.

"And now that his transfixing gaze has been broken, my Chaos Mage is free. And you Pegasus are through." Yami said and Pegasus gasped softly as he finally realised that he was beaten. "Attack Magician of Black Chaos with Chaos Sceptre Blast!" His magician nodded and spun his sceptre and launched a powerful orb of dark magical energy right at Pegasus' monster which roared loudly as it was consumed by the explosion.

"NO!" Pegasus wailed holding his hands in his head as his life-points fell to 0 and as they did the bubble of darkness slowly began fading away.

Outside the bubbles everyone all gasped as they watched the darkness fading. "Do you guys feel what I feel?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it feels like…like Yugi. Like he's ok." Tristan said in relief. Daisuke nodded with a smile as she glimpsed through the fading darkness, Yugi standing there leaning on the console for support.

"Pegasus you're through. We've won." Yugi said to his opponent.

"This can't be…impossible. My eye…my magic…it all failed me. Cecilia my love…forgive me…I've lost!" Pegasus wailed in despair leaning on his side of the arena.

"Yami, I don't know how to thank you." Yugi thought closing his eyes before opening them to find himself looking up at the spirit.

"It was your courage, and the love your friends had for you that won this day." Yami told him with a smile.

"And your determination." Yugi said and Yami nodded and the two shook hands. "We all did it together."

"That's right as friends." Yami said.

"And in the end, that's what it all comes down to, friends being there for one another." Yugi said as the bubble of darkness finally faded away.

"It's him, Yugi!" Tea shouted as everyone finally saw their friend standing there and they ran over to him.

"Yugi you're ok!" Joey shouted tackling the boy with a big hug making him smile.

"Ow hey take it easy Joey." Yugi said to the younger boy, Daisuke grabbed her brother and pulled him off Yugi making him yelp as he landed on his butt.

"Yugi you're ok, we were all so worried." Daisuke then said kneeling and hugging her friend. "But I'm glad you did it, you won."

"We're proud of you Yug." Tristan said with a smile and Tea nodded.

"But this isn't over, not until Pegasus releases your grandfather." She then said.

"That's right." Yugi said as everyone turned to Pegasus and saw he was gone.

"He's gone!" Joey exclaimed. "Tch, why am I not surprised that double crossing slimy snake ran off."

"We've got to find him and make sure he doesn't try to escape." Daisuke said before turning to Mokuba and Kaiba. "You two stay here with dad and Bakura, we'll be right back."

"Don't tell me what to do." Kaiba grunted as the others ran past him and Mokuba off to search for Pegasus.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	37. Chapter 37

Aftermath

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Don't worry Yug, we'll find Pegasus." Joey reassured his friend as everyone ran up a flight of stairs and began running across a wall of the castle.

"I hope so, Pegasus is the only one who can restore my grandpa's soul." Yugi replied before Tea came to a stop her eyes wide in shock.

"Wait a minute!" she shouted making everyone turn and look at her.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked walking over to her friend, Tea pointed at a tower behind everyone making them all look at it.

"That tower, I think I've been there before with Tristan and Bakura. I vaguely recall a secret room, Pegasus' sanctuary. Or maybe I'm just going crazy." She answered walking ahead with Tristan standing beside her.

"Not unless we're both going crazy, I'm starting to remember things too. Pegasus and Bakura fought up there and then Bakura's evil spirit came out, but how did we forget?" he asked her.

"Evil spirit?" Yugi asked.

"That jerk, he probably put a spell on you both." Joey said with a growl as Daisuke held Tea's hand.

"Well you both remember now, so let's go and check it out." She said and they nodded and ran off towards the tower.

Meanwhile in the tower, Pegasus was standing in front of a table looking at the card that held Yugi's grandfather's soul inside it. "It's all over. Everything I've struggled to obtain is now beyond my grasp, keeping his soul will not serve me now besides I'm a man of my word. And because of the defeat I suffered at the hands of Yugi and the mysterious spirit within his Millennium Puzzle, I am duty bound to fulfil my pledge, and so I release this captured soul." He said as his Millennium Eye glowed and the card glowed before the image of Yugi's grandfather vanished.

In the hospital with Yugi's grandfather the old man stirred for a moment before falling back to sleep, body and soul were reunited at last.

"Cecilia, I'm sorry but I have failed you. My attempt to take over KaibaCorp, to collect the Millennium Items was all for you. In the hopes that I could restore you body and soul." He whispered walking over to the painting of his beloved wife his single real eye filled with sadness and regret.

"How sweet." A voice snidely commented, and he felt a shudder and spun around to see Bakura standing by the window.

"Bakura, you're the one who possesses the Millennium Ring." He said and the possessed boy smirked.

"Correct, and I intend to collect all of the Millennium Items soon enough, care to wager yours on a little Shadow Game, I'll give you a second chance at a Millennium Item, what you couldn't win from Yugi, perhaps you could win from me." He said with a smirk holding up a deck of cards before he began shuffling them. "Who knows if you happen to defeat me and claim my ring your deepest desires might not be that far out of your reach yet." He set down some cards on the table. "Your Millennium Item allows you to look into people's minds, mine allows me to see into their souls. I've looked at your deck Pegasus and it reveals to me your true nature."

He flipped one of the cards over. "The Happy Lover card, this card shows you've experienced the joys of love, but it's upside down meaning your romance ended in tragedy, what a pity. Well the next card should tell me more about your present then your past." He flipped over the next card. "Ah the Mask of Darkness. So, your recent actions were just an effort to mask your true objectives, objectives that came from deep inside your heart, who would have thought you had one, let alone one so easily broken."

"Quiet, let's just play the game!" Pegasus snapped clenching his fists making Yami Bakura chuckle.

"But of course, there is but one card left to reveal. Let's have a look." He said flipping over the third card, causing him to smirk. "Doma, the Angel of Silence. A fitting card for your future, because I intend to silence you forever, prepare yourself for a Shadow Game the likes of which you've never played. This match shall be played on the landscape of our minds." He said as his Millennium Ring began glowing blue firing a beam at Pegasus who countered with a beam of red like from his Millennium Eye, the two beams clashing distorting the space around them. "Come now Pegasus is that really all you can muster; it seems your duel with Yugi has left your mind weak."

Pegasus struggled before he was flung back into the painting of Cecilia and he slumped. "You are beaten, a rank amateur compared to one who has lived for centuries." Yami Bakura said.

"You've lived for centuries, who are you?" Pegasus asked looking up as the possessed boy smirked.

"I am the one who shall collect all the Millennium Items and when I do, I will use their power to rule over the entire world, with your precious niece as my queen." He said with a sick smirk. "But she can wait, for now I will take my prize." He said ripping the Millennium Eye from Pegasus' head making him scream in pain before passing out from the shock.

"Did you guys all hear that scream?" Yugi asked as the group finally made it to the tower.

"Yeah it sounded like Pegasus." Joey answered before the group saw Hatori and Croquet walking down the steps of the tower followed by some more guards with one of them carrying Pegasus on his back.

"Dad, Croquet, what happened to Pegasus?" Daisuke asked her father.

"We don't know yet princess. But I'm hoping to find out more before we all leave the island." Hatori said as he, Croquet and the other guards walked past them.

"But what about Grandpa's soul, he promised to release him." Yugi said.

"Don't worry Yug, I'm sure Pegasus did as he said." Joey said trying to reassure the boy as they headed up to the room.

"Who or what could have done that to Pegasus?" Tristan asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I don't know but maybe we'll find a clue here." Tea replied as they entered the room.

"So, this is where Pegasus hangs out huh?" Joey asked his sister who nodded as they looked around the room before both saw the painting of Cecilia.

"Oh, my goodness, Aunt Cecilia." Daisuke said her eyes going wide at the side of the painting making the others look at it as well.

"That's her big sis?" Joey asked squeezing her hand gently.

"Yeah, I don't remember her much. But I'm sure this is her; Pegasus must have painted this himself." She said before Tea saw a journal laying on the desk and she picked it up.

"Guys check this out, it's a diary." She opened the book and a card fell out and Yugi picked it up carefully. "It's all about Pegasus, listen to this he's written about Cecilia." She told the others while Yugi looked at the card to see it was of Cecilia who was sitting in a fancy chair holding a small bundle wrapped in a cloth while beside her stood what seemed to be a younger looking Hatori.

"What does it say?" Daisuke asked softly looking over her friend's shoulder as Tea began reading.

"Darling Cecilia, at last I've finally found a way to restore you to this world. It's an elaborate plan, but not one beyond my genius, it involves the Kaiba Corporation and some ancient magic I plan to harness when I obtain more Millennium Items."

"That's why he did all of this, the tournament, taking Yugi's grandpa's soul, kidnapping Mokuba and everything else was just to bring back Aunt Cecilia." Daisuke said sitting down in the chair by the desk as she let her mind process the new information.

"He really loved her, keep reading." Joey told Tea who nodded.

"Cecilia, oh my darling Cecilia. You know how I loved you since the first moment we met, those many years ago. I'll never forget that day, it was at a party at my father's country estate it was a gala event, with celebrities and tycoons from all over the world. Everyone who was anyone was there, but by far the one that impressed me most was you, even though we were only children I knew that I was in love. Though your brother of course was protective of you, just like he has always been, we became inseparable you and I."

Beside that entry was a drawing of Pegasus, Cecilia and Hatori as kids with Hatori holding Pegasus in a headlock while Cecilia watched on with a smile that elicited a giggle from Daisuke when she saw the drawing.

"You inflamed my passions, inspired me to become a painter and you were my favourite subject, seconded only by our first niece Daisuke Wheeler when she was born mere months before you agreed to take my hand again this time in marriage. That was the happiest day of my life, but it was cut short because it seemed just as we said our vows you were struck down with a devastating illness and taken from me and this world long before your time. It was as if a blow had struck me from the heavens, I was filled with sorrow, from that moment on I could no longer paint. My heart grew bitter and cold, unable to accept that our life together was forever lost. I decided to scour the Earth, to find a way to let me reach you in the world beyond this mortal veil."

"Man, I feel bad for the guy now." Joey said softly looking at the next picture which was of a tombstone beside a pyramid.

"My adventures brought me to the Great Pyramids of Egypt. That mysterious land where its ancient people believed in a life beyond the here and now, a belief I wanted to embrace. I had just begun to explore that ancient world when fate intervened."

"What did he mean by that?" Tristan asked as Daisuke took the book and continued to read it.

"I met a man in the village who warned me to go home, saying the quest I was on would only lead to greater heartache. He then walked off and against his wishes I followed him to an abandoned building, the path I found would lead me to the bowels of the Earth, but I didn't care he somehow knew about the pain I was going through, I had to know if he could help me. I soon came across an underground crypt, buried for thousands of years beneath civilisation. Two people then grabbed me and brought me before the mysterious man who told me his name was Shadi, he then told me that only those who were destined to possess the Millennium items would be allowed to leave alive."

"Sounds creepy, and scary." Joey said with a shiver.

"Then he picked up the Millennium Eye and pushed it into my skull and rather then descending into madness and chaos like he said would happen I retained my sanity, showing that indeed I was the chosen one to wield the Eye. I then saw my beloved Cecilia appear before me, I held her in my arms for a moment before she vanished. I should have fallen yet again into despair, but seeing you again for that brief moment filled me with more hope than I thought possible, even though you were gone from my world I knew I could still reach your spirit and I wouldn't rest until I found a way to bring you back and hold you in my arms and gaze into your eyes." Daisuke continued before closing the book.

"It keeps going, it says he found a way to combine Kaiba's technology with the Millennium Items magic to bring Aunt Cecilia back," she said, placing the book on the table where she spotted the blank soul card. "Wait, the soul card. It's blank!"

"Pegasus must have freed Grandpa." Yugi said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go and tell papa." Daisuke said before Yugi handed her the card of her aunt holding her as a baby with Hatori beside his sister.

"Here, it fell out of Pegasus' diary." He told her as the others headed down the stairs and Daisuke held the card and smiled.

"Thank you." She hugged her friend with a small smile. "Come on, let's go." She ran ahead down the stairs not noticing her birthmark faintly glow for a moment.

"Hey wait for me." Yugi said but before he could even take a step down the stairs, he saw a bright light in front of him form into a person wearing all white with a turban over his head and deep blue eyes and around his neck was a golden item. "He has a Millennium Item…" he whispered.

"The disturbance in the mystical alignment has brought me here." The man thought before his eyes widened upon seeing the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked the man who didn't answer as he walked towards Yugi making the boy back away.

"I know not who has stolen Pegasus' Millennium Eye and upset the cosmic balance, but I should start my search with this boy. I sense the thief is somewhere within the castle walls, I shall use the power of the Millennium Key to open this boy's mind to reveal the truth to me." He thought holding up his Millennium Item.

"Whoa stay back…" Yugi said nervously before the man placed the item to his forehead and turned it like a key and the strange man found himself walking through Yugi's mind.

"What is this? This youth's mind contains two chambers, never have I seen such a thing. One is a room of pure innocence, devoid of malic the purity of soul I sense here could not belong to the criminal who stole the Millennium Eye. But wait, the other chamber I sense another presence, one much more mysterious." He thought standing between the two doors which resembled Yugi's mind and the mind of Yami who dwelled inside the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami's mind door slowly opened and the man saw Yami standing before him. "it's alright you can enter my chamber if that is what you wish. But I warn you, tread cautiously I will allow now harm to come to the boy whose body I share." Yami warned the man.

"In the past I have ventured into the minds of many people, but I've never encountered a chamber so dank and mysterious. I feel as though I'm in the tomb of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh." The man thought walking towards Yami.

"That's far enough. Before you trespass further, I demand an explanation for your intrusion." Yami told the man.

"I seek a criminal who has stolen a Millennium Item. It has been five long millennia since those ancient items were created, their magical energies were trapped in them by a brave and powerful Pharaoh, combined these seven Millennium Items possess power enough to conquer the world. Hence many evil men have ventured to gather these items for themselves, it is my heritage to guard the Millennium Items and my pledge to punish the one who stole Pegasus' Millennium Eye." He explained.

"And you accuse me of being that criminal?" Yami asked him.

"You have already taken refuge in the body of another, that does not bode well. But if you are not the criminal, then you have nothing to fear from my search." He answered.

"Guilty until proven innocent. An ancient concept for this modern age, however I have nothing to hide. I am not the criminal." Yami said with a confident smile.

"Then grant me passage, to your unconscious mind." The man told him.

"Fine I'll open the doors for you." Yami said snapping his fingers and the entire room was revealed in a bright flash of light. "Search these many doors to your hearts content." He told the man with a smirk.

"Never have I seen such complexity as in this one's mind. Clearly, he is an extraordinary individual."  
the man thought.

"And now I will leave you to your search." Yami said before he vanished allowing the stranger to explore his chamber.

The strange began walking up flights of stairs opening each door he came across to search them before moving on when he found nothing inside them. "There are mysteries within mysteries here, levels beyond levels, so I must probe each chamber for the truth." He thought opening another door before a giant weight came crashing down, the impact sending him flying back and he hit the ground with a thud. "A trap." He said with a frown.

Getting up and dusting himself off he continued his search. "Despite his cooperation, something in his mind conspires to keep me from the truth. So many doors, so many false entries, all designed to distract me from the proper path, but no matter how many there are, my Millennium Key will show me the proper path." He thought before he stood outside a door, opening it he saw the room was empty. "No traps yet," he walked through the door but as he stepped into the room, the ground beneath him fell and he nearly plummeted to his doom grabbing the edge with his hand.

"Never have I come across such strong mental defences. This could be the end of me." He thought.

"I don't know why Yami is doing this to you, but I can't let him hurt you." A voice said and he felt a pair of hands wrap around his hand and begin pulling him up to solid ground.

"The innocent one." He thought looking at Yugi and once the two were on solid ground he explained his reason for being here to the boy.

"It sure is strange why this is all happening. But I don't think Yami is doing this all on purpose, I think there are some memories kept hidden even from him, I sure wish I knew what they were." Yugi said before a door was revealed at the other end of the room as it swung open.

"The door it opens for you, as if seeking to answer your curiosity. But why does it answer to you?" he asked Yugi before both walked through the door.

"Whoa, look at all these stone tablets, but why do they all look like Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked looking at one of the tablets which resembled his Curse of Dragon card.

"Five thousand years ago, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power, these Shadow Games were played with real magic and real monsters, but those games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave Pharaoh locked the magic away sealing the monsters away into these stone tablets. But how could your other personality have knowledge of this ancient history, and why can I sense here in his unconscious mind, magic that this world has not known for five millennia?" he asked walking past the Dark Magician stone tablet.

"So, do you mean the card game we play now is based off these tablets?" Yugi asked before the Dark Magician suddenly appeared in a flash of light glaring down at the two.

"Another mental defence, the Dark Magician intends to destroy us both." The man said before glancing down at the stone tablet he was standing on. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon, if I can channel the power of the Millennium Key, that I possess I should be able to summon the dragon." He said.

"No wait!" Yugi told him standing in front of the advancing Dark Magician. "Dark Magician you know me, we are not intruders. Please stand aside and let us leave in peace, we won't reveal the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle, you can trust me. I know you can." He told the monster who lowered his sceptre much to the shock of the man.

"Impossible, the Dark Magician in ancient times only obeyed the Pharaoh gives heed to this youth. But that can only mean, this boy is the chosen one. The prophecy comes to pass." He thought as the Dark Magician glowed brightly and both were back in Pegasus' room. "Forgive me for my intrusion into your mind, I did not realise you were the one the ancient scriptures spoke of. In my search for a thief I instead found the worthiest, one fated to unlock all the magic. The theft of Pegasus' Millennium Eye is but the first sign that evil once again walks the Earth bringing madness in its wake. As in ancient times, chaos once again threatens to envelop the unsuspecting world, and only he who solved the Millennium Puzzle can save it."

"What do you mean, is there anything else you can tell me about this?" Yugi asked as the man began walking down the stairs.

"Take great care, be on your guard. Because the thief who stole Pegasus' Millennium Item will also come seeking yours." He told the boy.

"Wait I have a lot more questions, who are you?" Yugi asked as the man began to vanish in a flash of light.

"My name is Shadi and I am certain we will meet once again, in the meantime stay true to your destiny. Remember the fate of the world rests on your shoulders." He answered leaving Yugi alone in the tower stunned at what he had just learned.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	38. Chapter 38

The Wrath of Rebecca

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Hey, Mokuba, Kaiba we're back." Daisuke called as she and the others ran back onto the balcony over to the brothers and Bakura. "And I see you're doing alright as well." She added smiling at the white-haired boy.

"Oh yes. I'm alright." He replied and she nodded as Yugi caught up to everyone out of breath.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Kaiba asked them. "Can we get off this island now or not?"

"We can, Pegasus kept his word and released my grandpa's soul." Yugi answered and the elder Kaiba brother nodded before they all saw Croquet walking over to them with Hatori.

"Yugi, Miss Wheeler." He said. Daisuke and Joey ran over to their father and hugged him tightly and he wrapped one arm around Daisuke's shoulder and placed his other hand on Joey's head.

"How's Uncle Max?" Daisuke asked him softly.

"The doctors still don't know what's wrong with him. But before we leave the island, Croquet?" Hatori said looking to the man with a nod and he returned the nod.

"Due to his illness Mr Pegasus will not be able to attend. But besides his grandfather's soul being released, Yugi Muto has been awarded this." He held up a small box holding a card which was of an angel holding her hands to her heart and between her hands she held a bright orb of light.

"What is it?" Yugi asked taking the card gently.

"It's called the Ties of Friendship. Hand painted by Mr Pegasus himself, it's the only one of its kind, I was instructed to give it to Yugi Muto personally, you are now officially the King of Games." He answered before taking out an envelope from his suit pocket. "And this envelope contains the three-million-dollar cash prize you won in your duel with Daisuke Wheeler."

"Go ahead Daisuke, it's yours. Just like I promised." Yugi told her with a smile and she nodded taking the envelope gently.

"You're the best Yug, thanks." She said looking at the envelope. "I did it, Serenity." She whispered as Joey hugged her legs with his own smile.

Croquet then coughed into his hand making everyone turn to him and saw him holding a briefcase in his hands, most had confused expressions but Hatori knew what that briefcase was.

"I'm sorry to mention this now Miss Wheeler. But because of his illness and a previous arrangement, I've been told to deliver this to you as well." Croquet said handing the briefcase to Daisuke who held it in her hand.

"What's in it?" she asked as her father sighed and ruffled her hair gently.

"The stuff you will need to know about everything you own. And what you will need to learn as the heir." He explained.

"What do you mean dad?" Joey asked him as the others all looked at the family as Hatori took a breath before he continued.

"They don't know when Max will be better. And Max said before that if he ever became incapacitated that you should be given the start of what you will need to know." He explained making his daughter look at him with shocked eyes.

"What?" she whispered glancing down at her brother who also had a shocked look.

"Yes, Madam Wheeler, per his request all documents that you will need to sign as well as everything else you will need to start is in the briefcase. If Mr. Pegasus wakes up and is feeling better, he said he will contact you and help you with everything you need to know. The contents of the briefcase are just a precaution."

"Right. Thank you Croquet." She said softly and the man bowed to her slightly.

"Of course, Madam. Now it's a long trip back to the mainland. If you want to leave, you might want to do it soon Master Hatori." He said and Hatori nodded.

"Understood. Everyone gather your things, we'll leave shortly." He said and everyone nodded walking off and soon they had all boarded Hatori's helicopter on the rooftop and on one side sat Tea, Bakura Joey, Yugi and Tristan and the other side was Mokuba, Hatori, Kaiba and Daisuke who held the briefcase in her arms before she yawned and laid her head on Seto's shoulder.

"Wake me up when we get home." She mumbled and everyone shared a smile except Kaiba who was fighting down his blush.

"Nobody say a word." Kaiba grumbled out making the others all smile at him.

"We'd never say a thing, big brother." Joey said with a teasing grin only to yelp when Kaiba kicked his shin.

"Don't you start twerp." He replied and Joey rubbed his shin while glaring at Kaiba.

"Boys behave." Hatori told them both with a small smile as the others all shared a laugh.

Bakura stopped laughing and held his hands in his pockets and smirked slightly. "Yugi won the tournament and has kept his puzzle, Daisuke has her prize money, but I have the real prize. The Millennium Eye, and soon I'll have them all including Yugi's puzzle." He thought a sadistic glint in his eyes.

A few days later, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea and Daisuke had all gotten out from school and were heading to the hospital to pick up Yugi's grandfather now that he was cleared to leave. "Grandpa!" Yugi cheered running into his grandfather's arms once he saw him in the main lobby.

"Yugi, my boy. You saved me." He said softly holding his grandson as the others shared a happy smile with Tea wiping a tear from her eye.

Soon the group were all walking to the Kame Shop and were telling Solomon about the Duellist Kingdom. "So, you saved me and became the champion, I'm impressed Yugi." He said making the boy smile.

"Yeah that's right. But he couldn't have done it without all of our help." Daisuke added with a smile as she finished her soda can she and Tristan had bought a few minutes ago.

"So, I see. It seems you've gotten a lot better since I last saw you duel." Solomon praised and she grinned.

"Yep." She chirped making her friends chuckle.

"Yo gramps, maybe you should head home and rest. You did get out of the hospital after all." Joey said to Solomon who chuckled.

"Not at all I'm fit as a fiddle." He said as he began doing some stretches. "See what I mean, I feel twenty years young…." He was cut off when everyone heard a pop and he groaned falling to one knee. "Oh, maybe not that young." He said as Yugi kneeled to help his grandfather back up.

"Hey!" a voice shouted making everyone turn to see a young girl around the same age as Joey with blonde hair done up in pigtails standing outside the Kame Shop, a large trolley filled with luggage and in the girl's arm was a teddy bear.

"What in the world?" Yugi whispered.

"Who is that?" Joey asked as his cheeks began turning bright pink, nobody but Tea and Daisuke noticed this but they both shared a grin.

"Do you guys know her?" Daisuke asked Yugi and Solomon but they both shook their heads as the girl walked over pulling the trolley behind her.

"Hello," Solomon greeted the girl who pointed at him.

"Tell me are you Solomon Muto?" she asked him.

"That's right. And who might you be?" he asked back and the girl smiled.

"Who might I be? I might be Rebecca and I might have just arrived here in town and I might have been waiting for you to show up, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know." The girl said waving her finger at the old man.

"Lady?" Yugi whispered before the girl got right in his face.

"That's right. Are you saying I'm not a lady buster?" she asked him with a glare.

"Wait a minute, what's a little girl like you doing travelling all by herself it's dangerous." Daisuke said to the girl with a concerned look.

"Oh yeah well I can take care of myself, besides I've got Teddy to protect me. Isn't that right Teddy?" the girl now known as Rebecca cooed to her teddy bear.

"She talks to the bear!?" Tristan yelped in surprise.

"I think it's cute." Joey chirped and everyone gave him a look.

"Anyway, Rebecca what is it exactly that you want from me?" Solomon asked the girl.

"My card back, give it back." She answered and demanded at the same time.

"Beg your pardon?" Solomon asked her confused.

"You've got my Blue Eyes White Dragon card now give it back to me." Rebecca answered holding her hand out shocking everyone. "You heard me give me my Blue Eyes White Dragon card."

"Um…there's a slight problem with that." Tea said as she and the others thought back to when Kaiba tore up Solomon's Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Yeah a slight problem called Seto Kaiba." Daisuke mumbled rubbing her forehead sensing an oncoming migraine.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is an ultra-rare and powerful card; it belongs in the hands of only a true champion. And I Rebecca am a true champion; I've travelled all over the world and beaten many top duellists while you were away. Isn't that right Teddy?" she said before holding her teddy bear tightly.

"You've beaten top duellists all over the world?" Solomon asked her.

"That's right, I'm the best in America." Rebecca boasted with a bright smile.

"Aren't you a little young?" Tea asked her.

"I'm eight." She chirped.

"Inches tall." Tristan muttered. "You really shouldn't tell lies little girl." He then told Rebecca.

"Wait a minute. It may not be a lie. I remember reading an article before we left for the Duellist Kingdom, a prodigy who was becoming a major sensation." Yugi said as Rebecca nodded her head proudly.

"You sure about this?" Daisuke asked leaning down to her friend. "I'm not one to judge, but this all seems a bit too convenient if ya ask me."

"Do you doubt my duelling credentials?" Rebecca asked with a glare and Daisuke returned the glare.

"No. Besides I have my own credentials, I placed second in the Duellist Kingdom Tournament, I also defeated Seto Kaiba twice on that island." She said proudly.

"That's true but the first time doesn't count since you were both using his experimental duel disk tech." Tristan reminded, her making her give him a look.

"And whose side are you on buster?" She asked him and he sheepishly chuckled leaning away from the girl.

"Oh, I heard all about that. First place in the Duellist Kingdom Tournament went to Yugi Muto, and second place went to Daisuke Wheeler, but who cares about second place. It's coming first that counts." Rebecca said and Daisuke faceplanted before getting up glaring at the girl.

"What did you say you little!?" she shouted before she took a deep breath and calmed down. "Alright let's try this again, why do you think being the champion in America gives you the right to his Blue Eyes White Dragon?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't think that, the Blue Eyes White Dragon card is mine, he stole it from me." Rebecca explained shocking everyone.

"Hold on, my grandpa would never steal a thing." Yugi defended stepping forward with a small frown.

"Well there are only four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in the world, Kaiba has three of them and mine is missing." Rebecca said.

"What's with you kid, you're not making any sense." Daisuke said holding her hand to her face.

"That Blue Eyes White Dragon card is mine, and if you won't give it back to me then I demand the right to duel for it." Rebecca said.

"Hold on Rebecca you don't understand." Yugi said trying to make the girl listen but she huffed turning away.

"Yes, I do, your gramps is scared. He doesn't want to duel with me." She said.

"That's not it at all. He's not afraid to duel you, it's just that card is well…" Yugi tried to explain but he fumbled over his words.

"I've had enough of your excuses. Duel me old man!" she shouted pointing her finger at Solomon. "Solomon Muto, I challenge you to a duel, and if I win this duel you will give my card back to me."

"What does it take to get through that thick skull of yours?" Tristan asked.

"To the arena." Rebecca said before holding her teddy up in front of her. "I will eat you alive, grrr!" she growled pretending to be the bear.

"Ya know I know just the guy to help us with a duelling arena." Daisuke said taking out her phone and dialling a number and soon the group were at Kaiba Land. "Thanks, so much for helping us out here Mokuba." She said to the boy hugging him as the group met up with him at the entrance to a Duelling Arena.

"Well we do owe you guys one." Mokuba replied with a smile.

"Yeah, tell Seto thanks as well." Daisuke said as Rebecca pushed past everyone.

"Come on, let's get this duel started." She cheered and Mokuba blinked.

"Trust me she's a little obsessed at the moment." Joey muttered to the boy. "Don't worry she'll come around." He chirped with a silly grin.

"Uh sure…" Mokuba replied before he walked off and soon the others were in the empty duel arena.

"Nice place, a little small though." Rebecca said before turning to Solomon. "Now then are you ready to duel old man?" she asked and Solomon nodded.

"Wait a moment grandpa, you just got released from the hospital this morning. If anyone is going to duel her, it'll be me." Yugi spoke up shocking his friends only for Rebecca to smile.

"How fitting, Yugi Muto the Duellist Kingdom Champion against me Rebecca, the greatest champion in America. A true clash of titans, of course it's still ordinary him versus genius me, isn't that right Teddy?" she cooed hugging her Teddy.

"Yeah he doesn't stand a chance." She growled for the bear again as she walked off to one side.

"I can't tell if she's full of herself or totally nuts." Daisuke grumbled.

"Maybe a bit of both." Tea replied to her friend. "Yugi be careful." She told him and he nodded.

"I will be." He replied before moving to the other side and both duel platforms extended out onto the arena.

"Now are you sure you want to go through with this Yugi, you're up against a genius you know." Rebecca said to him.

"I'm sure." He replied.

"Alright well just so you know it would be a lot easier to just give me the card right now." Rebecca said. "Isn't that right Teddy?" she asked.

"Yup yup, he's nothing against you Rebecca."

"Ugh she is still doing this?" Daisuke groaned with a sweat drop forming.

"Who is this Rebecca and why does she think that I stole her card?" Solomon thought to himself trying to understand just who this girl was.

"It's your turn." Yugi told Rebecca who nodded.

"And for my first brilliant move, Witch of the Black Forest in Attack mode." She said playing a card and the monster appeared. It had shoulder length purple hair, a third eye on its forehead, long flowing black robes and an Attack of 1100 and a Defence of 1200.

"That card…" Solomon whispered as old memories resurfaced briefly. "An unusual opening gambit."

"No kidding, it's not that strong of a card. Why would she play that?" Daisuke asked rubbing her chin while Yugi went through the same thoughts.

"He thinks really slowly Teddy, do you think he'll ever play a card?" Rebecca asked making Yugi sigh as he drew a card.

"Celtic Guardian, in Attack mode!" he announced and his monster appeared on the field. "Attack the Witch!" he commanded, his monster nodded and lunged swinging down its sword and destroying Rebecca's monster taking her life-points down to 1700.

"Oh no, that mean old Yugi destroyed my worthless witch. Whatever shall I do?" Rebecca asked before leaning into her teddy. "What's that Teddy? Oh, yay that's right. When the Witch of the Black Forest is sent to the graveyard, I get to pick any monster I want that has up to 1500 Defence points, and I get to shuffle my deck too." She said with a cheer making everyone scratch their heads.

Rebecca picked her card before she began shuffling her deck and began looking at her hand. "Well I'm waiting, are you going to play or what?"

"Hey, don't interrupt me when I'm thinking!" she shouted making Yugi flinch. "Now let's see decisions decisions." She cooed.

"That girl can drive you mad in a hurry." Tea said as Rebecca picked a card.

"Oh, I guess I'm stuck with this one, oh well. Sangan in Attack Mode." She said summoning a monster that resembled a giant ball of fur, it had three eyes, sharp teeth and short arms and legs and only 1000 Attack points and 600 Defence points.

"Well he won't be around for long, Celtic Guardian attack!" Yugi shouted and his monster destroyed Sangan with ease sending Rebecca's life-points down to 1300.

"Oh no that mean old Yugi is bullying me, he's destroying all my cute innocent monsters!" she whined making Yugi groan.

"I'm not bullying you I'm just playing the game. Give me a break!" he shouted over to her.

"And now he's yelling at me too!"

"I'm not yelling at you!" he replied with a frustrated expression as Rebecca listened to her teddy again.

"We haven't lost just yet Teddy? If Sangan goes to the graveyard I can draw a new monster? I understand that." She said with a smile.

"Something's fishy about all of this." Daisuke said. "And it's not the fact she's acting like this."

"What do you mean sis?" Joey asked looking at her confused. "Seems to me that Rebecca's a little eccentric, but aren't all geniuses like that?"

"Rebecca's strategy is strangely familiar to me." Solomon thought watching the duel closely as Rebecca smirked.

"Now the kid gloves are off, I play this card, Tribute to the Doomed." She said placing the Magic card on her console. "When I discard one card, I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters." She explained discarding one card from her hand before a large number of bandages rose out of the ground wrapping around Yugi's Celtic Guardian before a giant hand dragged it down into the ground destroying it. "Celtic Guardian went bye bye."

"Don't tell me that dumb airheaded persona was nothing but a ruse." Daisuke groaned shaking her head in disbelief.

"Now to finish my turn I play one card in Defence mode." Rebecca chirped playing a card face down.

"Alright Rebecca, it's my turn and I'll attack with the Summoned Skull!" Yugi replied summoning his monster to the field and it growled lowly before crackling with lightning.

"Big mistake Yugi, the card I played was the Millennium Shield." Rebecca said with a smirk flipping over the monster and a large red and gold shield appeared on the field.

"The Millennium Shield?" Yugi gasped seeing the shield's Defence points were 3000.

"That's right and your Summoned Skull is weaker than my monster." Rebecca chirped as Summoned Skull launched it's lightning only for it to bounce off the shield. "So, you lose 500 life-points." She cheered as Yugi's life-points dropped to 1500.

"Hey that little squirt can actually duel." Joey said shocked. "Now I know she's the one for me." He added dreamily only to yelp as Daisuke slammed her fist into her brother's skull.

"You're too young to be thinking of things like that so cut it out." She growled to him as he rubbed the bump forming on his head.

"Wait I know that card." Solomon thought as more memories resurfaced. "It was at an archaeological dig so many years ago that I had nearly forgotten. But card for card my friend Professor Hawkins and I played this exact same duel."

"Why are you so surprised that I won that last encounter, I told you I was a child prodigy, this duel has been easy so far." Rebecca said with a smirk. "Now I play another Magic card, Ring of Magnetism."

"Why would she play that card?" Yugi thought watching as four magnets appeared around the Millennium Shield and an electric current began passing through the four magnets as the shield's defence points dropped by 500. "Doing that weakens its defensive power."

"Aw look at poor old Yugi, he's confused Teddy." Rebecca cooed. "So, what're you going to do about it?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I'm going to pass this turn." Yugi told her after drawing his next card.

"Ah I see, a wait and see approach. Well while he can't think of a move I can, Cannon Soldier in Attack mode." She said summoning a monster that was a machine with two legs, arms and a giant cannon slung over its shoulder. The machine beeped as it looked over at Yugi who saw it had 1400 Attack points and 1300 Defence points.

"Be very careful Yugi!" Solomon shouted making the others look at him. "If she sacrifices a monster next, she can deal direct damage to Yugi's life-points." He explained.

"She won't get a chance, because Summoned Skull is about to blow her soldier away." Daisuke said.

"Let's hope so otherwise that monster is going to do a lot of damage." Tristan said.

"Summoned Skull Attack, Lightning Strike!" Yugi commanded and his monster gathered more energy.

"What a waste, just watch what happens." Rebecca chirped as Summoned Skull launched the lightning at Cannon Soldier only for everyone but Rebecca to be shocked when the attack was redirected to her Millennium Shield and she cackled. "All my monsters are safe thanks to the Ring of Magnetism; it draws all your attacks to my Millennium Shield."

"A stand off then, her shield's Defence points are equal to Summoned Skull's Attack points. I have to break through somehow." Yugi thought.

"Now it's time for this duel to get even better." Rebecca chirped drawing a card and she smirked. "Oh cool, the Shadow Ghoul, this little baby will come in handy a little later." She thought. "But for now, I'll summon another Witch of the Black Forest." The monster appeared on the field beside Cannon Soldier. "But she won't be around for long, because I sacrifice her to power up Cannon Soldier." She continued as her witch vanished in a flash of light. "Cannon Soldier you got her energy now attack Yugi's life-points." She commanded.

The Cannon Soldier beeped and fired a blast directly at Yugi who covered himself from the blast and his life-points dropped to 1100. "Wow she's good, she must have learned from someone just as good as you Gramps." Joey said.

"Joey, I think you may be right." Solomon replied.

"My grandfather taught me all I know, and he's so much better than a Muto could ever be." Rebecca said drawing another card.

"Your grandfather?" Yugi asked.

"Is what I suspect true. Rebecca what's your last name?" Solomon asked and she smirked.

"Took you long enough to ask. I am Rebecca Hawkings, granddaughter to Professor Arthur Hawkings. The man you stole the Blue Eyes White Dragon from and whose friendship you betrayed." She said.

"That's insane, Solomon would never do anything like that." Daisuke said and the others nodded. "You're crazy Rebecca, I'm sure there's another explanation for this."

"I don't want to hear anymore lies. It's time to take back my Grandfather's card and to crush Yugi." Rebecca said with a frown.

"Oh boy this girl is one of those. Yugi looks like you'll need to beat her and knock some sense into her." Daisuke said and he nodded.

"I know. I just hope that I can." He thought looking over at Rebecca who was once again talking to Teddy.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	39. Chapter 39

The Ties of Friendship

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Listen to me Rebecca, I'm only going to say this one more time. My grandpa didn't steal your Blue Eyes White Dragon." Yugi said trying to get through to the girl, only for her to stomp her foot angrily.

"Liar! He did steal it, the Blue Eyes White Dragon card was my grandpa's favourite and he stole it, you won't get away with this you thieves!" she shouted to both Yugi and Solomon.

"She's as stubborn as a mule, that's for sure." Tristan muttered as Tea and Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Rebecca please, there is a story you need to hear. It's about how I met your grandfather Professor Arthur Hawkins, and the danger we faced together." Solomon said to the young girl.

"In other words, more of your lies, I won't hear it!" she said stubbornly looking away from him.

"No, its true, and it was one of the more harrowing experiences I've had in my entire life." The girl huffed and turned to the old man. "It happened years ago, but it's an adventure I'll never forget. I travelled to Egypt to take part in an archaeological dig, a brand-new discovery had been made not far from the Great Pyramids. We all wondered what Ancient Egyptian secrets would soon be unearthed. The desert was hotter and drier than I had anticipated, so it was fortunate I made a friend, your grandfather. In his field of archaeology, he was seen as a radical thinker."

"How come?" Tea asked the old man interested in the story as were the others.

"His theories. He believed that Duel Monsters may have played a mysterious part in Egyptian history, am I right Rebecca?" Solomon asked looking at the girl who looked away holding her teddy close.

"Hold on, I'm confused how can a card game be important in Ancient Egypt?" Joey asked scratching his head.

"He studied ancient hieroglyphs. One word that he discovered that kept turning up over and over again, and that one word was duel." Solomon answered. "Using the word duel, he began to work toward a new interpretation of Egyptian history, and he came to an astonishing conclusion."

"Which was?" Daisuke asked.

"That the Ancient Egyptians must have played a game similar to the Duel Monsters game we play today, only with higher stakes." Solomon answered. "But when he revealed his findings to his colleagues, they ridiculed him calling his theories nothing but wild fantasy. No matter the ridicule he faced, he continued his research with me helping him as best I could. In time he discovered a link between the game and the Millennium Items."

"What kind of link?" Yugi asked his grandfather.

"It's all still very mysterious Yugi.' He answered.

"So, the stories I heard were true." Yugi muttered to himself looking at his deck.

"And your Blue Eyes White Dragon, that's where you got it from. He gave it to you?" Tea asked Solomon.

"That's right." He said.

"Liar!" Rebecca shouted, shaking her head. "You were never his friend, my grandfather would never give you his Blue Eyes White Dragon, you stole it, I know you did!"

"I couldn't have Rebecca, because at that precise moment the tomb began to cave in around us." Solomon said shocking everyone.

"The tomb caved in?" Rebecca asked her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, and we thought we were lost, but luckily we managed to survive the initial cave in however we were trapped and began to fear that the pharaoh's tomb would become our own. We consumed what little food we had with us, soon nothing was left but a canteen of water enough for only one person. Arthur then suggested we duel to keep our minds off the situation we were in, and we also decided to duel for the last of the water we had left. When our duel began, Arthur's first monster he played was the Witch of the Black Forest, does that sound familiar Rebecca?" Solomon said looking at the girl who was quiet.

"The same card that she played when the duel began." Yugi said.

"That's right, your grandfather taught you how to duel didn't he?" Solomon asked Rebecca.

"Never mind the duel get on with the story." Tea told him eager to hear the rest.

"No more lies!" Rebecca shouted before anyone could say anything. "Why should I believe him, he could be making the whole story up!"

"Mr Muto doesn't lie." Tea said putting her hands on her hips frowning at the girl.

"Yeah and some of us want to know how this story ends." Tristan said.

"No let the duel continue. I believe it's Yugi's turn now." Solomon said.

"We know that, why don't you butt out of this and let us settle this old man!" Rebecca told him with a frown.

"As you wish." The old man replied calmly.

"Good I'll get back to kicking Yugi's butt." The girl said.

"Well one thing's for certain, Rebecca may have learned duelling from Arthur, but she never learned manners from him." Solomon said while Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"And you're just now finding this out?" she asked causing the old man to sheepishly scratch his cheek absentmindedly while Yugi drew his next card.

"Maybe this will teach her some manners. I summon Catapult Turtle in Attack mode." He said and his monster appeared on the field. "With this card I can sacrifice any monster on my field and when I do, I am then able to deduct half of the sacrificed monster's Attack power from your life-points."

"Big deal, I'm not scared." Rebecca scoffed with a frown.

"You will be when I use my next card, Brain Control!" Yugi said showing his next card causing Rebecca's eyes to widen. "This card let's me take control of any monster on your side of the field for one turn. Millennium Shield come to me!" he ordered as the giant brain appeared on the field its hands reaching out grabbing the shield and pulling it over to Yugi's side of the field setting it on Catapult Turtle's launching ramp.

"Oh no!" Rebecca wailed.

"Now then Catapult Turtle, launch the Millennium Shield!" Yugi shouted, his monster fired the shield sending it into the air where it exploded. "And with your defence gone, Summoned Skull destroy Cannon Soldier with Lightning Strike!" he ordered, his monster growled and unleashed its lightning blast hitting Cannon Soldier taking Rebecca's life-points down to 200.

"No, it's not fair! This isn't over yet Yugi, I'm going to get you and your thieving grandfather!" Rebecca promised angrily before she calmed down and slightly smirked. "Tch he's not as dumb as I thought, I can see why he won the Duellist Kingdom Tournament, but he's never been up against a genius before. Right now, I have six crummy monsters in my Graveyard, not quite enough yet." She thought looking at her hand to see what cards she held while drawing her next card, upon seeing what it was she grinned.

"Oh, I don't like that look on her face." Tristan said as Rebecca began cheering.

"Look at the card we drew Teddy." She said showing the card to her teddy bear.

"Bravo, bravo Rebecca." She said pretending to be the teddy bear speaking as she smirked at Yugi.

"Victory is mine. I play the card Judgement Blaster!" she said.

"What's that card do?" Yugi asked the girl who chuckled.

"Judgement Blaster allows me to discard five cards from my hand, and in exchange…" she trailed off as a sphere of purple energy appeared in the centre of the field before it washed over Yugi's side wiping out his two monsters. "I get to clear your entire field. And that's not all because now I summon my favourite monster…behold the Shadow Ghoul!"

"The Shadow Ghoul?" Joey yelped. "Didn't you and Yugi deal with that thing against the Paradox Brothers?" he asked Daisuke who nodded with a frown as the ghoulish monster appeared on the field with 1600 Attack points and 1300 Defence points.

"We did, but that was when it was fused with the labyrinth wall. We didn't fight against it on its own." She replied.

"And check out this loveable guy's special ability, for each of the lame monsters in my Graveyard he gains 100 Attack points." Rebecca explained shocking everyone.

"For each monster?" Tea asked.

"I lost count, how many monsters did she send to the Graveyard?" Joey asked Tristan.

"I think it's eleven." Tristan answered and Joey blinked and held his hands out.

"One hundred…two hundred…" he began counting slowly using his fingers to help him.

"Eleven hundred." Tea told him with a small frown.

"Hey, I'm only eight years old, give me a break why don't ya!?" Joey replied with a pout.

"Well with an attitude like that she'll never like you." Daisuke muttered to herself as her brother continued pouting.

"Shadow Ghoul now has an attack power of 2700." Rebecca announced proudly as her ghoul grumbled awaiting orders.

"Are you saying you sacrificed eleven monsters just so you could use their energy to power up your Shadow Ghoul?" Yugi asked.

"You're just now catching onto my master plan; you've got to think faster than that." Rebecca answered with a mocking smirk.

"Rebecca…" he sighed softly. "Duel monsters isn't about tossing aside all your best monsters, they each have their own abilities and demands their own kind of respect…"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Rebecca shouted cutting off Yugi. "Why don't you can it with the speeches, what would a family of thieves know about duelling? I learned my duelling strategies from a master, my grandfather. Duel Monsters aren't real, they're just ink on cards what's there to respect?" she asked glaring at both Yugi and Solomon.

"That's not how Arthur saw it." Yugi's grandpa muttered.

"Rebecca knows the strategies and tactics of Duel Monsters, but she's never found the Heart of the Cards, if anyone can teach her a lesson about that it'll probably be me." Yugi thought sharing a nod with his grandfather.

"Stop stalling Yugi, I didn't come here for a nap I came here to duel!" Rebecca shouted angrily. Yugi drew a card and looked at his hand.

"I'll set a monster in defence mode." He said as a square on his field began glowing causing his opponent to smirk and draw her next card.

"What you think I lack in respect I make up for in talent, I drew a magic card Stop Defence." She said showing the card, Yugi gasped as his monster was forced into Attack position and everyone saw it was the Dark Magician.

"She's forced his monster into Attack mode." Tristan said worried.

"And now Shadow Ghoul attack, Green Vapour Shroud!" Rebecca shouted. Her ghoul growled as all the eyes on its body began glowing green before firing beams at the Dark Magician destroying it and Yugi's life-points dropped to 800.

"Mr Muto, Yugi's getting creamed this couldn't be how your duel with Professor Hawkins went, right?" Trista asked Solomon.

"Actually, this duel is happening exactly as it did back then, however the outcome my yet surprise you." He answered as Yugi drew his next card.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light, that will keep you at bay for three turns Rebecca." He said as the magical swords fell from the sky surrounding Rebecca's side of the field.

"Well that's really irritating, but if that's what's gonna happen then I'll pass this turn." She said with a casual smirk.

"Sheesh, nothing's phasing this girl." Joey said slightly unnerved with how easily she was brushing off Yugi's moves.

"I can play this card," Yugi said drawing another card before playing it. "Monster Reborn to bring back the Dark Magician." His magician appeared on the field while Rebecca stroked her teddy bear with a smile.

"He's trying to reconsolidate his forces while I'm prevented from attacking Teddy, but that won't save him." She cooed drawing her next card. "I'll play my next card in Defence mode and I'll tell him what it is since there's nothing he can do to stop me, another Cannon Soldier." She cheered as her monster appeared and Yugi frowned.

"She wants me to attack, but I can't let that Cannon Soldier get a shot off." He thought. "Dark Magician attack!" he ordered, his magician nodded unleashing a magical blast destroying Cannon Soldier and Rebecca smirked as she put the card in the Graveyard pile.

"Thank you Yugi, you've just raised my Shadow Ghoul's Attack by another hundred points." She cheered as her monsters Attack points climbed to 2800.

"No matter what card Yugi draws next that Shadow Ghoul's more power than ever, Rebecca's strategy seems to be working, maybe she is a genius." Tristan said.

"Don't count Yug out yet, he has to have a plan or something," Daisuke said confidently.

"I understand now, you're using the Swords of Revealing Light to stall for time hoping for some special card to come up, but that isn't going to happen is it Teddy, not when my Shadow Ghoul can attack again. I'll pass this turn too, but next time when my Ghoul is free to Attack, I'll wipe you out." Rebecca said with a smirk as the Swords of Revealing Light vanished and her Shadow Ghoul growled in freedom.

Solomon watched quietly remembering his duel with his friend Arthur as Yugi drew his next card, a familiar expression on his face. "What's the matter Yugi, didn't get the card you need?" Rebecca asked with a mocking smile.

Yugi looked at the card he drew a bit longer before he put it back down on his deck before placing his hand on it. "I surrender, Rebecca."

"What!?" Joey, Tristan and Tea shouted in disbelief while Daisuke and Solomon were silent.

"You can't just give up Yugi, you could have beaten her!" Joey shouted to his friend.

"You mean I win?" Rebecca asked her eyes wide with joy.

"Yes, you win." Yugi said with a small smile as Rebecca cheered and began celebrating with her teddy bear as her platform docked back against the wall and she ran over to Solomon.

"I won give me my card back old man!" she demanded and Solomon sighed before he took out the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Rebecca gasped upon seeing tape around the card to hold it together. "You ruined it, you tore it up!"

"Rebecca it wasn't me…" Solomon tried to explain.

"First you steal it then you tear it up, you're a despicable mean old man!" Rebecca shouted stomping her foot glaring at Solomon as Daisuke stepped forwards.

"Hey!" she shouted making the girl squeak and jump back. "Solomon would never destroy a card you little brat,"

"What do you know!?" Rebecca shouted, glaring at the girl.

"Rebecca behave yourself!" a stern elderly voice said making the girl turn around and the others looked up to see an old man walking out of the corridor to the arena.

"Grandpa!?" Rebecca yelped in shock to see her grandfather.

"Arthur, is it really you?" Solomon asked looking up at his friend with a smile.

"It's been a long time Solomon, I do hope my precocious granddaughter hasn't caused you too much trouble, can you forgive her?" Arthur asked walking past the group over to Yugi who was still by his side of the duel arena.

"For what?" his granddaughter asked.

"Rebecca did you know that Yugi was the winner of your duel?" Arthur asked her.

"No, Grandpa I won!" the girl shouted running over after Arthur.

"Yugi you're just like your grandfather, you're a generous young man and a very fine duellist." Arthur said to Yugi with a smile as he took the top card off Yugi's deck and smiled. "I knew it." He turned to face Yugi and his granddaughter. "Rebecca have a look at this card, it's a card called Soul Release." He showed the card which was of a beautiful woman with sparkling colours around her. "If Yugi had played this card in the final turn, you would have been defeated for certain, with Soul Release Yugi could have freed up to five cards from his Graveyard, or yours, do you realise what this means?" he asked her.

"My Shadow Ghoul would have lost its Attack points leaving it with only 2300…" Rebecca whispered her eyes widening as she realised what would happen. "He then would have been able to beat me. But then why did you surrender?" she asked the boy.

"Yugi wanted to show you that there was much more to duelling then winning and losing, he wanted you to see that the way to the Heart of the Cards is through your own heart. After that tomb collapsed and we bet our last drop of water on that duel, Solomon also sacrificed a victory to save my life." Arthur explained shocking everyone. "I was weak, overcome by the heat, by surrendering the duel Solomon allowed me to drink the last of the water allowing us both to make it out of there."

"No way…" Rebecca whispered as her grandfather kneeled looking her in the eyes with a warm smile.

"There's more, while I did send any number of monsters to the Graveyard to bring the Shadow Ghoul to its ultimate power, but I never failed to honour those monsters for their sacrifice. In their own way, they were important to me just as much as the Shadow Ghoul was, even more than the monsters a duelist must always respect their opponent. In Solomon's case, I felt such respect and gratitude I gave him my Blue Eyes White Dragon card." Arthur said.

"Yeah and he showed his respect by ripping it up." Rebecca said making the others all share a sigh.

"It was damaged Arthur, forgive me." Solomon said holding the Blue Eyes White Dragon in his hands.

"That doesn't matter Solomon, what matters is that you kept it as a token of our friendship. You valued the card not for its rarity, but for it represents the bond between us." Arthur said. "Now do you understand Rebecca, great duels can create bonds of friendship that last a lifetime because the cards are about heart."

"My heart?" Rebecca asked.

"The heart of every duellist, and the Heart of the Cards that's what Yugi was trying to show you." He answered with a smile and his granddaughter frowned.

"Yugi I'm sorry…" she apologised sadly holding her teddy bear close.

"It's ok Rebecca." Yugi replied with a smile.

"You mean you forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course, here take this card." He said handing her the Ties of Friendship card he got from the Duelist Kingdom.

"The Tied of Friendship?" she asked taking the card.

"Yeah I want you to have it." Yugi told her causing the others to smile at the sight.

"Oh, before I forget, you my dear, you wouldn't happen to be Hatori's daughter, would you?" Arthur asked shocking Daisuke and Joey.

"Eh, you know our dad?" they both asked him.

"Yes, we met on a dig a few years okay, he spoke of you very fondly. I was wondering how he was doing." Arthur answered.

"He's doing great sir, now I think I know why I remember your last name. Dad probably mentioned you after one of his digs or teaching lectures he did." Daisuke said with a smile.

"Well let your father know I said hello." Arthur told the two siblings who nodded before Joey looked at Rebecca.

"So, Rebecca, think you and I could have a duel? Maybe you can give me some tips?" he asked with an eager smile causing Rebecca to giggle.

"Maybe, but I think grandpa and I have to get going. Maybe another time, see ya around shrimp." She chirped with a wink as she and her grandfather walked away with Solomon as the two old men caught up as Joey gaped at her.

"Shrimp?" he whined. "Man, so not fair, I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet." Tristan patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, all girls come around eventually. Ya just gotta wait for the right moment." He advised before Tea and Daisuke elbowed him in the sides hard.

"What's that supposed to mean ya idiot?" Daisuke growled grabbing him by the ear as he yelped and tried to escape her grip while everyone backed away knowing not to anger an angry Daisuke.

The end of the chapter

Read and review.


	40. Chapter 40

Legendary Heroes Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Mr Kaiba…eh…uh welcome back sir," one of the Big Five greeted Kaiba as he and his brother entered the board room of Kaiba Corp.

"What a surprise." Another said nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure it is you treacherous snakes. You see I know all about your partnership with Pegasus, and the scheme you had to take over my corporation." Kaiba said clenching his fists keeping his anger in check for now.

"That's right, what you did was really messed up. Working with that creep, hoping to get rid of my brother and me. You guys are sick." Mokuba spoke up remembering how he was kidnapped on the Duelist Kingdom Island and had his soul looked away for a while until Daisuke freed him.

"You're all fired, and I suggest you leave before I really lose my temper and take more than just your jobs." Kaiba ordered glaring holes right through each of the Big Five.

"But let us explain…"

"Don't test me you slime." Kaiba retorted cutting the man off quickly.

"Seto if you just let us speak, you'll understand why we did what we did." The member of the Big Five said.

"That I doubt!" Kaiba snapped as another member of the five adjusted his glasses.

"The sole reason we formed this so-called alliance with Master…I uh mean Mr Pegasus was to rescue you." He explained as the other member sat down in his chair.

"Yes, Johnson is absolutely right. Pegasus was the one who wanted your company and we thought that if we had some sort of phony alliance with him it would lead us to you." He said.

"You expect us to believe that, Gansley?" Mokuba asked with a small frown.

"Seto, we had no intention of taking over KaibaCorp. In fact, we had been waiting for your stamp of approval on our latest product, it's your Virtual Pod, we've readied it for market distribution." Gansely told Kaiba.

"You have? Impressive. But don't think that means you're all off the hook." Kaiba told the five.

"Yeah you tell him." Mokuba said as the two walked out of the room missing the smirks the Big Five had.

"At last Mokuba, my Virtual Adventure Game is ready to be tested." Kaiba said as the two walked away from the board room only to stop when another door opened and a white dragon like creature with bright blue eyes stepped out of the room.

"Seto." The creature said running over to the teen and hugging him around his legs and Kaiba softly smiled for a moment.

"It's good to see you too Veemon." He said returning the hug before the Digimon stepped back.

"I'm so glad you're ok, both of you." He said before looking at Mokuba and hugging him. "And I'm glad you're alright too Mokuba."

"Thanks Vee, now maybe you can help me convince Seto not to use his new Virtual pod right now." Mokuba said as the two followed Seto to the elevator.

"What?" White Veemon questioned as the three got into the elevator and it began heading down, along the way the Kaiba brothers explained to their Digimon what had happened while on the Duelist Kingdom island and what the Big Five had told them.

"But it could be a trap, Seto." Mokuba said and the Digimon nodded.

"He's right. You don't know what the Big Five might have done to the pod while you were gone." He said.

"You're forgetting little brother; I designed each and every program in the game myself. Plus, I doubt those buffoons could mess with the programming, I hired them for their business smarts not their tech and game knowledge." Kaiba said with a small smirk.

"Still doesn't mean that they didn't try something." Veemon muttered as the elevator stopped and the three walked out following Kaiba through the lab.

"You know how long I've been waiting for this moment, now it's finally here." Kaiba said as they entered a room with the lights turning on automatically to show a large pod like chair in the centre of the room hooked up to all sorts of machines. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Looks like something a Datamon would invent in their spare time." Veemon commented watching as Kaiba got into the pod, a visor covering his upper face.

"Insert duel deck into the drive recogniser." A computerised female voice instructed as a slot on Kaiba's right side opened up, he removed his duel deck and placed it in the slot which closed. "All systems go, virtual screen closing." The pod hissed and began rotating around to face Mokuba and White Veemon as they stood beside a console.

"Get ready you two." Kaiba told them.

"Virtual screen locked, reality uplink loading." The computerised voice said.

"Big brother are you positive about this?" Mokuba asked him nervously.

"I am. Now start it up." Kaiba instructed and Mokuba nodded. "I won't be long you two, Veemon keep my brother safe until I get back."

"Don't worry I will." White Veemon said as Mokuba pulled the lever causing the pod to begin glowing.

"Be careful!" Mokuba cried to his brother.

"This mind transfer portal has certainly been smoothed out; I can hardly feel the separation from my body. Now then, let's see how the virtual world itself is." Kaiba thought as he opened his eyes and found himself floated to the ground until he landed in a crouch in the middle of a forest. "Visuals, check. Sounds, check. Life-points, check." He said looking at the duel disk which held his deck on his left wrist. "So far so good."

He walked off through the forest until he came into a clearing and he looked up to see a Two Headed King Rex which snarled at him. "Exactly as I programmed." He said with a smirk drawing a card from his deck. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" the card in his hand glowed and in a flash of light one of his three dragons appeared with a roar. "White Lightning!" he ordered his dragon which fired its attack destroying the monster easily.

As he saw the smoke clear, his eyes widened when he caught sight of a figure jumping through the trees. "The Armed Ninja, I didn't design this attack!" Kaiba shouted and his dragon fired another blast of White Lightning as the ninja tossed a card which took the blast and through the smoke came a large jar that landed before Kaiba and his dragon. "A Dragon Capture Jar, someone must have rewritten the combat protocols!" he shouted as the jar glowed and with a powerful vortex sucked Kaiba's dragon into the jar. "My Blue Eyes!" he shouted before the Armed Ninja landed and threw a net at Kaiba capturing him.

Back in the real world the pod holding Kaiba suddenly began shorting out as Kaiba let out a scream. "Seto!" Mokuba and White Veemon cried in shock as the light died down and they saw Kaiba slumped in the pod and they ran over to him.

"Seto, are you alright?" Veemon asked shaking the boy only for him not to respond. "No, his mind's trapped in the game."

"What do we do now?" Mokuba asked worried as Veemon opened the slot and removed Kaiba's deck and handed it to Mokuba while also handing him Kaiba's Digivice that had been clipped to his belt.

"We have to get out of here, before any guards show up to capture us." He told Mokuba before they both looked to a vent in the room above some machinery. "Come on let's go." He said and both began to climb to the vent, as the door to the room hissed open Veemon pulled the vent cover back on, and they crawled off.

"He's gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Gansely shouted in the boardroom on the phone with Kemo one of the thugs that served the Big Five. "Find him you grease haired idiot!"

"Relax, we don't need to find Mokuba at all, he'll come to us." Johnson said.

"What do you mean by that?' Gansley asked.

"We have Kaiba, and if Mokuba ever wants to free his brother from the Virtual World he will need to use one of the spare Virtual Pods to do so, a scenario that is highly unlikely." Johnson answered with a smirk.

Meanwhile across town taking shelter from the heavy rainfall, Daisuke, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi were in the Kame Game Shop. "Oh, I'll take this one, put it on my tab gramps." Joey chirped looking at a new card.

"Your tab is past due Joey." The old man reminded him.

"Then put it on Dai's tab." The boy said with a grin before Daisuke bobbed him on the head with her fist.

"Watch it." She warned her brother before they all looked to the door as it was pushed open and they all looked in shock to see Mokuba leaning against the door exhausted.

"Please, please help me." Mokuba begged as Daisuke and Joey laid eyes on the White Veemon beside him.

"Veemon…" Daisuke whispered her eyes wide as her heart clenched, the others all gave her varying looks, her brother looked at her with concern, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Solomon looked at her confused while Mokuba and White Veemon looked at her shocked.

After getting Mokuba and the Digimon some blankets and a hot drink, the gang listened to what they had to say. "So, you're saying the only way to rescue Kaiba is to beat the game?" Yugi asked Mokuba.

"But if those creeps reprogrammed the game to keep Kaiba trapped there how is that possible?" Tea asked the two.

"I don't know but I thought…I thought you could help." Mokuba said softly.

"Calm down Mokuba, we will. Now tell us more about this Virtual pod your brother was designing." Solomon asked gently.

"I don't know much; I was pretty young when he started it. I remember him spending countless hours working on the prototypes trying to make it perfect." He explained looking into his mug of hot coco sadly.

"Prototypes, you mean there are others?" Joey asked the boy.

"Yes, in Seto's lab, it was his dream to create the ultimate virtual adventure land but the Big Five have turned it into a nightmare." White Veemon explained clenching his fists.

"Well then, we're going to have to go there ourselves." Daisuke commented with her arms crossed making everyone look at her. "I don't know what Kaiba was thinking going into that Virtual World after just getting back home, but if he's in trouble we're gonna save him." She said with a smile making the others smile as well. "Mokuba, can you and Veemon show us where Kaiba keeps the prototypes?"

"I can." He answered making the group smile and soon everyone but Solomon were running towards Kaiba's secret lab with umbrellas in hand. "Seto didn't like anyone coming in here, but I used to sneak in all the time." Mokuba explained as he climbed over the gate before opening it for the others.

"Alright everyone, be on alert. No telling if they stationed guards here for us." Daisuke said cautiously as they made their way inside the building until they came to a room.

"Whoa, the prototype pods." Joey said seeing three pods lined up in the room, Mokuba and White Veemon ran past him towards the console.

"Let's see here." Mokuba muttered as he began powering the systems up. "Yep, it's just like the one my brother is in."

"Only three pods, it looks like some of us are staying behind." Daisuke said eyeing the pods with Yugi. "Mokuba, you're coming along right?" she asked the boy as he and the Digimon walked over to her.

"Yes, I know the most about the Virtual Adventure Land we're going into." He explained with a determined expression.

"Alright. Yugi and I are coming with you, we've got the most experience with Duel Monsters and have strong cards. We might need them." Daisuke said and Yugi nodded before she turned to the others. "Joey, Tea, Tristan you three stay here and keep an eye on our bodies while we're gone."

"Be careful big sis." Joey said hugging her tightly and she smiled returning the hug.

"We'll be fine, and we'll have Kaiba free in no time." She said as Yugi and Mokuba got into two of the pods.

"Please be careful all of you." White Veemon said. "I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Hey, I'll keep your partner safe don't worry." Daisuke said gently and the Digimon blinked before nodding and seeing Daisuke pull out a small candy bar. "Here, you'll need your strength in case something happens, you Veemon like chocolate after all." She continued softly handing the candy to the Digimon.

"Thank you, how do you know so much about my kind?" he asked her and she gained a sad expression.

"I once had a Veemon for a partner." She said softly before shaking her head. "Now isn't the time to be sad on old memories, I have to save Kaiba's butt, again." She muttered heading to the third pod. "Tristan start it up." She told the boy as the three pods closed with the visors dropping over their heads.

"Got it. Virtual Upload Now." Tristan said pulling a lever and the three pods glowed brightly before Tristan jogged over to see the three with their eyes closed. "It's all up to you guys now."

Meanwhile in the boardroom in the main KaibaCorp building the Big Five and their goons looked at the screen to see one of the buildings flaon the map flashing. "Ah Kaiba's testing lab, I told you that Mokuba would be back." Johnson said.

"But he brought Yugi Muto and the other brats with him." Gansley told him.

"No matter, once Kemo goes down and unplugs them they'll have no way for them to escape." Johnson said as Kemo and his fellow goons smirked and ran out of the room.

In the Virtual World, Yugi, Daisuke and Mokuba were walking through a forest, each with a small disc and their duel decks in the discs. "I'm glad I've got my deck with me, but this life-point count worries me. I know what happens in a video game when you lose a life, but what happens here?"

"Best not to think about it Yug, the less we do the better." Daisuke answered with a small smile before the three came to a cliff and looked down at a cemetery.

"Talk about spooky." Mokuba said as the three soon were walking through the empty cemetery, all three looking around the mist covered area.

"It's hard to believe this is all virtual and not real." Yugi said.

"No kidding, let's hurry and get out of here." Daisuke said before she stopped upon hearing a groan, turning her head slowly she let out a scream when the Armoured Zombie burst out of the ground making Yugi and Mokuba stop and turn to see the Dragon Zombie and Clown Zombie join the first monster.

"They're Duel Monsters." Yugi said his eyes wide at the realism of the monsters.

"We noticed that Yug." Daisuke replied as she drew a card from her duel disk. "So, I draw a card and I use it like I would in a normal duel, right?" she asked turning to Mokuba who nodded. "Alright, let's take them down, Flame Swordsman!" she held the card she drew up and it glowed and in a flash her swordsman appeared in front of her. "Flaming Sword of Battle!" she ordered, her swordsman's sword caught fire and it carved through the zombies in one fell swoop.

"Daisuke, those are zombie monsters." Yugi said and Daisuke gasped upon seeing the three zombies reform after being destroyed with their Attack Points being higher than they were before.

"Just like when I duelled Bonz." She said. "But good thing I know how to deal with them," she drew another card and held it up. "Go Sword and Shield, swap Attack and Defence!" the Attack of the monsters suddenly all became 0 while their Defence became what their Attack used to be, the zombies all groaned and started to deflate. "Now finish them Flame Swordsman!" she ordered, and her monster destroyed the zombies with a final swing of its sword before it returned to the card.

"Nice work Dai." Yugi congratulated and she grinned before noticing a card appear on the ground and she picked it up.

"I guess this is the prize for clearing his level." She spoke pocketing the card.

"But where do we go now? Mokuba questioned looking around before the three saw a small fairy hiding behind a tombstone. "Hey over there." The three walked over to the fairy as it flew out from hiding and around Daisuke's head.

"What do you think it is?"

"I believe this is a helper, for when players need help in a game." Daisuke answered as the fairy giggled and flew off. "Quick after her." She said and the three took off after the fairy.

"She's really fast." Mokuba commented barely able to keep the fairy in view before they lost sight of it once they ran out of some trees onto a cliff.

"She's one slippery sprite I'll give her that." Daisuke said with a smile.

"But I think I see what she was leading us too." Yugi said pointing to a small village not far from the cliff. "An entire virtual town."

"Let's go then, maybe my brother's been seen there." Mokuba said and the three headed to the village, which was on the edge of a large desert, Daisuke looked around at all the stalls before seeing some dried-up animals hanging from a rack.

"I'm glad I ate before coming here." She muttered.

"Hey check this out Daisuke!" Yugi called she walked over to find Yugi and Mokuba in front of a stand selling duel cards.

"Whoa, I guess this must be a way for players to get stronger cards while here." She commented before she paled at the price for the card. "2000 points, I wonder how many we got from killing those zombies." She pulled out the card from her pocket and frowned. "Only five, sheesh talk about a grind."

"How about we focus on finding my brother you guys." Mokuba said with a small smile which Yugi shared.

"Good idea, let's split up and search the town for clues." Daisuke said. "Search every street and ask everyone, someone is bound to know something." The three ran off to various parts of the town questioning everyone they could find, Yugi asked some groups of people, before he tried asking in a tavern only to get booted out by the bar owner.

Mokuba asked a few kids and gave them some sweets in return and he also helped an old lady climb a lot of stairs.

Daisuke meanwhile meditated with some monks who told her the answers would come to her if she opened her mind the endless cosmos.

After searching the entire town, Yugi had reached the water fountain and was waiting for the others to return. "Oh, Daisuke did you find anything?" he asked seeing the girl walking over before noticing a dog walking beside her.

"Yeah, turns out the virtual dogs here like me." She chirped petting the dog which licked her cheek. "That's a good boy Cain." She cooed making Yugi smile.

"Hey, you guys, I got a great lead!" both turned to see Mokuba jogging over to them with a smile and he then led them to the outskirts of the town on the edge of the desert. "Do you guys see that mountain?" he asked, pointing to the large mountain in the distance. "An old lady told me that she saw a man with a prisoner heading there this morning, supposedly there's some kind of ancient temple at the top and the only way to get there is to cross this desert." He explained.

"So how do we get across this desert?" Daisuke asked before Mokuba took off running across the desert before either she or Yugi could stop him.

"Mokuba, wait!" Yugi shouted and he and Daisuke ran off after the boy into the vast desert. Soon the three were walking aimlessly through the desert as a sandstorm blew through forcing them to go slowly.

"This virtual sand tastes like real sand, got to give it to Kaiba for making all of this virtual stuff as real as possible." Daisuke said spitting some sand out of her mouth. "Mokuba we need to turn back; we're not going to get through like this!" she called over the howling winds.

"No, we can't give up, we just can't!" Mokuba shouted back before the three caught sight of a giant sand twister forming in front of them.

"Look out it's heading right for us!" Yugi shouted as the sand twister scooped them up and blew them all away and they all landed on the edge of the town from before.

"Well that wasn't fun." Daisuke groaned sitting up shaking the sand from her hair before she helped Yugi and Mokuba to their feet. "I know you want to save Seto, but you can't rush off like that. I don't think Seto would forgive himself if you got hurt because you were trying to save him." She told him gently and he looked her in the eyes before the three heard an old man sitting on a chair under a porch laughing.

"That ain't no way to be crossing no desert." He said as he stopped laughing and the three ran over to him.

"Are you saying you know how to make it across the desert old man?" Daisuke asked him.

"Oh, it's not me who knows it's them digit crossing Niwatori chickens." The old man answered with a senile cackle.

"What?" Daisuke asked before her eyes lit up. "Oh, you must mean the Niwatori monster card." She said in realisation.

"Thanks mister, do you know where we can find one?" Yugi asked.

"Ain't no finding them, they can only be won, a prized bird like that, oh boy it's a rare one around here." The old man answered making Daisuke scratch her chin.

"I doubt they'd be in a card stand, otherwise we'd have seen one earlier…maybe we need to win it. Like a prize of some kind?" she suggested to her friends.

"Worth a shot, let's ask around some more." Yugi said and the three walked off back into the town.

Meanwhile back in the lab, Tristan, Tea, Joey and White Veemon were watching the pods and growing bored. "It's been a while; I hope nothing is wrong." Tea said.

"Don't worry. I once saw Dai play a video game for three days straight without blinking…or was that me?" Joey asked with a confused look making the others sigh.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot it was you." Tea muttered to the younger boy before they heard something outside, after opening the door a crack they saw Kemo and his goons walking into the lab.

"Kemo and his thugs." White Veemon hissed.

"They're coming to try and stop big sis and the others. Quick set up a barrier and lock the door, White Veemon get ready to fight." Joey told the Digimon.

"Right." He replied and they shut the door locked it and began setting up a barricade to stop them from entering.

Back in the Virtual World, Daisuke, Mokuba and Yugi had found where the Niwatori card was being held and were now standing in front of a toad looking figure who called himself the Combat Outfitter "So, one of you think you can defeat our Grand Champion to win the Niwatori prize?" it asked as a fly flew around the trio.

"Well yeah we do, I mean I'm a pretty good duellist I should be able to handle…" Daisuke stopped when the figure's tongue shout out catching the fly in front of her face and she turned green for a moment watching the figure eat the fly.

"Hm, if it's a shot at our champion you desire, far be it from me to stand in your way." The Combat Outfitter said with a smile. "Here your combat mask and battle cape." He said handing a black and red wolf mask to Yugi along with a dark green cape.

"Is all this really needed?" he asked.

"Well if you're going to lose all your life-points you might as well lose looking like a hero." The Combat Outfitter said with a smile.

"All of my life-points?" Yugi asked before Daisuke took the cape and mask from him.

"Let me duel Yug, if anything happens out there at least you'll still be around to help Mokuba save Kaiba." She told him with a smile before she walked off following the Combat Outfitter, she put the mask over her face and put the cape on as well.

Soon she walked out of a door into the arena amid the crowd bowing her. "What a joke, this wolf will go out with a whimper against out champ!" one shouted making her role her eyes.

"They haven't seen me duel yet." She muttered.

"Come on Daisuke, you can do it!" Yugi cheered from his spot in the crowd with Mokuba.

"And now introducing our undefeated champ, I give to you Madam Butterfly!" the Combat Outfitter shouted as Daisuke saw four men carrying out the champion as she sat on a throne wearing a flowing red cape and butterfly mask, and she also had blonde hair and a familiar outfit under the cape.

"That's the champion, and why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?" she thought as the champion jumped off the throne with a cackle. "Yep, she seems very familiar."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	41. Chapter 41

Legendary Heroes Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Ready or not, here we come!" Kemo shouted as he and the other goons began banging on the door to the lab as Tristan and the others began pushing stuff in front of the door.

"We're not letting you in ya creep!" Joey shouted, pushing his back against the large metal desk with White Veemon's help. "Big sis you guys better be close to finding Kaiba, we can't hold them forever." He thought looking at his sister and friends still in the pods.

Meanwhile in the Virtual World, Daisuke was standing across from Madam Butterfly after she stuck the landing after leaping off her throne and the ones carrying her out left. "I hope you're ready to duel hun, just make sure you do that better than you dress." She cooed.

"One good thing about butterflies I've always enjoyed, they don't talk." Daisuke thought with a small frown.

"Let's duel!" both shouted as the crowd around them all roared loudly. Daisuke drew a card from her duel disk and nodded before revealing it as it glowed.

"Flame Swordsman!" she shouted smiling as her warrior appeared with both hands clasped on his sword.

"Have I got the girl for him," Madam Butterfly said drawing a card. "Come to me, Harpie Lady!" she called as a familiar monster appeared with a smirk.

"Harpie Lady…I definitely have seen her before." Daisuke thought crossing her arms before nodding to her monster who charged Harpie Lady. "Let's see what you've got planned to save your monster."

"Oh dear, the poor little wolf doesn't know to avoid traps, Mirror Wall." Madam Butterfly said as she held up another card and a wall made of crystal rose up in front of Harpie Lady.

"Oh no, that cuts my Flame Swordsman's Attack points in half." Daisuke thought as her monster's Attack dropped to 900. "That's definitely a combo Mai uses."

"Could it be?" Yugi whispered watching the duel with Mokuba both sharing a look of shock while Madam Butterfly laughed.

"Looks like it's time for my Harpie Lady to put the wolf down." She said making Daisuke nod.

"Ok that proves it, there's only one duelist that talks this much during a duel." She thought.

"Ready for the big finish?" Madam Butterfly asked holding up a card which glowed and her Harpie Lady now held the Rose Whip in her hand. "Rose Whip Attack!" she commanded.

"Mai wait!" Daisuke shouted removing her mask quickly as the whip shot towards her monster.

"Stop attack!" Madam Butterfly quickly shouted and her monster obeyed the whip stopping inches from Daisuke's monster.

"It really is you Mai." Daisuke said with a smile as the blonde removed her mask to show it was indeed Mai.

"Daisuke, what're you doing here?" she asked the girl as Yugi and Mokuba jumped into the arena and ran over. "Yugi, Mokuba?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Daisuke said to her.

"I'm here testing the game for some suits over at KaibaCorp." She explained.

"Well we're here to rescue my big brother, he's been trapped in this world." Mokuba said.

"That's right and he's imprisoned somewhere in that mountain across the desert, but we need the Niwatori card to get there." Yugi said.

"That's the prize for the winner of this match." Mai said looking over at the card. "Though I'm not that happy about crossing the desert, I am over this place."

"Well we're not getting anywhere without the card." Daisuke said before she smirked at Mai. "Got a plan hun?"

"Sweetie, you know I do." Mai replied with a wink. "Harpie Lady use Rose Whip!" she said and her monster nodded, she cracked the whip sending it towards the Niwatori card held by the Combat Outfitter and snatched it and brought it over to the group.

"Alright time to get the heck outta here." Daisuke said seeing the crowd all get mad and jump over into the arena.

"Come on, let's go!" Yugi shouted as they ran out of the arena.

"This is much better than dueling." Daisuke muttered sarcastically looking back at the angry mob chasing them. "Enough of this, go Trap Hole!" she shouted, holding up the trap card, the card glowed before a giant hole appeared under the mob. "By the time they get around that, we'll be long gone." She said amazed at the size of the giant hole cutting off the rest of the mob that hadn't been caught.

Soon the four stood on the edge of the desert once again as they saw the sand tornado looming past. "Alright, time to see if this card works." Mai said as she held the card up and it glowed before four Niwatori appeared.

"Let's ride." Daisuke said and soon the four were riding single file through the desert with Mai and Daisuke at the lead while Mokuba and Yugi were behind them. "So, you're saying the big wigs at KaibaCorp hired you to test the game?" She asked Mai.

"That's right. I can't figure out why though." She called back over the howling desert winds.

"Probably to make sure the game was working for when they trapped my brother." Mokuba said before the four stopped when the ground began shaking.

"It's an earthquake!" Mai exclaimed as the ground split open.

"No. It's another obstacle programmed into the game." Yugi replied.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked watching as something emerged from the ground. "Oh no, it's a Sandstone Monster!" she exclaimed looking up at the giant monster made of sandstone with green vine like tentacles for fingers and an Attack of 1300 and Defence of 1600.

"How're we going to get passed that thing?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take him down." Daisuke said holding up a card that glowed and her Dark Magician Girl appeared with a giggle. "Dark Magician Girl take down that monster, Dark Burning Attack!" she shouted, the spellcaster nodded spinning her sceptre around before casting the magical attack at the monster destroying it easily, once that happened the sandstorm began to die down.

"Look over there, through the dust." Mai said once he spotted something in the distance. "What's that?"

"Some sort of ancient temple by the mountain, that has to be the place." Yugi said.

"Yeah, that has to be the place. The old lady said it was that temple across the desert, Seto has to be there." Mokuba said confidently.

"Alright then, Kentucky, let's go!" Daisuke chirped petting her Niwatori who ran off ahead.

"Uh guys, Daisuke named her chicken." Mai said with a sweatdrop as she, Mokuba and Yugi followed her.

"It's a Niwatori, Mai." Daisuke replied with a grin while the blonde just sighed.

"Whatever." She muttered in reply making the girl pout. Soon the four reached the temple and were in awe of the size of it.

"Look at the size of this place," Daisuke whispered before she saw Mokuba jump off his Niwatori and run towards the temple. "Mokuba wait, don't go in there alone!"

"I'm coming, Seto!" Mokuba shouted ignoring Daisuke's call making her sigh.

"There's no stopping him, come on let's go after him before we lose both of those Kaiba brothers." She said to Mai and Yugi who nodded and they dismounted and ran off after Mokuba into the temple.

"This place certainly has seen better days." Mai said as a flock of bats flew overhead. "Best we stick together so we don't get lost."

"Right." Mokuba said with a nod as they reached a giant wooden door.

"Ladies first." Daisuke said pushing the doors open walking in followed by the others, once inside the four gasped at the sight. "No way, it's a Labyrinth. Just like when we faced off against the Paradox Brothers."

"You're right, and the only way through is to move forward." Yugi said with a determined look before the door behind them slammed shut.

"And that's the only thing we can do now." Mai said with a frown before they all heard a girl scream from inside the Labyrinth.

"Did you hear that?" Mokuba asked.

"I did, someone's in trouble. Come on let's go and help them." Daisuke said walking ahead before they four all stopped when they heard a noise behind them. "Oh, there's something behind us isn't there?" she asked slowing turning her head as did the others.

"A Labyrinth Tank!" Yugi exclaimed. "Run!" he shouted and they ran off into the labyrinth with the tank chasing after them. They ran further into the maze before skidding to a stop as another Labyrinth Tank skid around a corner.

"Another one, we're trapped!" Daisuke shouted as another tank appeared and the three began to corner the four. "Ok, any ideas before these things turn us all into swiss cheese?"

"I've got one, evade these tanks." Yugi said drawing a card. "I'll use my Magical Hats!" he shouted and a magical hat dropped down over them as the three tanks fired their lasers destroying the hat, however on the other side of the wall and in two other areas nearby were the other three Magical Hats.

"Nice thinking Yug, now come on let's get moving before those tanks catch onto our escape." Daisuke whispered as the hat on the other side of the wall moved slowly before vanishing revealing the group who let out a relieved sigh.

"But now where do we go? We're still trapped in the maze." Mai said before Daisuke noticed the fairy from the graveyard flying over to them.

"No, we're not." She said with a smile. "This little one is gonna help." She said holding the fairy in her hands. The fairy giggled before she flew off and the four ran after it.

"Maybe it'll lead us to Seto." Mokuba said hopefully as they ran through the maze before coming to a stop as the fairy began flying around a person who looked just like Mokuba only dressed as a princess and as a girl.

"Whoa, did Kaiba really create a character in the game that was Princess Mokuba?" Daisuke asked hiding her smile behind her hand as she snorted and held back a giggle.

"It's not that funny…" Mokuba mumbled with a blush of embarrassment before he turned to the princess. "We heard you scream, are you ok?" he asked.

"I was looking for my guide Earu and I got lost." The princess answered.

"So, you don't know the way out of here?" Mai asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't. But Earu knows the way." She said and the fairy nodded and flew off.

"Come on, let's follow her, we're almost out of here." Yugi said as the group ran off following the fairy.

"I see the exit, we're home free." Daisuke said relieved before yelping as she and the others looked up to see the Gate Guardian towering over them. "Uh did I say home free? I meant we're totally screwed!"

"How are we going to get past that monster, it's clear those suits at KaibaCorp put this in the game to stop us." Mai said.

"By working together, that's how we'll always win." Yugi said.

"Got that right Yugi, you ready for a little fusion?" Daisuke asked with a smirk which her friend returned. "First I'll use my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"And I'll use my Summoned Skull and Polymerisation card." Yugi said.

"Combine them together to create our fusion monster." Daisuke said.

"The Black Skull Dragon!" both friends shouted as the fusion monster appeared with a bellow as it stood in front of them against the Gate Guardian.

"Nice try guys, but we're going to need a lot more than that." Mai said noting the Attack of the Gate Guardian was 3750 while the Black Skull Dragon's Attack was only 3200. "I hate this, everything's rigged against us." She said dejected only for Daisuke to grin.

"Don't be so quick to doubt, I still have my Dragon Nails card. By equipping it to Black Skull Dragon I can increase its Attack power by 700 points all the way up to 3900, more than enough to destroy Gate Guardian." The Dragon Nails appeared on the fusion monster giving its claws a new sheen and it growled flames spewing from its nostrils and mouth.

"Go Molten Fireball Attack!" Yugi ordered and the monster launched its fireball barrage at Gate Guardian destroying it in a blaze of flame.

"That's amazing." The princess said with a bright look in her eyes. "You're all so brave, so much so like the heroes of legend."

"Oh, it was nothing." Mokuba said with a smile.

"Heroes of legend?" Yugi asked before the group heard footsteps, voices and saw lights in the distance heading towards them.

"Hannah!" the princess cried out in joy as the others saw several knights along with a woman in a maid outfit stop in front of them.

"My lady, we've been so worried about you." The maid said with a smile before her eyes widened upon seeing the others. "And I see you've made some new friends."

"They saved me, they're the bravest heroes I know." The princess praised looking at Daisuke, Mokuba, Mai and Yugi who all bashfully smiled at the praises. "As thanks, I would like to invite them all to the castle."

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Virtual World, Kaiba groaned slowly lifting his head and opening his eyes and he found himself chained to a cross made of stone. "Where am I?"

"You're with me Seto Kaiba." A voice said with a chuckle as a Duel Monster rose out of the ground in front of him.

"Witty Phantom?" Kaiba questioned looking at the well-dressed monster with long blonde hair, malicious looking green eyes and light red skin. "You took me prisoner in my own game?"

"Yes." The monster cooed with a mocking bow before placing his purple fedora on his head.

"Then release me, I command you!" Kaiba ordered only for the monster to smirk and chuckle.

"This is no longer your world to command." Witty Phantom told him. "Your game has been reprogrammed, you're late to the party Kaiba."

"Gee I never liked parties." Kaiba replied flatly.

"But you're the guest of honour, or you will be soon enough. You see Kaiba you're going to have the great privilege of being our offering to the Mythic Dragon, until then your misery will be in my capable hands."

"That's enough of that, override protocol, end this simulation!" he shouted only for nothing to happen and Witty Phantom wagged his finger at him.

"I told you things have changed; your code has been rewritten and now all your safety precautions are a thing of the past. Now excuse me, I have some things to do before the other offering has arrived. I know how much you enjoy hogging the spotlight, but this time you'll be sharing." Witty Phantom said walking away before he vanished leaving Kaiba alone.

Meanwhile back with the others, they were all in one carriage following the princess' carriage as they headed to a castle. "I still don't like much about this video game world, but I do like this a lot better than that maze." Daisuke commented leaning back in the seat with a small smile.

"I like Adena, at least she knows how to travel in style." Mai said with a smile.

"That's true, Mokuba you should be flattered that Kaiba based such an awesome character on you." Yugi told the boy who blinked.

"On me?" he asked.

"Yep on you, my lady." Daisuke cooed pinching his cheeks and he whined swatting her hands away causing the others to laugh before Yugi caught sight of the castle and he gasped.

"Look at that!" the others leaned out the carriage to look at the castle and the surrounding kingdom.

"Whoa this place is huge, let's just hope they'll be able to help us find Seto." Daisuke said before her stomach grumbled and she blushed. "And possibly give us a bite to eat." She added sheepishly. Soon the carriages had arrived at the castle and the group were following the princess and her handmaid to the castle while the soldiers held their arms up in salute.

Yugi looked around before he felt Earu land in his hair causing the princess to giggle. "It seems Earu has taken a liking to you." She said to him.

"This is your palace?" Yugi asked her and the princess nodded.

"I am the princess of this land Sin Lau, Princess Adena." She introduced bowing her head to the group. "Now come along, you must all be hungry from your long journey." She said with a smile.

"Now you're speaking my language." Daisuke said with a grin and soon the five were in the dining hall with the table covered in various plates of food. "Thank you for the food princess." Daisuke said in between bites of food.

"Princess Adena, do you have any news on my brother, Seto?" Mokuba asked the princess who looked down at her plate sadly.

"Well I didn't want to say anything before, but people often disappear when it is time for the offerings." She said.

"Offerings, what do you mean?" Mai asked the princess as the others all looked at the princess.

"Every year at this time, offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so that the Mythic Dragon can be resurrected." She explained.

"The Mythic Dragon?" Yugi whispered with wide eyes.

"The other kingdom has already given up their offering, a stranger from a distant land." Adena said making Mokuba's eyes widen.

"That's Seto!" he shouted in shock. "Please tell me where he is."

"He's in a dark castle floating high in the sky." She answered.

"A dark castle?" Mokuba asked.

"Floating in the sky, now that sounds like the Castle of Dark Illusions." Daisuke said before Princess Adena turned towards a painting on the wall.

"That painting tells the story. We have passed down the story for generations. Long ago a hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine, it is said he hid the vessel in Sin Lau a thousand years ago, his ship was never found and there is no other way to reach the dark castle." The princess said.

"We could fly there on Daisuke's dragon." Mai said but the princess shook her head.

"A magical barrier protects the castle; no duel monsters can penetrate it." She told the four who all shared a solemn expression.

"There has to be a way, no way Kaiba would make the end of this game virtually impossible to reach." Daisuke whispered rubbing her chin. "Was there anything else to this legend?" she asked Adena.

"And what're you going to do about your offering?" Mai asked.

"Oh well I've volunteered." Adena answered shocking the four. "But don't worry, there is a prophecy that predicts that brave heroes from across the mountains will come to Sin Lau, and it is these brave heroes who will create a power strong enough to defeat the Mythic Dragon and save the kingdom."

"And you think these heroes are us?" Mai asked the princess.

"Yes, on your shoulders rest the fate of our kingdom." She answered with a smile. "And to properly prepare you for your journey, we will adorn you in the clothing of our kingdoms greatest heroes."

A short while later Mai smiled as she stood in front of a full body mirror showing she was now wearing armour that showed off her legs, arms and figure along with a light green cloak hanging from her neck. "A girl like me could get used to this, how'd you get on Yugi?" she asked turning to the boy as he finished putting on his armour that covered his whole body and he bashfully smiled.

"I feel a little silly." He admitted.

"I think you look just great." Mai told him.

"If you say so," he replied sitting on a box. "You know Mai the KaibaCorp executives rewrote the coding of this game, you could be putting yourself in danger."

"Relax Yugi, I'm dressed too good to be staying at home." She replied with a kind smile. "Now where's Daisuke?"

"Back here." The two turned to the closed curtain of a changing booth before Daisuke opened it and walked out. She was dressed in dark blue pants that went into a pair of red knee-high boots with golden engravings. The chest piece she wore was sleeveless and had a red and gold outlining. Around her neck was a black cord connecting two silver plates that had a long dark red cape, on her wrists were golden bracers and on her hip was a black sheath with a gold sword handle.

"Whoa you look amazing." Mai said and she smiled.

"Yeah, just like Wonder Woman though I'm glad I'm wearing pants and not a skirt." She commented before the three all saw lightning flash outside. "Whoa, a storm?"

"It just came out of nowhere." Mai said with a frown.

"I don't like this." Yugi said as the three rushed outside onto a balcony shortly joined by Mokuba in his own armour and Princess Adena.

"Princess it's too dangerous to be out here," one soldier told her.

"Look in the sky, it's a castle." Yugi said noticing the shape of a castle high in the sky.

"The Castle of Dark Illusions, and here comes a whole swarm of Duel Monsters. They must be here for the princess." Daisuke said with a frown seeing the horde of flying duel monsters heading to the castle.

"Watch out Daisuke, it's the Armed Ninja!" Yugi shouted seeing the ninja jumping across the castle rooftops before vanishing from sight.

"No way we're letting him get a hand on the princess," Daisuke said.

"You got that right. Dark Witch attack!" Mai shouted as she drew a card from her duel disk and her monster appeared and flew towards the approaching army of monsters and it destroyed two monsters.

"This isn't working, Mai call back your Dark Witch." Yugi told her.

"And then what?" she asked.

"We'll need to use another strategy." He answered and Mai frowned but nodded.

"Dark Witch return!" she called and her monster glowed blue before it vanished.

"Right, now then. I'll use my Dark Hole magic card to suck in all of the monsters." Yugi said holding up the magic card only for a kunai to fly in and knock the card from his hand.

"The Armed Ninja!" Daisuke shouted noticing the ninja standing on a tower nearby. "That jerk destroyed your card."

"Look out!" Mai shouted as the Armed Ninja threw down a net snatching up Princess Adena and it began pulling the princess up to him.

"Oh no you don't! Axe Raider, use Kunai with Chain to attack!" Daisuke shouted holding up both cards and her monster appeared with the weapon and it threw the weapon hitting the Armed Ninja destroying it. "Ha got him!" she shouted with a grin as the captured princess began falling back down to them before another Duel Monster flew in and grabbed her and flew off.

"The Whiptail Crow got her; they're getting away with her!" Mai shouted as the storm began to die down as the army of flying monsters flew back to the castle.

"Oh no what have I done; they've taken Mokuba." Mokuba said falling to his knees. "Mokuba is gone…"

"Mokuba?" Daisuke asked before her eyes widened. "Princess Adena?" she asked making the others look at the figure in shock as she sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes…Mokuba…he asked to swap outfits with me earlier…he wanted to take my place so that he could join his brother in the castle. It's all my fault, I was meant to be the offering, not Mokuba. Please you must save him." Adena said with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"But how do we make it to the dark castle?" Daisuke asked with a frown as Yugi looked over the wall of the castle and his eyes widened.

"Guys look down there!" he shouted and the others all joined him in looking down to see a giant symbol in the ground in the middle of some old ruins that were outside the castle. "It must have been uncovered by the storm."

"That's the symbol of the legendary flying machine." Adena gasped in surprise.

"So that's where the hero must have hidden it, but after a thousand years buried underground it's probably a fossil by now how can we restore it?" Daisuke asked. Soon the group were standing in the centre of the flying machine while Adena and some soldiers and her handmaiden were standing nearby watching them.

"This is hopeless, there's no way the flying machine will fly even if we find it." Mai said.

"We're gonna need a miracle." Yugi said in agreement and Daisuke smiled.

"Good thing I'm the Child of Miracles." She muttered drawing a card from her deck as the other two looked at her. "If the passing of time has corroded the time machine, then I'll just need to turn back the hands of time to restore it."

"Ah good thinking Daisuke, the Time Wizard!" Yugi said with a bright smile.

"Hopefully it works and doesn't take our life-points." Daisuke replied looking at the card. "Time Wizard take these ruins back 1000 years, use Time Magic!" she commanded and her monster appeared and the clockface on its sceptre began spinning backwards and the ruins around them began glowing.

"What's going on?" Mai asked as she felt the ground beneath her feet shaking.

"Time is rebuilding the ruins." Daisuke answered seeing the ruins around her rebuilding themselves and soon the Time Wizard stopped using its magic and they looked around at the old city.

"Old Sin Lau, it's beautiful." Mai said in awe of the beautiful city. The ground beneath the three then began cracking and glowing as something began rising out of the ground.

"Whoa what's going on!" Daisuke yelped as she fell through a hole and landed on something as did Yugi and Mai.

"Oh, my goodness they've done it, they've restored the ancient flying machine!" Adena cried in joy looking at the sight of the flying machine as it rose out of the ground.

"Oh, it worked!" Daisuke cheered jumping to her feet. "Come on you guys we got to rescue the Kaiba brothers." She said and Yugi and Mai nodded.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	42. Chapter 42

Legendary Heroes Part 3

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Alright, we've got no time to waste. We have to reach the castle now. I'm driving." Daisuke said running down the length of the flying machine to the steering wheel and she spun it and the propellers along the length of the flying machine began to whirr to life while the propellers along the wings continued to spin lifting the machine into the air.

"Look at that." Mai said as the three looked over the side to the crowd below all waving and cheering for them. "Talk about a bon voyage."

"And look whose coming up." Daisuke added as she spotted Earu flying over to her. "So, you coming along little one?" she asked and the fairy nodded. "Alright. Let's get to it." She said as she piloted the flying machine towards the castle.

Meanwhile back in the lab, Tristan, Tea, Joey and White Veemon were struggling to hold the barricade up to stop Kemo and his goons from entering. "I see an opening." One goon said reaching his hand through the opening door only for Joey to slam a metal pipe down cracking it across his knuckles and the goon howled in pain pulling his hand back.

"No you don't ya bum!" he shouted.

"You can't keep us out forever you little thumb suckers, we're going to get in there eventually." Kemo said.

"No way, our friends are on a rescue mission and you're not going to pull them out of it." Tristan said with a frown.

Back in the Virtual World, the flying machine continued its voyage towards the castle. "Attention ladies and gentlemen if you look to the left side of the aircraft you will see that creepy floating castle, some clouds and a whole heaping horde of Duel Monsters ready to devour us!" Daisuke shouted as the flying monsters that were guardian the Castle of Dark Illusions were making their way towards the flying machine.

"Look out." Yugi said.

"Here they come!" Daisuke told them as she kept her hands on the wheel, Mai smirked and drew three cards.

"And I couldn't be happier, attack Harpy Lady!" she commanded. Her monster appeared with her Cyber Shield armour and Rose Whip in hand and she began to cut through the monsters.

"Attack, Red Eyes Wyvern!" Daisuke commanded and her dragon appeared and began launching fireballs at the monsters.

"Dark Magician Attack!" Yugi shouted and his magician joined the battle battling the other monsters.

"Oh yeah, our monsters are cutting right through them." Daisuke said before she felt the flying machine shudder. "Something's hitting us from below, they're using air mines!" Yugi lost his footing as the flying machine shook again and he landed on his back and saw a Whiptail Crow flying towards him.

"Yugi look out!" Mai shouted looking at the monster as Dark Magician looked back also and began flying back towards Yugi, but he wouldn't make it in time, Yugi then gasped when Earu flew in front of him and she took the hit from the monster.

"Earu!" he shouted as Dark Magician flew in and destroyed the monster. "Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi drew another card which glowed, the swords of light appeared around the entire ship warding off the monsters.

"That should keep them away from us." Daisuke said before she turned to Yugi and saw him holding Earu in his hands. "Earu," she gasped running over and kneeling beside Yugi as the boy began to tear up.

"Are you ok, Earu talk to me." Yugi whispered as the fairy weakly smiled before turning into a cloud of specks of light. "No, she's been digitised…"

"No…" Daisuke whispered closing her eyes and turning her head as she thought back to when she lost Veemon. "Not again…." She walked back to the steering wheel as Yugi clenched his fists.

"I've had enough!" his body glowed as the Millennium Puzzle around his neck began waving wildly and in a flash of light, he let Yami take over.

"Alright, Daisuke. Charge ahead." He instructed and she nodded.

"You got it." She said as she turned the ship a bit and the ship slammed into the magical barrier protecting the Castle of Dark Illusions, the entire ship shook as sparks flew around the nose of the ship.

"We've hit the magical barrier." Mai said as the ship struggled to push through the barrier.

"If this flying machine lives up to its legend, we should be able to pass right through." Daisuke said with a determined expression, the flying machine pushed through the barrier slowly as the barrier washed over the three of them. "We're through, now we're almost at the Castle of Dark Illusions."

Yami narrowed his eyes as the flying machine neared the castle and he saw a flicker of flame come out of the darkness. "Watch out, turn!" he shouted to Daisuke as a jet of flame came right towards them, Daisuke spun the wheel and the flying machine avoided most of the attack but one of the wings took a glancing blow. The trio looked to the castle to see a dragon made of fire emerging from one of the many dark caverns littering the castle.

"A Darkfire Dragon, Harpy Lady attack!" Mai ordered her monster which flew in and struck down the monster with ease.

Daisuke looked back to see the burning wing and she paled. "Oh, that's not good." She said seeing how fast the flames were spreading. "We need to get off this thing before we go down with it." She whistled loudly and her Red Eyes Wyvern flew down towards them. "Quick, hop on!" she told her friends and they jumped onto the dragon which flew off towards the castle as the flying machine began to explode consumed by flames, the three looked back to see Harpy Lady was carrying Dark Magician with her talons following them. "Ok, Kaiba here we come."

Speaking of Kaiba, he was still trapped to the stone cross and he looked up seeing Witty Phantom approaching him. "Wake up Kaiba, you programmed me to torment my victims. Not let them sleep." The duel monster said spinning his hat on his finger.

"I guess you weren't my most inspired creation." Kaiba retorted, glaring at the smirking creature.

"Come now Kaiba, give me some credit. Just look at who I managed to snatch." The duel monster said placing his hand back on before snapping his fingers and in a flash of light on the ground beside him, Kaiba saw Mokuba appear. "His disguise didn't fool us."

"Mokuba?" Kaiba gasped as his brother got to his feet removing the princess disguise to show him in his own copy of the armour Adena wore when they first captured Mokuba.

"Seto, I've come to rescue you." His brother said with a smile only for Witty Phantom to laugh making both brothers look at him.

"Ha, you're in no position to save anyone. You and your brother are about to take a dip in the Lava Pit of Atonement and once that ritual is completed the Mythic Dragon will be unleashed." He said causing Mokuba to frown.

"Not likely." He said drawing a card before throwing it and the card glowed and formed into Swordstalker. "Swordstalker, free my brother!" he ordered the monster which swung its sword down cutting Kaiba free from the cross and he dropped to his feet. "Seto here, your deck." He said handing the duel disk to Kaiba.

"Thanks, little brother." He said with a smile taking the duel disk and slipping it onto his arm. "Time for a trip to the recycle bin phantom, go Blue White Dragon!" he held up a card and it glowed as one of his other dragons appeared with a roar causing Witty Phantom to scream and run off. "Blast that phantom, white lightning!" his dragon obeyed and fired a beam of energy from its mouth obliterating the Witty Phantom.

"Now we can get out of here." Mokuba said, the two brothers took off running towards the wooden bridge when they saw several Armed Ninjas jumping out of their hiding places.

"Armed Ninjas, just like before." Kaiba said as one of the Armed Ninjas threw a card and the Dragon Capture Jar appeared. "And it looks like they want my second Blue Eyes, well this time I won't let that happen. Trap Master." He drew another card and threw it out which glowed and released the Trap Master monster card which cackled before slicing up the jar.

"Nice work big brother, now your other Blue Eyes is free." Mokuba said as the captured dragon reappeared beside the other dragon.

"And I have twice the fire power." Kaiba said with a smirk waving his hand and both his dragons unleashed their attacks destroying the Armed Ninjas. "Now Mokuba, how is it that you came to find me in the first place?" he asked his brother who looked away slightly.

"Please don't be mad Seto, White Veemon and I didn't know where else to go. We asked Daisuke and her friends to come help us." He said softly and Kaiba frowned before he sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped." He muttered kneeling down to look his brother in the eye. "I'm sorry I put you through all this. When we get out, I'm going to make sure the Big Five pay for all of this." He promised and Mokuba nodded. "Come on, we need to go." He then took off running followed by his brother.

Meanwhile outside the castle, Daisuke, Mai and Yami were running through a dense forest. "A floating castle with its own forest, I think Kaiba spends too much time working on his stuff." Daisuke muttered looking around at the trees.

"Keep your guard up." Yami said as the three stopped when they saw a large tree nearby.

"Look, that tree is covered in Cocoons of Evolution." Mai said with a worried expression before she began hearing buzzing.

"And that buzzing…it's not coming from them, right?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"No, it's a whole swarm of Insect Duel Monsters." Mai answered pointing to the oncoming swarm of monsters.

"Alright let's clear them out." Daisuke said drawing a card. "X-Sabre Galahad help Red Eyes Wyvern clear these bugs out." She ordered as the card glowed and her monsters attacked, she then saw a monster jump out of the undergrowth towards her X-Sabre and grab onto it. "A Man-Eater Bug!" she exclaimed as the monster glowed purple and it exploded along with her X-Sabre.

"This must be one huge bug nest." Yami said. The horde of insects continued to swarm down towards them as Yami drew another card. "Stand strong, go Mirror Force!" he held the card up as it glowed and a barrier formed over the heroes and their monsters and the attacking insects began to explode into balls of fire when they hit the barrier and the fireballs began to set the forest on fire.

"That fire, it's disturbing the cocoons, they're hatching!" Mai shouted watching as the cocoons all began to crack and split open and the Great Moths inside them flew into the air and towards them.

"Oh great, now we have to deal with four Great Moths, and I thought one was hard enough to destroy." Daisuke said with a frown.

"It can be done Daisuke, with these." Yami said as he drew two more cards which glowed and Catapult Turtle and Kuriboh appeared.

"Kuriboh…oh I get it now. You're gonna use Multiply on him to destroy the Great Moths." Daisuke said her eyes widening as she caught onto Yami's plan.

"Indeed, now get ready for some fireworks, go Multiply!" he said holding up another card as it glowed and Kuriboh glowed too as he was launched towards the Great Moths, he continued glowing until he began to multiply into hundreds of copies that crashed into the Great Moths and they all began exploding.

"Those moths are done for; they can't stop hundreds of furballs exploding on contact." Daisuke said pumping her fist and she and Mai cheered happily while Yami nodded.

However, in the boardroom of the Big Five, they saw the three heroes progressing further on the screen and they all shared a look. "The time has come to end this rescue mission and take the game to its final level." The five stood up and left the boardroom.

Back in the Virtual World, Daisuke, Mai and Yami ran into a dark creepy looking cavern. "Man, I just love what Kaiba's done with the place." Daisuke said with a frown before they stopped on hearing a familiar roar. "Did you guys hear that? It sounded like a Blue Eyes White Dragon." She said before a bright beam of light shot down from the ceiling blinding them for a moment.

As they looked up at the ceiling Yami gasped as he saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon poke its head through a hole. "A Blue Eyes!" he gasped before they saw Mokuba and Kaiba drop through the hole and land in front of them.

"Mokuba!" Daisuke shouted relieved as she ran over and hugged the young boy. "You had us so worried, next time you want to do something that risky let us know first." She told him as the boy blushed brightly from the tight hug.

She pulled back from the hug when Kaiba coughed into his hand and she stood and looked at the boy. "Daisuke, that outfit…"

"What? You like?" She teased with a smirk, causing the boy to turn away.

"In your dreams." He retorted and she giggled before she turned serious.

"I think now's a perfect time to get the hell out of here, before those jerks in suits try something." She said before they all heard someone laughing. "Oh, me and my big mouth."

"Congratulations heroes, you've reached the final level of the game." Gansley's voice came from a portal of darkness that opened in front of them.

"Correction you slime balls we've beaten the game." Kaiba said.

"Oh? And what makes you think that Seto Kaiba?" Gansley asked him.

"I escaped the lava pit which means the ritual to summon the Mythic Dragon never took place. Which means this game is over!" he answered only for Johnson to laugh.

"It'll be game over alright, but for you. Not us." He said. The entire cavern vanished replaced by endless circuit boards making them all gasp in shock.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"They've rewritten the program; they're summoning the Mythic Dragon themselves." Kaiba explained as a large inky glob appeared before it began contorting and transforming into a five headed dragon that towered over them all, it had two large wings and the five heads represented the elements of Fire, Water, Light, Darkness and Metal.

"Alright, I'm really starting to hate this game. Kaiba, please tell me that you have some sort of way to defeat this thing." Daisuke said looking up at the Five Headed Dragon and she saw its Attack was 5000 and its Defence was 4000.

"There's only one way to take this dragon down." Kaiba said.

"I agree, we have to work together." Yami said.

"Let's go then." Daisuke said and Mai nodded.

"I'll go first, and I call out the Harpy Lady Sisters." Mai said holding up her card and it glowed, her Harpy Lady appeared before she glowed and split into the three Harpy Ladies before all three suddenly were struck by electricity and fell to their knees. "What's going on?" Mai asked in shock.

"Just another bit of reprogramming that we did." Gansley explained with a laugh.

"We call it the Dragon Seal, and it makes this a sacred place where only Dragon class monsters are allowed to attack, every other monster card is useless." Johnson continued as a giant Lord of D symbol appeared under the group.

Kaiba then began to laugh before he smirked. "You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons? You five should know me better than that. I call the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he shouted summoning one of his three dragons.

"Only dragons? Fine by me, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Daisuke shouted holding up her card and her mighty dragon appeared.

"Harpies Pet Dragon!" Mai shouted summoning her dragon.

"And I'll summon Curse of Dragon!" Yami shouted and his dragon appeared. "Your dragon will not stand with all we have set against it."

"Attack!" the four shouted and their dragons all unleashed their attacks towards the Big Five's dragon which countered by firing four blasts from four of its five heads, the attacks collided and created a cloud of smoke.

"None of our attacks got through." Daisuke said gritting her teeth.

"You're right, they must have cancelled each other out when they all collided." Yami said.

"So, they did, but one of you has no dragon to attack or defend with. Isn't that right, Mokuba?" Gansley asked making the boy gasp.

"You wouldn't!" Kaiba shouted as the centre head of the Mythic Dragon fired a bright blast of light down towards Mokuba.

"Oh no you don't. Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!" Daisuke shouted throwing her hand out towards Mokuba and the swords of light appeared blocking the attack from the dragon, Daisuke grunted and saw her life-points fall to 1000.

"Self-sacrifice, how noble." Gansley said as the Mythic Dragon attacked a second time and the blast struck the swords and Daisuke grit her teeth as she felt her life-points drain away.

"Daisuke!" Mai and Yami shouted rushing over to the girl as she fell to one knee.

"You guys…it's up to you…I'm done for…" she whispered as she lost her balance and began falling to the ground, Yami reached out his arms to catch her but she digitised as she met his arms.

"Daisuke!" Mai shouted falling to her knees in despair, her eyes wide in shock as Red Eyes Black Dragon let out a wail of sadness.

"You creeps what kind of sick twisted game have you turned this into!?" Mokuba shouted angrily with tears in his eyes as he stood still his fists trembling as the swords of light that were protecting him digitised as well.

"Game? This used to be a game long ago." Gansley said with a cackle.

"We need a new plan." Kaiba said with a frown clenching his fists.

"Yes, alone our dragons won't be able to do anything." Yami said. "But I think I have a plan."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked as Yami drew some cards.

"I know of one monster that can beat it." He said. "Black Luster Soldier, I summon you by sacrificing my Gaia the Fierce Knight and my Curse of Dragon!" he shouted as Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared before both it and Curse of Dragon turned into orbs of light which swirled around one another before clashing and in a flash of light the Black Luster Soldier appeared in the air before floating down.

"Weren't you listening? Your Black Luster Soldier is not a dragon; therefore, he can't attack." Gansley said.

"But on the other hand, we can attack him." Johnson said.

"No, you can't. My pet dragon will stop you!" Mai shouted as her dragon roared and let out its attack.

"Then you will pay the price!" Gansley shouted as the centre head of the dragon countered and its attack overpowered the Pet Dragon's and destroyed it.

"Mai!" Yami shouted rushing to the blonde as her life-points fell to 0 and she fell to her knees.

"Looks like I messed up…" she whispered looking to Yami. "I'm sorry…I tried my best…it's up to you…" she told him as she was digitised and Yami grit his teeth clenching his fist.

"Mai, with all my might I will avenge you and Daisuke." He promised before turning to Kaiba. "Kaiba, this may be our one chance we have to work as a team."

"No way, you don't even know what you're doing." Kaiba retorted with a glare.

"You just have to trust me Kaiba!" Yami replied.

"I don't have to do anything; I can win this battle on my own." Kaiba said.

"You'll win nothing, two of your group are already gone. And now we'll make it three." Gansley shouted as the centre head unleashed another attack heading right towards them.

"Kaiba, you need to call your Ultimate Dragon!" Yami told him.

"Be silent!" Kaiba snapped as the attack got closer, Mokuba gasped and he ran towards his brother.

"Seto it's not your dragon he's attacking. It's you!" he shouted, pushing his brother out of the way as the attack slammed into him and he cried out in pain.

"No, Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted his eyes wide in shock as his brother stumbled towards him.

"Seto…." He whispered before he tripped and fell towards Kaiba who went to catch him only for him to digitise right before his eyes.

"No, no…Mokuba!" he shouted falling to his knees in despair.

"Kaiba, your brothers sacrifice doesn't have to be for nothing. We can still win this, I have a plan to defeat this beast, but we need to work together. Now have faith and bring out your Ultimate Dragon!" Yami told him and he growled before getting to his feet.

"Fine, you better know what you're doing!" Kaiba said throwing out three cards. "Come out, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" his three Blue Eyes White Dragons roared as they fused together and the combined dragon landed in front of Kaiba and Yami.

"How foolish, that dragon may be powerful but ours is the superior one." Gansley told the two.

"For now maybe, but once our dragon has combined with another yours will be destroyed. According to legend when heroes are united, they will create a monster strong enough to destroy the Mystic Dragon, we will fulfil that prophecy now." Yami said as he took out one more card. "Go Polymerisation, go Black Luster Soldier!"

"Go Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba shouted.

"Combine!" the two monsters flew into the air and began swirling around one another.

"Mythic Dragon, obliterate them!" Gansley shouted as the five headed dragon launched all five of its attacks towards the fusing monsters only for the blasts to stop and do nothing.

"What? Nothing happened." Johnson said in shock.

"Oh, something has happened," Yami said as a bright flash of light blinded the Big Five. "Behold, the supreme Dragon Master Knight!" the fused monster appeared and all saw it was the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Black Luster Soldier standing atop the centre dragon's head. "Now behold its awesome power." Yami said.

The Black Luster Soldier raised its sword into the air, and it glowed brightly. "What's going on?" Johnson questioned before Harpies Pet Dragon appeared as an astral spirit. "That monster was already sent to the graveyard; how could it be back?" he asked.

"Look something's happening to our Mythic Dragon!" another of the Big Five shouted as the Five Headed Dragon glowed and energy began seeping off towards Black Luster Soldier's sword, Red Eyes Black Dragon let out a roar as it glowed as golden energy began to leave its body and flow to the sword as well along with Harpie's Pet Dragon giving energy to the sword.

"The Dragon Master Knight gains the Attack power of every dragon ever played on the field, including the ones that were already destroyed." Yami explained. "And now in the memory of Daisuke, Mai and Mokuba, we will topple your beast!" he told the Big Five as they now saw the fusion's Attack climb to 9000.

"You said it. Attack Dragon Master Knight!" Kaiba shouted.

"Dragon Sabre Blast!" Yami shouted as the dragon took flight, the three Blue Eyes White Dragon heads fired their Neutron Blast while Black Luster Soldier launched a beam from his sword and the two attacks combined into a giant rainbow beam that slammed into the Five Headed Dragon and the Big Five all screamed as the monster was destroyed.

Kaiba and Yami shared a nod before the entire area vanished including their monster and the two fell into the dark abyss below. A few moments later, they opened their eyes and sat up to find themselves back at the castle surrounded by the people who were all cheering loudly for them.

"Our heroes, what you have done will keep my people and our kingdom safe forevermore." They both stood and turned to see Adena smiling at them.

"We're not the ones you should be cheering." Yami told her.

"There shouldn't be any cheering, I lost my brother in there." Kaiba growled clenching his trembling fists.

"Don't worry, the loses you suffered are too great for any hero to bare." Adena said before she floated into the sky and glowed, she then transformed into the Mystical Elf who began chanting.

"Remarkable, the princess is actually the Mystical Elf, she's casting a spell to bring back our friends." Yami said as the elf chanted softly before a beam of light descended from the sky and landed in front of Kaiba and Yami before they saw their friends laying on the ground.

"Mokuba." Kaiba said relieved as Daisuke, Mai, Mokuba and Earu sat up.

"Oh, what the heck happened?" Daisuke asked shaking her head before she and the others stood up. "You guys did it, didn't you?" she rushed over to Yami and hugged him tightly while Mokuba jumped into Seto's arms as the crowd around them cheered.

The group then stopped celebrating when they saw a portal appear. "The exit portal let's go Mokuba," Kaiba told his brother walking to the portal.

"Seto wait up." Daisuke said walking towards him. "I think we all need to talk after this, about a few things. Mostly concerning the Digimon partner you and Mokuba have."

"How do you know so much about Digimon anyway?" Kaiba asked her.

"I used to have one as a partner…but like I said we should talk." She answered softly and he looked at her before nodding.

"Fine, meet me at KaibaCorp. I'll finish my business with the Big Five, first." He said walking into the portal followed by his brother.

"That's our cue to leave, come on." Daisuke said softly entering the portal followed by Yami and Mai.

Back at the lab, the door was forced open by Kemo and his goons. "We're through!" one shouted.

"Bring it on ya jerks, Veemon!" Joey shouted to White Veemon.

"Right." He said as he jumped towards the goons. "V-Headbutt!" he rammed his head into the goons sending them all toppling to the ground. They all then heard the virtual pods beep and open.

"Big sis!" Joey cheered seeing Daisuke climbing out of her pod followed by Mokuba and Yugi.

"No way, you're back!?" Kemo shouted in shock.

"That's right ya greaseball, and so is Kaiba. Now if I were you, I'd hurry back and hope he doesn't hurt your bosses too badly, otherwise you'd be out of a severance package." Daisuke said walking towards him and the goons. "So get!" she shouted kicking one in the butt as the goons all ran fleeing the room.

"I'm so glad you're all ok." White Veemon said with a smile.

"Yeah so are we." Tristan said before they all heard a yawn and turned to see Mai walking out of another room rubbing her eyes.

"She was here all along." Daisuke said with a smile as the blonde stretched.

"Yeah, so did everything turn out ok?" Mai asked.

"Looks that way." Yugi said with a smile.

"Yeah, now then, Mokuba can you lead us all to the main building, I'd like to talk with Seto now." Daisuke said.

"Right, follow me." Mokuba said as the others all gave Daisuke a look of either concern or curiosity.

"Don't worry, I'll explain." She told them with a smile before she gulped. "Um but first, where's the toilet, I had like seven sodas before we got into those pods." She said nervously and the others all sighed before Mokuba pointed down the hall and she took off running with Joey following her.

"Don't worry big sis, I'm sure those guys won't be mad when you tell them." He said softly as he stood outside the bathroom.

"I know…but still I am worried." She whispered.

"Well I'm here for ya still." He chirped and she giggled.

"Yeah, you are." She whispered as she finished her business and walked out of the toilet and she and her brother jogged off to catch up to the others.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	43. Chapter 43

The History of the DigiDestined

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

The group walked into the main KaibaCorp building and noticed Kemo and the other guards who tried to stop them from saving Seto earlier were being escorted out of the building in handcuffs by other security guards and a few police officers. "Big Brother." Mokuba said running over with White Veemon when both spotted Seto nearby talking to another security guard.

"Make sure they don't escape; we don't want another incident with them, Roland." He told the guard.

"Right away Mr Kaiba." Roland said before he walked off as Kaiba kneeled and caught Mokuba in his arms while White Veemon smiled at the sight.

"I was worried about you, partner. I'm glad the Big Five can't do anything to hurt you or Mokuba anymore."

"You're right, the Big Five have already been taken away, they'll pay for their betrayal one way or another." He said with a nod before Mokuba pulled out of his pocket the Digivice he took from Seto's body before he and White Veemon fled to ask Daisuke and the others for help.

"Here you go Seto, your Digivice." He said and his older brother smiled taking the item and clipping it to his belt.

"Well I'm glad to have this back." He said with a small smile before he looked to Daisuke and her friends and little brother. "So, you still want to talk I take it?"

"Yeah. I feel it's the best time to let everyone in on a few things." Daisuke answered with a small smile, the Kaiba brothers nodded and led them to the elevator and soon everyone was sitting in the empty boardroom. "Get yourselves comfortable you guys, this will be a long talk." She sat in a chair and her little brother sat in her lap with a grin and she held him close with a smile.

"Well take your time, we're all able to wait as long as it takes to explain everything." Yugi said with a smile.

"Thanks, Yugi," she replied before looking to Kaiba. "First, how much do you and Mokuba know about Digimon, Digivices and the Digital World?"

"Only what White Veemon told us when we first met him. What Digimon were, what the Digital World is and so on." Kaiba answered with Mokuba and White Veemon nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know starting from the beginning with the first eight DigiDestined." Daisuke told her friends who all nodded, she took a deep breath before she began. "It all started around eight years ago at a summer camp, there seven kids were sucked into the Digital World after a freak snowstorm, I wasn't one of them."

"You weren't?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. I thought I'd tell you the whole story from the beginning." Daisuke answered before she continued. "The seven kids were Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida who had his little brother Takeru Takaishi who preferred to go by T.J, or T.A or some other name like that."

Joey giggled and poked her cheek. "It's Tk big sis." He corrected and she rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?" She asked causing Tristan to chuckle slightly at her response.

"Why do you call him by a different nickname?" Yugi asked looking at his friend who frowned.

"Cause the guy gets on my nerves like you wouldn't believe. He was a friend and then he became a lot of words I like to call him along with someone else, but I won't because Mokuba and Joey are here." She explained making everyone nod while Joey and Mokuba shared a confused look, but they remained silent as Daisuke continued her story.

"The other kids were Sora Takenouchi, Joe Kido, Koushiro Izumi but he preferred to be called Izzy and finally Mimi Tachikawa. Matt, Sora, Mimi & Tai we're 10, Izzy was 9, Joe was 12 and T.K. was the youngest at 7. Now before they arrived in the Digital World, they each received a Digivice like Seto's. When they arrived in the Digital World, they each got a Digimon Partner in their In-Training form. Which is the form before Rookie which is what White Veemon is."

"What were their partner's names?" White Veemon asked her.

"Tai's partner was called Agumon, Matt's partner was Gabumon, Sora's partner was Biyomon, Izzy had a Tentomon as his partner, Mimi's was Palmon, Joe had a Gomamon and finally TK had Patamon. The Digimon were partnered to their partners and seemed to bring out the best in all of them and together they all began trying to find a way back home to the Human World, but along the way they continued to get into danger going up against many strong Digimon."

"Were they all bad guys?" Mokuba asked her and she shook her head.

"Not all of them, the first two Digimon they fought against were a Kuwagamon and a Shellmon and both were Digimon were mostly mad for one reason or another. Kuwagamon was driven off when everyone's Digimon evolved into their Rookie forms, Shellmon was driven away when Agumon Digivolved into Greymon when Tai got caught by him." She explained looking at everyone. "Keeping up so far?" She asked them.

"Yeah, so what other Digimon did they all have to fight?" Tea asked.

"The Digimon they fought after those two weren't all bad, in fact they were being controlled by Black Gears that were coming from the mountain on the island they were on. The Black Gears made the Digimon go wild and out of control and the group had to destroy the Black Gears to free the Digimon from their control." Daisuke answered.

"That's awful." Yugi said.

"From what they told me about their first adventure, it was. Once they had taken care of most of the Black Gears, they began making their way up Infinity Mountain, there they'd come up against the first major evil Digimon they would need to defeat. His name was Devimon, and he was the one behind the Black Gears. He first tried to destroy Tai and the others by enlisting the aid of a Digimon named Ogremon who was more then happy to help him just to save his own hide, the second Digimon was named Leomon and Devimon used his Touch of Evil to turn Leomon to his side to help in attacking them."

"But they all escaped, but Devimon split them up all over the island that he had broken apart using his control over the Black Gears." Joey said before yelping as Daisuke poked his forehead.

"Who is telling the story here?" she questioned raising an eyebrow and he sheepishly giggled while the others shared a smile.

"Anyway, they made it back to the centre of the island after a short while, along the way they all joined up with others who were on nearby islands. There Leomon attacked TK and Patamon again, this time with Devimon forcing several Black Gears into his body that caused him to grow larger and more powerful. He would have defeated them all had Izzy and Mimi not told Tai about the powers of the Digivice and together he and Matt used their Digivices to drive the Black Gears and latent evil power from Devimon out of Leomon turning him back to their side again."

"Well that's good news, so what happened then?" Tristan asked them as he found himself becoming interested in the story.

"With Leomon's help they made their way to Infinity Mountain to face Devimon. The battle was really tough and dangerous, he was stronger than any other Digimon they had fought before and he threw the Digimon around like they were nothing, it was only when Patamon finally digivolved into his next form who was an angel called Angemon that they were able to defeat Devimon. But due to using all his energy in the fight, Angemon reverted into a Digiegg to recover." Daisuke said as she saw their looks. "You see when Digimon normally die in the Digital World they're reformed into a Digiegg to be reborn which was the case for Patamon as well."

"But that didn't happen until they made their way to the continent of Server, after a message from an old guy named Gennai." Joey chirped and Daisuke nodded.

"It's as this little would be storyteller says, after they beat Devimon an old man named Gennai appeared via a hologram coming out of the ground telling them to head to Server to defeat the evil Digimon that were causing trouble there. With the help of the Digimon they had befriended on the island, they were able to fashion a raft and set sail." She continued.

"Oh, also Patamon hatched from his egg in his baby form that was named Poyomon." Joey quickly added with a grin.

"This is gonna keep happening isn't it?' Daisuke asked him and he nodded making her sigh. "Alright then, why don't you take a turn telling the story kiddo." She chirped ruffling his hair.

"Gah get off will ya?" he grumbled swatting her hand away and she giggled, Joey cleared his throat. "They made their way to the new continent, running into another Digimon named Whamon who was a giant whale who allowed them to ride on his back after he kind of destroyed their raft. Once on the island they began searching for their crests."

"Were they different ones like how they had different partners?" Yugi asked.

"That's right." Joey chirped. "Tai had gotten the Crest of Courage. Matt the Crest of Friendship. T.K. was given the Crest of Hope. Joe the Crest of Reliability. Mimi had gotten the Crest of Sincerity. Izzy with no surprise had gotten the Crest of Knowledge. And Sora had gotten the Crest of Love, which Sora didn't think she deserved. That quickly changed when they met the next bad guy a Vampire Based Digimon named Myotismon."

"A vampire, so is he the reason you don't like movies and books about Vampires?" Tristan asked Daisuke who frowned.

"Damn right. I'll explain why I hate him later." She answered and the group nodded.

"Now then, at first Myotismon easily defeated their Digimon due to being strong and also being an Ultimate level but when Birdramon got hurt, Sora's crest was able to glow allowing her to evolve into Garudamon and then they escaped him for a time. Once they recovered and knew what he was planning they all headed for his castle."

"Planning?" Tea asked making Joey frown and nod.

"Yeah, he wanted to go to the Human World to find the Eighth DigiDestined, the one supposedly being able to defeat him. He had his two minions, Demi-Devimon and Gatomon gather Digimon to his cause and once they were strong in number, they entered the Human World. Not far behind them were Tai and the others thanks to help from Gennai, they were able to enter the castle and open the gateway and they were taken back home to the campground that their journey began."

"Did anyone notice they were gone for so long?" Mokuba asked.

"That's the funny thing about the Digital World, while they were there for what seemed like weeks, in the Human World they were only gone for a few minutes at best." Joey answered. "Time moved really weirdly between the two worlds."

"Well that's good at least, I bet their parents would have worried a lot if they were gone for actual weeks." Mai said crossing her arms. "So, were they able to find the Eighth Child kiddo?" she asked Joey.

"Yep and it was Tai's little sister Kari. Though they didn't know that right away, they spent so long chasing their own tails thinking that it was someone from their school who lived in the same area as them when they were younger."

"That couldn't have sat well with Tai." Yugi said and Daisuke giggled.

"Nope he was very worried for his sister especially when her partner turned out to be Gatomon." She replied.

"That evil cat was Kari's partner?" Tristan shouted and Daisuke glared at him.

"Yes. But in her defence, she had told us that she was found when she was in her rookie form with the tag, crest and Digivice by Myotismon. Gennai had confirmed that while traveling the Digimon's eggs, crests, tags and Digivice. The one traveling Gatomon had fallen and was separated from the others. She was whipped into submission when she didn't behave. She has the scar still." On hearing that Tristan rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry Dai…"

"It's fine. It's all in the past now, something she's happy to accept as she's much better off now." Daisuke said. "Now to continue the story, they kept the fact that Kari was the 8th child secret. But despite that, Myotismon found out that Gatomon was the Digimon Partner of the 8th child. So, he kidnapped her. Now before I continue, during this time most of the group had managed to Digivolve their partners to their Ultimate form. Now because Gatomon refused to tell who the child was. Myotismon had some ghost based digimon go to every home and took all the families, including mine."

"You and your family were taken prisoner?" Kaiba asked with a frown while the others looked at Daisuke in shock.

"Yeah all the kids were taken from their parents to be brought before Myotismon, I was really little when it happened." Joey said softly as Daisuke rubbed his back.

"Kari was saved by Tai and Agumon who took her to an abandoned warehouse with Matt and Gabumon who were tasked with protecting her along with Sora and Biyomon but they were found and Kari went with the Digimon attacking them after they threatened to hurt Matt, Sora and their Digimon."

"She had no choice." Yugi said softly.

"Yeah, but she did so to protect the others. Once everyone had gotten together, they all went after Myotismon to rescue Kari along with their ally who was a friend of Gatomon's who was named Wizardmon." Daisuke continued.

"The battle against Myotismon was tough, due to his abilities he was able to stop their Digimon's attacks and disintegrate them before they harm him. However, when Patamon digivolved into Angemon he was able to harm the vampire due to being an angel Digimon and having an advantage against evil Digimon, but it still wasn't enough. Wizardmon joined the battle but he wasn't a match for Myotismon and was destroyed when he stood in front of Kari and Gatomon to protect them from an attack."

"Yeah Kari and Gatomon still haven't gotten over it after all this time, they still miss him." Joey said softly and Daisuke nodded.

"Thanks to his sacrifice Kari was able to make her crest of Light glow allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into Angewomon and thanks to her power they were able to destroy Myotismon but believe me when I say this, that guy is one persistent Digimon. He somehow was able to survive and became another version of himself called VenomMyotismon and he was several stories tall and would have killed all the parents who were still in the convention centre under his spell were it not for Kari and TK along with Angemon and Angewomon who launched their weapons into their partner's brothers."

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Tea asked her.

"Well it was Gennai's idea due to some sort of prophecy he discovered." Daisuke answered shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway thanks to the prophecy Tai and Matt were able to evolve Agumon and Gabumon into their Mega forms, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon and they eventually destroyed VenomMyotismon saving their world."

"Well that's good to know, but something tells me that they weren't done." Kaiba said and Daisuke nodded.

"You're not wrong. Before they had a chance to celebrate, they noticed that in the sky a weird tear had formed, they were shocked to find out that the Digital World could be seen from Earth." She said. "They all decided that in order to set things right and save both worlds, they would have to go back to the Digital World one last time."

"And when they got there, their next enemy was waiting?" Kaiba asked her and she nodded.

"Right. When they got there, it was terrible. Everything was messed up. The friends that they had made one by one were digitized along the new journey. A new group of evil had shown up when they were gone. They called themselves The Dark Masters. MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Piedmon. They defeated MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon together, however during the fight with Puppetmon, Matt started to feel doubt and questioning himself because of a Digimon named Cherrymon, he preyed upon Matt's doubts and his feelings about TK not needing him to protect him anymore, those feelings continued to build until Cherrymon goaded him into fighting Tai with MetalGarurumon fighting against Wargreymon." She explained.

"The fight was coming for a long while, I think Matt and Tai needed to fight to understand one another better, at least that's how it all seemed when they told the story to us." Joey added.

"They could have gone about it a better way, fighting never solves anything despite what they all say." Daisuke muttered with a small frown remembering incidents when she would fight in her group only for things not to go well, she shook her head and took a deep breath to calm herself. "After the fighting was resolved, the group split up."

"Why would they do that?" Tea asked. "I could understand Matt wanting to due to what happened, but the others?"

"Mimi couldn't handle the events happening. She nearly broke down during the fight between Matt and Tai, Joe went with her to keep her safe and the others remained with Tai. Tai's group defeated Machinedramon and by the time they came to fight against Piedmon they had all reunited except for Mimi who was bringing in reinforcements." Daisuke said.

"But Piedmon was still the strongest of the Dark Masters, he made all the others plus the previous bad guys look like chumps." Joey said.

"How so?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

Daisuke looked at him before she continued with a small frown. "Because he had the ability to turn them one by one into little dolls. Not even Agumon and Gabumon in their Mega Forms could defeat him. Not even Angewoman. The only ones left were Kari, T.K. and Patamon. T.K. managed to evolve Patamon into his Ultimate form, MagnaAngemon, who then defeated Piedmon. They then faced Apocalymon, who was the real reason the Digital World was in danger. Apocalymon managed to destroy the crests, which made the lose their will. They were able to gain it back and realize that they didn't need the crests. The crests represented who they already were. So, they concentrated hard enough and use their inner powers to defeat Apocalymon. Once he was defeated, the digital world started to reform itself."

"That's great." Tea said with a smile. "But what happened afterwards?" she asked and Daisuke gained a sad smile.

"Gennai showed up after the battle and told them that since the time in both worlds were becoming synchronized that the DigiDestined had only two hours left before they had to return to the Human World. If they didn't, the portal would close, and they would cease to exist, so they had to say goodbye to their partners." She said.

"That sucks." Tristan said while Seto looked at his partner and thought about how he'd feel if he had to say goodbye.

"Yeah, they felt sad and angry. But they all knew it had to be done. So, the group separated and said goodbye to their individual partners. And the group left, hoping to see them again in the future. Which they did four years later, where I and a couple others got involved."

"Alright well let's hear your story." Yugi said with a smile and his friend nodded.

"So, four years passed by, Joe was in his finals at his school to become a doctor while Mimi had moved to New York." She said.

"Oh, I know her, you mentioned her when we talked in the diner." Tea said. "Was that her?"

"Yes, though when this all started. I didn't even know who she was. The only kids from the original group that I knew were Tai, Kari and Sora. Kari because we were in the same grade and class. Tai and Sora, I knew because we played soccer together. I also knew Tai and Kari because we lived in the same building." She said before she continued.

"Tai, Izzy, Matt and Sora were all in the same school, Tai and Izzy were the same just older. Sora took up tennis and Matt became the lead guitarist and singer in his new band he called The Teenage Wolves, my cousin Jun Motomiya had the biggest crush on him because of it. I never heard the end of it from her when she found out he and I were close friends."

"Can't blame her, he's really cute." Tea said and the group looked at her and she flushed. "I uh well…might listen to his music." She admitted causing Joey to giggle in his hands.

"Yeah well don't ask me for any autographs from him. He's more like a brother to me like Tai is." Daisuke said and Tea nodded.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"No worries. Now, where was I?" she trailed off before snapping her fingers. "Oh yeah, TK who had moved away after the first adventure came back just before everything went down, one day Kari, Tk and I were sucked into a computer in the computer lab taking us back to the Digital World where we found Tai and their Digimon partners. Turns out the Digital World had been invaded by a human my age who called himself the Digimon Emperor."

Seto snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. "Really, that's what he called himself?" he asked and Daisuke nodded.

"Despite the lousy name, he was a bad person. He had a Digivice which was different than the first groups, the new ones that my group and he used were bigger and each one was its own colour, we called them D-3's." she explained.

"Do you have yours?" Yugi asked hoping to see it but Daisuke shook her head.

"No, it's in a box in my closet along with my D-Terminal." She said.

"What's that?" Seto asked.

"A palmtop computer for the DigiDestined we all used to contact each other, it was very handy." Daisuke answered.

"But I don't have one." Kaiba said and she giggled.

"I'll explain when I get to how I got mine." She told him before she continued. "The Digimon Emperor's D-3 made it impossible for most Digimon including our partners to Digivolve into their Champion forms, he also created Control Spires, large black towers so that way he didn't have to stay in the Digital World. He also created Dark Rings, they kind of worked like the Black Gears only these were worse he enslaved Digimon with the Dark Rings and made them do whatever he wanted." Daisuke said.

"That's not right." Tristan said and the others frowned in agreement.

"No kidding, that guy enjoyed controlling Digimon thinking they were nothing more than toys he could play with." Daisuke said. "And back to where I was before we got side-tracked discussing the Digimon Emperor, Tai led us all to a cave that held a Digiegg, this one was unlike normal ones though, it had the Crest of Courage on it and had a horn along with flames over it. Tai told us how he couldn't lift it, neither could Kari and Tk so it was left to me and I lifted it up and out came a bright orange light and, in the light, formed my partner, his name was Veemon." She said softly.

"Like me?" White Veemon asked and she nodded.

"Only he was different colours, he was a great friend of mine." Daisuke answered softly. "After a short introduction between Veemon and I, we had to flee the cave as a Monochromon under the control of the Digimon Emperor crashed through the ceiling of the cave. As we ran, we had to jump off a small cliff to avoid a fireball and Kari ended up twisting her ankle and was about to get hurt before I was able to use the DigiEgg of Courage to make Veemon Digivolve." She continued.

"But I thought the Digimon Emperor had stopped Digimon from Digivolving." Tea said.

"Yeah he had, but we were able to use the Digieggs we found in our adventure to make our Digimon Digivolve through Armour Digivolution, this allowed us to fight the Digimon Emperor's controlled Digimon and later free them." Daisuke explained. "Veemon evolved into Flamedramon who looked like a more mature version of him with the DigiEgg around his body like armour and after a short fight he destroyed the Dark Ring controlling the Monochromon freeing it from the Digimon Emperor's control."

"Well that's good, at least you guys weren't defenceless." Yugi said.

"Yeah. After that, Tai made me the leader of the new group of DigiDestined though I think he shouldn't have done anything like that as it only put a lot of expectations on me and had some of the group comparing me to Tai and trying to overrule my choices."

"And who were they?" Tristan asked and she frowned slightly, and Joey spoke up.

"One of them was Yolei Inoue, she was one of the new DigiDestined alongside another kid named Cody Hida. Yolei always got into arguments over a lot of things with people, she mostly argued with Dai sometimes for small things, she was a real brat." He answered.

"And the other one?" Mai asked him.

"TK was the other one." Joey answered. "And before you guys ask, he and Kari were made a part of the second team as well when their old Digivices turned into D-3s when they found their own Digieggs based off their crests of Hope and Light."

"He tried to overrule my choices at times, and Yolei and Cody often listened to him due to him having more experience but sometimes his choices weren't the best and often got us into more trouble then we were in before." Daisuke continued with a small frown.

"So, the second team was you, Tk, Kari, Cody and Yolei?" Seto asked her and she nodded.

"That's right. Yolei and Cody found their first DigiEggs the day after I did, and their partners were Hawkmon and Armadillomon. Yolei had the DigiEgg of the Love and Cody had the DigiEgg of Knowledge."

"For the next couple of weeks. Big sis and the others kept going to the Digital World, saving the enslaved Digimon and destroying Control Spires. Some of the times they went they met members of the original team when their partners were in danger. When we weren't in the Digital World Daisuke was mostly in soccer practice getting ready to face the team from Tamachi. The reason they were training so hard was because Tamachi's soccer team had Ken Ichijoji in it." Joey continued with a smile and Seto raised an eyebrow.

"The boy genius?" he asked the two.

"Boy genius?" Tristan asked making Daisuke giggle.

"Yes. Ken was a kid my age who was super smart. He won the National Computer Programming Contest a couple years ago, he could play multiple chess games at once, was very smart in many subjects. He was also a champion in Judo and a star at the time on the soccer team. So, when the game came about, all but Ken showed up. That didn't last long though, Ken had shown up when Tamachi was behind and totally changed the game around. When it came down to the end of the game and Ken was about to shoot another goal, I came in and knocked the ball out of the way and I accidentally nicked his leg with my shoe."

"Why are you telling us that about Ken…unless…" Seto trailed off as his eyes widened and Daisuke grinned.

"If you're thinking what I think you are, then you're correct." She chirped.

"What? What did Seto figure out?" Mokuba questioned looking at Daisuke who smiled at him.

"Let me explain. The next day we went back to the Digital World, and along the way to a location, one by one everyone but Veemon and I disappeared. Then the voice of The Digimon Emperor appeared and said that he had them. So Veemon and I went looking and found them all tied to a rock formation dangling and about to be eaten by a Deltamon. Who besides having his own head in the middle, had a metal head for one hand and a skull head for the other hand. The Digimon Emperor said he would spare my friends if I gave in to his demands. At some point I heard the gang voices from behind me not from where they were tied up. I look to who I thought was the group and they turned out to be Bakemon. Ghost digimon who can change their form. While the digimon were fighting each other, I snuck up on The Digimon Emperor and tackled him off the side of the cliff. When we reached the bottom, we separated, and I notice his leg was bleeding. In the same spot as I nicked Ken during the game." She said.

"Doesn't that mean Ken was the Digimon Emperor?" Yugi asked causing everyone to look at him and Daisuke nodded.

"What!?" Tea and Tristan shouted.

"That's right, after I realised this Ken stopped leaving the Digital World and chose to stay in that world to continue gaining control over it. He created a new form of the Dark Ring called a Dark Spiral and he used it to take control of stronger Digimon to add to his army, he one time tried to control Agumon and did so for a time but we managed to save him when I found my next DigiEgg the DigiEgg of Friendship." Daisuke continued with a smile.

"That's awesome." Yugi said and the others nodded.

"Yep." Daisuke chirped as she continued her story. She went over how Yolei and Cody got their second Digieggs, and also went over their final battle with Ken and his created Digimon called Kimeramon where she was able to find a third DigiEgg, the Golden DigiEgg of Miracles and with that she was able to evolve Veemon into Magnamon who finally was able to destroy Kimeramon after Wormmon had sacrificed the last of his energy to Magnamon which ended with him being digitised in the process to later be reborn and found by Ken once he had given up his Digimon Emperor persona.

"Well I'm glad that Ken was able to turn things around and to be reunited with Wormmon again." Tea said with a smile.

"Yeah, Ken deserved it after all of the stuff he went through in his life." Daisuke said. "He was one of my best friends and still is to this day, though at first he was reluctant to join the team thinking it was all his responsibility to fix his problems."

"So, he was a lone wolf for a while?" Seto asked.

"Yeah and the others weren't so open to the idea of Ken joining the team either. They all wanted nothing to do with him when I suggested we make him part of the team, and Cody was the most stubborn surprisingly." Daisuke answered. "Eventually we were all able to work out our differences and begin working together and along the way we were able to unlock another form of Digivolution that allowed our Digimon to combine together. Ken and I were able to fuse Ex-Veemon and Stingmon, Wormmon's champion form into Paildramon. TK and Cody were able to fuse Angemon and Armadillomon's champion form Ankylomon into Shakkouomon and Kari and Yolei were able to fuse Gatomon and Hawkmon's champion form Aquillamon into Silphymon."

"Yeah it was so awesome seeing the Digimon fuse together." Joey chirped with a grin making the others smile.

"Hey no spoilers kiddo." Daisuke chided flicking his nose playfully and he playfully pouted. "While that was going on, we fought against some new enemies named Arukenimon and Mummymon and Arukenimon was able to create Digimon from Control Spires and eventually used one hundred Control Spires to create BlackWarGreymon a mega level Digimon who was incredibly powerful."

"That guy sounds like he was a problem." Seto said.

"He was for a while, at first he was a mindless monster destroying anything in sight, but then something began to happen." Daisuke said with a soft smile. "Due to being created from so many Control Spires he gained his own mind and feelings, at first he tried to ignore them saying they made him weak, but over time he became one of our friends."

"What happened to him, is he still around?" Yugi asked only for Daisuke to sadly smile.

"No, he's not." She whispered. "During the holidays in Japan, Ken was hosting a party and our group went while the older kids went to a concert that Matt's band was doing. Digimon started appearing that night and after we sent them back to the Digital World and woke up the next day, we found out that Digimon and Control Spires were appearing all around the world. Ken and I were given a gift from Gennai that allowed Paildramon to digivolve into Imperialdramon. He was able to take us all over the world in the blink of an eye. We had to split up and help the DigiDestined all over the world with the Digimon appearing there. After we were done sending them all back to the Digital World, a Digimon named Daemon appeared and demanded that we hand Ken over, but Ken turned himself over when Arukenimon revealed that she and Mummymon had kidnapped other children."

"How could they kidnap children?" Tea asked in shock.

"Because they were taking orders from a human man named Yukio Oikawa who had known about Ken's past and was the one to send the email. Oikawa wanted something that embedded itself inside Ken's neck called a Dark Spore. It was the reason that Ken became the Digimon Emperor. BlackWarGreymon attacked Oikawa one day but Imperialdramon and Wargreymon were able to stop him during that battle before he left to think about things." Daisuke said.

"So, what happened to him then, did he try to go after Oikawa again?" Seto asked.

"He did and he didn't, Cody's grandfather followed us one day to confront Oikawa and it turned out Oikawa had history with Cody's father who had passed away. He tried to convince Oikawa to give up his plans but when that didn't work, Oikawa attacked Cody's Grandfather but BlackWarGreymon jumped in the way to protect him when he noticed Oikawa was being possessed by Myotismon's spirit that somehow was able to survive after his body was destroyed." Daisuke explained.

"That guy doesn't know when to die," Tristan said with a frown.

"Yeah, no kidding, BlackWarGreymon then sacrificed himself to seal a way to the Digital World to stop him but he still found a way into the Digital World, we followed him, the children, Arukenimon and Mummymon into the portal he opened but we ended up in some weird world where Myotismon left Oikawa's body to reveal his new form MaloMyotismon. To show off his power he killed Mummymon and Arukenimon in gruesome fashion which left everyone but Veemon and I too scared to fight him." Daisuke said.

"You both were very brave." White Veemon said and she smiled at him.

"Yeah we were able to fight him for a while before he attempted to trap us all in an illusion that showed everyone what they desired the most, however I wasn't affected due to my desire to save everyone and to destroy MaloMyotismon once and for all." She said. "Once we freed the others from their dreams, we fought MaloMyotismon together driving him into the Digital World and we continued fighting him with all the DigidDestined from all over the world arriving to help us stop him eventually destroying him for good." Daisuke said with a smile.

"That vampire reject got what he deserved." Tristan said and the others nodded.

"Yes, he did, however due to holding Myotismon in his body for so long Oikawa died but he used his spirit to help the Digital World and protect it from anymore harm." Daisuke said softly.

"I'm glad Oikawa was able to do that, at least he's not hurting anymore." Mokuba said and the others smiled. "But what happened to Veemon, it sounds like you all made it through that fight."

Daisuke took a breath as Joey held her hands which began shaking and the others shared a look of concern. "Dai?" Tea asked gently.

"I'm ok, it's just a lot to go over." She answered softly with a shaky smile.

"Well take your time." Seto told her and she nodded,

"Right before I moved to Domino, the group was attacked in the Digital World by Daemon. It was a tough battle, it got to the point where Veemon had to Digivolve to Magnamon. Then everything went white, I woke up and I was badly hurt, the scar you guys saw when I duelled Seto came from that. Magnamon had sacrificed himself to destroy Daemon." She put one of her hands over her eyes as she began crying, Tea got up and went to her side and hugged her while Seto grabbed a tissue box and sat next to her and handed her one.

"Here." He said gently and she broke the hug and took the tissue.

"Thanks." She whispered. "I must've passed out because the next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital and my arm was bandaged. Everyone visited me but TK and Yolei, even my friends from America visited or emailed to check on me."

"Why didn't TK and Yolei visit you?" Tristan asked her confused at why two of her friends ignored her while she was in the hospital.

"They came up with some lousy excuses and honestly I just stopped caring after a while, if they couldn't find time to come and visit me then I wouldn't annoy them asking them to." She answered softly. "Between being injured, losing Veemon and everything else that was happening my dad thought it would be best if I left Obadiah, and everyone agreed. Although my mom couldn't leave because of her job so Serenity stayed there with her, and Joey and I left with my Dad to Domino and the rest you guys know already."

"It's a good thing you did, if you didn't who knows what would have been different." Tea said causing Daisuke to giggle.

"Yeah, good point." She replied with a small smile.

"Hey, Daisuke, I've got a question." Mokuba said and she nodded to him. "How come Veemon wasn't reborn in the Primary Village, isn't that where all Digimon are reborn?"

"Well yes, but it's been so long, and I've not been able to find him at all. I just started to accept that he might not come back." She whispered.

"Well you can always check again, who knows you might be lucky." White Veemon said and she smiled.

"I guess so…" she trailed off before looking at the Kaiba brothers and White Veemon. "How would you guys like to come to the Digital World to see it?" She asked them.

"Hm, of course, we can do it in a few days." Seto answered with a smile.

"Good." She said. "For now, we should all be heading home, no doubt we've spent a long time here chatting."

"Good idea.' Yugi said as everyone left the meeting room and began heading to their homes.

"I'm glad we told everyone about the DigiDestined and stuff Dai." Joey said holding Daisuke's hand as they entered their apartment.

"Yeah, I'm glad I could tell them all so now we've got nothing to hide." She said softly. "Go and get dressed for bed little buddy, I'll make dinner."

"Ok, and don't worry Dai, I know you'll find Veemon soon." He said hugging her legs before dashing off and she softly smiled.

"I hope so…" she walked to the kitchen and began cooking unaware that in her closet her D-3 that had remained silent for so long, let out a short beep as the screen lit up for a second.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	44. Chapter 44

Return to the Digital World

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Okay Dai, I'm ready." Joey chirped as he walked into his sister's bedroom to see her on her knees in front of her closet holding an old photo in her hands, he walked over quietly and saw the picture. "Your friends, right?"

"Yes." She answered in a whisper. "It's been so long since I've seen any of them, the only ones I've talked to have been Willis and Ken, but that was before Duelist Kingdom."

"Well maybe you could invite them over, they could meet all our friends and learn about what we've been up to. I bet they'd be proud of how far you got in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament." He told her with a smile, she looked into his eyes and slowly returned the smile.

"Maybe." She whispered standing up and she set the photo down on her bedside table. "But first I need to go to the Digital World again, it's time I did so. But first I'm taking you to Yugi's so he can look after you for a few hours."

Her brother nodded and soon after a short bike ride, the duo were outside Yugi and his grandfather's game shop and saw Solomon sweeping the path outside while grumbling to himself. "Mr Muto, good afternoon." Daisuke greeted with a bow and Joey mimicked the bow.

"Ah Daisuke, so good to know that you still come around." He said making them share a look.

"Why would you say that gramps?" Joey asked. "This is the best game shop in town." This only caused the old man to sweep harder while grumbling.

"That's what I always thought, but then that showed up." He said pointing and they turned to see he was pointing at a large building that could be seen in the distance over the houses in the neighbourhood. "A brand-new game shop, they have all the latest games and technology. But they don't have any respect for tradition."

"Whoa a new game shop, maybe I should check it out." Joey said earning a glare from Solomon.

"Don't you dare!" he barked making the kid yelp and jump into his sister's arms in fright, Daisuke sighed and set her brother down.

"I'm sure it's not that bad Mr Muto, who knows you might be able to strike up a partnership with them or something." She reasoned before the game shop door opened and she saw Yugi walking out. "Ah, there you are Yug. I brought Joey like I said at school," she told him.

"Right." Yugi said with a smile before he gave his friend a concerned look. "Are you sure you're up for taking Kaiba and Mokuba today, you don't have to."

"I have to do this Yug, for myself not just to show the Kaiba brothers around." She replied softly and her brother, friend and Solomon shared a look for a moment.

"Just promise to be ok sis, I don't want you to get hurt." Joey said hugging her legs and she smiled ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. Now behave for Yugi and stay out of trouble." She told him and he nodded, she smiled and waved to her friend and his grandfather before riding off on her bike back to her apartment.

"Your sister will be fine young Joey," Solomon assured the boy who nodded.

"I know, I just worry about her. When she lost Veemon…she wasn't the same for a while." He whispered and Yugi and his grandfather were silent for a moment before Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we work on your deck, maybe even do a few duels to see if you've gotten any better." He suggested bringing a smile to the boy who followed Yugi back into the game shop while Solomon continued to sweep.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was in her apartment pacing back and forth nervously as she waited for the Kaiba brothers and White Veemon to arrive so she could take them all to the Digital World. In her hand she held her D-3 gently while on the kitchen table was her laptop with the Digi-Port program she and the others all had on their computer opened.

"Hello, Daisuke?" a voice called knocking on the door and she jumped slightly before walking to the door and opening it and she smiled at the sight of Mokuba and Kaiba with White Veemon standing beside Kaiba's leg wearing a large baggy hooded jumper and she softly giggled into her hand.

"Is something wrong?" the Digimon questioned raising an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"No. it's just you wearing that reminds me of my partner when he used to disguise himself wearing baggy clothes like that, oddly it always worked on people." She explained with a fond smile, she then let the three walk into her apartment before she shut the door.

"Alright we're here. So how are we going to get to the Digital World?" Kaiba asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"The Digi Port on my laptop, Izzy found a way to install one on all of our computers in case we ever needed to get there and couldn't make it to the Computer Lab at school," she answered walking over to her laptop on the table. "Be sure to hold onto me." She instructed and the three nodded.

"Ready when you are Daisuke." Mokuba said as he took Daisuke's hand while White Veemon held Mokuba's hand and Kaiba held her shoulder gently.

"Good." She whispered. She held up her D-3 to the laptop hesitantly. "Digi-Port open…please." She said and everyone was silent for a moment, then the computer let out a long whine as the entire screen began glowing bathing the apartment in light before the three humans and Digimon were sucked into the computer.

Daisuke opened her eyes and she smiled as she found herself standing in a familiar area. "I'm back, it's the Digital World." She said turning to look at Kaiba, Mokuba and White Veemon who had lost the hooded jumper.

The three looked at Daisuke and saw that her clothing had changed, she now was wearing orange and white sneakers with dark blue socks, khaki cargo capri shorts, a white tank top, a dark blue jacket with red and yellow flames and a white lined fur collar. She also wore yellow gloves and around her neck was her Duel Card locket.

"What's with the new outfit?" Kaiba asked her.

"Oh, it's just something myself and the other DigiDestined in my team went through whenever we came to the Digital World, I never understood it myself." Daisuke answered looking at her outfit with a smile.

"So this is the Digital World?" Mokuba asked looking at all the trees lining the clearing they stood in. "It's pretty."

"Indeed, it's been a while since I've been here." White Veemon said with a gentle smile as memories of when he was younger came to him. "We should be close to Primary Village."

"Primary Village?" Kaiba asked, looking at his partner and Daisuke. "What is that?"

"It's the place where all Digimon are born, and it's where they all return to when they die so that they can be reborn." Daisuke explained with a small smile. "I've been there a few times, and it was always beautiful, and the baby Digimon were so cute."

"So, would we find Veemon there?" Mokuba asked Daisuke who looked at him and she shrugged slightly and rubbed her arm.

"Maybe, we won't know until we look for ourselves." She said before walking off and the Kaiba brothers and White Veemon followed her. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the group stopped as they walked over a hill and gazed upon the landscape before them.

"This is the Primary Village?" Mokuba asked his eyes filled with wonder as he took in the large green fields, the huge stuffed building blocks the size of buildings, the trees with toys and stuffed animals hanging from the branches and the numerous hills surrounding the place.

"It sure is. Come on let's get closer, be careful not to jump." White Veemon said as he walked ahead.

"What happens if we jump?" Kaiba asked following his partner before his partner gave him a smirk before pushing him over and as he landed, he sunk into the ground before he was flung up and he fell and continued bouncing.

"That is what happens, this whole place is a giant bouncy castle, so that the babies don't hurt themselves when they're playing." Daisuke said before she laughed when Mokuba jumped and began to bounce around.

"Well I see you're all having fun." A voice called out and Daisuke turned around and smiled at the familiar four legged, red and purple Digimon who smiled up at her. "Daisuke, it's been a while hasn't it?" he asked

"Yeah it sure has Elecmon, how have you been?" She asked kneeling down to embrace the Digimon who smiled.

"Good, the babies are healthy and still noisy and troublemakers once they get old enough." He said bringing out a giggle from the girl as the Kaiba brothers eventually stopped their bouncing with Kaiba giving White Veemon a glare who was grinning at him.

"New friends I see." Elecmon said looking at the brothers and the White Veemon, Daisuke nodded and walked over to the brothers.

"Yeah. Elecmon, meet Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba." She introduced them as Mokuba waved and Kaiba nodded slightly. "And this is Seto's partner, White Veemon."

"I know, it's been a while, but I still remember the little tyke." Elecmon said with a fatherly smile as White Veemon blushed slightly. "Always reading books or asking me to read to you."

"Huh, so your genius didn't just come from Seto." Mokuba said with a grin and his friend scratched his cheek with a giggle.

Daisuke smiled at the sight before she took a deep sigh and looked down at Elecmon. "Elecmon, the reason why I'm here, I...I'm looking for Veemon's egg…do…do you know if he's here?" She whispered and the caretaker looked around.

"Hm well there have been a lot of Digieggs recently, I have been pretty swamped taking care of them all, but you're free to look around for him." He told the humans and Digimon, Kaiba nodded and he gently took Daisuke's hand and led her off to the field of Digieggs with Mokuba and White Veemon following.

"So, what does his Digiegg look like?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know, he never was in his Digiegg when I was with him." She answered looking away from Seto who nodded in understanding, looking around at the endless rows of Digieggs he looked at her.

"Well we'd best start searching." He said and she nodded and both walked off through the fields of Digieggs searching for Veemon's egg. As they walked through the field of Digieggs, Daisuke came to a stop when she heard her D-3 beep and she pulled it out of her pocket to see the screen flickering softly before in a blinding flash of blue light it began glowing.

"What's going on with this thing now?" Daisuke questioned holding the Digivice away from her before off in the distance she saw one of the Digieggs begin to glow. "That one…" She whispered walking towards the glowing egg.

"Dai…Daisuke you're here." She heard a faint voice coming from the egg and she kneeled and slowly reached for it.

"Veemon…I…I'm here." She whispered as the egg exploded in a cloud of powder blue smoke and she coughed and waved her hand clearing the smoke away. She then looked at the small creature sitting in the new cradle and her eyes widened and she began tearing up.

"Hi Dai, what took ya so long?" chirped the cute blue creature with a warm smile as he too began tearing up.

"Oh Veemon, I've missed you so much." She whispered picking up the Digimon and holding him in her arms close to her chest. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Digimon never die silly." Chibomon chirped with a giggle before looking at Kaiba. "Oh who is that, is he your boyfriend?" he teased with a chirp making Daisuke flush bright red while Kaiba scoffed and looked away.

"No, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a new friend who also has a Digimon." She explained fighting down her blush.

"Another Digidestined, yay that means new friends!" her partner happily chirped as Mokuba and White Veemon walked over.

"It sure does, Mokuba, White Veemon, Kaiba, meet my Digimon partner Chibomon." She said holding up her partner who smiled brightly.

"Hiya!" he greeted jumping up and down in Daisuke's hands making the others smile at his joy.

"Now that is sorted, do you want to explore the Digital World some more or do you want to head back?" Kaiba asked her.

"Let's head back, I should pick Joey up and make sure he's not caused Yugi and his grandfather too much trouble." She said walking off heading back to the portal unaware of just what her brother and her friends had gotten themselves into.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	45. Chapter 45

Dungeon Dice Monsters: A New Creation

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"Wow so this is where you guys live now Dai?" Chibomon asked looking around his partner's apartment after they along with the Kaiba brothers and White Veemon had returned from the Digital World.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Daisuke asked with a smile as she showed the Digimon around holding him close to her chest, he looked up at her and nodded making her smile brighten. "That's good. I can't wait to let Joey know you're back, he missed you as much as I did."

"I missed him too, he was so funny." Chibomon replied with a giggle. Kaiba and Mokuba shared a look as White Veemon smiled at the happy partners.

"Well we should all head off then." He said before Daisuke's phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Mr Muto what can I do for you?' she asked listening to the old man and her expression changed and she frowned. "Wait, what do you mean that Joey and Yugi went off to check out the new game store and haven't come back yet?" She asked as Solomon continued talking to her and she nodded. "I understand, don't worry I'll go and find them Mr Muto." She said before hanging up and pocketing her phone.

"Bad news?" Kaiba asked her.

"You could say that. We're going to that new game shop that's in town, it seems my brother and Yugi went there and lost track of time or something." She answered before she looked at Chibomon. "Would you be ok if I left you with White Veemon for a while buddy?"

"Of course, as long as White Veemon and I get to talk it's been so long since I've talked to another Digimon." He chirped.

"Are you ok with that White Veemon?" Mokuba asked the white skinned dragon who tapped his chin and he smiled.

"Of course, it would be nice to get to know Daisuke's partner that I've heard about." He answered with a nod.

"Good." Daisuke said as she set Chibomon down on the sofa. "Food's in the fridge, but don't be pigs." She told them both. "I know how much Digimon can eat." She reminded them with a giggle and the two Digimon shared a grin.

"Come on let's go, we don't want to take too long in dragging your brother out of a game shop." Kaiba said with a grunt and the three humans left the apartment in the hands of the Digimon and soon were walking through the oddly large crowd standing outside the store.

"I wonder what's got everyone so excited." Mokuba wondered pushing his way past some people to keep up with his brother and Daisuke.

"Probably a video advertising a new game or something." His brother grunted as he pushed past someone with a frown, looking around he saw the store's window lined with television screens, his eyes then widened when he saw a familiar face on the screen. He grabbed Daisuke's arm and pointed to the screens and she looked and blinked.

"What's Yugi doing?" She asked as a person standing beside her looked at her.

"Duke Devlin challenged Yugi Muto to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, if Yugi loses he has to give up his title of King of Games and has to give up dueling forever." They told her and Kaiba.

"No way Yugi would accept a challenge like that for no reason." Daisuke said with a frown before her eyes widened as she caught sight of Joey on the screen surrounded by three cheerleaders wearing a dog costume and she grit her teeth and clenched her fists tightly. "Oh, whoever this Duke Devlin guy is, he's going to regret putting my brother in that costume." She promised before she stormed off into the store followed by Kaiba and Mokuba who quickly found the elevator taking them to the floor Yugi and Duke's match was taking place.

Meanwhile in the arena where the match was taking place the three cheerleaders all giggled as Joey whined with a pout and crossed his arms. "Come on doggy, cheer for Dukey-poo." One of the three cheerleaders ordered pinching his cheek roughly.

"Gah stop pinching me ya dumb broad, I already have to wear this dumb outfit no way am I cheering for that egotistical nitwit!" he snapped, the three cheerleaders frowned and surrounded the boy.

"Sounds like the doggy needs a good lesson in how to respect his owners!" one of them shouted with a smirk before the elevator door opened with an audible ding making everyone look and Yugi, Tristan and Tea saw Daisuke walk out with the Kaiba brothers following her,

"Big sis!" Joey shouted in relief making his sister look over at him and she walked around the arena to her brother ignoring everyone as the three cheerleaders turned to look at her and she crossed her arms.

"You three have five seconds to leave my brother alone, or else." She warned them.

"Or else what, you're going to take our doggy away?" one of the cheerleaders asked with a smirk only to gulp and step back as Daisuke stepped forward with a sickly-sweet smile.

"First of all, that is my little brother Joey not your doggy. Second if you three don't back away right now, I'll make you wish you'd never got out of bed this morning." She said calmly as the cheerleaders jumped back and cowered next to the person who was waiting impatiently on the stand which had three glowing hearts on the front of it.

"Yeah you'd better run." Joey said only for Daisuke to turn to him and he went silent with a squeak. "Uh…hey big sis, I can explain."

"Oh, please do, I'd love to know why you're dressed up like this and why Yugi is risking never dueling again against that punk." Daisuke said pointing at the teen who smirked at her.

"Don't call Duke a punk!" one of the cheerleaders shouted earning a glare from Daisuke making her gulp and try to make herself invisible by hiding behind the other two girls.

"Your little brother challenged me to a duel, he thought that if he could beat me that I'd close down my game shop. Of course, he failed to realize just how good I was at dueling so he lost and is now my pet for the week, unless Yugi can defeat me in Dungeon Dice Monsters, a game of my own design." Duke explained.

"And from the looks of things, Yugi isn't faring too well." Mokuba said looking down at the field to see Duke's side of the field was covered in red squares in a expanding outwards from his stand leading towards Yugi's stand while Yugi's side of the field had blue squares on either side of the red squares with only one monster so far while Duke had two monsters right in front of Yugi along with two other monsters further down the line of squares.

"It's to be expected when facing off against the creator of a game, they tend to know all the tricks in the book." Kaiba said crossing his arms as he glanced over at Yugi who was busy checking the small computer beside him.

"So, you guys want to fill us in on what's going on?" Daisuke asked walking over to Tea and Tristan dragging her brother along with her.

"Well Duke designed Dungeon Dice Monsters and was trying to get it off the ground with the help of Pegasus who called him to his island to play a prototype of the game, then they agreed to further discuss it after Duellist Kingdom but of course you know what happened." Tristan said.

"So, Duke is mad at Yugi for beating Uncle Max?" Daisuke asked and received a nod from Tristan making her sigh. "So, in short this is all about revenge and a grudge?"

"Pretty much." Tea answered with a worried expression watching as Yugi rolled his next three dice across his board.

"It seems I've rolled two magic crests Duke, and since they both have a times two multiplier that means I now have four of them." He said and Duke chuckled.

"I'm impressed you managed to learn how to use your help screen to learn about your monster's special ability."

"That's right, now I'll use three of the Magic Crests I rolled to activate Thunderball's special attack. Go Rolling Crush!" Yugi shouted and his monster retracted its limbs and head into its body before rolling off at great speed towards the most immediate threat to Yugi. "Your Blast Lizard is about to be rolled over." And sure enough the green lizard holding two bombs in its hands was crushed by Thunderball. "But my attack doesn't end there Duke, I'll use three more Magic Crests I saved up in my crest pool to allow Thunderball to strike again, destroy Gator-Dragon!" he shouted and his monster continued rolling forward crushing the second monster.

"Way to pick up the spare Yug!" Joey cheered holding up a sign of Duke's face with a big cross over it. "Great job!"

"Alright Duke, now we have a game." Yugi said with a small grin as Duke moved some hair out of his face with a frown.

"Not bad, you managed to come up with a pretty impressive move, but forget about having a hope of winning, you'll never know Dungeon Dice Monsters as much as I do. After all, I'm the guy who invented the game." He told Yugi.

"That's true, just like how your idol Pegasus invented the Duel Monsters card game, but inventing the game doesn't mean you can't be beaten at it Devlin but perhaps my beating Pegasus was the exception to the rule, perhaps you are better." Yugi replied.

"You only beat Pegasus by cheating, don't try and trick me." Duke retorted with a growl as he grabbed his next three dice and threw them across his board, and he smirked at the results which were two movement crests and a single attack crest all three having a times two multiplier. "Not bad, I'll store those in my crest pool for later."

"Now it's my turn," Yugi said throwing his dice across his board and he smiled. "Yes a movement crest and two summon crests. Dimension the Dice!" he grabbed one of the two die and he pushed it down into his board and the square glowed before the dice rose up out of the ground on the field and began to unfold with an orb of light shifting into a monster. "I summon the Knight of Twin Swords!" Yugi shouted as the knight stood up with both swords gleaming in the light.

"For all the good it will do you, none of my other monsters are anywhere near him." Duke said with a smirk.

"That's why I'm saving my other crests for later." Yugi replied checking his crest pool.

"Well, you've learned how to conserve your crests. Very impressive." Duke said.

"Crests this, crests that, I'm totally lost." Joey mumbled rubbing his head.

"I'm with ya there little bro, this guy must have spent a lot of time working on this game." Daisuke replied as she saw Yugi going back to the help computer.

"There he goes again, scouring that help computer for anything that can help him. He's a quick study, I'll give him that. What he's learned in minutes took me weeks to come up with, I'll just have to take it up a notch, and I have just the dice to do it with too." Duke thought narrowing his eyes at Yugi before throwing his next set of dice and he smirked as he got two summoning crests. "Dimension the Dice and unleash my creature!" he shouted pushing one of the dice down into the board and another dice rose out of the ground.

"Here we go again." Mokuba said watching as another monster appeared. "The Battle Ox is in this game!?"

"Seems so, and he doesn't look very happy." Kaiba muttered.

"Now I'll use four of my stored movement crests to have my Battle Ox advance into your territory. Also, my Battle Ox gets a 10-point bonus for fighting warrior type monsters, like your knight!" Duke shouted with a cackle as his Battle Ox moved across the squares towards Yugi's knight, the ox then roared and raised its axe and began to swing it down towards Yugi's monster.

"Quickly switch into defence mode!" Yugi ordered his knight which turned to face Duke's monster and crossed its swords blocking the attack. "Sorry Duke but in Defence mode my Knight of Twin Swords has a defensive power of ten, he'll lose twenty of his thirty hit points, but he'll remain on the field." He said and his friends sighed out in relief.

"Unbelievable that cheat has learned how to defend!" Duke thought slamming his hands down on his stand in frustration.

"My turn now," Yugi said rolling his dice and he smiled and picked up the two attack crests. "I'm going to defeat your Battle Ox, using these two attack crests I activate my Knight of Twin Swords' special ability allowing him to attack twice in one turn." He explained as his Knight of Twin Swords pushed Battle Ox back. "Go Double Slash Attack!" Yugi's knight swung both swords across the Battle Ox making it howl in pain before it was destroyed.

"Alright Yugi!" Joey, Tristan and Tea cheered while Daisuke and the Kaiba brothers shared a smile, their joy was short lived however as Duke began chuckling which soon turned into full blown laughter before he stopped and smirked.

"Enjoy your little victory Yugi, but my last move wasn't about summoning another monster, it was all about boxing you in." he began to explain. "Take a look at my dungeon path, it goes from one side of the field to the other creating one solid line in front of your path, and guess what Yugi, your dungeon path can't cross it. That means your monsters can't get to my Heart Points and you can't build forward your path anymore, you're trapped Yugi!"

"Uh what does he mean by that?" Joey asked Daisuke who was looking at the field.

"From what I'm gathering, Duke's been able to create a solid wall in front of Yugi's monsters, meaning he can't summon that many more without running out of room and also if he wants to get to Duke's Heart Points he'll need to make his monsters run through a gauntlet of monsters, but then they'd all get pulverised." She explained.

"Oh, that's bad." Joey said.

"Well at least one of Yugi's brain dead friends understands my genius." Duke commented earning a glare from Daisuke and Duke smirked back as he picked up his next three dice and he chuckled. "Ah perfect."

"What's that jerk smiling about?" Joey grumbled glaring at Duke who showed the others a black dice.

"This here is a very rare Black Dice, with it I'm about to finish you off for good." He told Yugi before throwing the dice.

"Well what is it?" Yugi asked as Duke smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"A pair of summon crests." He said grabbing the Blake Dice. "Now bear witness to the power of the rare Black Dice." He pushed the Dice into the board, everyone watched the Black Dice appear on the field and unfold to reveal a swirling hole on one of the squares. "Behold the Warp Vortex!"

"Warp what?" Yugi muttered.

"Warp Vortex it seems I'll have to explain this too. The Warp Vortex is a rare summon that only a Black Dice can produce, it is a direct pathway to anywhere on the field, but it takes two Warp Vortexes to work, the second one is where the monster comes out and I know just where to put the second vortex, right behind your defences and with a direct line to your Heart Points." Duke explained with a smirk. "All I need to do now is to wait until my Black Dice comes back around and I'll be able to create the second vortex."

"This is bad, Yugi you'd better start working on adding some more monsters." Daisuke called out to her friend as he grabbed his next batch of dice.

"Don't worry, that's what I'm doing." He replied throwing the dice and he smiled as he saw two summon crests. "Yes, another summon."

"Way to go Yugi!" Tea cheered as Yugi grabbed one of the dice. He then pushed it down and another dice appeared in the corner of the field and unfolded to reveal a ninja clad in all black with a mask and long red scarf around his neck.

"Meet the Strike Ninja, his high speed allows him to move three spaces for every movement crest." Yugi said.

"High speed huh? Well he won't be a match for the warp speed my vortex will give me." Duke replied as he picked up his next set of dice and he chuckled. "And lookie here, my second Black Dice, time to make another Warp Vortex and finish you off for good." He said throwing the dice and they rolled across the board with everyone holding their breath. "Gah, you lucked out…this time." He grumbled after the dice finished rolling, thankfully not landing on anything that would help Duke create another Warp Vortex.

"What a relief." Joey said with a deep sigh as Yugi's next three dice appeared and Yugi's eyes widened when he saw them and smiled.

"Duke, I've just found a major hole in your plan…or rather a vortex." He said holding up a very familiar dice.

"A Black Dice!" Duke shouted in shock.

"That's right, now let's see if I can have better luck." Yugi said throwing his dice across the board and they came to a stop and he smiled. "Alright, a pair of summon crests. I think it's time I created a Warp Vortex of my own, and a direct line to your own Heart Points." He continued as he pushed the Black Dice into the board and it appeared on the field and unfolded showing the second Warp Vortex.

"No, that means…" Duke trailed off glaring at Yugi who was smirking at him.

"Now Strike Ninja, jump into the Warp Vortex." Yugi commanded and the Strike Ninja obeyed running off at incredible speed right to the Warp Vortex before he jumped into the Vortex which gave off a bright purple light.

"He entered the Warp Vortex, but that means…" Duke shouted looking to his own Warp Gate to see Strike Ninja emerge and keep running across the dungeon path.

"Now Strike Ninja, attack and destroy his Ryukishin with Stealth Slash Attack!" Yugi shouted as Strike Ninja pulled out a knife as Ryukishin turned to face the ninja and was slashed by the ninja who landed behind him.

"What's going on, nothing happened." Joey complained before half of Ryukishin fell off the monster before it all was disintegrated which made Joey, Tristan and Tea cheer while Duke's cheerleaders all huddled together crying in despair.

"Now that's cool." Mokuba complimented and Kaiba nodded.

"I can't believe Yugi got a rare Black Dice, now he's using my own Warp Vortex to strike my Heart Points, I have to stop him." Duke thought as he grabbed his dice and rolled them. "I need two summon crests…" he said before his dice stopped rolling. "No…my roll failed me!"

"Now it's my turn." Yugi said grabbing his next set of dice and he rolled them and smiled. "A set of movement crests," Duke's eyes widened and he gripped his fists tightly. "Strike Ninja, advance!"

"Oh yeah I love seeing that guy run fast." Joey said with a grin as Strike Ninja ran across the path towards Duke's Heart Points.

"Now Strike Ninja attack Duke's Heart Points!" Yugi commanded and his monster leapt high into the air and threw six throwing knives at one of the Heart Points making it flicker and go out.

"No, my Heart Point!" Duke shouted in anger, the others cheered while he glared over at Yugi. "Enjoy that victory while you can Yugi, because I promise you it's never happening again!" He shouted grabbing his dice and throwing them and he smirked on seeing the two summoning crests he rolled. "Yes, a level three summoning!" he grabbed one dice and pushed it into the board.

Everyone watched as the dice rose out of the field and unfolded. "I now summon my undefeatable monster, Orgoth the Relentless!" He shouted and everyone saw a giant mountain of an armoured figure with glowing yellow eyes and a giant sword held in one hand. "Next I use two of my stored magic crests to activate Orgoth's special ability, raising his attack power from twenty to thirty. Next I'll be using some of my stored movement crests to move Orgoth into striking range of your Strike Ninja."

"This isn't good." Daisuke said watching as Orgoth moved across the path towards Strike Ninja with the ground shaking beneath the giant's feet.

"Orgoth the Relentless attack Strike Ninja with Diamond Blade Strike!" Duke commanded, his monster obeyed and lifted its sword high into the air as Yugi began checking the help computer for anything that might save his Strike Ninja from being destroyed.

"That's it!" he whispered with his eyes going wide as he found what he was looking for just as Orgoth the Relentless swung his sword down at Strike Ninja creating a cloud of smoke.

"Your Strike Ninja's been crushed!" Duke shouted in triumph.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Duke." Yugi replied, making Duke look at him. "Why don't you take another look?" Yugi said as the smoke began to clear, and everyone looked at the fading smoke.

"No way…there in the smoke…it's the Strike Ninja!" Duke shouted and sure enough the Strike Ninja stood on Orgoth's blade completely unharmed.

"Sorry Duke but just before Orgoth's attack. I used a stored Trap Crest to activate my ninja's special ability. It allows him to completely dodge any attack waged against him and escape harm." Yugi explained.

"I can't believe Yugi's taught himself such an advanced defence move; he's making me look like a novice at my own game!" Duke thought with his left eye twitching in anger. "I can't let him rattle me; this kid is nothing but a lousy cheat. He doesn't have the skills to win this match!"

"It's my move Duke." Yugi said holding up his next three dice and he threw them, and they landed on three movement crests. "And now I can attack again with my Strike Ninja. Go!" he commanded and Strike Ninja jumped up and threw more throwing knives at Duke's second Heart Point making it flicker and go dim.

"No! Not another one of my Heart Points!" Duke exclaimed as his cheerleaders all wailed in despair again.

"Looks like I'm in the lead now Duke." Yugi said with a small grin which only angered Duke.

"You little wannabe! I swore I'd get my revenge on you for defeating Pegasus and I'm going to do it!" He thought angrily as he threw his next three dice across his board and smirked. "Now Orgoth show that ninja why you're called Relentless!" He shouted to his monster.

"Oh no, I don't have anymore trap crests left, there's nothing I can do to save my Strike Ninja this time." Yugi thought watching as Orgoth destroyed his Strike Ninja with a single strike.

"Oh no, his ninja's been wiped out!" Tea exclaimed as Duke smirked and looked at Yugi.

"You were close Yugi, closer than anyone has ever been to defeating me. But now it's all over, you may have one more Heart Point then I do but I have Orgoth the Relentless and none of your monsters stand a chance against him. It's only a matter of time before I win this game and put you into an early retirement for good!" he promised with a laugh.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	46. Chapter 46

Dungeon Dice Monsters: The Truth is Revealed

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

"This isn't good, with Yugi's ninja gone Duke has him on the defensive again." Daisuke said as she and the others looked at the field as Yugi picked up some dice to roll for his next turn.

"That'll work." Yugi said under his breath looking at what he rolled before looking to Duke. "Looks like I've rolled a movement crest with a double bonus. So, I'll use it to position my Knight of Twin Swords between your monsters and my heart-points." As he said this his Knight began moving across the squares back to Yugi's platform.

"Nice try Yugi, but we both know none of your monsters can stop Orgoth the Relentless." Duke said as he rolled his dice with a smirk. "Orgoth advance four spaces!" he commanded.

"Oh no, he's heading right for the Warp Vortex, if he does that, he'll bypass Yugi's monsters without a fight." Joey said as Orgoth neared the Warp Vortex.

"Remember how you used my Warp Vortex to get to my heart-points?" Duke asked Yugi with a cocky smirk. "Well now I'm about to do the same to you. Orgoth jump into the Warp Vortex!" he shouted and his monster obeyed stepping onto the Warp Vortex square and he sank into it before a bright column of purple light shot out from the other Warp Vortex on Yugi's side of the field. "The end is near, Yugi!"

"I think not, in case you forgot Duke I still have one more heart-point than you and now it's my turn." Yugi said as he rolled his next set of dice and nodded at the movement crests he just rolled. "I'll be using these movement crests to move my monsters into the path of your monster." He said as his three monsters moved into a line to hold back Orgoth.

"How sad, the King of Games is in a desperate retreat." Duke said with a smirk as he rolled his dice and chuckled. "Now you'll see how a real master plays, I'll use two movement crests from my crest pool to move Orgoth into striking range, then with the magic crests I rolled I'll raise Orgoth's attack points by ten giving him a total of forty. Now Orgoth destroy Thunderball!" he shouted as his monster moved along the squares standing right in front of Thunderball before slicing down with his sword cutting the monster in half destroying it.

"Just two monsters left!" Tristan exclaimed in concern.

"I know Yugi's always been in tough spots before and he's always come back to win. And he still has the lead." Tea said.

"Do you think Yugi can win this Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother as the two watched closely.

"We'll have to wait and see, but I do know that Devlin is being overconfident in his boasting. He clearly doesn't understand that Yugi always finds a way to turn a match around no matter what the odds are against him." His brother answered softly.

"Poor Yugi, you played well but you've run out of territory to summon monsters. Looks like I was right there is no way a hack like you could have defeated the great Pegasus. Now I'll expose you for what you really are." Duke said arrogantly.

"Don't write that victory speech just yet Devlin." Yugi said rolling his dice and checked his help computer and smiled. "Alright. I've figured out Mighty Mage's special ability, she can attack monsters two spaces away." He thought before looking to his monster. "Mighty Mage attack Orgoth!" he commanded and his mage charged with her sceptre glowing with magical power.

"Nice try but I'm going to use one defence crest to strengthen my monster. Orgoth the Relentless activate defence!" He shouted and his monster growled with an aura of crimson energy flowing from his body as Mighty Mage struck with her attack.

"Oh no Orgoth withstood Yugi's attack!" Joey said in worry.

"That's right dogboy, Orgoth only took ten damage points dropping his hit points to twenty." Duke explained with a smirk.

"And because Orgoth has an attack power of forty, my Mighty Mage took twenty damage points, but that leaves her with twenty hit points. She's not finished yet Duke." Yugi said.

"Not after my next move." Duke replied as he grabbed his dice and smirked and rolled them. "Advance one space Orgoth the Relentless!" he commanded and his monster did so. "Right now, Orgoth has a total attack power of forty, but I can use his special ability and six magic crests to raise his attack by thirty making him more than a match for your pathetic mage." Orgoth growled as his body bulked from the added power as a crimson aura surrounded him again as his attack grew.

"You should know that it takes more than strength to win Devlin, without strategy power is just an empty threat." Yugi told him.

"We'll see about that. Orgoth attack Mighty Mage!" Duke shouted and his monster swung his sword down cutting Mighty Mage in half and she was destroyed in a shower of sparks.

"Oh no, now he only has one monster left between Duke's monster and his heart points, how is he going to get out of this?" Joey asked Daisuke who clenched her fists as Duke chuckled arrogantly.

"Looks like your beginners' luck is about to run out Yugi." He told Yugi as he picked up his next three dice and clenched his fist. "Just give it up and surrender, stop wasting my valuable time."

"Shut up ya jerk!" Daisuke snapped slamming her fists down on the side of the arena glaring at Duke before turning to Yugi. "Don't let this guy rattle you, Yug. You've been in tougher situations and much better duelists then this guy and you always turned things around. You even beat Uncle Pegasus and he was about as crooked as they come. You won the entire Duelist Kingdom tournament."

"Even so, this is different." Yugi replied.

"Don't start being humble now Yugi. You won that tournament because you were the best duelist on the island. Better than Weevil, better than Mako, you were even better than me and Mai, all because you believed in yourself and in the Heart of the Cards no matter who they were or how tough they seemed. Don't forget you defeated Pegasus at his own game, don't let this lousy wannabee game creator tell you otherwise. You can beat him at his own game because you're the best duelist I've ever seen." Daisuke continued with a confident smile.

"She's right, so what if this dumb game has a few new rules you can still win this if you trust in yourself. You taught us both that." Joey said with a smile while Duke growled glaring at Joey who stuck his tongue out at the arrogant creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Yugi smiled and looked up at Daisuke and Joey. "You two are right, I can never forget what helped me win at Duelist Kingdom believing in myself and the Heart of the Cards, as long as I have the same faith in my dice as I do in my dueling deck I can still win this." He said before he smirked at Duke. "So, I advise you to keep an eye on your last heart point because I'm coming for it!" he shouted before he rolled his dice.

He looked at his dice and nodded. "I use my movement crest to move my Knight of Twin Swords forwards two spaces." He said as the knight walked towards Orgoth. "And next I'll add four attack crests from my crest pool to the two attack crests I just rolled giving my Knight a total of six attack crests." He continued.

"Orgoth only has five defence crests, with that advantage Yugi should be able to defeat Orgoth and then go on the offensive." Kaiba thought watching closely.

"Knight of Twin Swords Attack!" Yugi commanded.

"You amateur! You may have six attack crests, but I have Yaranzo's special ability. He can turn any crests I have in my crest pool and turn them to defence crests giving Orgoth more than enough power to counter your Knight's attacks!" Duke shouted as Yaranzo fired a beam of energy at Orgoth who began blocking the six strikes.

"I can't believe it, Orgoth blocked all six of Yugi's Knight's attacks!" Daisuke gasped in shock as Duke smirked.

"Only a few more roles of the dice until it's all over Yugi, now I'll show you why they call Orgoth the Relentless." He said as he rolled his dice and laughed. "Orgoth destroy Knight of Twin Swords!" Orgoth roared as he swung his sword down and cut the Knight of Twin Swords in half shattering him to pieces in a bright flash of light.

"No! It's gone!" Tea exclaimed in worry.

"That was your last monster Yugi, now nothing stands in my way. This is going to be so sweet!" Duke shouted with a smirk.

"I won't give up." Yugi replied as he rolled his dice and frowned.

"Looks like you didn't roll anything that can help you, not that anything could save you in the first place." Duke said with a smirk as he rolled his dice. "I move Orgoth two spaces, putting him directly in front of your heart points!" he shouted as his monster walked and soon stood in front of Yugi's heart points. "Now Orgoth attack Yugi and his heart points!"

"No Yugi!" Tea shouted as Orgoth jumped up and swung his sword down slashing through one of Yugi's heart points.

"You only have one more turn before I finish you for good. Finally, I will avenge Pegasus' defeat and prove to the world you're nothing but a phoney!" Duke shouted with a smirk.

"Don't celebrate just yet Devlin. All I need to do is to summon a monster and turn this match around!"

"Dream on. You can't summon another monster; you have no space left to dimension the dice. I control the entire field!" Duke told him with a smirk. "This is the moment of truth Yugi, millions of people around the world are glued to their television screens just waiting for me to defeat you."

"He's right, this is the moment of truth. I still know of one monster who can help me, I just have to believe." Yugi thought as he rolled his dice and everyone waited in worry as they slowly stopped rolling.

"A level four summoning!" Joey cheered upon seeing the results of the dice roll.

"Nice move, but it's not going to help you. You can't dimension the dice anymore Yugi!" Duke told him and Yugi chuckled under his breath.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Devlin, there is more than one way to dimension the dice, you just have to believe." He told Duke.

"Don't tell me how to play my game!" Duke shouted angrily.

"Then why don't I let the dice show you?" Yugi replied as he picked up the blue dice and pushed it down onto his display and the dice appeared on the field and to Duke's anger and shock it fell perfectly into place.

"Impossible! You completed the summoning!" He shouted.

"That's right and now I summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi told him.

"You what!?" Duke demanded before being blinded by a golden flash of light as the powerful magician appeared on the field.

"The Dark Magician has never failed me Duke, all I had to do was believe in my dice and now he has appeared." Yugi said. "And now I move the Dark Magician forward, then I'll use his forty attack points to bring down Orgoth the Relentless." He said as his magician moved along the squares. "Dark Magic Attack!" His magician nodded and launched a magical blast from his staff at Orgoth and destroyed him easily. "With only twenty defence points Orgoth couldn't stand against my Dark magician."

"Take that Dukey Boy!" Joey shouted with a cheer as Tea and Tristan cheered also.

"Your comeback ends now. Don't underestimate me I invented the game!" Duke shouted as he rolled his dice and smirked. "I move the Dark Assailant!" he shouted and the monster began jumping along the board towards the treasure chest that laid in its path. "Remember when I told you about item summoning, well now is the time I show you what is inside. Dark Assailant open the treasure chest!" He commanded his monster which jumped onto the treasure chest before opening the chest and a giant explosion and cloud of smoke obscured whatever was inside from view.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked in concern as two glowing red eyes could be seen through the smoke.

"Behold, the Monster Cannon!" Duke shouted as a giant dinosaur emerged from the smoke with a cannon strapped onto its back with the Dark Assailant sitting on its shoulder.

"Monster Cannon, what does that do?" Tea asked.

"What's it do, I'll tell you. It takes down Yugi's Dark Magician." Duke answered with a smirk.

"So, it's like Catapult Turtle then, it uses other monsters to attack the opponent?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You got that right. And now Monster Cannon prepare to attack the Dark Magician." Duke said with a smirk as Monster Cannon lowered its cannon taking aim while Dark Assailant jumped into the cannon.

"I activate Dark Magician's Special Ability now!" Yugi shouted. "Conceal yourself with Magical Hats!" his magician nodded and suddenly four large hats appeared and began to move around in front of the Monster Cannon. "Feeling lucky Devlin, the Dark Magician hides under one of these hats but you only have one shot to find out."

"Your carnival tricks won't save this time Yugi. Monster Cannon attack the Dark Magician under the second hat from the left!" Duke commanded and his monster growled aiming at the designated hat and fired at the hat destroying it in an explosion. "It's got to be there!"

As the smoke cleared everyone saw that the Dark Magician had not been under that hat. "Looks like you guessed wrong." Yugi said to Duke.

"What, he survived!?" Duke exclaimed as the Dark Magician appeared out of another hat in a flash of light.

"I should thank you Duke for making the Dark Magician's special abilities the same here as they are in Duel Monsters!" Yugi said with a smirk.

"Yaranzo retreat to your original square!" Duke hastily ordered and the monster obeyed crawling back to its original square it was summoned on. "The Dark Magician has a few other special abilities; I need to improve my defence before I lose my advantage." He then thought.

"You can run Devlin, but you can't hide!" Yugi shouted, rolling his dice and he smiled. "I'll use those magic crests to activate another special ability of my Dark Magician, the Mystic Box!" everyone watched as the magical box appeared behind the Dark Magician who proceeded to jump into the box as the doors shut.

Duke watched as swords rained down on the Mystic Box entering the slots on the box and he growled. "How are you doing to win now, you just skewered your own monster!"

"Are you sure Duke?" Yugi asked as another Mystic Box appeared on the field around where Yaranzo used to be, the first box then slowly opened before Duke's eyes widened and he gasped on seeing Yaranzo's arm limply fall out of the box.

"Yaranzo! Your magician switched places with my monster!" he shouted as the second box opened up and Dark Magician stepped out who smirked at Duke. "And now he's in attack position, there's nothing between us to protect my heart points!"

"Which means he'll deliver the final blow. Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted and his magician obeyed, launching a powerful magic blast at the last of Duke's heart points making it go dim and everyone was silent as the monsters and squares on the field slowly faded away.

"My dog days are over!" Joey cheered throwing off the dog costume and he jumped for joy while Tea, Tristan and Daisuke cheered for their friend's victory while the Kaiba brothers smiled at the scene.

Soon everyone was in one of the rooms in the living quarters of the game shop for Duke where Duke had his head in his hands as everyone listened to him apologise for his actions earlier. "The better player won today, and it was you, Yugi. You really beat Pegasus fair and square, ugh I was such a creep today."

"Ain't that the truth." Daisuke muttered, crossing her arms. "How about the next time you want to accuse someone of cheating you get the entire story from both sides first." She told him and he nodded before he groaned.

"And thanks to those tv cameras the whole world knows it. My store is ruined." Duke then said in despair. "No one is going to want to play Dungeon Dice Monsters now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that; the game was actually pretty cool. The only thing I didn't like was you being a complete jerk." Joey said as he tossed a dice in his hand. "If you cut that out, I'm sure once the game takes off, you'll have more customers than you can handle." The boy said with a smile.

"I'm surprised you're letting him off so easily, he did put you in a dog costume remember?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

"Well my dad always says forgive and forget. I'd be a real bad person if I held on to bad feelings like that." Joey replied with a sheepish grin.

"Sometimes you scare me with how mature you can be." Daisuke said with a giggle making her brother blush and their friends shared a laugh before Duke's laptop beeped. "Oh, sounds like you got some mail, anything good?" She asked with a knowing grin.

Duke checked his laptop and clicked on the email and as he read it his eyes went wide. "Whoa, Industrial Illusions did send a contract after all and they want to take Dungeon Dice Monsters global!" he exclaimed in shock and joy and everyone gasped and began congratulating him while Kaiba walked over to Daisuke with a smile.

"I take it you had something to do with it?" he whispered.

"Well I am going to be taking control of Uncle Max's company one day, I thought I could make a call to push things along." She whispered back with a grin and he chuckled.

"Not bad." He praised and she smiled while the others continued celebrating with Duke.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


End file.
